Naruto and the Jurassic Clan
by 502nickster
Summary: [SEQUEL IS UP] For Jurassic Park fans. After the Kyuubi's attack, a clan called the Kaseki Clan or what is left of them came to Konoha, hoping to join the village to start a new life there. The clan's ability, working together with Dinosaurs and their powers. How will Naruto's adventures turn out when a clan's ancient force gets involved too? OC insert. Language, violence. Series
1. Chapter 1 Refugees, The Kaseki Clan

**If you enjoy Naruto, Dinosaurs and Jurassic Park, I'm sure you would enjoy this story :D**

 **This is my first attempt of a fan fiction. This is a take on Naruto where a new clan, the Kaseki Clan came to Konoha to join the village. The clan's ability, a connection with Dinosaurs from the smallest Compsognathus to the largest Sauropod, working in cooperation with them.**

 **This story is an OC insert too, Kaseki Kohaku**

 **The dinosaurs will have specific powers with them, as with the clan to perform various techniques. Some of the dinosaurs will be accurate while others will be exaggerated.**

 **This is not really like a Naruto X Jurassic Park fiction, but there will some heavy elements and references of it.**

 **Hope you will enjoy this story of Naruto and his adventures with the Dinosaurs in Konoha.**

 **Please follow, fav and review. I really like to hear your thoughts.**

 **Also to all Dino Fans, tell me your favorite dinosaur, your favorite dinosaur game etc. XD**

 **Please enjoy**

* * *

Naruto: The Kaseki Clan

Chapter 1 – Refugees

Months had passed after the attack of the Kyuubi, much of Konoha was recovering. The village was still damaged. In the process of the village's recovery, a man was on his way to the village. The man was in his late 30s. His black hair reached his shoulder blades. His skin was tanned, He wore a grey robe with black sandals. On the back of his robes was a symbol, a thick circle and in it were jagged edges on the top and bottom inside the circle resembling teeth.

Getting closer to the village, the man walked down the main path which leads to the gates of Konoha. From above in the trees a group of ANBU observed him, one of them leapt down to face the man. The ANBU was a tall man, wore a bear mask, his hair reached his neck. He spoke to the man in robes in an expressionless voice.

"You are approaching Konoha, identify yourself and state your business."

The man simply replied, "My name is Kaseki Choten, I am the head of the Kaseki Clan. I would like to speak to the Hokage."

"For what purpose?" The ANBU asked. Choten paused for a while and said, "I wish to seek asylum for my clan in Konohagakure."

Through the mask the ANBU raised an eyebrow, the rest of the team in the trees looked at each other in question. After a long silence, the ANBU in front of the Choten dispelled himself in a puff of smoke. The rest of the ANBU team leapt down surrounding Choten, including the one wearing the bear mask.

"A clone." Choten thought.

"Follow us, and if you try anything we will kill you." Bear said.

Unfazed by the threat, Choten simply nodded and was escorted by the ANBU team to Konoha. After a rather long trek, they ANBU and Choten eventually arrived at the main gate of Konoha.

Choten took a good look around him, seeing the village interior. The people seemingly in peace working together to rebuild the village. The village was not like how his village was, there was no mist, not surrounding mountains, and no animosity of people with blood limit.

After a long wait at the ground floor of the Hokage residence, the ANBU team led Choten to be meet the Third Hokage and the Konoha council.

They were all sat in a long table, the Third sat at one end of the table with the Konoha council by his side, and Kaseki Choten on the other end of the table with two ANBU close to his side.

"Now Kaseki-san, I've been informed that you and your clan wish to seek refuge in Konoha is that right?" The Third Hokage asked.

"Yes, Hokage-sama. My clan came from Kirigakure, but when the people started persecuting people with bloodline limit or people with special abilities and secret techniques, we had to leave." Choten said. "Kirigakure was no longer a safe place for us or anyone for that matter."

The Hokage and the council looked at each other for a moment, before Mitokado Homura broke the silence.

"We have heard of the existence of a Kaseki Clan, but we know little to nothing about them. What is your clan's abilities?" He asked.

Choten looked at the Hokage and the council for a moment and replied, "We have the ability to have a connection with dinosaurs, and we are communicate and work with them. As such dinosaurs are our fighting companions."

The Hokage, the council and the ANBU had their eyes widen. Looking at their faces Choten then explained "Despite what has been led to believe, dinosaurs are not entirely extinct. Our ancestors found them long ago in a land now lost in records and were able to achieve a connection with them both herbivores and carnivores."

Choten paused and continued, "But now our clan has been reduced to a few of us now, and we humbly ask for asylum in Konohagakure."

"Where is the rest of your clan?" The Hokage asked. "They are in between the borders of the land of fire and water. I had my clan stay there and wait for me to see if I would be able to find a place for my clan." Choten responded.

The Third Hokage looked at his council before he spoke, "Wait outside while we make a decision." Choten nodded his head. He stood up and was escorted back down the ground floor with the ANBU.

"The enemy now seeks help from us now?" Utatane Koharu said. "They are not our enemy Koharu, they are a lost clan, pleading for help and refuge." The Third responded.

"We have enough trouble after the Kyuubi attack Hiruzen, how do we know that this person is not a spy for Kirigakure or for another village?" Homura said. "What kind of spy would reveal his own clan's abilities to us? That man just told us about the situation in Kirigakure, and it seem to be idiotic the start trouble with us now with their situation in their own lands." The Third countered.

"And with such an extraordinary ability this clan possess, it would seem to be a waste to not utilize the power that this Kaseki Clan has for Konoha." Danzo finally spoke. The four of them continued their long discussion until at last a decision has been made.

Back at the ground floor, Kaseki Choten still had the two ANBU by his side. Choten had a face of anticipation and worry, in his mind he was hopeful that this village will accept his clan, and worried if this will go south. At last he was called back in.

Back in the room, everyone was still in their original seats. The Third Hokage then said, "The Kaseki Clan can be a part of Konoha, provided that every member of the clan is brought in for questioning and your clan will under watch for a set period of time. And the clan would fight for Konoha and defend Konoha. Your clan will reside at the far edge of the village."

Kaseki Choten's face lit up a bit, he understood the reasons behind these conditions. "Thank you very much Hokage-sama. My clan will be very grateful."

"Now two ANBU team will be escorting your clan back here, once your clan reaches the villages, your clan will then get questioned." The Third Hokage said. Choten nodded in response.

Kaseki Choten led the ANBU teams to where his clan was waiting. After an extremely long trek, they have finally made it. Pushing through the thick vegetation, they found themselves in a clearing with a small river flowing through the middle. At the side of the river were three tents and a campfire. Surrounding the campfire were two women, a boy at the age of 15 and a girl at the age of 17.

Seeing their clan head and the ANBU, they all stood up and walked up to him, eager for an answer, eager for a hope of sanctuary. Choten looked at them and said, "The Hokage is willing to take us, but they will have to bring us for questioning and then we will be able to have refuge at the village. These ANBU are going to escort us back to the village. "

One ANBU wearing a bird mask then said, "I don't get it, where are the dinosaurs? You said that's what your clan is all about?"

As if in response, a low roar was heard from the river, startling the bird ANBU a bit. All of them made their way to river to see where the noise came from. At the river were three creatures, two of them with a size way bigger than an elephant, its skin was a scaly light brown orange. It walked on all fours in the shallow river, its head spread like a fan with spikes around it, one long and sharp horn set above each eye and one shorter horn set above its nose. A pair of Triceratops. The third creature that appears to be about the same size, its skin was a light dirty green, walking on all fours as well with thumb spike in it front legs, an Iguanodon.

As the three dinosaurs were drinking from the river, a boy the age of 5 was sitting right next to them on a rock watching them drink. The boy was wearing black pants, a red t-shirt and blue sandals. His had a natural tanned skin, and black hair reaching at the top of his neck. His brown eyes were covered by his bangs. In his hands was a necklace with a small amber.

If the ANBU teams had jaw dropped faces, it was hidden well behind their mask looking at a dinosaur for the first time in their lives. Recomposing themselves, a Tiger masked ANBU then asked Choten. "Only three dinosaurs?"

"Like I said, there are only a few of us left. And the eggs have been sealed for easier travel." He replied.

"Alright, pack up and let's go back to the village already." An ANBU with a dog mask and light grey hair ordered. The Kaseki clan started to take the tents down and pack up their belongings.

Choten whistled at the three herbivorous dinosaurs. They looked at him, and he looked at them back. As if a message has been delivered, they walked out of the river to join their clan. However the boy was still sitting on the rock.

"Hey, you." The boy turned around to see the dog ANBU standing next to him on the rock, looking up his brown eyes revealed themselves. "Come on, let's go already." Dog ANBU said.

The boy leapt off the rock, and returned to his clan. The two women had a big scroll each on their backs, the two teenagers each had a backpack, and the Iguanodon had a harness strapped on by Choten and had the tents and camping gear packed in the harness. When everyone was ready, they made their way to Konoha.

The boy was trekking at the back, being watched over by the ANBU. "What's your name?" The dog ANBU asked, walking beside him. They boy looked at him and replied weakly, "Kaseki Kohaku ANBU-san."

"You know what is going to happen when we arrive at the village?" Dog ANBU asked. Kohaku nervously nodded. "Relax, we just need to ask a few questions that's all." He assured him. Kohaku just nodded in response.

A long journey back to the village, a tired Kohaku was now riding on one of the Triceratops. At long last, the clan arrived at night where the village was quiet. The bird ANBU then said to the clan, "Welcome to Konoha Kaseki Clan. Quickly get to where you were designated to reside in, leave your stuff and the dinosaurs there and come with us for questioning."

The clan did as they were told, having a sense of huge relief, feeling that they no longer have to run in fear from Kirigakure. Given a chance by the Hokage to have a home. After the quick questioning, the Kaseki clan was now a part of Konoha, the power of the Dinosaurs was now a part of Konoha.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, I hope this story will grab you all Naruto and Dinosaur fans :)**


	2. Chapter 2 Raptors

**I do not own Naruto, OCs are mine.**

 **Please Enjoy**

Naruto: The Kaseki Clan

Chapter 2 – A snarling introduction

Despite being placed at the far edge of west of the village away from the main areas of the village, the Kaseki Clan was able to make use of the location. The remaining adult dinosaurs, the two Triceratops and the Iguanodon cleared the land of obstructing trees to provide enough space for the new dinosaurs that are about to appear.

With the clan and dinosaurs working together through the days, houses were built quickly, followed by enclosures and various facilities as well. The Kaseki Clan compound was built, despite only being a land on the far edge of the village and with temporary buildings for the time being, it was home.

Kaseki Tamiko, wife of Kaseki Choten took the scroll on her back, went to a small building labelled 'Hatchery'. She placed the scroll down and opened it. With puffs of smoke on the scrolls, several large incubators containing different sizes of dinosaur eggs of all sorts of species appeared. With great care she moved the incubators and spaced them out in the hatchery. Looking at all of them in a motherly manner, she left the building to let the incubators do their job.

The Hokage made news to the whole village that the Kaseki Clan is now part of Konoha. Learning about what this clan can do and their fighting companions, almost all the citizens wanted to visit the Kaseki Clan to see a dinosaur for the first time.

Kaseki Choten however, stressed that citizens taking a look at these animals should be done extremely sparingly. The dinosaurs have just moved to a new area after a very long travel and escaping from Kirigakure and they still need time to settle down. And with only an Iguanodon and a pair of Triceratops with no fences and without boundaries for the time being, it was not really a safe and secure zoo. In addition, the dinosaurs after all are not tamed animals.

* * *

 **Several Years Later**

On the tenth of October late at night, a seven year old blonde boy in a white t-shirt, black pants and blue sandals was running down the streets. Naruto was running for his life. Sprinting as much as his legs can carry, he was running from a couple of drunken men. Running as fast as he can, Naruto found himself running to the west end of the village.

"Get back here you demon!" One of the drunkard yelled. "You will pay monster!" The other shouted, and threw a glass bottle which missed its target.

Naruto continued to run through the forest in the night, and into a clearing. With a full moon light shining bright, a large metal square structure with bushes surrounding it stood before him.

Without thinking he rushed to the structure and hid in the bushes surrounding the structure in an attempt to lose his attackers. Squeezing and crouching in the bushes, little Naruto did the best he can to make himself invisible. Holding his breath, he could hear footsteps approaching. He backed up some more until his back met the metal walls of the structure.

"Where is the demon?!" Naruto could hear their voices. "I think it went this way!" He turned to look at the metal wall, desperate to find a way through to escape from the drunkards. Seeing a small crack in the wall that was small enough for him, he squeezed through and got into the structure.

Hearing the footsteps disappearing, Naruto let out a sigh of relief, thinking he was safe. He was getting tired. He was tired from running, and tired from the mental stress. "What did I do wrong? Why do they hate me so much?" He thought with a tear escaping from an eye and rolling down a cheek.

He looked at his surroundings, with moon shining bright from above he could see that he was in dense vegetation. He pushed through the vegetation and got into a clearing. He was now just standing on dirt and dead leaves, with vegetation and huge metal walls enclosing around him in a square. As he was about to turn around and leave through the same way he came in. He heard something that sent chills up his spine.

It was long and sinister hiss, followed by a long, purring growl. He slowly turned his head to look at the source of the noise. In the thick bushes were a pair of eyes, glowing yellow with the ray of moonlight. Emerging through the bushes, a creature appeared into the clearing to reveal itself.

It was as tall as a man. It stood on two legs. Its skin was a dark reddish brown, two long hands with three sharp claws, its legs were muscular, each with a large sickle talon on a toe. A long tail swishing side to side in a slow and cunning manner. Its head was a snout with two large yellow eyes and a mouth full of sharp teeth. Red feathers on the top of its head, arms and the end of its tail.

A Raptor.

It snarled, baring teeth at Naruto. Taking a step forward, it opened its mouth and a scary screech came out of it. Naruto, eye widen in fear and with a scream he stumbled back, tripped and fell backwards.

From out of the bushes behind the predator, two more raptors leapt out to each its side. The two raptors did not feathers on them, one had a greenish brown skin, and the other had a skin of a strong orange with dark striped on its back.

Naruto frantically crawled backwards, never taking his scared eyes off the three dinosaurs. Naruto had been frightened by angry villagers, cursing him, throwing him out of shops and throwing things at him, all the things that an innocent young child did not deserve.

But this put his fear a mile up higher, three terrifying monsters of teeth and claws, wanting to tear him apart and eat him. And the fear paralysed Naruto.

All three raptors snarled and screeched, showing theirs claws, tails slowly moving side to side and taking slow steps stalking their prey.

But when the raptors were about to close the distance, a figure landed down and stood in between the raptors and Naruto. Breathing heavily, Naruto slowly looked up to see who the figure was.

The figure was Kaseki Kohaku. Now at twelve years old, wearing a white t-shirt, a zipped up black hoodie, navy blue pants and black sandals. His black hair bangs covered his blue forehead protector wrapped around his forehead.

He stuck his hands out at the raptors, gesturing them to stop in their tracks and he eyed all three of them. Despite being dwarfed in height, Kohaku stared the raptors down.

"Guys, stop." Kohaku spoke to them. They all hissed and growled in response.

"Shinku," Kohaku said sternly, looking at the feathered raptor "Enough". Shinku replied with a snarl.

"Midori, stop it." He then said to the greenish brown raptor, and the dinosaur took a few steps back. "Yasei, back off." Kohaku said to the orange raptor, but the raptor clamped its jaws down and made a purring growl.

Finally Kohaku said to all of them firmly, "Enough you guys! He is not a target. Go back to sleep. I will feed you in the morning."

Surprisingly the raptors obeyed. All three of them backed off and returned to the bushes and disappeared from sight. Taking the chance, Kohaku quickly turned and picked up Naruto and ran to the wall opposite the raptors. Applying chakra to his feet, he ran up the metal wall and jumped over it.

With a flip, he landed on his feet, with Naruto in his arms. Kohaku put him down, Naruto was shaking and staring off in the distance. Kohaku bent down to look at Naruto at eye level, grabbed his shoulders and shook him out of his shock.

"Hey. Hey look at me. Look at me." Kohaku said with concern, Naruto set his eyes on him. "Are you okay?" He asked him and Naruto made a small nod. Looking at him carefully, he could see a few scratches in his arms, and his t-shirt had a small rip on the sleeve.

"What were you doing in there? How did you get in?" Kohaku asked. "I-I was h-hiding from some b-bad men. I f-found a hole in the wall." Naruto nervously replied. "Where? Show me." Kohaku told him, Naruto nodded in response.

Naruto led the Kaseki to the crack of the wall. Kohaku crouched down and took a good look it, before getting up and turned to Naruto and said, "Alright I will need fix that. But let's get you home first. Where do you live?"

Kohaku piggy backed Naruto and took to the rooftops in the village while he directed him where to go. Kohaku finally reached to the roof of Naruto's apartment.

Entering the corridor, Kohaku reached the front of his apartment, opened the door and stepped in and placed Naruto on his bed. "You are going to be ok?" Kohaku asked him, and Naruto tiredly nodded.

"Ok, see you." Kohaku said left the apartment, he wanted to get back and fixed the wall quickly, plus he was getting tired himself. Climbing onto the roof, Kohaku was unexpectedly met with a pair of ANBU. One was the dog whom he met years ago, the other whom he had not seen before was a female ANBU, with silky purple hair and had a cat mask.

"Evening Dog, nice to see you again." Kohaku said to him. "Kohaku-san." Dog replied. "And hello, uh cat." Kohaku said to the other ANBU, and Cat nodded in response.

Kohaku took a good look at her before Dog broke the silence. "What happened to him?" He asked Kohaku. "Oh you mean the boy? He said he was hiding from some bad men."

"Bad men?" Dog asked. Kohaku then said, "I'm guessing it would be the two drunkards with broken bottles in their hands who came to me asking if I had seen a demon in the disguise of a boy. Their breaths reeked of alcohol. I assumed that they were talking out of their own asses so I just told that their so called demon went to the north. Just wanted to get those two out of the Kaseki area really."

Cat remained silent the entire time, "You are not mute, are you?" Kohaku made a small quip looking at her, trying to lighten the mood a bit. There was a short silence that followed.

"Yes." Cat said, tilting her head.

After a small chuckle from Kohaku, Dog told him to continue. "After they left, I heard a commotion in one of the enclosures, I got in and found the boy. And then I brought him back here."

"Commotion?" Dog asked. "Yeah, the boy unintentionally woke up the animals in the enclosure, but it's all ok now please believe me." Kohaku said.

Dog let out a short sigh. "Ok alright then." Kohaku then said. "Yeah, I need to get back already and fix that hole in the enclosure walls, it was how he got in."

"Alright." Dog said. "See you Dog, bye cat." Kohaku waved them goodbye, they nodded in response and they all went their separate ways.

About a couple of days had passed since Naruto and Kohaku met each and meeting with the three raptors.

It was late afternoon, and in the Academy school had just ended. Naruto in the same outfit from his encounter from the raptors was sitting on the swing attached to a shady tree on his own watching the rest of the students gathering at the front of the Academy. He looked at them in their groups, boys talking together and girls gossiping.

Sad eyes were on his face, Naruto wished that he could join them. Some of the students took a quick glance at him and had a face of disgust. Every day was the same, sitting on the swing and looked at their happy lives go on, while his stayed miserable.

"Hey." A voice came from the top of the tree. A surprised Naruto looked up, to see Kohaku sitting on the branch that the swing was tied to.

They looked at each other for moment, Kohaku's face was calm while Naruto's was confused. Kohaku leapt down from the branch and sat on the ground next to Naruto sitting on the swing.

Both looked at the rest of the students with an awkward silence before Kohaku spoke, "So…."

Naruto looked at him. "My name is Kaseki Kohaku. What is yours?"

"Uzumaki Naruto." The little blonde said with a toothy grin.

"Are you ok?" Kohaku asked. Naruto then looked at him for moment. "You know? After that night."

Realizing what he meant, Naruto then said quietly, "Oh yeah, yeah. I'm fine."

"Sorry about that night. They wanted to attack you because they mistook you for an enemy, they thought you were something else. " Kohaku tried to explain. "What were those things?" Naruto asked.

"Those _things_ …" Kohaku paused a bit "Are my friends. They are called raptors."

Naruto's face clearly showed that he was confused. "They're dinosaurs." Kohaku then said. The blonde's eyes widen. The fact that he had seen a dinosaur overwhelmed him. "Wow. Dinosaurs." Was all that escaped Naruto's mouth.

Wanting to change the subject Kohaku then asked, "Anyway, why aren't you joining them?" Kohaku pointed at the rest of the students. Naruto then looked down and said, "They don't want me around. They just don't like me. They call me a loser, worthless, a failure."

Unsure what to say, Kohaku just responded with "I see."

"I just don't get it. Why do they hate me so much? I didn't do anything."

Kohaku looked at Naruto's sad face. "Well, there are always going to be people out there who will just hate you for being alive." Kohaku slowly said.

"Yeah there are people who just hate me and my clan for no reason."

"That's horrible." Naruto said with sympathy.

"Ah well, you seem to be in a similar problem." Kohaku said, "But I guess the only thing that we can do is just deal with it."

"And how do you deal with it Kohaku?" Naruto asked.

Kohaku opened his mouth, but has no idea what to say. "I…I don't…I don't know, just….deal with it."

Naruto made a long sigh and then looked back at the ground, swinging his legs to kick the dirt. An idea then hit Kohaku, he stood up and asked the blonde, "School is finished for the day right?"

Naruto nodded his head. "Alright come on, let's get out of here." Kohaku started walking. The blonde got off the swing and quickly caught up with him. "Where are we going?" He asked.

"Somewhere that might be able to cheer you up." Kohaku said with a smile. Naruto grinned and walked beside him.

Kohaku turned his head to look at the top of the academy building, seeing a pair of ANBU looking at him, wearing the same dog and cat mask.

"What are looking at?" Naruto suddenly asked. Kohaku turned his head back to see Naruto looking up at him. "Oh nothing, nothing. Come on lets hurry before the sun sets." Kohaku said and picked up the pace a little, and Naruto soon followed, wondering where would this place be.


	3. Chapter 3 Cheering Up

**I do not own Naruto,**

 **I hope that I will be able to make the first few chapters not drag on too long.**

 **Please Enjoy**

Naruto: The Kaseki Clan

Chapter 3: Cheering Up

Naruto and Kohaku were walking away from the Academy. Kohaku then asked Naruto, "Don't mind me asking. When I was in your home, there wasn't anyone around. Are your parents away on a mission or something?" He then saw Naruto lowering his head, his eyes sadden.

Understanding, Kohaku quickly said, "Oh ok, ok let's not talk about that. Sorry."

"I didn't know my parents." Naruto decided to answer. "The old man told me that they died from the Kyuubi attack. Right after I was born."

"Old man?" Kohaku raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, the Hokage." Naruto answered.

"You call the Hokage old man? You trying to get yourself in trouble?" Kohaku asked a little surprised. "No, he doesn't mind." Naruto innocently said.

"You've been living alone for all this time?" The Kaseki asked.

"Well I stayed in the orphanage for a few years. But it was horrible, nobody would play with me, the matron was so mean to me, blaming me for things I did not do. Old man got me out of there and let me live at the apartment. Was on my own ever since then." Naruto said.

Kohaku went silent for a bit and said, "I see. Um, thanks for sharing. Appreciate it Naruto."

Naruto made a small smile in response. Having a small glimmer of hope, someone apart from the Third Hokage, actually spending time with him.

Walking side by side, Naruto quickly turned around to look up and see the Hokage rock from the distance. Seeing Naruto turning around, Kohaku looked at where he was looking.

"The four Hokages." Kohaku said. "Yeah. The greatest ninjas that has ever lived" Naruto said, "Hey, who's your favourite?"

"Favourite? Well I don't really have one. Maybe the Third, I mean he let my clan stay in this village, owe a lot to him." Kohaku replied.

"I like the old man, but I got to say my favourite is the fourth. He saved this village from the monster, Kyuubi. He's so awesome!" Naruto said in a foxy grin. A small chuckle was shared between the two, before Kohaku telling him that they should hurry.

They quickly made their way to their destination, getting to the far west side of the village. The village buildings started to disappear, now there was forests around. Naruto started to get nervous, although getting along well earlier, he had only met just Kohaku, and he was now a bit wary. Memories of the two drunkards started to come back.

"Where are taking me Kohaku?" Naruto then asked.

Kohaku then said, "It's a surprise, not going to spoil it." Naruto then frowned a bit. "Trust me, I'm not going to do anything bad to you ok?" Kohaku assured him. "Ok." The blonde said.

They continue to walk a path, trees covered on both side. An arch soon appeared, it was brown on both side of the arch and green on the top. The Kaseki symbol, thick black circle, red in the interior of the circle and black jagged edges resembling teeth in the top and bottom inside the circle was on the top part of the arch as well.

Walking under the arch, the area the Kaseki Clan resides was rather impressive given the relatively short amount of time that the clan has been in Konoha and the fact that there were only so little people left.

With the Sun shining and pass the arch the path's sides were now filled with a vegetation different from the trees in Konoha. There were maple trees and oak trees. Conifers, ferns and cycads. There were also different colours of magnolia flowers.

A few buildings soon appeared in sight, there were two houses on the right and left. Both houses were the traditional Japanese house style. The houses had two storeys, but the house on the right had a Koi pond. There was a log cabin on the far left as well.

The building in the middle was the biggest by a huge margin. The exterior was concrete, the middle of the building were stairs leading up to a wooden door with a large Kaseki symbol. Both sides of the stairs were water ducts that flows a like stream. The roof looked like a huge straw hat.

Naruto's mouth made a small little wow. Kohaku led him up the stairs, and they entered through the door together. Upon entering, Naruto looked around the interior.

It was not as impressive as outside though. To the right were stairs to get to the second floor, there were a couple of doors on left to get into different rooms. In the middle just empty space. The opposite side of where Naruto and Kohaku was, was another door with the Kaseki symbol.

"Uh, where is everyone?" Naruto asked. "My clan head, Ojisan went to talk to Hokage. So did Obasan. My cousins aren't here. Kichirou is out on an escort mission. His sister, Akane runs the Kaseki Jewellery Shop. "

Wait, what about your parents?" Naruto asked. Kohaku fell silent for a moment. "Oh, I'm sorry. I uh I didn't know th-"

"I actually don't know where my mom is right now. She did not tell me where she went off to. I'm not sure." Kohaku said flatly, and scratched his head a little.

Naruto held his breath for a moment before quietly asking, "Uh your father?" Kohaku cleared his throat and looked at him. "Oh ok, sorry let's not talk about that." Naruto quickly said.

"Come on, let's get a move on already." Kohaku said.

Getting to the other side, they went through the door on the other side. Evening was approaching soon, they went down the short stairs back to a path that leads to a three way junction. A long wooden fence with a gate was at the junction. They took a left turn on and followed down the path.

Kohaku then stopped and turned to Naruto. "Alright I want you to close your eyes." Naruto looked him questioningly but agreed and closed his eyes. Kohaku held his hand and led to where he intended Naruto to be, in what appears to be a pen.

"Alright sit down." Kohaku said and he did. "Don't open your eyes."

Naruto's face pouted a bit, what could this surprise be? Kohaku made a quick whistle, a moment later Naruto could hear footsteps approaching.

"Who is that?" Naruto asked. His answer was something thick and wet going up his cheek.

He opened his eyes in his confusion. In front his face was another face of an animal. Its mouth was a small beak and a small lump was on its nose. Two more lumps were set above each of its eye, its head was like a small fan. Its skin was a dark orange brown. An infant triceratops.

Naruto was not even bothered by the slobber on his face, he could not contain excitement. Even though it's a baby, it was a dinosaur. A dinosaur was right in front of him, he reached out and touched its face, and the triceratops leaned in on his touch. Through the dinosaur's eyes it appeared to be happy as well.

"It's a dinosaur!" That was the only thought that kept running through the blonde's mind. Naruto just laughed in excitement, he got up and rubbed the animal's back. "Wow! This is so cool! What is he?"

"Triceratops, this one's a baby." Kohaku said. Naruto just kept on patting the infant's back. "You want to ride on him?"

Naruto looked at him eagerly. "Can I?"

"Alright, hang on, but don't hold him too tight or he won't like it." Kohaku said, pick Naruto up and gently put him on the dinosaur's back. The Triceratops began to move and Naruto held onto his frill.

Naruto laughed gleefully and Kohaku just smiled looking at the blond having the time of his life, Naruto never had this much fun before in his life.

"Alright come on, let's go I want to show you something else as well." Kohaku said after a moment of Triceratops riding.

"Aww come on Kohaku, a little longer please?" Naruto whined.

Kohaku flatly said, "He's getting tired Naruto." The blonde looked at the infant who was starting to pant, and quickly got off him.

Leaving the triceratops to mind himself, Kohaku and Naruto left the pen. "Hey Kohaku?" Naruto asked.

"Hmm?" Kohaku said.

"Remember we talked people hating me, calling me a loser, worthless, and a failure?"

"Yeah?"

"I know how to deal with it."

Kohaku asked, "Oh? How Naruto?"

Naruto raised a fist, "I'm going to prove them wrong, that they should not hate me that should not think that I'm a failure. I'm going to become Hokage!"

Kohaku chuckled, "Hokage? Are you sure you are not aiming way too high or something?"

"I can do it! I'm not going to up, I will become Hokage! Believe it!"

"Ok, well you better work hard then."

"Yeah! Hey do you know how _you_ are going to deal with it?" Naruto asked the Kaseki.

Kohaku just shook his head, "Sorry Naruto but I still don't know."

Naruto then patted his back. "You'll find out one day Koha-nii, I know you will." Naruto made a foxy grin.

Kohaku was a little taken aback from what Naruto called him, but smiled and led Naruto to a relatively small building near the pen, which was labelled 'Hatchery'.

Entering the door, inside were incubators filled eggs of various species. There were also nests made of dirt and leaves in the hatchery as well.

"This is where the dinosaurs are born?" Naruto asked Kohaku. "Yep, this is where they all hatch." He replied. "Woah, this is cool." Naruto made his way to look at the incubators, seeing all the eggs.

Naruto came to an incubator that was at a corner, smiled looking at the four eggs placed together.

However, something made Naruto's eyes widen. "Koha-nii!" He whispered loudly.

"What?" Kohaku said.

"Come here quick." Kohaku quietly made his way to see what was going on. They both looked at the eggs, they were moving.

"They are hatching." Naruto excitedly whispered. The two of them leaned in look at them all. The egg shells started to crack.

"Come on, come on you can do it. Come out." Naruto quietly said in joy.

Pieces of the egg shell started to fall off, revealing a small scaly hand. "Yeah, that's it, come on." Naruto continue to say.

A small head started to emerge from the shell, a piece of shell was still on the head and Kohaku gently removed it, revealing the head which was a small snout with a pair of big eyes, its skin beneath the contents in the egg was a like a dirty gold.

In the other eggs, small similar heads started to emerge and push through the shell, showing themselves. One had what looked like greyish blue skin, the other had an olive green skin, while the last had a dirty grey skin.

All four heads started squeaking. Naruto and Kohaku looked at all of them. "Hi, guys!" Naruto giggled "What are these guys Koha-nii?"

Kohaku paused a bit and said, "Uh, they are raptors." Naruto fells silent a bit

"Aw come on, you're not scared are you?"

Naruto then replied, "No, of course not. They are too precious." The raptors infants all looked at Naruto and continued to squeak.

"Oh wow, they like you Naruto." Kohaku pointed out. Naruto continued to giggle. Suddenly Kohaku realized it was getting late. He turned his head to see the Sun starting to disappear.

"Hey, it's getting late Naruto you should probably head back." Kohaku said and Naruto started to yawn.

"Come on Koha-nii." He protested. "It's still a school week Naruto, and you need to rest." Naruto yawned some more.

"Wait for me outside." Kohaku told Naruto. "Bye guys." He said to the newly hatched raptors, before leaving the hatchery.

After feeding them quickly with worms from a box, Kohaku washed his hands made stepped out of the hatchery, making sure it was sealed tight.

They walked back to the T-cross junction, went through the main building, and left the Kaseki compound. Walking down the path, the village buildings started to appear again, and it was night time already.

"I know how to go back from here. Thanks for today Koha-nii, thank you so much!" Naruto turned to Kohaku and gave him a hug.

However Kohaku started to get a bit uncomfortable. "Ok, ok no need for this mushy stuff." He slowly pried Naruto off him. Naruto got off him and just grinned. He turned around and ran off to his apartment, not before waving Kohaku goodbye.

Kohaku waved and started to walk back to the Kaseki area. Along the way however, something from above caught his eye. He looked up at the top of a village building, he spotted a mask that looked like a dog, behind you could see a cat mask as well. Dog and Cat.

He looked at them, and they looked back at him. He nodded at them, and they nodded at him before jumping off rooftops into the night.

Kaseki Kohaku then continued on his path back home.


	4. Chapter 4 The School trip

**I do not own Naruto, I own the OCs. Feel like I need to pick up the pace in the plot.**

 **Please enjoy**

Naruto: The Kaseki Clan

Chapter 4: School trip and the 'Oviraptor'

A year had passed since Kaseki Kohaku and Uzumaki Naruto met each other. Naruto, with his new dream had been trying his hardest in school. Unfortunately, the road was extremely rough. His academic grades are borderline mediocre at best. And the teachers in the academy are not helping, Naruto always seems to be getting picked on by them. And in shuriken and kunai training, he always seem to get the ones in poor condition.

The only teacher that is nice to him, or least not mean to him was Umino Iruka. Iruka does help Naruto to improve his grades, mainly on his academics grades. However, his grades on everything else was quite weak.

But Naruto's heart was stronger than all of that. He didn't give up. He pushed through and persevered.

It was evening and Naruto was in the forest, training his kunai. He now wears an orange vest hoodie with a red swirl at the back over a blue t-shirt, a black wrist sweatband on each of his wrist, a pair of green shorts and a pair of blue sandals.

He carved a target on a tree trunk in the shape of a bandit. He threw his kunai time and time again, but he was always missing his target.

As he kept trying, someone was watching him, hiding behind a bush and a tree. Hyuga Hinata was observing Uzumaki Naruto, seeing him trying his best to improve.

"Uh Excuse me." A voice came from behind her. She squeaked and turned around to see who it was. It was Kaseki Kohaku. His attire was the same as the previous year, only this time his forehead protector is tied around his right arm, letting his bangs rest just below his eyebrows.

They just looked at each other in silence for a moment. One had a nervous face while the other had a face of complete neutrality.

"You are Hyuga Hinata right?" He asked.

"I- Y-Yes I- You-"

"Oi! Koha-nii!" Before Hinata could answer, Naruto called out to Kohaku, he couldn't see the Hyuga hiding.

Kohaku looked at him, waved at him a bit before looking back at Hinata. Her face has gotten completely red, sweating bullets, before running off so that Naruto would not see her.

"Hey w-"Kohaku tried to call out to her, but to no avail. "What the hell was she doing?" He thought.

"Koha-nii!" Naruto ran up to him. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh I thought I might be able to cut through the forest to get home quicker." Kohaku answered.

"I heard you were talking to someone, was someone there?"

Kohaku replied, "Yeah, I think it was Hyuga Hinata. I think she was hiding watching you for I don't know how long."

Naruto then said with a grin, "Oh? Someone was seeing me train? I must be doing well if someone wants to watch and learn from my Kunai training."

Kohaku decided to forget about Hinata, thinking she would not a problem. "Oh really? Let's see how good you are then." Kohaku said with a slight smirk. Naruto's face froze, and a sweat ran down the side of his temple. "Uh, ok." He nervously said.

Placing themselves a good distance from the bandit target. Naruto held his kunai ready, focusing on the bandit target. He looked back Kohaku. "Go on." Kohaku said.

Naruto looked back at the bandit target and threw the kunai with all of his might.

And he missed, by a long shot.

Naruto nervously looked back at Kohaku, sweating heavily as he looked at him. "Try again." Kohaku calmly said to him. Naruto went to get the kunai, and went to his original position.

This time, Kohaku was watching him carefully, watching him gritting his teeth, positioning his feet, staring intensely at the bandit target. His threw it the kunai again with all of his strength, and missed again.

"I think I know what your problem is." Kohaku said with a little bit of uncertainty as his scratched his eye brow.

"You are trying too hard. You use so much force on your throw, you end up losing focus on your aim and go way off target. You need to control the amount of strength you use, too little strength and you won't hit your target fast and effective, you use too much strength and you lose accuracy and miss your mark. You need to use the right amount of strength to be fast, effective and accurate."

Naruto listened to Kohaku and understood what he was doing wrong. He went to get the kunai again and returned to where Kohaku was.

"Alright I got this." Naruto said. He positioned himself again, readied his kunai yet again and set his eyes on the mark.

And now, he controlled the strength on his arm. He threw the kunai once more, it pierced through the air, and hit the bandit's head dead on.

Naruto jumped in triumph. "I did it! Ha-ha I did it!" He shouted. "Thanks Koha-nii!"

"Wow even I didn't think my advice worked." Kohaku said and scratched the back of his head a bit. But Naruto didn't hear him as he ran to get the kunai stuck in the carved bandit's head.

"Hey Naruto!" Kohaku called out to him. "Hmm?" Naruto responded.

"You know what's going to be happening tomorrow at the academy?"

Naruto turned to look at him and shook his head. "A school trip." Kohaku said.

"A school trip?" Naruto asked. "Yep, hosted by the Kaseki Clan's head, Kaseki Choten." Naruto mouth and eyes widen in excitement.

"We're going to see more dinosaurs?" Naruto eagerly asked. "Well only herbivores. And I won't be joining you, I got a mission tomorrow." Kohaku replied.

"Aww we won't see the meat eating dinosaurs?" Naruto pouted.

"Nope. You academy students will not see the carnivores. In fact you are the only one in this village who has seen some of the meat eaters. Apart from the Kaseki Clan of course." Kohaku said to Naruto.

The blonde's memories raced back to his time in the Raptor Cage. "Whoa that's so cool." Naruto said.

Immediately reading the academy student, Kohaku said to him. "Do not tell any of your classmates." He told him.

"Aww what? Why not?"

"It's a very, very bad idea. The villagers aren't supposed to see the carnivores as of now, and that includes you."

Naruto then fell silent. "Come on, what you think the plant eaters are no fun?"

Naruto quickly said, "Wha- No. No, they are fun."

"Great. I'm going to head back already. Have fun tomorrow."

"Oh ok, I'm going to keep practising, bye Koha-nii." Naruto waved him goodbye, and returned to his kunai training, hitting the target from every throw.

The next day, Naruto was seated on the side of the classroom, looking out the window. He was excited today, a silly grin on his face. Seated next to him was Uchiha Sasuke, and almost of the girls in the class, most notably Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino could not take their eyes off him.

Hinata however was taking quick glances at Naruto, a slight tint of red over her face, embarrassed for getting caught watching Naruto by Kaseki Kohaku.

Iruka then entered the classroom, oddly without any textbooks.

After the class had settled down, Iruka made the announcement. "Alright class, I know you all have been working hard."

"Most of us Iruka-sensei." Inuzuka Kiba quipped, looking at Naruto and the class laughed and Naruto sheepishly scratched the back of his head and grinned, but inside he felt a little hurt.

Ignoring Kiba, Iruka continued, "We decided to give you a little treat. The Academy thought that you all need to be familiar with the newest clan that has joined Konoha. You are all going on a trip to see the Kaseki Clan and the animals that work with them. This trip is to help you all get to know this new clan."

Everyone's head perked at the mention of the Kaseki Clan, the new generation do not really know anything about the clan that has sought refuge in Konoha after the attack of the Kyuubi, at least not as much as what Naruto knew.

Iruka assembled the students outside the Academy building and led them to the Kaseki Compound. The students were taking in the scenery of the new vegetation that they have not seen before. Cycads, conifers, maple trees, and magnolia flowers. The class was brought into the main building, and waiting inside was Kaseki Clan head. Kaseki Choten.

Naruto took a good look at the clan head. Choten was now dressed in a dark grey t-shirt with the Kaseki symbol on the right sleeve, a pair of black pants and sandals. He was wearing a Jounin vest as well.

The students gathered in front of him. "Hello students. I'm Kaseki Choten and welcome, to the Kaseki Compound." Choten spoke in a grand voice.

"Hello Kaseki Choten." The class greeted.

"Let's start with a question. What do you guys know about the Kaseki Clan?"

Haruno Sakura answered, "The Kaseki Clan is clan that came from Kirigakure and came to Konoha for refuge months after the Kyuubi attack. And that the Kaseki Clan work with animals. That's all I know."

"What's your name?" Choten asked.

"Haruno Sakura."

"Nice Sakura." Choten said, "And anyone knows what animals we work with?"

"Dogs?" Kiba asked with Akamaru on his head.

"Sorry Inuzuka, but no." Choten said with a chuckle. "Anyone else?"

Choten thought, "Guess the new generation of the Konoha clans did not learn anything about what we are from their parents. Can't blame them, we are not a really a significant clan compared to the other clans. The other clans could very well still see us as mere refugees.

There was a short silence before there was a soft voice in the group of students. "It's right up the alley." Everyone turn to look at Naruto.

"What was that?" Choten asked looking at the blonde.

Naruto then reluctantly said in a soft voice. "Dinosaurs."

The whole group started laughing. "Dinosaurs?! Are you crazy you idiot?! There's no way." Ino mockingly said, the whole group continued to laugh. Apart from Uchiha Sasuke and Aburame Shino who kept their composure, Naara Shikamaru was too lazy to laugh with the class, Hyuga Hinata looked at Naruto before turning her head to avoid being spotted.

Choten and Iruka was silent for the moment. "Well today you are about to find out. So everyone follow me and enjoy your trip." Choten said, gesturing them to follow him into the back door of the building, Naruto at the back of the group. They got out of the building.

Walking down the steps and down the path the group reach the junction. In front of them was the wooden fence that stretches across. Entering through the fence gate, the group went past through the thick trees.

They got into a clearing, standing on grass. "Alright everyone just wait here" Choten before making a quick whistle.

Naruto looking all around, wondering what would appear and where they would come from. Sasuke was brooding, looking off into the distance. Sakura and Ino was staring intensely at Sasuke. Kiba was talking to Akamaru, asking what they would see. Shikamaru looked as though he was about to sleep.

Naruto then turned his head North-west, eyes widened and he smiled. Then the class soon spotted what Choten had whistled for.

However, Sakura and Ino still had their eyes fixed on Sasuke. Rolling his eyes and groaning in his mind. Choten grabbed the top of both their heads, and turned them into the North-west direction, and their jaws dropped.

(Que the Jurassic Park Journey to the Island/ Jurassic Park III Brachiosaurus on the bank/ Jurassic World Gyrosphere of Influence music)

On the other side of the field. Creatures of all shapes and sizes started to appear from the forest on the opposite sides into the clearing.

Three on them walked on four short legs, the skin below the skin was a pale brown and their backs were black, in thick armour plating and short spikes on it. The long tail had a club on the end of it.

Ankylosaurus.

Three more of them walked on four legs as well, with dark green skin, had two columns of vertical pentagon plates down the back and they were dark brownish orange. At the end of their tails had four spikes, two on each side.

Stegosaurus.

There were two creature that walked on fours, their hind legs longer than the front legs. Their skin was a light orange brown. There were elongated crest at the back of their heads.

Parasaurolophus.

There were four Triceratops and three Iguanodon and together with the rest of the herbivorous dinosaurs, they formed the herd in the clearing to bewilder the students.

Everyone had their eyes fixed on the dinosaurs. Iruka jaw dropped. Even Shikamaru looked amazed by the sight, Shino readjusted his sunglasses, Chouji dropped his packet of potato chips and there were 'Wows!' with 'Unbelievable!' and 'Dinosaurs! They're real!" coming from the other students. Sasuke had studious eyes on each and every dinosaur.

Choten went behind Naruto, bent down and spoke to him quietly, "Uzumaki Naruto right?" He asked. Naruto turned his head to look at the Kaseki Clan head and nodded.

Choten smiled, walked to the front of the class to face. "Still think there's no way?" Choten asked with a slight mirth.

Ino then looked a bit embarrassed.

"Welcome to the Kaseki Clan. Our companions as Naruto said are Dinosaurs." Everyone continued to look at the herd grazing with 'Ooh' and 'ah'.

Choten then educating the students about the dinosaurs present in front of them. Then Sasuke, as though not listening to Choten decided to walk in front to get closer to the Ankylosaurus.

Choten then stepped to his side, gripped Sasuke's shoulder firmly.

"Stop. You do not want to get too close to them. Unless you want to get into some big trouble or get yourself killed, stay back." Choten warned Sasuke.

Sasuke looked up at Choten with a glare, but the Kaseki Clan head just stared at him right back. Sasuke then complied and returned to the group.

"Are there any other kinds of dinosaurs you have with the Kaseki Clan?" Sakura asked. "Almost all kinds." Choten paused then continued, "Unfortunately, the Kaseki Clan had not have any Sauropods, not for a very long time. Last known record of Sauropods being with the Kaseki Clan was when my grandfather was young."

"There are meat eaters? Can we see them?" Kiba asked.

"No, academy students and citizens that are not a Shinobi are not permitted to see the carnivores, that's my final word class." Choten flatly said. There noises of disappointment from the class.

Evening was soon approaching, everyone was assembled back at the main building. "Alright class, time to head back to the Academy and go home." Iruka said to the class.

Choten then spoke up, "Iruka, would it be possible for Naruto to stay behind for moment? I will see to it that he will get home safely."

Naruto froze thinking he was in trouble, and his fellow classmates verbally expressing the same thing to him did not help. Iruka hesitated for a moment but the agreed.

Once everyone had left. Naruto was left alone with Kaseki Choten, the Kaseki Clan head in the main building.

"So Naruto." Naruto nervously looked at him. "Relax you are not in trouble." Choten said reading the boy's face, Naruto then loosened up.

"You are a friend of Kohaku right?" Choten asked.

"Yes." Naruto said. "Yes, he told me a lot about you, including how you two had met along with three other friends."

Naruto's face paled. "Don't worry you're not in trouble. However we will make sure such an accident will not happen again. You are lucky. Being the first of the villagers to see the raptors, and to be saved from them." Choten placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Would you like to see an old friend before you go?"

Naruto nodded. Choten and Naruto went through the back entrance of the main building. Down the path again, this time they took a right turn. After a long walk down the path they stopped to an enclosure. It was the very similar to the one Naruto had seen a year ago, high metal walls in a hexagon shape.

Choten brought Naruto into a metal barred gate in the enclosure, in front was another cage bars with a gate as well. Other side revealed bushes and shrubs over a dirt floor. Choten told Naruto to wait, before cupping his hands over his mouth and made a loud, guttural caw. Immediately there was another cawing noise, only slighter higher pitched came from the enclosure.

Out of the bushes came four raptors, startling Naruto a bit. "Recognize them?" Choten asked. Naruto carefully looked at them, the first had a dirty gold skin with yellow feathers, the second had greyish blue skin with not feathers, the third had a light olive green skin with a slightly lighter green feathers and the last had dirty grey skin with no feathers.

Naruto then recognized them. "They are the ones I saw hatched." He said.

"Yup, you were there when they were born, they see you as a friend. They trust you." Choten said to Naruto.

"Right there is Kemuri, Raimu, Hyoga and that last one is Gorudo." Choten pointed to the grey, green, blue and golden raptor respectively.

They all turned their heads to look at Naruto. Gorudo then walked up to the cage, placed his snout on the bars. Naruto walked up to him and placed a hand on Gorudo's snout, and he made a chittering growl that sounded soft and non-threatening. Naruto was elated, making a bond with a dinosaur.

"Alright come on, let's go, you got school tomorrow." Choten broke the magical moment, they left the enclosure and the raptors went to mind themselves. Choten then escorted Naruto back home.

Later into the night.

It was almost reaching midnight. Kaseki Kohaku finally returned. He had decided to take two D-rank missions had the day to make extra money.

He decided to check on the hatchery. As he entered, he saw his mother standing with the nests. He froze at her sight, tilting his head. "Okaa-san." He said with no expression, trying to look away from her eyes.

His mother was Kaseki Hiroko. Her skin was a brighter skin than Kohaku's natural tanned skin. Her black hair tied in a ponytail reaching down to the back of her neck, she had dark brown eyes. She was dressed in a chocolate brown dress, a pink apron and short black heels.

"Kohaku. You're back. Are you hungry dear? Would you like something to eat?" She said to Kohaku in a loving and motherly way.

Kohaku raised his head and looked at her with confusion. His eyes then narrowed at her suspiciously.

"Something wrong son?" She asked.

He realized what is was, he clasped his hands together. "Kai!"

The genjutsu disappeared, revealing who was really in the room. A figure with a black cloak, with an owl on the face. The figure had a kunai in the right hand and the left had a bag with bulging shapes which looked like eggs.

"Oi! You!" Kohaku shouted. The egg thief leaped out of the window in the hatchery and fled into the forest, Kohaku followed suit and gave chase.

 **Sorry guys I just looked through this chapter again, wow it was sloppy when I wrote so late in the night, had to make corrections. There won't be any bashing in this story, or at least I try not to make it look like its bashing. I honestly feel that bashing comes off completely unnatural and forced. But I will admit its sometimes hilarious to read some bashing stories which I guess that could be the point. The turning the head thing with the girls. Had to do it haha. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5 The Cat and the Oviraptor

**I do not own Naruto, OCs are mine**

 **Please enjoy**

Naruto: The Kaseki Clan

Chapter 5: The Cat and the 'Oviraptor'

Late in the night and in the forest, Kohaku was chasing the egg thief. They were far away from the Kaseki Compound and Kohaku already had a long day, he had already done two D-ranked mission, and the first was perhaps the most common and aggravating of D-ranked mission, finding Tora the cat. The second one which he decided to do on his own without his team just to make more money, which was cleaning the roof of the hospital building.

And now he was chasing a mysterious figure, cloaked and masked. Stealing dinosaur eggs from the Kaseki Clan, it was like kidnapping babies. 'Can't use a Jutsu on him or I will hit the eggs.' Kohaku thought.

"Hey! Get back here thief!" He shouted at the thief.

The thief jumped, turned and threw shurikens at the Kaseki genin. Kohaku lunged forward, rolling on the ground and got back up on his feet, dodging the shurikens and keeping his pace in his pursuit.

The thief then jumped into the trees, leaping from branch to branch. Kohaku followed the thief taking to the trees. He grabbed several shurikens from his holster on his left leg and threw at the thief, making sure to aim at the thief and not the bag.

The thief then in mid-air slung the bag of eggs over the shoulder, turned and performed three hand seals ending with Hare.

 **Suiton: Mizurappa**

Water gushed out of the egg thief's mask's mouth. The powerful force of water smashes right through the path of the shurikens and continued to gush right at Kohaku.

Kohaku reacting quickly held onto a tree trunk to hide, the water impacted on the other side of the trunk. Water continued to gush in a massive force, Kohaku slid down the trunk a bit before the water pierced through the trunk causing the top half of the tree to topple and crash down to the ground.

"What the hell?! A Jutsu like that, this guy is not a common thug, he really means business." Kohaku thought, breathing heavily. He poked his head out to see the thief leaping off the branch, making his escape.

Kohaku stood on the top of the chopped off tree, and made hand seals, ending with Dog.

 **Ninpo: Raputoru Aishi No Jutsu**

Chakra began to surge around both of his legs, then the chakra then started to take shape of raptor legs around Kohaku's legs, muscular legs, one small claw at the back of the feet, two bigger toe claws and one massive talon pointed up.

Kohaku bent his legs, and focused his strength. In a single and powerful leap, Kaseki soared through the forest at incredible speed, catching up to the thief. Pulling out a kunai as he soared through, he was at the thief's side, much to the thief's surprise behind the mask. Kohaku cut the sling of the bag of eggs. As the bag fell, Kohaku launched himself from another tree trunk, straight for the bag.

With a gentle but firm grip he reached with his right arm and grabbed the bag of eggs. He turned around and with the bag secured around his arms, his back slammed into another tree trunk.

Trying his best to ignore the intense pain on his back, he quickly turned around and with his left hand with a kunai jamming into the tree trunk along with his raptor feet claws piercing into the trunk, he slowed into a halt.

He turned his head to see the thief throwing kunais and shurikens coming his way. He jumped out of the way with raptor legs, but in mid-air he see a powerful gush of water coming to him. Just before the water come into impact, Kohaku saw a blur coming to him first. He felt an arm wrapped around his waist, before being pulled out of the way from the water.

He landed on the ground, along with whoever saved him. His raptor legs disappeared, revealing his normal human legs. He turned to see who it was. The saviour had a feminine figure, in an ANBU outfit, and had orchid color hair and a cat mask.

"Cat?" He said looking at her, she had one arm wrapped around his waist and the other pulling out her katana.

"What are you doing out here?" She said, releasing her grip on him and readied her sword. "Catching an egg thief. He replied catching his breath.

"Eggs?"

"Dinosaur eggs."

Cat then said, "Alright get those eggs out of here, I will handle it from here."

"Leave you with him on your own? Not happening." Kohaku replied while panting.

Before any of them could argue, a volley of shurikens and kunais came straight for them. Both of them jumped out of the way in opposite directions. A cloaked figure in an owl mask stood in between them.

Kohaku narrowed his eyes at the thief, and the cloaked figure ran to him with a kunai ready to stab him. Kohaku leapt backwards, just before the thief landed on him.

Just before the thief could give chase again, Cat landed in front of him to intervene. They engage in a kunai and katana fight, every time the two blades slammed into each other, sparks flew. Kohaku quickly made some distance from them. Seeing a thick bush, he gently placed the bag eggs in it and hid it well.

Cat and thief slammed their blades together, pushing against each other with equal strength. At lightning speed, the thief kicked Cat's shin, reached for another kunai from his back holster while holding the force of the katana with one hand.

The thief slashed the other kunai upwards at Cat's face, thankfully she managed to pull her head back enough so that her mask took the cut, and it got sliced in half falling out of her face.

Cat without a mask now jumped back and readied her stance. The thief jumped up high, but before the thief could make an attack,

 **Ninpo: Raputoru Aishi No Jutsu**

Kohaku jumped over Cat with immense speed, chakra surged over his legs, forming raptor legs again. Pointing one leg at the thief, Kohaku slammed one foot at the thief's chest. Immediately after the kick, Kohaku spun around and swung his raptor leg at the thief. The raptor talon on the foot made a horizontal gash across the thief's torso and tore off the cloak. A streak of blood splattered onto the ground from the gash.

The removal of the cloak revealed the thief's figure. The body was feminine with light skin, and an ANBU uniform. The thief had dark brown hair that ran down to her shoulder blades.

Both Kohaku and the thief fell down from the air, Kohaku landed on his feet while the thief landed on her back. Not allowing to thief to get back on her feet again, Kohaku with his raptor legs pounced on her and pinned her down, one foot stomped on her stomach while the other on her hand, both talon on each foot piercing into the stomach and hand.

Cat then ran up to his side. "I thought I told you to leave it to me."

"Never mind that are you alright?" He said breathing heavily and she nodded. He looked at her now, without a mask now and her beautiful face revealed. She had brown eyes, a red shade of lipstick and her purple hair flowed magically with the wind, and her fringe ran down below her eyebrows, she looked four years older than him, he would guess. His lower jaw dropped a bit.

"Kohaku-san." She said to him, bringing him back into focus. He quickly turned to look at the egg thief.

Kohaku bent down to reach and remove the mask. The removal of the thief's mask showed her face, she was unconscious. She had light skin face. She looked just like an ABNU, the same uniform, same equipment, and same tattoo. She looked like she was just slightly older than him.

"What the hell, an ANBU? Who is this?" Kohaku asked Cat, surprised that an ANBU was trying to steal dinosaur eggs.

"Where are the eggs?" Cat asked back. "They are safe. Now tell me, who is this? An ANBU is trying to steal eggs from the Kaseki Clan? What is going on Cat?" Kohaku asked.

"Kohaku-san, I've never seen her before. She could be a Shinobi from another village in disguise. " She paused than said, "Trust me ok?"

Kohaku slowly nodded and the chakra around Kohaku's leg disappeared, he got off the thief. They both looked at the unconscious figure for a moment, before Cat put the restrains on the thief and ordered Kohaku. "Go bring the eggs back, I will report this to the Hokage."

Just before he was about to carry out her order, he stopped and asked, "Hold on, how you found me out here?"

Cat paused took a deep breath then said, "You would be hearing of the news in the morning, might as well tell you now. Uchiha Itachi had murdered his clan."

Kohaku's eyes widen, his jaws slowly lowered. Uchiha Itachi, Kohaku knew him. Though they only spoke to each other on a few occasions, they were on good terms with each other when they were classmates, for a short time before Itachi graduated earlier than him. Uchiha Itachi was like a beast and a saint from what Kohaku can remember about him in the Academy, his taijutsu seemed flawless every time, perfect scores on his kunai and shuriken training. His ninjutsu training was top notch.

However, he never used his skills to put anyone down. He never showed any arrogance to his classmates. He was humble in every sense of the word.

The girls in class always seemed to be enamoured by him, something that seems to be a common thing with the Uchiha or at least two of them.

Hearing what he had done now, was completely unbelievable to accept, he just mouthed a silent "What?"

"The only survivor from the massacre was Uchiha Sasuke and I brought him to the hospital. The village is under lockdown for now, no one goes in or out and now my ANBU team and I are on the search for Itachi around Konoha. But instead I found your own battle."

Kohaku listened to what Cat had said as she picked up the thief and put her over her shoulder. "Now hurry back. I will handle this thief with the Hokage."

Kohaku before he went back to the eggs said to Cat looking at her face again, "Thank you Cat for backing me up."

"Yeah you too, we will see each other again. Now go." She replied.

Kohaku went back to the bush, took the bag of dinosaur eggs and opened it to inspect. There were several eggs with different species, namely a Tyrannosaurid egg, an Ankylosaurid egg, a Ceratopsian egg, and a Carnosaurid egg.

Eventually Kaseki Kohaku made it back to the hatchery, with gentle hands he placed the eggs their respective nests.

He finally made it back to his home, the house without the koi pond. He took off sandals as he entered his home. The kitchen was to the left from the front door, and when he walked into the kitchen and turned on the lights, there was an empty sake bottle on the table.

There was very little expression on his face as he put the bottle into the trash bin. Kohaku's stomach then growled, proof of the day that he had. Two missions in a row, an egg thief along with surviving a battle with said thief, seeing Cat unmasked and the news of Itachi.

He filled the kettle with water and set it to let it boil. He decided to head upstairs and take a quick shower while the water gets heated up. He went up the stairs, two doors on the left and right while the bathroom was straight ahead.

He went to the door on the right, opened it slightly and poked his head inside. The room was pitched black, but he could hear slow breathing and could make up the silhouette of a bed, with a figure laying down on the bed.

Seeing the figure on the bed, Kohaku knew it was no genjutsu. Tons of thoughts ran through his mind, all of them related to one thing.

Guilt.

He quietly closed the door, and went to the bathroom to take a shower. Kohaku came back down to the kitchen from his shower, now wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of black shorts. Kohaku then opened a cabinet, and took out a cup of instant ramen, spicy miso flavour.

He opened the lid and poured the boiled water, placed it on the table in the kitchen with chopsticks and waited.

His cup of ramen was ready, he proceeded to satisfy his hunger, eating in the kitchen while the rest of the house remained dark.

The next day, Kohaku managed to wake up in time, but no one was at home, after freshening up in the bathroom and putting on his usual attire, he made his way to meet with his team, hoping that his mission today would not be finding Tora again.

Instead however, his sensei gave his team the day off, announcing what had happened with the Uchiha clan. Even though he had heard of the news already, it didn't make it any better hearing it.

After some training in the woods for the rest of the afternoon, it was close to evening and Kohaku was walking down the streets, the news about the massacre of the Uchiha clan and the sole survivor, it made him think about his own clan, or what was left of them.

Then a slap on the back shook him out of his thoughts. "Koha-nii!" A voice came from behind.

He turned to see Naruto in a foxy grin. "Oh hey Naruto. Class ended already?" Kohaku asked.

"Yeah. What are you doing Koha-nii?" Naruto replied. "Eh, nothing really just strolling around after training." He said.

"Oh great. You want to get some dinner? How about Ichiraku Ramen?" Naruto said eagerly.

"You know I never tried the ramen from there before." Kohaku then said.

"What?! You never had ramen from Ichiraku before? Well we must go now." Naruto grabbed his arm and pulled him, ushering him to move.

The two were walking side by side now, on their way to Ichiraku Ramen. The restaurant was then visible at the corner of their eyes.

"Kohaku-san." A voice said to Kohaku. He tilted his head to see the source of the voice. It was a woman, dressed in a grey t-shirt, ANBU pants and black sandals. She had brown eyes, a small shade of lipstick and purple hair that flowed with grace.

With a quick look, Kohaku immediately recognized her. "Hey, y-you're-"

"Good to see you again Kohaku-san." She said with an elegant smile.

"Huh? Uh, are you a friend of Koha-nii" Naruto then said, clearly confused, she then looked at the blonde.

"Uzumaki Naruto right? I'm Uzuki Yugao, and yes I'm a friend of Kohaku-san." She said. "Haha, if you are Koha-nii's friend, then I want to be your friend too Yugao." Naruto said to her with a toothy smile and Yugao smiled elegantly back at him.

"Sure we can be friends." She said.

"Uzuki Yugao. She told me her name? Whoa." Kohaku thought. "You guys getting dinner?" She asked.

"Yeah! At Ichiraku ramen, you want to join us? It will be great." Naruto said eager to spend time with a new friend.

"Well I guess I can spare some time." She said, joining the two of them to Ichiraku Ramen.

Alright! Great let's go." Naruto said, rushing to the restaurant, followed by the Kaseki and the ANBU.

The three of them were now seated together at the ramen restaurant, Kohaku in the middle with Naruto on his left and Yugao on his right.

Teuchi and Ayame cooked the noodles and broth and looked at their favourite blonde customer, happy to see him with friends even though they were not exactly his peers.

Naruto had a bowl of miso chashu ramen, Kohaku had spicy miso ramen while Yugao had shoyu ramen.

"So you know about what happened to the Uchiha Naruto?" Yugao asked. Naruto stopped his slurping, swallowed the noodles in his mouth and answered, "I hear people talk about it in school. Someone killed all of the Uchiha except for Sasuke, and the killer is still at large outside Konoha."

Naruto then got chills up his spine, the thought that someone powerful enough to kill all the Uchiha except for one was scary.

Kohaku looked at him, confused that Naruto didn't know who was responsible. He looked at Yugao, reading his face she then shook her head.

"Terrible, just terrible." Was all that the Kaseki could say. "Sasuke now is way more broody and mean. He needs help." Naruto said.

"I don't think he will want help." Yugao said. "The last Uchiha he may be, he's still an Uchiha and the one of the many things an Uchiha will not do, is to seek and accept help. We can only hope that things will turn out well for him"

Not sure what else the three continued to eat.

"Oh yeah, thanks again Koha-nii, my Kunai and shuriken training is getting better, Iruka-sensei was impressed today." Naruto said as he finished his bowl, just so another bowl full of ramen came from Teuchi. Kohaku smiled at Naruto for his thanks.

"What about yesterday? How was it?" Kohaku then asked. Naruto's eyes widen, swallowed all of his ramen, and drank all the broth, the other two had not even finish their first bowl.

"It was great! Kaseki Choten showed all kinds of plant-eating dinosaurs." Naruto said, and Yugao leaned in to listen to the blonde as he continued, "Triceratops, Iguanodon, Stegosaurus, Ankylosaurus and Parasau-Parasola….."

"Parasaurolophus." Kohaku corrected him. "Yeah that one." Naruto said. "Sasuke wanted to get close to the Ankylosaurus, but Choten stopped him and told him to stay with the class, and boy Sasuke looked mad when he did as he was told." Kohaku and Yugao chuckled a bit.

"Oh yeah! Choten also showed me Raimu, Kemuri, Hyoga and Gorudo. Only me, not the class."

Kohaku raised an eyebrow, a little surprised his clan head showed them to him. Yugao then asked, "Who are they?" Kohaku quickly looked around to make sure no one was close to hear.

"They're one of the raptor packs." Kohaku quietly said.

"Aren't those carnivores? Civilians aren't supposed to see the carnivores." Yugao said.

"Naruto is sort of an exception. He was there when they hatched courtesy of yours truly, so they imprinted on him. They still work with the Kaseki Clan, but they also see Naruto as a part of the pack.

"Pack?" Naruto asked. "Yeah, raptors live in pack. Their strength is in their unity."

Naruto's faced showed that he was confused. "They work together and take care of each other. You mess with one of them you mess with the entire group." Kohaku explained.

"Whoa." Was all that came from Naruto's mouth, Yugao too was also impressed.

"So what about you Koha-nii? What did you do yesterday?" Naruto then asked Kohaku.

Kohaku looked Yugao for a moment before he turned Naruto and gestured Naruto to come close so no one else could hear apart from Yugao.

Kohaku leaned in and whispered, "There was a break in at night."

"WH-"Before Naruto could raise his voice, Kohaku quickly shushed him.

"Someone broke into the hatchery and tried to steal some eggs." Kohaku explained to Naruto. "I chased the thief down the forest. With Yugao-san's help we got the eggs back, and the thief was apprehended."

"Yes, I got to say you held your own quite well against that thief for a genin." Yugao said.

Naruto let a sigh of relief. "But…"Kohaku paused, "we still don't know who the thief is." He slowly turned to Yugao, Naruto leaned over to look at her as well.

Yugao saw where this was going. "I don't know who she was and trust me when I say she isn't ANBU. I handed her over the Hokage, and he ordered me to go back to my team. The T&I is probably dealing with her and they are not going to tell you anything."

Yugao looked at Kohaku's face and continued, "You should drop this already, the thief was caught and the eggs are safe right? That's the important thing." She said.

Understanding her, Kohaku slowly nodded.

After finish their bowl of ramen in which Naruto's case 5 of them, they paid for their dinner. "Alright, got to go already. Need to get ready for my patrol." Yugao said. "Yeah, and I need to check on the hadrosaurs." Kohaku then said. "Yeah I got to head back too. You know we should do this again. It was fun." Naruto said with a grin.

"Agreed." Yugao said with a chuckle with elegance. "Yeah." Kohaku said.

"Bye Koha-nii! Bye Yugao-san!" Naruto waved them goodbye, and they waved him back.

The remaining two looked at each other, wished each other goodbye, before going their separate ways.

* * *

 **One of the jutsu that I have invented. Please let me know if the words are wrong for this, I don't want to end up butchering a language so embarrassingly.**

 **Ninpo: Raputoru Aishi No Jutsu - Ninja Art: Raptor Legs Jutsu**


	6. Chapter 6 Graduation

**I do not own Naruto, the OCs are mine.**

 **I had a review from a guest, asking for no Hinata pairing, saying that she is a terrible character, and no harem.**

 **Well, yeah I had no intention to have a Hinata pairing.**

 **Just hear me out first pls NaruHina fans.**

 **I'm fine with Hinata. She is a good character to me.**

 **With the chemistry with Naruto, granted it is charming and sweet. However, I personally don't really feel that the relationship was very interesting.**

 **I am no expert on romance writing, no way I am. But I honestly dom't see the chemistry between the two that very compelling and investing.**

 **Also NaruHina has been used so many times I cannot count. Hell, its canon.**

 **There won't be a harem. Partly because I don't know to write a harem well, partly because a harem is not going to work with this story, and partly because a harem is going to be outrageous.**

* * *

Naruto: The Kaseki Clan

Chapter 6: Graduation

Four years had passed, Naruto was still doing his best in the Academy, but despite help with Iruka he still struggled to keep up with the rest of the students on his own. And unfortunately, his two friends he had made were not able to help him, but Naruto understood they were too busy themselves. Yugao being an ANBU had missions that usually brought her out of the village.

Through the four years, Kaseki Kohaku had been very busy himself. Training with his team, they prepped for the Chunin exams. And in his first attempt of the exams, he made it and became Chunin at a considerably early age. How he achieved it however he was not exactly joyful about. He was made to fight his teammate in the finals, Inuzuka Hana.

Although Hana was mild-tempered for an Inuzuka, she can be relentless in the moment. She forced Kohaku's hand in the battle terribly. With his own technique he was able to hold her Tsuga with one arm, and he injured one of Three Haimaru Brothers quite badly with his raptor legs.

Despite that, Hana did not hold that against Kohaku and they were still on good terms, although Tsume was quite surprised that an Inuzuka, particularly her daughter was beaten by someone from the new clan of Konoha.

After made Chunin, he had to take more missions, which mainly consists of escorts, and hunting animals for food for the village and to take down man-eating animals. He also heads out of the village for excavation, sometimes with his cousin Kichirou.

Although no one knows about it, the Kaseki Clan knows where to dig for the good stuff. With the help of a Triceratops, or an Iguanodon, or a Stegosaurus, the two could mine and dig up plenty. Fossils, gold, silver, and all sorts of gemstones ranging from Amber, Opal, Quartz, Lapis Lazuli, Garnet, Rubies to even Diamonds. The treasures would then be taken to Kaseki Akane and Kaseki Hiroko to be refined and sold handsomely in the Kaseki Jewellery Shop. The older clans of Konoha had no idea how wealthy the Kaseki Clan is.

Kaseki Kohaku also took on D-ranked missions. So long as it pays, he would take the job.

Naruto and Kohaku had very little time to meet up through the years. Naruto, twelve years old, now in an orange and blue jacket with a white collar, a black t-shirt underneath, a pair of orange pants and blue sandals, with goggles on his head.

He was where he was four years ago training his kunai. Now he was trying his clone jutsu, the one thing that got him failing in the Academy. He made three hand seals, ending with Ram. Large amount of chakra began to encircle him.

 **Bunshin No Jutsu**

Smoke puffed at the side of Naruto. As the smoke disappeared, a clone was seen beside Naruto, down on the ground looking half dead. Naruto groaned out loud in frustration. He tried and tried, only to have the same result.

He bent down and put his hands on his thighs, he was getting tired. The one jutsu everyone no had no problem, and he is having so much trouble with it. Panting, he looked up and the tree that he used in his kunai training was in his sights. The bandit carving was still visible although barely.

He then remembered Kohaku's advice. "You need to use the right amount of strength to be fast, effective and accurate."

"Right amount of strength, then right amount of chakra?" Naruto had the thought. He brought his hands together to make the hand seals. He focused hard on the amount of chakra he used. Chakra then began to surge around him, a little smaller than before. A clone then appeared, but the clone still looked like he was half-dead.

"Oh come on!" Naruto yelled. "Got to keep trying! Got to pass the test tomorrow." He thought.

* * *

Kaseki Kohaku, Kaseki Kichirou and an Igunodon were far out of the village. They stood at the bottom of a small crater where the land is turned over with dug up holes all over. The Iguanodon dug up a certain amount of dirt with its legs armed with spiked thumbs.

Kohaku was now seventeen. Natural tanned skin tone, dark brown eyes with black hair reached midway at his neck, his bangs reached below his eye brows. He was dressed with a red t-shirt, a zipped up phantom black hoodie, a pair of dark grey pants with a weapon holster on the left leg and a pair of black sandals. His now black forehead protector is tied over his right arm. The Kaseki symbol was on the back of his phantom black hoodie, a darker shade of thick black circle, red in the interior with black jagged edges like teeth in the top and bottom of the inside of the circle.

Kohaku went up to the dinosaur. "Nice work Nashi." He said to the Iguanodon before handing her a couple of pears to eat.

"Anything?" His cousin, Kichirou called to him. Kohaku crouched down and put on thick gloves to inspect what Nashi had dug up. They may be digging right now, but Kohaku really prefer not to soil his hands. He picked up the small pieces of gemstones covered in the soil. "We got garnet, amethyst this one I think its quartz and I think amber."

"Ha-ha bling!" Kichirou said. Kaseki Kichirou made his way into the rank of Jounin. He had a slight lighter skin tone than Kohaku, brown eyes and dark brown hair reaching below his neck with his forehead protector tied around his forehead. He was dressed in the standard jounin attire.

With the village being relatively quiet for now, there were not many issues to task Kichirou for the time being. Thus, he could spend time with his little cousin.

Kichirou went up to Kohaku took out a scroll, placed it on the ground and stored the gemstones. "Alright that should do it, let's head back." Kichirou said, turning around to head back to the camp they had set up right next to their dig site.

Kohaku was about to get up as well, but something caught his eye. He bent down and squinted his eyes at the soil. He reached and took out something that seem to be the size of half of his thumb. He wiped off the dirt to reveal what it was, his eyes widened. A purple diamond, rough cut and covered in dirt. The orchid colour of the diamond, it reminded him of a friend with purple hair.

Nashi the green Iguanodon placed her head over his shoulder chewing on the pear to look at stone. His cousin then called out to him. "Kohaku! You should come and look at this!"

He quickly put the stone in his pocket. He jogged up to his cousin, followed by the Iguanodon. They saw what Kichirou was looking at, a huge lump sticking out from the dug up ground. The lump looked smooth and stained compared to rough rocks. The two Kaseki knew what it was, a bone.

With brushes, shovels and Iguanodon hands they dug up the bone carefully. After much digging they managed to gently pull out the bone. Kohaku and Kichirou stood at each side of what they had dug up. It was a vertebrae, and it was almost as big as Kohaku. "Tou-san will want to see this." Kichirou said.

* * *

In the Academy the next day, the test has begun. "You fail. I'm sorry Naruto." Iruka said. Naruto looked at Iruka pleadingly, next to were two clones, one looked dehydrated while the other looked half-dead.

"Come on Iruka, Naruto has been working very hard, surely we can give him a chance." Mizuki said to him. "The other students were able to create three healthy clones. Look at Naruto's clones they are on death's door. I can't pass you Naruto." Iruka said with firmness.

Evening came, Mizuki and Naruto were sitting on the balcony at Naruto's apartment, the sun set beautifully over the village. "You know Iruka is being hard on you so you could stronger Naruto." Mizuki said to the boy, his whitish silver hair flowed with the wind. "Yeah, but I really wanted to graduate." Naruto said disheartened.

"Hmm, well there is way to pass. It's supposed to be a secret but I guess you could know since you really wanted to become a ninja." Mizuki said. Naruto looked at him, curious about the secret.

* * *

Night has fallen and the two Kaseki returned to the village through the main entrance, Nashi went back to the Kaseki Compound, skilfully avoiding being spotted by any civilians.

Kohaku and Kichirou were walking down the streets of Konoha, each having a scroll on their backs. "Well got to get these stones to the shop while the shop's still open." Kichirou said. "Yeah alright." Kohaku replied.

"You're not coming?"

"No."

"You don't want to see your mom?"

Kohaku said nothing, in his mind he thought it was the other way round. He looked at Kichirou for a moment, Kichirou knew that look. Kohaku turned around to leave.

But his older cousin said to him, "You know they would not blame you."

Kohaku did not bother to turn around to face him. "Who're you talking about?"

"You know who I mean."

"I need to get this vertebrae back to the compound." Kohaku said and left, wanting to avoid the conversation.

Kohaku walked to the compound via the main path, just as he was about to pass through the arch, a voice called to him from behind. He turned around to see who it was, his old teammate, Inuzuka Hana along with her dogs. She became chunin a year after Kohaku did.

"Hana?" He said to her.

"Kohaku, you need to come right away." She said.

"What is it?" He asked.

"It's Uzumaki Naruto. He has stolen the Scroll of Seals. Hokage-sama has ordered every available Shinobi to search for him." Hana said to him.

Kohaku took in what she had said. He did not believe it, Naruto stealing such a thing from the village? Something must not be right.

"You go ahead, I'm going to get someone who can help." He said to her, rushed to the main building, placed the scroll down on the floor, and head deeper into the compound.

* * *

"The fox spirit is inside you, the Kyuubi is sealed inside you! You're a monster! That's why everyone hates you! Treats you like trash! Even Iruka-sensei!" Mizuki said with menace standing on the tree branch. Iruka was pinned down on the wall of the shed with Kunai.

Naruto with the scroll on his back start to hyperventilate. "I have a monster in me. Everyone hates me. I'm a monster." His mind was in a hurricane.

"Now die Naruto!" Mizuki shouted throwing a straight-edge fuma shuriken. "Get down Naruto!" Iruka lunged from the wall, pushed Naruto down to shield him from the shuriken hitting Iruka at the back.

The blonde looked at his sensei with terrified eyes. Iruka looked at Naruto, breathing heavily with a small trickle on his lips.

"Naruto, listen to me. I don't hate you. You are not a monster, you're a good boy, a good boy you understand me?" Iruka said with a groan.

"What a joke! A good boy?! You are a menace you disgusting freak!" Mizuki said cunningly.

"Don't let Mizuki get that scroll. Run. RUN!" Iruka shouted at Naruto. And Naruto quickly got up and rushed into the woods.

"Run all you want Naruto! When I catch you, you're going to wish you've never been born!" Mizuki shouted with an evil grin, and took off into the woods.

"No!" Iruka yelled, wincing in pain as he removed the shuriken stuck in his back, groggily getting to chase down Mizuki.

Naruto ran, and ran. He then opted to jump into some shrubs. He panted, sweating bullets, his eyes in fear.

His mind came back to what Mizuki had said. "That's why everyone hates you!"

"Hate, hate me. Everyone hates me.!" Naruto's mind had this thought, his body was shaking and he was tearing up. But then another thought came into his mind. "I know how to deal with it."

His mind then raced into something brighter, his dream to become Hokage. The people who were nice to him. The Third Hokage, Teuchi and Ayame of the Ichiraku Ramen restaurant, Uzuki Yugao, Kaseki Choten, Iruka-sensei.

And Kaseki Kohaku. Koha-nii.

His train of thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of footsteps rustling leaves approaching him with great speed.

"Mizuki! He found me!" He thought and frantically got up and ran. Naruto ran as fast as he could, hearing the footsteps coming straight at him faster.

The footsteps gained on him, there were so close. Naruto ran, but he was not fast enough.

Fear paralysed him, stopping him in his tracks. "Nooo!" He screamed, closed eyes, his arms covering his face. He prepared for his doom. However, he did not feel a kunai stabbing him or a fist to his face or a kick to the gut. Instead he felt something going in between his legs to toss him up into the air.

With a yelp, he fell and landed back down on something scaly and moving fast. He shook his head to clear his vision, the forest drifted away like he was moving backwards. In front of him looked like a long tail, greyish blue, scaly and moving side to side swiftly. He looked down to see a pair of legs with claws running fast. He turned his head to see a raptor head, greyish blue skin and yellow eyes. It growled as it ran.

"Hyoga?" Naruto said in his confusion. She cawed in response. Naruto was riding on Hyoga backwards. "Koha-nii sent you?" He asked her and she cawed again. Although he could not actually understand her, he could tell she was saying yes.

He then remembered Iruka. "Hyoga wait! Stop! Stop!" The raptor squawked in confusion, and stopped abruptly, which made Naruto to be launched forward and face planted to the ground.

Naruto got up and spat the dirt out of his mouth. "We got to help Iruka-sensei. We got to find him." He said to her. She made a chittering noise, and turned around, as if gesturing her to get on her back. Naruto quickly climbed on, and Hyoga ran back. "Alright here's what we will do." Naruto said to Hyoga.

Iruka was slumped against a tree, panting and his mouth bleeding. He was at Mizuki's mercy, which Mizuki's really had none now. He held another Fuma shuriken. "It's over for you Iruka!" He said to Iruka.

But just as he was about to throw the shuriken, a screech came from the forest, startling the two of them and Mizuki lost his grip on the shuriken. They looked at where the noise came from. A creature silhouette with a pair of glowing yellow eyes were seen, it stepped out of the forest to reveal itself under the moonlight. It was Shinku the crimson feathered raptor.

Shinku opened his mouth and a terrible scream out of it, scaring both Mizuki and Iruka. Soon there were purring growls surrounding them. From the surrounding bushes the other raptors stepped out.

Midori, Yasei, Hyoga, Raimu, Kemuri and Shinku surrounded Mizuki, baring teeth and growled.

From the branches above Iruka, Gorudo leapt down standing between Iruka and Mizuki and the raptors protecting him.

Mizuki was petrified, his body trembling in fear. Shinku charged at Mizuki, claws pointed straight for him. Mizuki jumped up to dodge out of the way, only to see Raimu in the air with him, delivering a powerful kick and knocked Mizuki back down. Midori clamped down on Mizuki's leg with her jaws hard. Mizuki scream in pain as Midori held onto his leg and threw him to Kemuri. The grey skinned featherless raptor head-butted into Mizuki's stomach and blood was coughed up from Mizuki's mouth. Yasei with a strong swipe from her arm, slashed at Mizuki ripping off his vest.

Hyoga then pounced on Mizuki from behind, pinning him down on his stomach. One foot on Mizuki's back pushed down hard, a claw piercing in, and the sound of bone crack was heard. Mizuki's screamed at the top of his lungs in excruciating pain.

Gorudo then called out to her, telling her to stop. The blue raptor got off Mizuki and took a few steps back. Mizuki then became unconscious.

The entire raptor pack then looked at Iruka. He looked at Gorudo who was in front of him with scared eyes. The whole raptor pack except Hyoga then puffed into smoke, revealing that they are actually six Narutos.

The Naruto in front of Iruka looked at him and made a grin. "Check it out Iruka-sensei. I can do shadow clones." Iruka looked at Naruto in surprise, the other Narutos.

The Narutos disappeared in puffs of smoke, leaving the original in front of Iruka. And then he looked at the blue raptor, a creature he had never seen before in his life.

"Naruto, what is that?" He pointed at the dinosaur. "That's Hyoga. She's a raptor. A dinosaur from the Kaseki Clan" He said. Then looked at Mizuki's horrible state. "Sorry she got carried away there. Don't worry she won't hurt you." Naruto said to Iruka. "I think." Naruto then said in his mind.

Iruka looked at Naruto in astonishment. He was able to create shadow clones, and he can work with a dinosaur.

"Naruto, close your eyes got something to give you." Iruka said to him. Naruto crouched down and closed his eyes. He felt something wrapped around his forehead. "Ok open." Iruka said, and he did.

"Congratulations Naruto, you passed." Iruka smiled. Naruto reached up to his forehead, and felt a forehead protector. He smiled and hugged Iruka. He was a Shinobi of the leaf.

"Naruto." A voice came from above the trees. They looked up, and saw a figure came down. Naruto looked at who it was.

"Yugao-san?" He said to the ANBU, she was not wearing her mask. Upon seeing the dinosaur that she had not seen before, she readied her sword. Hyoga stared right back at her and snarled.

Naruto quickly got up and stood in between them. "Yugao-san! No! Hyoga! Don't! We're friends. All friends here." Naruto said to both of them, sticking his hands at Yugao and Hyoga, gesturing them to stop. Yugao looked at Naruto for a moment then at the raptor. "Trust me ok?" He said to her. She then slowly put her sword back into the sheath. Hyoga then stopped snarling at her. The ANBU looked at the badly injured Mizuki. "What happened here?" She asked Iruka.

After what had happened was explained to her, she sighed. "Alright, glad you're safe Naruto. I will bring the traitor back. You two get that scroll back to the Hokage." She ordered the Chunin and the new genin as she picked up Mizuki, trying to injure him anymore than the serious damage already done to him, Yugao then left.

Before Naruto set off, he went to Hyoga. "Thanks Hyoga, you should go back, don't want to attract too much attention on you." He said to the raptor, and managed to give her a quick hug despite being way shorter than the full grown raptor. Hyoga seemed unfazed by the hug, seeing that Naruto was safe now, she ran into the forest back to the Kaseki Compound.

The Sun was starting to rise and Kohaku was with the rest of the chunins. The chunins were arguing amongst them on how they could not find Naruto. The Hokage informed them that the Scrolls of Seals was secured thanks to Naruto and called them off. Kohaku had a vague idea of what happened with the ordeal, certain that Hyoga was involved.

Kohaku decided to head to the Hokage's office, hoping if he could tell him where Naruto would be at the time. Walking up the corridor however, he soon found the blonde with Iruka, walking to his direction. Seeing the Kaseki, Naruto ran to him and hugged him. "Koha-nii!"

"Eh mushy stuff. No, no, no." Kohaku pried Naruto off him, and Naruto just giggled. Iruka looked at the two of them, seeing their friendship, happy that Naruto had such a close friend.

"Check it out Koha-nii. I'm a shinobi now." He pointed at his forehead.

"Hey, hey one step closer to your dream." Kohaku said looking at Naruto's forehead.

"Ha-Ha! You know it!" The blonde said excitedly. Kohaku then looked at Iruka. "You are Naruto's sensei right? I'm Kaseki Kohaku." He said.

"I'm Umino Iruka, nice to meet you." Iruka replied. "Iruka-sensei and I getting ramen at Ichiraku Ramen. Join us, we have not done so for a very long time." Naruto said eagerly to the Kaseki.

"I still need to check on that vertebrae, but I guess it should be a time for a celebration for Naruto." Kohaku thought.

"Alright let's go." He said.

At Ichiraku Ramen, Naruto, Iruka and Kohaku were having their bowls of ramen, in which Naruto's was already on his third bowl.

"You sent Hyoga to find me right Koha-nii? Thanks." Naruto said, slurping his noodles. "Yeah, I figure one of the raptors could find you faster than me." Kohaku replied and drank his spicy miso soup.

"I don't understand. Why would a raptor would be able to find him?" Iruka asked. "They know his scent." Kohaku simply replied. "Yeah, they see me as a friend." Naruto said to his sensei.

"What have you been up to lately koha-nii?" Naruto then asked the Kaseki. Kohaku's hand then reached into his pocket, holding onto the purple diamond. But then, he decided not to tell Naruto, at least not yet.

"Missions. Hunting missions and escort missions. But yesterday, my cousin Kichirou manage to find something quite interesting. A vertebrae, a piece of a backbone." Kohaku said.

Naruto's face showed that he did not seemed too impressed. "A piece of bone that is bigger than you." The blonde's jaws then dropped, the noodles in his mouth fell back down on his soup. Iruka looked surprised as well.

"Oji-san would be looking at the find personally. So I wouldn't know anything else about this." Kohaku continued to eat his noodles, followed by Naruto and Iruka.

"Here's the real question of the day. How did you manage to get the drop on the Hokage and take the Scroll of Seals?" Kohaku then asked. Iruka then choked a bit.

Naruto with noodles hanging from his mouth looked at Kohaku sheepishly.


	7. Chapter 7 Team 7

**I do not own Naruto. OCs are mine. Hope you guys have been enjoying the story so far.**

 **Please enjoy**

Naruto: The Kaseki Clan

Chapter 7: Team 7 initiated

While Naruto, Iruka and Kohaku were enjoying their ramen, Kaseki Choten was in a sterilized room with research equipment and notes on the table. The room was in a floor below the Kaseki compound main building. With him was his son, Kaseki Kichirou. They both examined the vertebrae.

"With that size, there's no question about this." Choten said, looking at the bone with concerned eyes.

"Yeah, the vertebrae definitely belongs to a sauropod." Kichirou said.

"This is quite troubling." Choten said with folded arms. "This could mean a lot of things, worse still is that it's all just guesses."

"What do you mean?" His son asked.

"It could mean that there other Kaseki members out there that no one knows about. It could be that sauropods are out there or this could confirm that they are no more." Choten said what was in his mind.

"Tou-san, I really doubt there would be anyone left, not after Kirigakure. And also look at the bone. It's like it is as old as the village, if not older. Plus, it is only one piece of a backbone, one very old vertebrae, in the middle of nowhere. This could belong to something else entirely." Kichirou said.

"Either way, I'm going to inform the Hokage about this." Choten said as he went to the door. "Better pray that this is actually nothing to worry about."

* * *

The next day. Naruto choosing to wear his goggles on his forehead instead of his forehead protector was on his way to the Kaseki compound, after his kerfuffle with Sarutobi Konohamaru whom he met when Naruto was submitting his profile to the Hokage at the Academy, and thankfully his picture was a normal photo.

After much thought, Naruto decided to tell Kohaku about what was inside him. It was still daytime when he crossed under the arch, and reached the front of the main building.

Before he entered the door however, someone came out of the door. Naruto looked up to see a somewhat tall woman. Her skin was a lighter tanned tone, she had dark brown eyes, her black hair reached at the bottom of her shoulder blades, with her bangs reached at her eyes and in the middle it was longer reaching at the nose. She was dressed in a white office shirt with folded up sleeves, black office pants, and short toe covered black heels.

She was Kaseki Hiroko, mother of Kaseki Kohaku. Despite being in her forties, she looked way younger and she was strikingly beautiful.

Kohaku's mother she may be, but she hardly looked motherly. Her face was passionless, hey eyes were cold. Looking at her, Naruto was intimidated.

She looked down at Naruto. He didn't know who she was, but she knew who he was, and why he was here.

"Kohaku is at the field with the herbivores." She said to the blonde, with no expression her voice. She went past him and headed back to her home, without giving Naruto a second look.

Naruto quickly went into the main building, wanting to get away from the intimidating presence. The blonde got to the field, and there were the same herbivores he had seen before, and Naruto saw the Kaseki on the far end of the field. With him was a young Parasaurolophus lying down the ground.

"Koha-nii!" Naruto called to him, running up to him. Kohaku quickly turned his head. "Hey Naruto. How did you know I was here?" He asked before returning to tend the hadrosaur.

"Some scary looking woman told me." Naruto said, unaware of who she really was. "That's my mother." Kohaku said flat.

Naruto gulped, afraid that he offended the Kaseki. "Oh. Oh uh, uh your mother is very pretty."

Kohaku could see through this, "It's ok Naruto, and thanks."

"What are you doing?" The blonde asked. "This Parasaurolophus ate something bad. Some kind of berry I think." Kohaku replied.

The Naruto looked at the hadrosaur as Kohaku fed the dinosaur a pill. "She will be fine soon, and Oba-san will be checking around the area for that fruit." Kohaku said.

A moment later the dinosaur got up and went back to the herd.

Naruto then decided to talk to Kohaku something that was bothering him after he learned about what was sealed in him.

"Um Kohaku?" Naruto said to him. Kohaku looked at him, wondering why he did not call him with his nickname.

Naruto took a deep breath, and said, "The Kyuubi was actually sealed in me. The monster that attacked the village is inside me." Naruto then looked down.

Kaseki Kohaku looked at him, not really sure what to say, at least now he knew why Naruto was not exactly a well-liked person in the village.

All Kohaku said was "Oh".

"Did you know?" Naruto asked him, still looking down. Kohaku was silent for a moment before giving his answer.

"No, I didn't know. But…"

Naruto looked up at him, scared that Kohaku might reject him now, shun him away, and hate him.

"It would not make anything different even if I did." Kohaku said with a smile.

The blonde's face lightened up and grinned. "Thank you Koha-nii."

The two looked at each other for a moment. "Is that all you came here for? To tell me this?" The Kaseki asked.

"Yeah. But now that I'm here, I was wondering if I could see the meat eating dinosaurs now." Naruto said, a hand behind his head.

"No." Kohaku said flatly.

"Wh- What?! Come on let me see them please?" Naruto whined.

"No." The same flat answer came.

Naruto grumbled, put his hands in a Ram seal. "Henge!" A puff smoke, revealed a naked girl with smoke spiralling around her chest and her groin.

"Please? Koha-Kun." She said softly and slowly with a wink. The herbivorous dinosaurs were now looking at them in confusion. The Kaseki however, remained composed and unfazed.

"Come on, if I knew that it's you underneath that, you really think that's going to work? How pathetic do you think I am?" Kohaku said unamused.

The girl disappeared in a puff of smoke, showing Naruto, surprised that his Jutsu that got the drop on the third Hokage did not work.

"Piece of advice, if you are going to be in a disguise, don't make it so obvious it's you. Who else in the village has blond hair, blue eyes and marks on both cheeks?" Kohaku said to him. Naruto's face then had a cheeky grin. Before he could put his hands into a Ram seal again, Kohaku stopped him.

"Don't bother Naruto. Besides, you are still not permitted to see the carnivores yet." Kohaku said to him. "What? What are you talking about? I'm a ninja now, I'm allowed to see them right?" Naruto whined.

"Well sorry, technically you are not, not yet." Kohaku answered.

"What do you mean?"

"You don't know? When you get assigned into a genin team, you will have a Jounin-sensei. And your Jounin sensei will give your team a test first. You pass, then you are considered a genin." Kohaku explained.

"A test?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. It's meant to test whether you are a capable ninja and whether you can function with your team. The test will be different with different Jounins, it could be anything, fight something, investigate something, anything. You don't pass you get sent back. And you only have a thirty three percent chance to pass." Kohaku explained to Naruto.

The blonde's face paled. He just graduated, now he's got to take another test? With such a low chance to pass?

"Can you give me a hint?" Naruto asked. "Hint? How would I know? I wouldn't know what your sensei would be testing your team with." Kohaku responded.

"Come on there's got to be something you can help me with." Naruto said, hoping he can learn something from the Kaseki.

Kohaku just looked off in the distance, thinking of what he do to help.

"Maybe we can start with a spar." Kohaku said, spacing his legs to ready himself. "A spar?" Naruto blinked.

"Yeah, show me how you fight."

Naruto looked at him, Kohaku just stared at him right back. Naruto's attack then came, charging straight for the Kaseki. With cry and a raised fist, Naruto threw a right hook. Kohaku stepped to the left dodging his punch, stepped back again to avoid another punch from Naruto, he then crouched down to dodge Naruto's roundhouse kick. Kohaku kept moving back, dodging every punch, blocking every kick Naruto delivered.

"Come on!" Naruto shouted in frustration. Kohaku remained silent and continued to dodge his attacks by moving back, leading Naruto out of the field and into the forest.

Now Kohaku has led Naruto to where he wants him to be. As Naruto threw a punch at him again, this time Kohaku put up a hand and caught his fist. Kohaku then grabbed his arm, spun Naruto and threw him further in the forest, making distance between them. With a yelp, Naruto landed on the hard ground on his back.

As he got up, he saw a shuriken flying at his direction. Naruto quickly got down with closed eyes, the shuriken then hit a tree. Naruto stood up again, looking around the forest, Kohaku was nowhere in sight, just trees and bushes.

Naruto felt a force struck him from the side, he was seeing stars as he was pounced and pinned down. With a groan, he looked up to see Kohaku's face close to his, growling viciously with fierce eyes. A kunai was pointed at his cheek. Naruto looked at his chest, which Kohaku's foot was pushing down on.

Naruto winced in slight pain. Kohaku stopped his growl, and said to Naruto. "They may see you as part of the pack, but you don't fight like them at all." He then got off Naruto, the blonde knew who he referring to.

Naruto rubbed his chest. "What was with the shuriken? I thought you said this was a spar?" Naruto asked him as he got up.

"I made sure I missed. Yes, this was a spar, but that was supposed to show you that being a ninja can mean death in a second. Out there is not a game, there won't be any fairness. There will be people out there who kill you with no hesitation, even if you are just a kid. The next shuriken coming at you may not miss. And if a fight is coming your way, don't close your eyes." Kohaku explained to Naruto. The blonde fell silent, thinking about Mizuki who tried to kill him. If he is going to be ninja, he'd better get his act together.

"Going back to how you fight. Coming straight at me with no plan and with so much blinded confidence, you are just setting yourself up for a very embarrassing defeat. Sorry, but it's a mess." Kohaku said with brutal honesty.

Naruto grumbled, but he knew what Kohaku was saying was the truth. "So how do they fight?" Naruto asked him.

"Well, first thing is that when it comes to raptors, the attack will never come from the front, but from the side or from behind. When I threw that shuriken, I made it look like I was coming straight for you, but instead I took you down from the side. They will never attack the same way twice, they test the enemy for weaknesses systematically. So you must analyse your opponent, and never underestimate them. They will try to herd the enemy into a kill zone, leading the enemy into where the trap can be set. See how I lured you into the forest instead of staying in the field?" Kohaku explained to him.

Naruto then noticed, how Kohaku was leading him to a trap. "Whoa. Cool, I understand now. Thanks Koha-nii." Kohaku then smiled. "Now you know to attack with coordinated patterns right and not just go charging in clueless?" Kohaku said.

"Yeah. Hey can you teach me something else, like a new jutsu? Come on there's still time." Naruto asked eagerly.

Kohaku then pondered, then thought about something. "Well I guess there is this one thing-"

"What is it? What is it?" Naruto interrupted.

"You've seen me done it before Naruto." Kohaku said. "Really? What is it?" Naruto asked tilting his head.

"Alright. Here it is." Kohaku walked backwards with hands in his pocket. Walking backwards, Kohaku's back was facing a tree. "You know that there's a tree beh-"Before Naruto could finish his sentence, Kohaku placed his foot on the tree trunk, followed by his other foot and continued to walk backwards.

Kohaku was walking up the tree backwards, and stood at the branch upside down. Naruto looked at him with dropped jaws, and Kohaku had a small smirk. "It's one of the things a genin would be learning. This requires focusing chakra on the feet, and you need to control the amount and maintain it. And I suspect, with your particular case it's going to be a big challenge."

Naruto was pumped up, determined to accomplish what Kohaku was doing, even if it's going to take him all day.

* * *

The next day, Naruto was in the Academy now wearing his forehead protector. He was actually struggling to stay awake. His day with Kohaku was exhausting but miraculously, he was able to make it with time to spare. He was seated next to Uchiha Sasuke, which again is getting most of the girls' eyes fixed on him.

Naruto tried to keep his eyelids open. "Move it!" A voice was heard. Then, he was pulled out of his seat, and he fell. Now awake, he got and turned to see who it was. "Hey! What's the big idea?! You w- Sakura-chan?" His anger has been completely dissipated.

Haruno Sakura didn't not hear Naruto and was standing at the aisle, looking at Sasuke dreamingly. "Hi Sasuke-kun, can I sit next to you?" She asked. Yamanak Ino then followed, "Out of the way forehead! I'm sitting next to Sasuke-kun." Said Ino.

Another girl came to claim the seat next to Sasuke, followed by another and another. Naruto was annoyed with Sasuke's popularity. However, after yesterday his tiredness quickly came back, too tired to be bothered to pick a fight with Sasuke. He made his to Sasuke's left side, the Uchiha looked at him.

"Can you move to make space please?" Naruto asked in an exhausted voice. Sasuke, much to his displeasure, was seated in between Naruto with his head on the table on his left and Sakura on his right, squealing inside that she was seated next to the Uchiha. Though Sasuke did not mind Naruto as much as Sakura.

* * *

Kohaku was on the streets of Konoha. While walking down the street someone called out to him. "Kohaku-san." He turned to see Uzuki Yugao in a regular Jounin attire. He looked at her for a moment, her purple hair and brown eyes. He had never seen her in a Jounin attire.

"Yugao-san. Or should I call you Yugao-senpai I'm sorry." He said.

She chuckled a bit "Yugao-san is fine."

"So good to see you again. Been real busy with ANBU huh?" He said. "Yep, it's good to see you too. Where are you going?" Yugao asked him. "I was going to my clan's shop. You off on another mission?" He said to her.

"No, not today. Why don't I join you Kohaku-san? I have time." Yugao said. And they were walking side by side. "You know its Naruto's orientation today?" Kohaku asked her. "Yeah I know. Hope he's doing alright." Yugao said. "Any idea who his sensei might be?" He asked her, not really expecting her to know though.

"I might." She replied.

* * *

"Naruto!" Iruka shouted at him and the blonde quickly shot up and was wide awake. He wiped off the drool from his chin. "Honestly Naruto pay attention. You are in team 7 with Haruno Sakura," Naruto's face lit up "And Uchiha Sasuke." His face then dropped.

"Why am I teamed up with the teme?" Naruto stood up and asked clearly unhappy. "If you had been paying attention instead of sleeping on the desk, you would know. We have the teams balanced with this allocation, with Sasuke's top score and your low score, team 7 is balanced out." Iruka said to him.

"Shut up and sit down Naruto!" Sakura yelled at him. He grumbled and sat down, he was not too offended because something more troubling was on his mind.

* * *

Kohaku and Yugao arrived at their destination, a shop with the sign displaying "Kaseki Jewelleries" with the symbol on top. Kohaku made sure that when he arrived, it was his cousin's shift. Before they entered the shop, a couple came out of the shop. Looking at each other lovingly with a golden ring on each of their hands.

When they entered, there displays boxes with jewelleries of all sorts, necklaces, rings, bracelets, bangles, in gold and as well as silver. And there were gemstones of various kinds, opals, garnets, amethyst, rubies, sapphires, emeralds and even some diamonds. There were also large ambers on display, some having a mosquito trapped in it.

Kaseki Akane was standing behind the display. She had fair skin, brown hair tied in a ponytail reaching down her back. She was dressed in black shirt, white dress and brown heels.

"Hey Kohaku. Oh, and who is this?" She spoke to them. "Akane, this is Uzuki Yugao." Kohaku introduced the ANBU to his cousin.

Yugao stepped in front him. "Nice to meet you." She smiled at Akane. "Nice to meet you too." Akane replied. As the purple haired woman looked at the jewelleries on display, Akane looked at her little cousin with a raised eyebrow.

"A friend." He mouth the words at her. As Yugao checked out the ambers, Kohaku went up to his cousin. "What you really doing here little cousin?" Akane asked him quietly. Kohaku answered by secretly pulling out an object from his left pocket, he placed the object in her hand. Revealing to be the raw purple diamond he had found.

Akane looked at it, then at Kohaku. Her eyes glanced at Yugao before looking at Kohaku again. "No discount Kohaku." She quietly said and he nodded.

"See anything you like?" Akane then asked Yugao. "They are all beautiful, all of them. But, I'm not really in a need for a jewellery now."

"You sure you are not waiting for some hunk to buy you one?" Akane teased, and Yugao just had an elegant smile, "No, not really."

"So how many dinosaurs have you seen, being a friend of Kohaku's?" She asked the purple haired woman, figuring not many considering her father Choten was very strict about said viewings to the village. "Well very few, I also met Hyoga." Yugao replied. Akane was surprised, someone seeing a carnivore, even though Yugao was a ninja.

"You want to check out the other carnivores. Pretty sure Kohaku could give you a tour." Akane said, jabbing her cousin a bit with her elbow. He looked at her, "What the hell Akane?" He said in his mind.

"That would be nice." Yugao said. "But I have to leave. I need to meet up with Hayate."

"Uh, who?" Kohaku asked. "Gekko Hayate, my boyfriend." She replied.

"Oh, oh, ooohh. Oh, oh ok." Kohaku tried his best not to stammer, inside he felt all swirly and like jelly.

"Well I will be taking my leave then. Maybe we will see each other later Kohaku-san." Yugao said. "Y-yeah. Goodbye Yugao-san." He said, watching her leave the shop. He felt Akane's hand placed on his shoulder.

* * *

Naruto was walking around the Academy drinking from a can after being rudely rejected by Sakura in having lunch together. But instead of sulking about his rejected offer, his mind was more preoccupied about what he had learned the previous day.

"This test that I would be getting. Argh! What is it going to be? Is it a paper test? Do I have to find something? Do I have to fight something? Fight each other? Fight the sensei? Fight a dinosaur? Fight a meat-eater?" Naruto's mind raced. "Test how capable I am as a ninja and functioning with a team? Ahh this is a disaster!"

He then decided to focus on something else he learned the previous day. He got rid of the can, stepped out of the path, making sure no one saw him. He faced a tree, and he focused. He ran to tree his chakra at feet. Keeping his momentum, he placed a foot on the tree trunk followed by another. He ran up the tree, and sat on a branch. He was pleased with himself, looking at his achievement.

After lunch, the students returned to the classroom. Their jounin senseis arrived to pick up their students. Only Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke remained in the classroom.

"Our sensei is so late, where is he?" Sakura was pacing around the room. Sasuke was seated at the front row desk, his face with no expression. Seated next to him was Naruto, but instead was whining about his late sensei, he had a pencil and paper, scribbling and deep in thought. Naruto decided to take the time to think and draw out different styles of attacks, remembering what Kohaku said about how raptors attack.

"What are you doing dobe?" Sasuke eyeballed him. Naruto ignored the 'dobe' comment, holding the pencil and paper he got up and went to the door. He opened to check no one was around at the corridor. "What are you doing Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Guys listen, I need to tell you all something." Naruto said, closing the door. "If this is another joke Naruto, forget it." Sakura said to him.

"No, no this is serious. Just listen to me for moment." Naruto said to them. "What is it?" Sasuke sighed.

"We are going to be taking another test." Naruto explained. "What? What test? We have just taken one to graduate. What are you talking about?" Sakura asked doubting the blonde. "Our Jounin-sensei will be giving us another test, and if we don't pass we will sent back to the Academy." Naruto explained.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "Sent back to the Academy? Are you trying to scare us Naruto? Don't be ridiculous." Sakura said, she still did not believe him.

"How do you know Naruto?" Sasuke coldly asked. "A friend told me." Naruto said.

"Who?"

Naruto chose not to reveal his source and ignore the question. "That's not important. What's important is that we need to be prepared."

"What is the test about?" Sasuke asked, same expression. "Yeah, what is the test?" Sakura said now believing him since Sasuke believed him.

"All I know is that the test is supposed to focus on how capable we are and if we can function as a team. I don't know what the test is. It differs with different senseis. We could be doing something big or small. Fight something, fight the sensei. I don't know." Naruto said scratching his head.

"Fight the sensei, I can do that." Sasuke said. "Yeah, Sasuke-kun can beat him." Sakura fangirled. "Beat a Jounin? Need I remind you that just graduated from the Academy? Beating a Jounin on your own? That's laughable." Naruto flatly responded. Sakura tried to retort but she knew he was right. "Hn." Sasuke said.

"We could be fighting each other for all we know." Naruto said.

"Then it will easy for me." Sasuke said with his usual cold voice. Sakura looked at him, "Fight Sasuke-kun? I can't hurt him. He won't me right?" Sakura thought to herself.

"Oh please, don't get too full of yourself teme." Naruto said. The Uchiha glared at him, Naruto stared right back. "Don't try to pick a fight with Sasuke-kun. You can't win idiot." Sakura insulted Naruto, supporting Sasuke.

Naruto with a sigh said, "Look the thing is that my friend said that this test is to focus on how we function as a team. So like it or not we are stuck together and we have to work together or we won't pass this."

Team seven looked at each other, and nodded their heads. "So what should we do?" Sakura asked. "We feign ignorance. If the sensei knows that we knew about the test, he would probably make it harder." Sasuke said.

"And maybe we can think of attack plans if we do have to fight the sensei. Look, I made some of my own." Naruto said showing his paper. "Ok." Sasuke said.

"Alright let's do this." Sakura joined the two as they all brainstormed together.

After another hour, footsteps were approaching the door. "I think he's here." Sakura whispered. Sasuke quickly took the paper they were working on and hid the pencil and paper in his back pouch.

The door opened, revealing a man in jounin attire, he wore a mask covering his mouth, his forehead protector slanted to the left, covering his left eye and his right eye looked lazy. He had silver grey spiky hair.

Hatake Kakashi.

"You are late sensei!" Naruto raised his voice at him and pointed his finger at him, trying to cover up what him, Sakura and Sasuke were doing. "Yeah, what kept you?" Sakura said joining Naruto. Sasuke remained composed.

"Hmm my first impression of you guys." Kakashi paused. "I don't like you guys."

The three flinched a bit. "Alright meet me at the roof. We will talk there."

The four of them were at the roof, with the three kids seated on the stairs while the Jounin on the railing. "Alright how about you three introduce yourselves? Like your hobbies, your dream what you like?" Kakashi said to them in a lazy voice.

"Why don't you start sensei? So we will know how it goes?" Naruto said.

"Well I'm Hatake Kakashi. What I like, I don't really want to say it. I don't really have a dream. And hobbies, well I got lots of them." Kakashi said.

"Well that was helpful." Naruto said sarcastically. "Alright you at the back, you start." Kakashi said looking at the Uchiha.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I hate a lot of things, I don't like anything in particular. My goal is not a dream, it will be a reality. I will restore my clan and kill a certain person." Sasuke said coldly.

"Sasuke-kun you are so cool." Sakura squealed in her thoughts. Naruto just looked at him with suspicion. "Of course that's what he would think, after what happened." Kakashi thought.

"Alright you're next girl."

"My name is Haruno Sakura. My likes…who I like….My hobbies are…..My dream is….." All the time she was just looking at Sasuke and squealing. "Of course, just thinking about boys." Kakashi groaned in his mind.

"Alright now you."

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like ramen and dinosaurs. My hobbies are eating ramen and checking out dinosaurs. My dream is to become Hokage, so people will not hate me and think that I'm worthless or a failure." Naruto said with a smile.

"Dinosaurs?" His two teammates looked at him. Sasuke didn't care about dinosaurs when he was in the Academy, nor did Sakura being too focused on the Uchiha.

"Hmm dinosaurs huh? Kaseki Kohaku." Kakashi thought.

"Alright tomorrow we will doing a survival exercise." Kakashi said to them. The three knew what was coming, but played along.

"Huh? What kind of training is that?" Naruto asked playing innocent. Kakashi chuckled. "Well if I tell you, you won't like it."

"What is it sensei?" Sakura asked. "This exercise will be a test. I decide if you pass or fail. You fail this test, you will be sent back. Out of the twenty-seven student who graduated, only nine will become genin."

Naruto and Sakura looked shocked, Sasuke remained composed. Inside however, they knew what was coming.

"See? Told you that you won't like it." Kakashi chuckled. "Aww come on, we just graduated." Naruto whined.

"That's the deal Naruto. Be at the Third Training Ground at five in the morning. And you should skip breakfast. Or else you will throw up." Kakashi said to them and he left.

* * *

 **I cannot believe I messed up which eye Kakashi's sharingan is, sorry. Thank you for reading and hope you have enjoyed this chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8 Hatake Kakashi

**Hello everyone, hope you are enjoying this story**

 **I would like to clarify how Naruto is going to be portrayed. He will get smarter, but not like a super genius and all god-like, sorry to anyone who wants super genius all powerful Naruto with a harem. He gets smarter because he had help and he learns from his friends.**

 **He will have his smart moments, but he will also sparingly have his Naruto moments**

 **Also I want to keep the story focused on the Dinosaurs and the Jurassic Park elements.**

 **Kohaku is older than Naruto. Naruto-12 Kohaku-17**

Naruto: The Kaseki Clan

Chapter 8: Test with a No-show

Naruto was walking down the street on his own, in the evening. He offered his new team to have dinner with him. But as expected, Sasuke refused, claiming that he was going to train, and Sakura repulsed with disgust at his offer and left with Sasuke hoping she could join him. They may have thought out plans, but there was really no true unity in them.

Hopefully that will change Naruto thought.

Naruto continues to walk, there was a crowd ahead. Amongst the crowd, he could barely catch a glimpse of purple hair. Thinking who it could be, he pushed his way into crowd. He called out.

"Yugao-san!"

The ANBU turned around, seeing the blonde running up to her. With her was Gekko Hayate. "Hello Naruto." She said to Naruto.

Naruto then looked at the Hayate, wondering who he was. "Hello Uzumaki Naruto. I'm Gekko Hayate, Yugao's boyfriend." The tokubetsu jounin greeted with a cough, the blonde decided not to question if he's sick or something.

Naruto looked at him, then back at Yugao, smiling at both of them. "Where are you all going?" He asked them.

"We're going to get dinner." Hayate answered. Naruto knew he shouldn't ask to join them, considering they would want to enjoy their time alone.

"How was your orientation?" She asked him.

"I'm teamed up with Sakura-chan which is great." Naruto grinned but his face changed, "But I'm also teamed up with Sasuke teme which sucks."

"Also I'm going to have to take some survival exercise tomorrow. And if I don't pass, I will be sent back to the Academy." Naruto groaned.

"Well, good luck then Naruto." Yugao wished him. He took the opportunity to ask Yugao for information. "Hey, um could you please tell me what Kakashi-sensei will do with this test of his?"

Yugao said sternly but also caring, "No, you need to take the test properly like everyone else."

Naruto sulked. She then bent down, placed a hand on his shoulder and looked at his striking blue eyes. "Just do your best, you can do it alright?"

Naruto just nodded. She walked away with her boyfriend, and he made his way home to get ample rest, unhappy he could not get any more info.

* * *

In the middle of the night, the full moon shined bright and glittering the dark sky were starlights. Kaseki Kohaku only wearing a pair of black shorts was underwater in a large, deep body of water. The clear crystal dark blue water looked mystical and eerie as the moonlight pierced through and sparkled right below the water surface.

Kohaku felt a movement in the water. Kohaku looked down at the mysterious darkness, he could barely see something moving slowly at the bottom of the water. And that something was gargantuan. Kohaku then saw bubbles rising up from the deep right past him and they popped when they reached the surface. Kohaku however was not really bothered by whatever was down there. Around his neck was a necklace that he had when he was five. The amber attached to the necklace drifted in the water, passing through his field of view. With a push from his legs, he ascended and gasped for breath as his head poked out of the water. His bangs curtained his eyes.

Chakra on his hands and feet, he climbed out of the water and stood on the surface. Combing his hair out of his eyes to the side. He held the amber from the necklace and gazed at it. Emotions of guilt and sorrow flooded his mind. He then tilted his head up to gaze at the moon. He then looked down the water, to see a massive shade of black emerging from the bottom of the water, rising up from below to Kohaku.

* * *

It was early morning, Naruto woke up and coincidentally he had forgotten about Kakashi's advice to skip breakfast. After getting his ninja gear, changing into his attire and having a strawberry jam sandwich and a glass of milk, he made his way to the training ground.

His mind raced, thinking about what was going to happen. As he reached, his other two teammates waiting already there. They waited, and waited. Their sensei was late.

The Sun was above the horizon as Kakashi finally arrived. "Hey there guys, sorry I'm late there was a black cat and I had to take the long way." He said. The three just glared at him.

Clearing his throat, Kakashi placed an alarm clock on the middle of the three posts, and pulled out two bells from his pockets. "Alright all you have to do is take these bells from me. You don't get them by noon, you will be tied to the posts as I eat my lunch." Kakashi explained his test.

"This is why you told us to skip breakfast and why you came late. You're making this hard on us." Sasuke glared at him. Naruto chose to remain silent about his own breakfast.

Kakashi ignored Sasuke. "Hang on, there are two bells, but there are three of us." Sakura pointed out. "Yes. One of you _will_ be tied to the post, and that one _will_ fail and go back to the academy. But all three of you could fail as well. Who knows?" Kakashi said.

Naruto's mind raced. "Great! This screws up everything! We're supposed to be working together, now I'm on my own and we're against each other. All our planning is all for nothing!"

"No! No! No way! I cannot fail this! I will not be separated from my Sasuke-kun." Sakura thought.

Sasuke's eye narrowed.

"You can use all that have at your disposal. If you do not have the intention of killing me, you won't make it." Kakashi said to them.

"Um, what happens if we do end up killing you?" Naruto raised his hand.

Kakashi answered, "I really doubt any of you kids would be able to do that. Especially you, the one with the lowest score, certain you are the weak link, the loser."

Naruto gritted teeth, angry at the insult.

 **" _Coming straight at me with no plan and with so much blinded confidence, you are just setting yourself up for a very embarrassing defeat."_**

Naruto remembered, he controlled his anger, took a deep breath and stayed his ground instead of charging at the Jounin.

"When I say start you can begin." Kakashi said to them, and they readied themselves. "And….start."

All of the three kids leapt off away from Kakashi, and they tried to conceal them. Sasuke hid in a tree, and Sakura laid flat on the ground with vegetation covering above her. Both of them watching the Jounin scratching the back of his head.

Naruto hid further back, crouching down with his back at the base of another tree with bushes covering him. He turned his head slowly, poking out to see Kakashi far in the distance through the bushes. He then remembered again.

 **" _They test the enemy for weaknesses systematically."_**

Kakashi looked around, and found Naruto running to him and stood at a distance from him completely exposed in broad daylight with folded arms.

"You and me, right now let's go." Naruto proudly said. Kakashi said to him, "You know, you are incredibly weird."

"What an Idiot." Sasuke thought. The blonde rushed at the Jounin, but stopped when he saw him pulling out something from his back pouch, which was a book to read.

Naruto read the title on the front cover and looked at the cover art, "Icha Icha Paradise. Is that-is that an adult book?" He thought.

Kakashi said with his eyes still on the pages, "Well what are you waiting for? Don't let my reading bother you, with your lame attacks it should be no problem."

Naruto rushed at him with a raised fist and jumped to punch Kakashi's face. The Jounin blocked it, and ducked under the blonde's kick, still having his eye on the book.

As Naruto threw a right hook, Kakashi was behind him squatting down. His book closed in his hands with a Tiger seal. "Your enemy's behind you, you idiot."

"Hiden Taijutsu Ogi-"

 **" _When it comes to raptors, the attack will never come from the front, but from the side or from behind."_**

Before Kakashi could attack, several Narutos jumped out from the bushes around, they charged at Kakashi from the side and from behind. "Shadow clones huh? So it's true." Kakashi thought, a little surprised. They grabbed his arms and legs and held tight, immobilizing him. The blonde smirked and quickly tried to grab the bells. As a finger barely touched it however, Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke, in his place was a small log.

"What?" The Narutos asked in unison. The clones disappeared, Naruto looked around, and he saw something shiny at the base of a tree. Kakashi dropped a bell.

Without thinking Naruto ran to the bell to pick it up, only to be ensnared. He was dangling upside down with his feet tied up, and the rope tied to the branch of the tree.

Kakashi then appeared picking up the bell from the ground. "A ninja is supposed to be smart. Taking a bait so obvious like that, goes to show how smart you are." Kakashi said to Naruto. The blonde shouted in frustration as Kakashi continued to criticise him insultingly.

Sasuke from the tree, saw an opportunity. He threw some kunais and shurikens, and it hit Kakashi's side dead on. However, the Jounin disappeared in smoke, a small log in his place again.

"Another replacement. Damn it, I fell right for it. I got to move fast." Sasuke thought quickly jumping from branch to branch.

"So that's you were." Kakashi saw the Uchiha.

Sakura was chasing after Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun. Where are you? Did Kakashi-sensei get you? I must save my Sasuke-kun." She thought as she ran.

Back with the blonde hanging upside down, Naruto disappeared in smoke. A clone.

 **" _So you must analyse your opponent, and never underestimate them."_**

Far away and back at the tree surrounded with bushes, the real Naruto was still hiding. He had observed everything. Kakashi's book, Kakashi trying to attack him from behind with a Tiger seal, Kakashi using a replacement, the trap, Sasuke exposing himself, Sakura going after Sasuke instead of helping the ensnared clone.

"This is all going down the drain! Kakashi-sensei had no weakness, even a bunch of shadow clones couldn't handle him." He thought after witnessing it all.

"I can't do this on my own. Why would Kakashi-sensei pit us against each other like this?"

He then tried to recall what he knew, anything that can help him.

 **" _Out there is not a game, there won't be any fairness. There will people out there who will kill you with no hesitation, even if you are just a kid."_**

 **" _Their strength is in their unity."_**

 **" _They work together and take care of each other. You mess with one of them you mess with the entire group."_**

Naruto knew what to do. Then he heard Sakura screaming in the woods. "Dammit, he's picking us off one by one. I have to get to Sasuke before it's too late." Naruto thought as he got up. Before he took off to get Sauke, he put his hands in a cross seal.

Naruto was dashing into the woods trying not to make too much noise, in the direction that he saw Sasuke went off to. Off in the far distance, he heard Sasuke yelling and the sound of rocks and earth crumbling. "No! I'm too late!" Naruto said in his mind.

At last he reached a clearing, only to see Sasuke's head sticking out from the ground. He quickly got to him, knelt down and started to dig him out.

"Naruto? How did you escape?" Sasuke said.

"I'll explain later, right now we got to get you out." Naruto said as he dug his hands in the ground and pulled out the dirt trapping the Uchiha.

"I got to get the bells." Sasuke said in a cold voice. "What? On your own?" Naruto asked.

"I will not fail this."

"Don't be ridiculous." Naruto responded. Sasuke glared at him. "You tried taking him on your own, and look where that got you." Naruto pointed out.

Sasuke growled but no matter how much he tried, he could not argue with that. Then out of the forest came out Sakura, looking at the two boys dumbfounded, particularly at Sasuke's buried state.

"Shhhh, Sakura-chan quick help me get Sauke out." Naruto quietly said to her before she could scream. The two of them dug and freed Sasuke from the ground.

"This is hopeless, I'll never get the bell. And I'm so hungry, I didn't even had dinner." Sakura whined.

"Listen, we need to do this together." Naruto said to the both of them. "What are you talking about idiot? There are only two bells, we can't share, and I will not lose and be separated from Sasuke-kun." Sakura repulsed.

Naruto groaned in frustration. "Don't you get it? If we scatter, he'll pick us off. We must stand together or no one will make it. Remember what I said yesterday? The test is supposed to be about how we- Oh no. Oh no."

"What is it now?" Sasuke asked wiping the dirt off his clothes. "The clone that I sent to where my previous clones were. Kakashi-sensei got him. I think he's coming for us now. And we don't have much time left." Naruto said worryingly.

"Ah! What do we do? What do we do?" Sakura panicked.

"What we planned yesterday." Sasuke answered.

 **" _They will try to herd the enemy into a kill zone, leading the enemy into where the trap can be set."_**

Kakashi was walking through the training ground, still reading his book. Suddenly in front of him a volley of kunais and shurikens flew straight for him. The Jounin simply jumped to the side, only to have another volleys flying towards him. Behind the volley was several Narutos charging at Kakashi.

"A frontal attack again? Will you ever learn?" Kakashi taunted, ducking under shurikens, and fought the Narutos. As they fought, a great fireball came blasting in from the side. The Jounin and the Narutos were engulfed in flames, the Narutos were gone and Kakashi leapt out of the fire with no damage.

"Hmm." Kakashi thought, seeing Sasuke at the side of the battle. Before he could go for Sasuke however, in front of him at a distance was Sakura throwing volleys of shurikens at him. Kakashi jumped back dodging every shuriken coming at him. He landed on his feet, he looked down to see an explosive tag on the ground. He looked at Sakura with a widened eye, she put her hands in a Snake seal. The tag exploded, thick smoke everywhere. Kakashi jumped further back, he skidded to a halt, and patted the fire out that was on his sleeve.

"Well, they are really stepping up their game now, they really want me dead. Can't take them lightly now I guess." Kakashi said in his mind, looking the burnt part of his sleeve.

Kakashi then heard bellow coming from behind him. He turned his head to see what it was, out of the forest behind him, came a Triceratops charging straight for him. His eye widened, Kakashi had only seen a Triceratops once before, but never this up close. The ground shook as the Ceratopsian ran straight for the Jounin.

Kakashi jumped with a back flip, leaping over the dinosaur, the Triceratops continued to charge, and stopped where Sasuke and Sakura was.

The Triceratops turned to face Kakashi, with Sasuke on its left and Sakura on its right. Two more bellows came from the forest, and out came an Iguanodon, and a Stegosaurus. They all spread out, surrounding Kakashi.

"Interesting." Kakshi said in his mind.

With a battle roar from the Triceratops. They all charged at the Jounin. Sasuke making his hands seal for another fireball jutsu, Sakura pulling out several kunais from her holster. And the three dinosaurs, horns, thumb spikes and tail spikes at the ready.

Kakashi narrowed his right eye, and with his left hand reached for his forehead protector. But before he could push the protector up, "Rrriiing!" The alarm clock rang.

They all stopped in their tracks. The Iguanodon and Stegosaurus gone in a smoke, the Triceratops changing back into Naruto. He sighed in disappointment, they ran out of time.

"Go back to the posts." Kakashi ordered putting his left hand down. They all assembled back at the posts, all of the three kids tied up with Sasuke's and Sakura's stomachs growling, Naruto was glad he ate breakfast.

"Well, well. Stomach's growling? Well that's unfortunate." Kakashi said in a condescending way. The three just looked at the sensei.

"Well anyway about the test-"

"It was never about the bells right?" Naruto interrupted him.

"Hmmm?"

"This whole deal was about teamwork right?" Naruto said to him. Kakashi looked at him for moment, walked up to him, and cut him free.

"You gave us two bells instead of three to make us go against each other. To see if we could overcome that ordeal." Sakura pointed out, he went to cut her down as well.

"Then with us separated you were able to pick us off one by one with no trouble. When we teamed up we stood higher chance." Sasuke said, and Kakashi released him too.

"The whole idea was teamwork. The strength is in unity. We are supposed to work together and take of each other. You mess with one, you mess with the entire group." Naruto recalled what Kohaku said to him when he had dinner with him and Yugao years ago.

"You've grown Naruto." Kakashi thought, he was very pleased in his mind.

"Well done. All of you, well done." Kakashi said to them, a genuine smile behind his mask. Naruto grinned, Sakura giggled and Sasuke smirked.

"There is one more thing however." Kakashi said, walking to the memorial stone that was in front of them. "This is a memorial stone with names of ninjas from this village. They were all killed in action, and my closest friends' names are here."

"Out there is not a game, there won't be any fairness. There will people out there who will kill us with no hesitation, even if we are just kids." Naruto said looking down.

"Yes, you are correct Naruto. That's why this is so important. It's just like what you said. Unity, work together and take care of each other. Those who breaks the rules are scum, but those abandon their friends are worse than scum." Kakashi explained to them.

"You all passed, Team 7 will have its first mission tomorrow." Kakashi smiled behind his mask. Sasuke remained composed. Sakura giggled, cheering inside.

"Thank you Koha-nii. And thank you too raptors." Naruto thought as he had a foxy grin. "Alright, you're dismissed." Kakashi turned to leave.

Then an idea hit Naruto, he decided to test Kakashi if he was 'pathetic'. "Kakashi-sensei." He called to him.

"Hmm?" Kakashi turned around, to see a naked woman with smoke spiralling around her chest and groin. And the woman did not look like a female Naruto, but it was the woman that the Naruto clone had seen on the Icha Icha paradise book cover art.

"Test out the enemy for weaknesses systematically. And with the clones, I remember." Naruto smirked in his mind.

Kakashi flew with blood spewing out of his nose through the mask, and he landed on his back. Taking the opportunity, Naruto transformed back, rushed in and swiped the bells off the stunned Kakashi.

"Hahaha! Souvenirs of our first victory!" Naruto cheered holding the two bells. He handed Sakura a bell who had a sweat drop on her temple. Sasuke did not want to have a bell, so Naruto kept the other one for himself.

* * *

Evening came and Naruto was having dinner at where else? Ichiraku Ramen. He wanted to celebrate becoming a genin officially with his team, but they refused him.

So after much persuasion to join him, he was celebrating with Uzuki Yugao, Gekko Hayate and Kaseki Kohaku, just like when he had dinner with Kohaku and Yugao years ago. He was seated in between Kohaku and Yugao, and Hayate was seated on Yugao's right.

"Congratulations Naruto. You are now a genin officially." Hayate said with a cough. "See? I knew you could make it." Yugao patted him on the back, as he ate his bowl of ramen, his fourth bowl. "Heehee, thanks guys." Naruto grinned.

Kohaku with his chopsticks held strands of noodles above his bowl of noodle soup. Then looked to his right to see Hayate feeding his girlfriend some soup with his spoon, he lost his appetite, the noodles in his chopsticks fell right back into his bowl with a small splash. A drop of soup landed onto his left eye, with the soup's flavour, spicy miso, extra burn.

"Aaargh!" Kohaku yelled in pain, his hand over his left eye. The other three then immediately turned to see the Kaseki, so did Teuchi and Ayame.

"Koha-nii! Hang on! I got this!" Naruto without thinking grabbed his cup of water, with his other hand Naruto pulled Kohaku's hand covering his eye away, revealing Kohaku's eye which was very red.

Naruto splashed the water from his cup all over Kohaku's face. Everyone in the restaurant looked at the Kaseki, Yugao and Hayate had faces showing concern for Kohaku, Teuchi and Ayame had faces showing disappointment for Naruto. Kohaku's eye did not sting as badly as earlier but his whole head all drenched and water dripping from his hair wetting his hoodie jacket.

Kohaku slowly turned his head to have his upset face see Naruto's paled face.

"Seriously?" Kohaku flatly said.

After a few moments, Kohaku's managed to clean himself up from the napkins that Ayame provided him with. His eye was still a bit red but it was not painful anymore. Naruto was sharing what had happened in the test to his friends. "So I decided to send a clone to where my previous clone was tied up, then my clone thought that maybe he could bring the two bentos at the stone to Sasuke and Sakura-chan so they could eat but Kakashi-sensei got to the clone first."

"Very nice. Well, it seems you do have your smarts when you put your mind into it Naruto." A voice came from outside the restaurant. Naruto, Yugao, Kohaku and Hayate turned to see Kakashi entering the restaurant sitting next to Kohaku. "Kakashi" Yugao, Kohaku and Hayate greeted him. "Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said to his Jounin teacher. Kakashi smiled at them all.

Kohaku looked at him for a moment, then whispered to him. "So how do you breathe under two masks then?"

"Well I have my ways." Kakashi simply replied. Naruto giggled as he pulled out a bell showing it to them.

"Nice work on the bell Naruto, and how you got it I suggest you keep it a secret." Kakashi said to him with a fake smile. Naruto saw it and felt hollow inside. Although Yugao, Hayate and Kohaku might have some idea how.

"Also that plan of attack, very neat. It was almost like you had it planned out from the start, almost like you knew about the test before I told you about it." Kakashi made his deduction eyeballing Kohaku and Naruto.

Naruto's face turned white. Yugao and Hayate looked at Kakashi, unsure of what he will do. Kohaku however simply smile. "Well, technically it's not prohibited in telling him about it first right? He would have learned about it sooner or later so I doubt it would make anything different. And if he did tell his teammates about the test first before you did, isn't that considered taking care of his teammates?"

"Hmm true." Kakashi said, agreeing with Kohaku.

Naruto sighed in relief as the tension disappeared. Although truth be told there wasn't any tension to begin with.

Naruto then had a thought. "Hey guys, there's still time right? How about we finally check out a meat eating dinosaur? I'm a ninja so I can see one now. Come on, it will be great." Naruto suggested with enthusiasm.

"That sounds interesting. Never seen one before." Hayate coughed. "Well I'm intrigued now." Yugao said. "I don't mind."Kakashi shrugged.

Kohaku however was apprehensive, but he finally agreed. "One carnivore."

"All right lets go." Naruto said enthusiastically. They paid for their meals and left, making their way to the far west of the village. Kohaku leading the way in front, Kakashi reading his book at the back, and Yugao, Hayate and Naruto in the middle. The ANBU and tokubetsu jouin were explaining to Naruto about the different ranks a ninja has, and special ranks from different village including the hunter-nin from Kirigakure.

Night was quickly approaching as they exited behind main building of the Kaseki compound and walked down the path. "Hey, Koha-nii why are you guys so secretive about the meat eating dinosaurs? Why is there so much secrecy with the meat eaters?" Naruto asked, the others wondered as well as they took a right turn on the path.

Kaseki Kohaku sighed, "Naruto you have to understand, the carnivores are absolutely nothing like the herbivores. They have little to no patience with strangers. Unless you are a Kaseki, it's going to take a lot to gain their trust, and even more so to maintain it. I'm not trying to scare you guys but look, one slip up with them and any one of you could end up getting swallowed. Maybe even you Kakashi."

Naruto gulped, Yugao and Hayate looked at each other, Kakashi was still reading his book.

Continuing down the path, they went past an enclosure which Naruto knew it was where the raptors were. They went deeper in and at last they reached their destination.

In front of them was a wall, a very tall wall made of what seemed to be like concrete. The wall stretched around a very big area. There were stairs attached to the wall going up to two storeys, they climbed up the stairs and they were on an elevated platform with a long window with a railing to see what was on the other side of the wall.

And it was pitched black with silhouettes of very dense vegetation and trees. Everyone was looking at the complete darkness. Naruto squinting his eyes, Yugao was surveying around, Hayate stopped coughing and Kakashi put his book in his back pouch, even he couldn't sense anything in there.

"What is it? I can't see anything." Naruto said, he leaned over the railing. Kohaku quickly pulled him back by grabbing his collar. "Don't do that." He said flatly.

"Kuin-sama." Kohaku said to the darkness with no response. "Kuin-sama." He said again, and again no response.

"Alright wait here." Kohaku said to them. "What are you doing?" Hayate asked him.

The Kaseki vaulted over the railing. "Hey where are you going?" Naruto asked but he didn't replied. Kohaku landed on a branch of tree, with his hands in his pockets he walked in and disappeared into the darkness. Everyone had their eyes on the pitch black, with no idea what is going to happen.

It was all silent, but when a moment passed, it was heard. A deafening loud roar came from the inside the dark enclosure. The roar was long, trumpeting, bellowing, and terrifying. Naruto covered his ears, Yugao gasped in shock, Hayate's jaw dropped and Kakashi had a hand over his forehead protector.

"Koha-nii!" Naruto shouted into the enclosure, and his response was the same roar, only louder, longer and scarier.

Yugao and Hayate had their swords ready. "Naruto get back." Kakashi said to him harshly, Naruto looked at him as he pushed his forehead protector up, revealing his left eye with a vertical scar across it. His left eye was a sharingan. "What happened to your eye Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Later." Kakashi hushed him, he scanned the enclosure, but he still could not detect anything in there.

"Naruto!" Another voice came from the side. They all turned to see Kaseki Choten coming to them from the stairs.

"What are you all doing here?" He said to the group with a strict voice. "Choten-sama! Koha-nii is in there! We got to help him." The blonde said frantic.

"He will be fine, now tell me what are you all doing here?"

"Kohaku brought us here to show us a carnivore for Naruto now that he's a ninja." Kakashi answered for Naruto, putting his forehead protector back into its slanted position. Yugao and Hayate put their swords away

He looked at Naruto and then the Jounin. "Kakashi of the sharingan." Choten greeted him. "Kaseki Choten-sama." He greeted back.

"Sharingan?" Naruto asked. "I'll explain another time Naruto." Kakashi said to him.

"Uzuki Yugao, Gekko Hayate." He greeted the other two and they greeted back as well.

Yugao looked back the enclosure, she saw Kohaku returning from the darkness. He came back walking on the same branch he landed on, his hands still in pocket. "Kohaku-san." She said to him. He jumped over and he was back in the platform with them.

They all looked at him, all except for Choten was surprised that he did not have a single scratch and that he was so calm.

"Koha-nii are you ok?" Naruto asked with concern.

Kohaku then answered calmly. "Well she does not want to obey any set patterns or our schedules. So, she is no-show."

Naruto looked at him in clear confusion. "Well you've sort of checked out one carnivore. So I guess that's it."

"What was that Koha-nii?" Naruto pointed at the pitch black.

"That was a carnivore Naruto." Kohaku avoided the specific detail.

"I think it's time to go." Kakashi declared, Yugao and Hayate agreed.

"What? But we have not seen what that was inside." Naruto protested.

"You want to go in there and find out?" Kohaku asked, and the blonde's face paled.

"We have a mission tomorrow Naruto, we should go now." Kakashi said.

They were all gathered at the Kaseki main building. "Well that was quite an experience. Thank you Kohaku-san." Hayate said to the Kaseki with a cough again. "Indeed it was, thank you Kohaku-san." Yugao thanked him as well.

Kohaku smiled at both of them. "He's a good man, and she's happy. That's the important thing." He thought.

"See you Naruto and great job in making genin." Kohaku said to the blonde.

"Yeah thanks Koha-nii. Bye!" Naruto turned to leave, followed by Hayate and his girlfriend. Kakashi and Kohaku looked at each other, they both nodded and Kakashi left, joining Naruto.

Kohaku and his uncle remained inside the main building. "So Naruto made it to genin? Well that's good." Choten said standing behind Kohaku, "You helped him, didn't you?"

His nephew nodded his head. "You are doing something good with that child." Choten said patting his shoulder from behind.

"Yeah I hope." Kohaku said.

"They would be proud Kohaku." Choten said to him, his nephew did not say anything and just looked at the ground. Deciding to leave him be, Choten made his to the front exit of the main building. "Well, good night." Choten said to Kohaku.

"Good night Oji-san." Kohaku said without lifting his head up. The Kaseki clan head left the main building and head home, his house was the one with the Koi pond. Kaseki Kohaku was left alone in the main building.

Naruto was back at home, in his pyjamas and lying down on the bed. But his eyes were still wide, hid mind thinking about that terrifying, loud, ferocious roar.

 **Finally managed to show a carnivore that is not a raptor, even though its not a full reveal.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter, like to hear your thoughts.**


	9. Chapter 9 C-rank

**Hey everyone, enjoying the story so far? Hope so :)**

 **Gonna answer thor94's review on chapter 8 - Kohaku's reaction to Naruto's transformation. Well, because I made the Kaseki have the ability to mentally communicate with the dinosaurs. He will know if its Naruto or not. Also, Naruto may be able to perform Henge into a dinosaur, but he will not have the same physicality as the real dinosaur, and he will not able to do the techniques the dinosaurs can do (As one technique will be shown in chapter 9).**

 **A change in the land of waves arc. Hope you will enjoy with chapter. Kudos to anyone picking out the Jurassic Park elements.**

 **Please review and let me know thoughts everyone.**

* * *

Naruto: The Kaseki Clan

Chapter 9: C-ranked missions

A month had passed. Naruto and team 7 was with the Hokage, after they had return the infamous Tora to the wrath of the client's hugs. Their mission was complete.

Hokage listed out the other missions for Team 7. "Alright. For Team 7's next mission we have the councillor's wife do the shopping, cleaning the hospital grounds. And then-"

"Hey come on we've been doing these lame chores for so long now, when are we going to get a real mission?" Naruto groaned being tired from doing all the D-ranked missions.

Iruka who seared next to the Hokage scolded Naruto for his naivety, and then Naruto, Iruka, and the Third Hokage continued to argue, leaving the rest of Team 7 witnessing the embarrassing situation. The Third Hokage finally agreed to give Team 7 a C-ranked mission.

"Alright in this mission, you will be bodyguards, escorting the client safely." The Third Hokage said to them. "Who is it?" Naruto asked. "Tazuna." The Hokage answered.

The door behind them opened and an old man wearing spectacles, looking drunk with a bottle in his hands, wearing a backpack and a towel around the neck. "Really? A bunch of little kids are supposed to be my escort? And the little squirt there, are you really a ninja?" He said in a drunken voice, pointing at Naruto.

Naruto gritted his teeth, but he looked up at Kakashi, and Kakashi shook his head telling him not to let it get to him.

"I am Tazuna, a bridge builder I must return to my country the Land of Waves to finish the bridge that I am building that will help my people. I expect to be escorted safely." He said drinking his alcohol.

"Alright, we will assemble at the main gate in two hours." Kakashi said to them. They all left the building. At the ground floor, Sasuke left to train to get ready for the mission, Sakura went home to get as much 'beauty rest' as she can, thinking that she won't get much in her mission. Naruto now with Kakashi decided to ask him, "Kakashi-sensei can you tell me what a sharingan is?"

* * *

Back with the Third Hokage, the door opened and entering the room was Kaseki Kohaku, in his attire of a red t-shirt, black hoodie with the Kaseki symbol on the back, grey pants and black sandals.

"Hokage-sama." He greeted the Third Hoakage.

"Good you are here Kohaku, here is your mission. We have reports coming from the coast at the east of the Land of Fire near the Land of waves, what the situation is we do not know for sure but a couple of fishermen has gone missing. You are to investigate what is going on over there." The Third Hokage handed him a C-ranked mission scroll.

"Yes Hokage-sama." Kohaku said, taking the scroll and bowing his head. He turned and left.

He exited the building, to see Naruto and Kakashi. Naruto turned to see the Kaseki. "Hey Koha-nii!" Naruto waved at him. "Well I'll leave you two alone to catch up. Don't be late Naruto." Kakashi said, put a hand in a seal and he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"So you are going to have another mission? D-rank again right?" Kohaku asked him. Naruto put his arms in a X. "No, no! Later it's going to be my first C-ranked mission!" Naruto said with enthusiasm.

"Is that so eh? What's your mission?" The Kaseki asked.

"My team and I are going to be bodyguards for this bridge builder, bring him back home. But he's so rude."

"Where is your destination?"

"The Land of Waves. Do you have a mission too?"

"Well what do you know? I got a mission near there too."

Naruto's face lit up. "Sweet. What is it?"

"I'm supposed to be investigating something at the coast of the Land of Fire, so it's sort of near the Land of waves. Reports of fishermen going missing, maybe a crocodile or maybe they got lost. Or maybe those fishermen took the opportunity to escape from their wives." Kohaku quipped.

"Oh man! Your mission sounds way cooler than mine!" Naruto whined. "Hey do you think we will meet each other in our missions?" Naruto asked hoping he can do his mission with Kohaku.

"Sorry Naruto, but I don't think so, it's unlikely we will see each other."

"Oh ok." Naruto pouted. "Are you going to bring a dinosaur with you?"

"Shinku."

Naruto remembered the crimson feathered raptor.

"Hey any advice for my first mission out of the village?" Naruto asked him.

Kohaku paused for moment, looked at the direction behind the blonde. "Well first thing, try to pay attention to things around you."

"Hmm?"

"You got someone watching you." Kohaku gestured at the direction behind Naruto at an alley, the blonde turned around looking at the alley, seeing a shape of a young girl, with lavender eyes. The figure quickly scampered away, Naruto just had a face of confusion.

"Well good luck out there Naruto. We should get home and start packing. Be ready for anything." Kohaku said as he walked away.

Quickly forgetting whoever was in that alley, he wished Kohaku goodbye. "Bye Koha-nii and good luck too!"

* * *

The blonde went home to get ready. Two hours later and Team 7 and Tazuna made their way to the gate. As they reached the gate they could see two blur figures moving fast away down the path, disappearing into the forest.

"Good luck you two." Naruto said. "Who are you talking to dobe?" Sasuke asked him. "What? Can't I wish two ninjas over there luck on their own mission?" Naruto said back.

"Alright let's go." Kakashi declared, stopping the two from bickering. And Team 7 set out. Time had passed as Team 7 and Tazuna continued their track. Kakashi noticed the puddle of water. So did Naruto, thinking about Kohaku telling him to pay attention. "Hey wait a minute, a puddle of water when it has not rained for so long?" Naruto asked stopping the group in their tracks.

And out of the puddle the demon brothers appeared and had Kakashi wrapped in spiked chains. The demons brother pulled their chains, ripping Kakashi into pieces.

Sakura screamed, Sasuke's eyes widened. "Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto shouted. His mind raced back when Mizuki tried to kill him, the feeling when someone actually wants to kill you came back to him.

"This is real! This is real! Got to get a grip!" Naruto thought. He got a kunai ready, as a chain came towards he jumped over it, he landed on his feet charging at one of the demon brothers from the side. But Sasuke's got to him first and kicked that demon brother from behind.

The other brother came charging towards Tazuna who was being protected by Sakura. But just as he reached, Kakashi reappeared and clotheslined him, using the replacement to escape from the chains.

"Nice work Naruto and Sasuke. And you too Sakura, protecting Tazuna." Kakashi complimented all three of them. "And Tazuna we need to talk."

The demon brothers were tied up to a tree. "If you knew about the attack, why let the genin do the fighting?" Tazuna asked.

"Because I wanted to know if they were after us ninjas or you." Kakashi answered fixing his eyes on his client. "You requested regular protection from bandits, not ninjas. If ninjas were going to be involved we would have staffed this mission properly and charged it as a B-ranked mission, you may have your reasons but you still lied to us. This mission is beyond our scope."

"I'm sorry, but I could not afford the charges for a B-ranked mission." Tazuna apologized.

"This is beyond our level of training, we should go back." Sakura suggested. "No. We cannot give up like this and abandon Tazuna like this." Naruto protested like this. "Tazuna, I swear I will protect you." He pledged. Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi were reluctant at first, but then agreed.

"So, Tazuna. What are you not telling us?" Kakashi then asked the master bridge builder.

* * *

Kohaku with a backpack reached the coast after emerging from the forest, wind blowing his hair around and the smell of sea water filling his nose. The sound of purring was behind him, coming to join him was Shinku. They both stood at the beach, watching the waves come crashing into the beach.

He had the tail of a rat dangling from his mouth, chewing again he ate his meal. "So we're here." Kohaku heard Shinku's voice in his mind, Shinku's voice was like a man's.

"And now we begin our search." Kohaku said to Shinku.

"And what are we searching for?"

"Fishermen, boats, anything. There was not much details for us to go on." Kohaku said reading the scroll the Third Hokage gave him.

"We should split up. Call each other if one of us finds anything." Shinku said in Kohaku's mind. And the Kaseki began searching from the left side of the beach and the raptor began searching from the right side.

Kohaku walked down the beach, scanning for anything. Then above him he saw a crow flying in his opposite direction, then another came flying in the same direction. Then something from the one of the crows came dropping down onto Kohaku. Before it hit his face, he quickly put his hand to protect his face. Whatever came from the crow and landed on his hand, it wasn't bird droppings thankfully, but instead it was blood.

He looked at his now blood stained hands, and then at the sand. It was small blood trail, droplets of blood coming from the crows up in the air.

He followed the trail, and there was a blood soaked wooden plank on the beach. More pieces of wooden planks floating around the water, a destroyed boat Kohaku would assume. The smell of rotting corpse then came, continuing the trail, Kohaku found the source.

It was the upper body of a human carcass, with crows crowding around it. The birds scattered away from the carcass as the Kaseki reached there. Blood stained bones broken into fragments, guts all over and flies buzzing around. In the water there another human body torn in half as well.

Any other person may throw up at the sight, but Kohaku tried to stay composed, he still needed to inspect the body. The Kaseki studied the body, apart from the obvious massive loss of tissue, he noticed something.

One massive cut piercing through the skull of the human remains cutting it in half, same big cut going through the chest and mid-section. "Tooth marks?" Kohaku guessed. "And guessing with the size, it's no regular crocodile, we even may not be dealing with a crocodile at all. Something really big out there."

Then the sound of a raptor cawing was heard. Shinku was calling to Kohaku. "Alright, hang on. I'm coming." Kohaku called back to him. Kohaku jogged back to where he and raptor split up, he reached to see the raptor at the same place.

"Yeah what is it?" Kohaku asked Shinku. "What have you found?" Shinku spoke in Kohaku's mind.

"A destroyed fishing boat and the remains of the fishermen. Something big got them." Kohaku said. Shinku then said, "Let me show you what I found." The raptor led Kohaku to where he was earlier.

Reaching to where the raptor was, what was in front of Kohaku widened his eyes. It was half of a ship, it was washed ashore, and toppled over, with blood smeared all over at the bottom. Birds were flying all over the ship and the smell of rotting flesh was all over.

"I think our mission was not appropriately ranked Shinku." Kohaku said to the raptor, both gazing at the wreck.

* * *

Team 7 and Tazuna were travelling through the sea on the boat, the sight of the half built bridge appeared.

"Wow, I see the bridge." Naruto said with excitement.

"Quiet, we don't want them to find us. And I want to get out of this water as quick as possible." The boatman shushed Naruto.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked him. "I heard stories about fishermen going way too far out in the open sea and never returned." The boatman replied. Naruto then remembered Kohaku's mission.

"Alright Tazuna. Before we reach the pier I need to know why there are people coming after you, otherwise I'm ending this mission when you are dropped off." Kakashi said to the master Bridge Builder.

Tazuna then explained to them about Gato, his criminal empire, his tyranny over the Land of Waves, how the bridge will help the people of the Land of Waves tremendously how Gato wants him dead in order to stop the bridge from being built, the Land of Waves poverty and why he could not afford the charges of an A-rank or B-rank mission.

Tazuna then spoke to them, "Don't worry about me. When you drop me off shore we can split. Then you can leave my people to suffer some more. Then grandson will be crying all night. My daughter will then be-"

"Save it old man, we'll help you." Naruto deadpanned.

"Oh thank you."

They arrived at the pier. "Alright this is as far as I go. And I'm not going back out there, until tomorrow" The boatman said, staying on the pier.

"Alright take me back at my home." Tazuna said to his escort.

* * *

Kohaku and Shinku stood right next to the ship wreck, the stench overwhelmed them. "A ship torn in half just like that, what the hell are we dealing with?" Kohaku asked out loud.

"How would I know?" Shinku asked. "Well let's continue our investigation then." Kohaku said, entering the washed up ship wreck through a hole, a hole that was three metres tall and four metres wide.

The two split up again, searching each side of the wreck. There was blood painted on the walls, there was the steering wheel on the floor, and by some miracle a hand was still holding onto the wheel. The Kaseki continued to search around and saw a piece of flesh on the blood stained floor, the skin attached to it was strange however. He picked it up and inspect it, the skin was not human. It was scaly, grey, almost like a snake.

"Skin like a snake. Large tooth marks on the previous body." Kohaku summarised what he knew and dropped the piece of flesh. He looked up to see a torn flag hanging from above. Kohaku threw a shuriken, cutting the fabric holding the flag above. The flag fell down at Kohaku's feet and he looked at it, revealing the logo of a company that this shipped belonged to.

Gato's Transport.

Kohaku's face darkened, narrowed his eyes. He knew who Gato was, and his criminal organization. They tried to sell Akane and his mother fake gems once threateningly, but they would not have it.

Shinku called for him with a caw. Soon, Kohaku went up to his side, showing him what he found. And what was the ship's remaining cargo. A pile of white powder which Kohaku could safely was drugs, there was also a dump of counterfeit notes and cigarettes.

Kohaku glared at the illegal products, before turning around. "Get rid of it Shinku." He told the raptor and walked back to where they came in.

Shinku the crimson feathered raptor raised his right hand in front of himself, with two digits on his hand sticking out. The feathers on his hands then had a small surge of charkra.

 **Katon: Kasai No Hane No Jutsu**

The feathers on Shinku's right hand then ignited. He swung his hand throwing the fire feathers at the illegal contraband, and they stuck like fire senbons. Shinku's arm returned to normal and feathers were completely unharmed.

As the illegal products began to burn, Kohaku was inspecting the hole they entered. The hole was jagged, like a bite mark. On the side of the massive hole, he noticed something white stuck in it. Taking out a kunai, he wedged the knife in, pulled the object out, and kept it in his backpack.

Kohaku and Shinku exited the ship. They discussed what they know, walking around the ship to the other side. "One fishing boat and one ship holding Gato's goods." Shinku said in Kohaku's mind. "Something destroying one of Gato's ship, it's supposed to be a good thing but it's not. Gato would probably blow a fuse with this."

As they reached the other side of the ship wreck, they saw something that made them narrowed their eyes. In the water was another ship, half of it again and half-sunken in the water. It was very similar to one they were with right now. Behind it, at the deeper parts of the water was another torn apart ship. It was like a trail of destroyed ships.

"And the plot thickens." Kohaku said with a sigh.

"Maybe you should have brought Tenno instead of me." Shinku said.

"It's too late for that now. But if Gato is getting involved, then we might be able to do some real hunting Shinku." Kohaku replied.

Shinku then made a cunning, hissing and slow laugh, an evil grin could be barely seen on the raptor's snout.

* * *

 **Suiton: Daibakufu No Jutsu**

A giant vortex of water formed in front of Kakashi and began to swirl towards Momochi Zabuza. "Impossible!" The demon of the Hidden mist thought, he was swept away in the massive water vortex. Naruto in the water was tossed around in the waves until he managed to hold onto a root of a tree. Zabuza was sent across the forest from the blast of the water, until he was slammed against a tree with the water pounding on him.

The water then reduced, leaving Zabuza leaning against the tree in pain. Several kunais were thrown, hitting Zabuza in the thighs and arms. The demon of the Hidden Mist groaned.

"You're finished." Kakashi said to him on a branch of the tree. "So that's the power of the Sharingan." Naruto thought, seeing his sensei's victory.

"How are you doing this? You can see the future?" Zabuza coughed up water. "This is your last battle. It's over." Kakashi said holding a kunai.

A couple of senbons then flew and hit Zabuza's neck, the demon of the Hidden Mist fell to the ground limp. Sasuke, Sakura, and Tazuna looked in shock. Naruto climbed out of the water, looking where the sebons came from, so did Kakashi. On another tree was a Kirigakure hunter-nin, "You're right. It's over for him." He said.

Kakashi jumped down, checking Zabuza's body. Sasuke and Sakura stared at the hunter-nin cautiously as he jumped down.

"Thank you. I've been hunting down Zabuza for quite some time now." He said to them.

"You're a hunter-nin aren't you?" Kakashi asked. "A hunter-nin huh?" Naruto asked as well, joining up with Sasuke and Sakura.

"Naruto, you don't even know what that is do you?" Sakura said to him with insult. "I know what a hunter-nin is." Naruto answered, his eyes still fixed on him. He remembered what Yugao and Hayate told him, and he remembered Yugao telling him that hunter-nin are supposed to dispose the body immediately.

"Well your battle is over now. Now I must take my leave and deal with the remains." The hunter-nin said with Zabuza's arm over his shoulder.

Naruto then grew suspicious. "How about you dispose that body right here, right now?" He asked. The hunter-nin did not say anything, he looked at Zabuza, then at Naruto, then back at Zabuza.

Naruto saw it. Hesitation.

"THAT GUY'S A FAKE! GET HIM!" Naruto yelled. But just before team 7 could rushed at him, the hunter-nin and Zabuza disappeared.

"Grrr! Dammit he got away!" Naruto growled kicking the dirt. "How did you know he was a fake Naruto?" Sasuke, upset that Naruto knew this. "Hunter-nin are supposed to get rid of the body on the spot, but he didn't." Naruto told him.

"Hmm, Yugao and Hayate." Kakashi thought. "Well we still need to complete our mission, escorting Tazuna." Kakashi said. "Well, we can rest up my place first." Tazuna offered.

"Well ok. Let's go." Kakashi declared. But just he thought another step, he collapsed onto ground. "Kakashi-sensei!" They shouted in concern.

* * *

Zabuza was laid on the ground, Haku was to cut his bandages off, but Zabuza sat up, removing the bandages and pulled the needles out of him. "You are brutal Haku." Zabuza said to him. "Sorry but I had to hit the pressure point at the neck, it's easier." Haku said to him, taking off his mask. Zabuza tried to get up, but his legs were numb. "You probably may not be able to move for a while." Haku said as the demon of the Hidden Mist put his bandage mask up.

"The mist is gone." Haku said standing up. "You'll be alright next time?"

"Next time I will defeat his sharingan." Zabuza said with angry eyes. Just as he finished he sentence, a purring growl was heard in the bushes. Zabuza's eye widened. "Someone found us." Haku thought putting his mask back on.

* * *

In Tazuna's house, Kakashi was starting to wake up. "Are you alright?" Tsunami asked entering the room. "It may take a while for a full recovery." Kakashi groaned as he sat up. The rest of team 7 and Tazuna appeared. Sakura knelt beside Kakashi, "Sensei if that Sharingan takes such a toll on your body, you should not use it so much." She said to him.

Sasuke then asked in a cold voice. "Where'd you get that Sharingan? It's supposed to be an Uchiha kekkei genkai."

"It was a gift from a fallen comrade." Kakashi replied. "Well, that assassin is dead now so we'll be fine for now right?" Tazuna said fanning himself.

"What about that fake hunter-nin?" Naruto pointed out. "Yeah, good job in pointing that out Naruto." Kakashi praised Naruto.

"Those weapons that was used as well. Throwing needles." Sasuke said. "That's right. Something's wrong." Kakashi said.

"What do you mean? You beat the assassin didn't you?" Tazuna said.

The jounin closed his eyes for a moment, "Here's the truth. Zabuza-"

"Won't be a problem to you anymore." An adult male voice interrupted him.

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Tazuna and Tsunami turned their heads. Inari came into room, running to hide behind Tsunami. And the source of the voice stepped in, a man with a massive sword on his back.

Zabuza Momochi.

"Everyone get behind me." Kakashi said trying to get up but his legs were too weak. Everyone was truly afraid, everyone breathing heavy in fear.

Zabuza then lost his balance a bit, and leaned the wall. "I told you that you need this to move." Haku said in his hunter-nin attire, without a mask. He handed him a crutch.

"You! The fake!" Naruto pointed his finger at him.

"Everybody calm down. Sorry to intrude like this but as I said I'm not going to be a problem to you anymore." Zabuza took the crutch and leaned on it. They all still stared at him with caution.

"Then what are you doing here?" Kakashi glared at him.

Zabuza in his crutch then answered. "I'm to tell that you have beaten me Kakashi. My business with Gato is done. We are not enemies anymore. Let's hope we do not meet in battle again Kakashi."

Everyone stared at him intensely, then Naruto spoke. "Then what about the hunter-nin girl?" Pointing at Haku.

"I'm a boy." Haku said in a calm voice. Everyone's face would have been surprised by this discovery if it was not for Zabuza still in the room.

"He's with me. Also I'm here because my supposed new client wanted me to bring him to you people." Zabuza said.

"Who is it?" Naruto asked.

Someone else then stepped in. "A C-ranked mission and you end up fighting the Demon of the Hidden Mist huh?" Another voice came.

Everyone saw who it was who came in. Kaseki Kohaku.

* * *

(Earlier with Zabuza and Haku)

The purring growl got Haku on edge, he stood with senbon at the ready. Zabuza looked around as well.

"Momochi Zabuza." A voice from above said to them. Up in the trees, Kohaku jumped down to where the two were. They saw the forehead protector on his right arm, and they tensed up.

"Relax. I'm not here to fight you guys. If I wanted to fight you, I would not have made my presence known." Kohaku leaned on a tree. And Shinku stepped out of the bush revealing himself to Zabuza and Haku. The boy looked frightened, Zabuza narrowed his eyes at the raptor.

"So that is where the Kaseki Clan has fled huh? To join Konoha." Zabuza said.

"Zabuza, I've heard stories about you. Including how you graduated. Safe to say I'm glad my clan got out very early." Kohaku said back to him.

Haku remained silent.

"You look like you've seen better days, sword man." Kohaku quipped.

Zabuza hissed at Kohaku. "Watch your tongue boy!"

"Easy Zabuza there's no need for hostility here, or it can get very messy." Kohaku said, still leaning on the tree. Shinku made a very long snarl to prove the point.

"So what do you want Kaseki?"

"Something that I'm sure you're familiar with."

"What?"

"A business deal."

"I already have a client Kaseki."

"Not anymore it would seem."

Zabuza glared at him. Kohaku then continued, "If you are here, it means you are working for Gato I use that term loosely. He sent you to fight someone but that did not turn out so well did it? Looking at your state right now." Kohaku paused.

"You can tell them you tried but well, you know Gato don't you? Short, evil bastard. Doubt he will want to pay you to fight some more. In fact, I don't think he would have paid you from the start. He would have probably try to kill you, and I emphasize the word try. And maybe he'll want to keep your daughter Haku for himself."

"I'm a boy." Haku answered flat.

"Oh ok then, son." Kohaku corrected himself.

Zabuza looked at Haku. "Son?" He thought looking at Haku in a different light.

"Or is that your brother, or apprentice or whatever." Kohaku said.

"You still have not answered the question Kaseki." Zabuza said, angry thinking that Gato was going to rip him off.

"What I want is to have you distract Gato so I can find his ships. And I want you to take me to where the Leaf ninja team is. I guessed they are the ones who fought you right?"

Zabuza glared at him. "How do you expect me to distract him? And what is your business with Gato's ships?"

"Distract him by becoming the Hero of the Land of Waves. If Gato sees any heroism around, he would want it crushed, so he will be even more furious that his free for hire henchman has turned on him. But you can handle it can't you? And my business with the ships is not important to you. "

Shinku still stared at Zabuza and Haku. Kohaku then said, "Look do we have a deal? Or we can just forget this ever happened. I will just be on my way and you can do whatever you are doing to do now. Either way, Gato will be cutting you off no matter what happens.

Zabuza looked at Kohaku for a moment, then he sighed. "What's your offer?"

Kohaku then tossed a small black pouch to Haku, and he caught it. Haku opened the bag and poured out a piece of fifteen gram gold. With the Kaseki clan, and with all the wealth they can dig up, they can spare no expense. To an extent that is.

"They'll be another if you can keep your end of the deal." Kohaku offered.

"Alright we have a deal." Zabuza then agreed.

"Great, now take me the Leaf ninja team first." Kohaku said to them, inside he was in relief that his talking worked.

* * *

(Back in the present with Tazuna's house)

Everyone looked at the Kaseki. Everyone except for Naruto and Kakashi were confused of this new guy. Before Naruto could speak, Kohaku stopped him. "Don't call me by how you call me now Naruto."

"Kohaku! What are you doing?! You are with them?! Those two are bad guys!" Naruto shouted, confused of what's going on. "Kohaku?" Sasuke and Sakura thought.

"Not anymore Naruto." Kohaku said to him.

"It was nothing personal kid. Business is business." Zabuza said to the blonde.

"Well I won't be able to start right now, with my condition." Zabuza turned to face Kohaku. Everyone had no clue of what they are talking about. "I might be able to start first Zabuza." Haku stepped in.

"Just do what you can to keep Gato occupied." Kohaku said to as them as they left the house.

With Kohaku now alone with Naruto, Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, Tazuna, Tsunami and Inari. Kohaku explained himself.

"Sorry to intrude like this but this is important." Kohaku apologized.

Kakashi then asked, "Kohaku what were you doing with those two?"

"Well I managed to talk them out of working for Gato. Now they are going to work for me to become heroes of the Land of Waves."

"What?! You can't be serious? Those two are bad guys Kohaku!" Naruto said.

"Naruto the enemy is not Zabuza or Haku, the real enemy is Gato." Kohaku paused. "For now that is."

"What do you mean Kohaku?" Kakashi asked still in the bed. "Hang on, hang on. Who is this guy Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura interrupted.

"Oh sorry. My name is Kaseki Kohaku." The Kaseki greeted her. "Haruno Sakura." She greeted back. He then looked at Sasuke. "Ah, you are Uchiha Sasuke." He said to him.

"You know who I am?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Of course, everyone knows you. The Prince of Konoha." Kohaku quipped, Sasuke glared at him.

"Hey! Don't talk to Sasuke-kun like that." Sakura defended the Uchiha.

The Kaseki ignored her. "Hey where is Shinku?" Naruto asked him.

"He's out around scouting the area." Kohaku answered.

Sasuke asked, "Who is Shinku?"

Naruto knew he slipped up, "Uh he-he is-"

"My teammate." Kohaku answered for Naruto.

"Anyway going back to why I'm here. My mission was to investigate the coast at the Land of Fire near the Land of Waves. And what I found out may be a bigger problem than Gato."

Tsunami, Inari and Tazuna had scared looks, they thought that Gato was horrible enough. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, Sakura looked worried, Kakashi had a tired look.

Naruto prompted him to continue. "At the coast I found a destroyed fishing boat with a fisherman, well half of him." Kohaku told them.

Sakura's face then turned green.

"And Shinku found half of a ship wreck at the beach. A ship that belonged to Gato's Transport. Something big attacked the ship. And then we found more half-sunken ships across the water, all belonging to Gato. And now we know that Gato is in the Land Of Waves, we followed the trail of destroyed ships here." Kohaku paused to catch his breath.

"Whatever is out there in the ocean, it's big, and there could be more than one. And it's attacking Gato's ships thinking that its prey. With the ships around the Land of Waves, whatever is in the ocean is going to make its way here to find food. And these people are going to get caught in the buffet if they are going to stay on their bridge. So now, my mission is to stop Gato's ships from leaving so that whatever is out there will stop coming to the waters of the Land of Waves and the Land of Fire, hopefully." Kohaku explained his investigation.

Everyone's face turned pale. "Do you any other clues?" Kakashi asked him.

Kohaku then remembered. "Well I found this one the side of a huge hole of the ship wreck. I'm guessing it was where the predator bit into the ship." And he pulled out something in his backpack that made everyone turned white.

It was a tooth, flat, triangular, sharp. And it was as big as Kohaku's head.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Another jutsu I invented**

 **Katon: Kasai No Hane No Jutsu - Fire style: Fire feather jutsu**

 **Let me know if its wrong please.**


	10. Chapter 10 Sea Monsters

**Hello everyone, hope you liking this story :)**

 **Kaseki Kohaku has arrived in the Land of Waves, trying to stop a problem that might be bigger than Gato**

 **Hope you will enjoy this chapter**

 **Please review and let me know your thoughts :)**

* * *

Naruto: The Kaseki Clan

Chapter 10: Big Tooth, Knob, Ribbon and X. Sea Monster Feeding Frenzy

Kohaku handed Naruto the big tooth. The blonde could not take his eyes of what was in his hands, but in fear not in admiration.

"This is a tooth?" Sakura asked the rhetorical shivering.

"Is there more than of one of these things?" Sasuke asked.

"Maybe, maybe not. I don't know." Kohaku answered. "But I need to leave now, and pick up the trail again and continue my mission. Goodbye everyone." Kohaku quickly left the house.

After he left, Kakashi then said, "Alright we still need to complete our mission, protect Tazuna. We need to prepare."

"What but how are we going to prepare?" Sakura asked. "Well, I can train you guys." He answered.

"Are you serious?! We are going to take on all of Gato's men? And will you look at what is in Naruto's hands? How is last minute training going to do us good?" Sakura screeched.

"Kohaku said he will be doing what he can on his part. And you've all grown. Together we can do this." Kakashi assured them. Naruto mustered his courage. "Right, together we can do this. Things are going to get better believe it!"

"You are out of your mind. Nothing will turn out good." Inari interrupted them. They all looked at him, "Oh yeah, forgot that you were in the room. Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"Inari my grandson." Tazuna answered for him. "Inari don't be rude to these people." Tsunami told her son.

"Ka-chan. These people are going to die, Gato will find these people and kill them."

"This Gato's will be no problem, we can handle him." Naruto said with confidence.

"You are crazy! You think you are going to be some kind of hero? You're wrong." Inari said and stormed out.

* * *

After the heated argument, Naruto kept the tooth in his bag and joined up with the rest. Team 7 was assembled in the forest. Kakashi in his crutches said. "Alright your training starts now. First we will review the understanding of Chakra."

"We already know that." Sasuke said with a hand on his hip. "Sakura, would you care to explain the concept of chakra for us?" Kakashi asked the girl.

Sakura then began explaining chakra, even though he knew the concept, Naruto stayed quiet. "We are already chakra in our jutsus." Sasuke said.

Kakashi then explained about different Jutsu requiring different amount of chakra, and the consequences of using too much chakra, and wasting too much energy.

"So in order to work on that, you need to climb a tree without your hands." Kakashi told them.

Naruto remembered what Kohaku showed him, before his orientation. Kakashi in his crutches then walked up the tree, wowing them. Kakashi explained to them importance of controlling the amount of chakra for any Jutsu. He tossed three kunai at the ground and told them to mark the highest point they can climb.

They all drew chakra at their feet. Sasuke ran up a tree, at halfway his foot smashed against and was pushed off. He quickly made a mark and he landed on his feet and looked at his progress.

"That's about what I expect from Sasuke." Kakashi looked at his standing upside down from the tree branch.

"Hey Sasuke-kun!" Sakura's voice was heard from the top of the tree. She sitting on a branch looking at Sasuke.

"Well, it seems that Sakura is the one that has the most advanced chakra control. Well done." Kakashi praised her, she stuck her tongue out.

"Whatever." Sasuke coldly said looking away, and Sakura got afraid that her Sasuke-kun will hate her.

"Well the great Uchiha Clan, maybe they are not so great." Kakashi said to get Sasuke motivated. "Shut up sensei. You are talking too much." She pointed her finger at him, thinking that her Sasuke-kun will not like her now.

"Hey what's up sensei?" Another voice came from the same branch Kakashi standing upside down on. Everyone looked to see Naruto standing on the same tree branch as Kakashi was on.

"Apparently, you are." Kakashi quipped. "Blood and gravity is not affecting you hanging upside down like that for so long?" Naruto asked.

"Well I have my ways." Kakashi said, climbing to stand upright on the branch with Naruto. "What?! Naruto how are you doing better than Sasuke-kun?! Did you cheat and use your hands?!" Sakura screeched and Sasuke glared at the blonde.

"No, it's uh lucky first try I guess." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head. Sasuke glared at him, now having more determination to finish this training.

"So how are you doing this Naruto?" Kakashi asked his student next to him. Sasuke did not hear them as he was focused on training and Sakura still had her eyes fixed on the Uchiha.

Naruto whispered into Kakashi's ear. "Ah of course. Now go back down and do it again." Kakashi said after hearing Naruto.

After some time had passed, Sakura was bushed. Sasuke and Naruto were still going at it. Naruto had an idea. Naruto turned so his back was facing the tree, with hands in his pocket started walking backwards.

"Hey you idiot what are you trying to do?" Sakura said still lying down. To their amazement, Team 7 watched Naruto placing his foot on the tree trunk and started walking up the tree backwards.

At halfway, he lost his grip. "Whoa, whoa!" Naruto quickly jumped off the tree trunk and landed on his feet. "Hehe guess I got carried away there." Naruto grinned.

"Naruto you idiot." Sakura insulted him. Sasuke crouching down gritted his teeth, he looked up at his progress and he was not pleased.

"Hey Sasuke." Sasuke looked to his right to see Naruto standing next to him. "Do you uh, do you need some advice?" He asked the Uchiha.

"I don't need your help Naruto." Sasuke said.

"You know it's ok to just ask for help."

"Go away dobe." Sasuke got up and ran at the tree again.

"Suit yourself then Sasuke." Naruto sighed.

While Sasuke's was still training in the woods, Sakura and Naruto were at the half built bridge guarding Tazuna.

Sakura was sitting on the bridge of the, watching Tazuna and his colleague arguing. Tazuna talked about the bridge giving hope to the people, his colleague talked about how Gato will be coming after them.

Naruto was next to Sakura, leaning at the railing, squinting his eyes gazing at the ocean. "Hey Naruto." Sakura said.

"Yeah Sakura-Chan?" Naruto sat next to her. "Move away you are too close!" Sakura pushed him away and he pouted.

"Who was that guy?" She asked.

"Hmm? Who?" Naruto asked.

"The guy earlier who was with Zabuza"

"Haku? The fake hunter-nin?"

"No! No! The leaf ninja that gave you the big tooth!"

"OH HIM! Yeah, he's Kaseki Kohaku." Naruto grinned.

"Yeah, him. Who is he?" She asked. "He's my friend." He answered.

"Friend?"

"Yeah, and he was the one who told me about the test that those who graduated from the Academy must take." Naruto decided to reveal his source of information to her.

"Really?"

"Yep."

"How did you two know other?" Sakura then asked. Naruto froze a bit. "Um, I don't think he will want me to tell you. It's a bit of a secret."

"Hmmm, a Kaseki is that right?"

Naruto smiled, "That's right."

"The clan of refugees." She said.

"The Dinosaur Clan I prefer to call them." Naruto said, not liking that Sakura called his friend and his family refugees.

"Well they are still refugees right? I mean there is so little of them left, pretty terrible if you ask me." She continued.

"Well Sasuke's the only Uchiha left. Does that make him more terrible?" Naruto made a mistake.

Sakura hit him on the head. "DON'T TALK LIKE THAT ABOUT SASUKE-KUN!" She shouted.

She calmed down. "Well anyway it's kind of lucky he managed to stop Zabuza from going after us now right? Now we can just focus on simple street thug coming for Tazuna right?"

Naruto looked at the looked at the ocean once more, "Hmm, for now maybe."

Evening came Naruto, Sakura and Tazuna were walking on the streets in the town. "Where are we going?" Sakura asked.

"To get some stuff for dinner back home." Tazuna said, although there was not much that the stores could provide.

Naruto then noticed a crowd gathering, Naruto elbowed his through the crowd, and saw what the commotion was. It was Haku, his hair loose and he was wearing a pink sleeveless Kimono. And he giving free food to the starving people. Fishes, vegetables, and sacks of rice for everyone. Everyone cheered for joy that hunger can be satisfied. And the men were ogling at the sight of Haku providing food for them.

Every time there was "Thank you so much miss." Coming from the people, Haku response would be, "Your welcome and I'm a boy."

"Haku? Is that you?" Naruto asked coming up to him, surprised at what he was doing.

"Hello Naruto." He said in his usual calm voice.

"Uh, we are not enemies any longer right?" Naruto cautiously said.

"No, thankfully we are not."

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked with a sigh of relief.

"I'm giving food to these people. The food came from a warehouse that your friends managed to find. Your friends took care of the guards at the warehouse, and told me to provide the food as he continue his search for the ships." Haku said with his usual tone but with a smile.

"Um why?"

"Zabuza and I are supposed to become heroes of the Land of Waves. So that Gato will focus on Zabuza and I while your friend carries out his own business."

Tazuna came in with Sakura, "Are these free?"

"Yes they are sir." The old man's mouth watered and took as much as he needed, making sure to spare enough for the rest of the hungry people.

"Wow this is so cool." Naruto said.

"Yes, it is. It feels extremely satisfying to good something good for these people. To do something good for once." Haku said with a genuine smile.

"Well we got to get back already. Bye Haku." Naruto waved him goodbye.

"Goodbye and good luck."

* * *

"Where is Zabuza?! He's supposed to be back by now!" Gato's shouted stamping his little feet in his hideout.

"Sir! We are getting reports of Haku providing free food to the people this evening sir." One of his thugs said to him. Gato became furious, his free for hire henchman betrayed him.

"Then go get rid of that stupid fem boy trying to play hero!" Gato sent his men off.

* * *

Back at Tazuna's house at night, Sasuke completed his training already and everyone was having dinner. Soon after Sakura brought the question about the family picture. Inari without a word left the table and went out of the house, and Tsunami went after him to comfort her son.

Tazuna then told Team 7 the story of Kaiza. His relationship with Inari, his heroics at the floodgate, becoming a hero to the Land Of Waves and his public execution by Gato. He then told them about Inari's lack of hope in heroes.

"Well he's wrong. There are such things as heroes. In fact there is one in the Land of Waves right now." Naruto said.

"Don't tell me it's you dobe." Sasuke insulted him.

"Well apart from me teme, it's Haku. He was providing food to the village this evening. And he's going to do more with Zabuza."

Tazuna then sadly said, "May heaven help those two, now Gato will be hunting them now."

* * *

Somewhere else in the Land of Waves, in the forest there was a campfire and a tent. In the tent was Zabuza still recuperating, and outside the tent Haku was sitting near the fire checking the number of senbon he has left. Away from the fire were a couple of paralysed thugs with needles in their necks, both thugs belonging to Gato.

* * *

Elsewhere far away from the town was a warehouse, old and rusty. Inside there were more illegal drugs, counterfeit notes and fake cigarettes, and they were all burning.

Outside of the warehouse, there guards all unconscious except with bite marks, slashes and bruised up faces, except for one. The lone guard was on the ground lying face down, in front of him was Zabuza sitting on a worn out sofa in a lazy pose. And on top of the guard was Shinku with a raptor foot pinning him down.

"Wh-what is that thing?" The guard crying, shaking in his pants.

"That _thing_ is your transport to six feet under if don't tell me where Gato's ships are being docked." Zabuza said.

"I- I don't know Zabuza please." The guard sobbed. Zabuza snapped his fingers, Shinku bent down, and clamped down with his jaws on the back of the guard's head, and slowly applied more pressure.

"AH! I DON'T KNOW! ZABUZA! PLEASE! I DON'T KNOW! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" The guard screamed for mercy.

"Then is there another warehouse like this?!" Zabuza leaned in asking fiercely.

"YES! YES! IT'S FURTHER UP NORTH FROM HERE! PLEASE!"

Zabuza groaned in frustration, threw a small syringe with a tranquilizer and hit the guard in the neck, and the guard soon fell asleep. Shinku got off him, and Zabuza stood up and transformed back into Kohaku.

"The trail lengthens." Shinku said in Kohaku's mind.

Kohaku said, "And we don't have much time left if a ship leaves, the dinner bell will be ringing."

* * *

The next day, Team 7 still trained on their tree climbing until Naruto and Sasuke could reach the top of the trees. Evening came again and everyone was having dinner, when everyone was confident about the success of the bridge, Inari shouted again saying that it is all hopeless, Naruto talked back saying that things will turn around.

They continue to argue when Inari shouted, "You don't know what it's like to be suffering all the time! You don't know what's like to be treated like trash!"

Naruto's face darkened. "You think I don't know suffering? You think you anything about me? Well let me think tell you, unlike me you are just cowering in a corner, crying, whimpering and not doing anything about it."

Naruto then stood up with his hands in his pocket. "I don't need this." He walked out of the house. He strolled around outside. His eyes then fixed on the large stretch of water. "Koha-nii, how are you holding up?"

* * *

"I AM GETTING TIRED OF THIS NOW!" Kohaku shouted, revealing himself from the Henge as he grabbed the non-complying thug by the neck. The thug has been telling Kohaku that he was dead man, even though it was not looking well for him. Everyone else was beaten, the warehouse of illegal goods he supposed to guard now destroyed. Shinku the raptor started eating one of the defeated guards, he could not restrain himself anymore.

"His next meal is going to be you unless you tell me WHERE! THEY! ARE!" Kohaku bellowed at the thug's face, staring him down. Shinku opened his mouth, showing the bloody mess as he snarled.

"OK! OK! THE SHIPS ARE AT SOUTH WEST FROM HERE! PLEASE! PLEASE! DON'T LET HIM EAT ME!" The thug cried.

"Thank you." Kohaku flatly said, punching his lights out.

He then looked at Shinku sternly, "Sorry." He heard Shinku's voice in his mind. Kohaku sighed, "Never mind that. We got to move now."

And then Kaseki and the raptor took off.

* * *

Back at Haku's camp. Zabuza was next to Haku with the camp fire checking his arm. "You are making a quick recovery." Haku said to him.

"Not fully yet though." Zabuza said. "I'll get some more water." Haku said standing up with a bottle in his hands.

"Haku." Zabuza said to him, they looked at each other for a moment. Zabuza then had a sincere smile behind his bandage mask.

"Thank you."

* * *

Morning has risen, Team 7 minus Naruto and Tazuna left and made their way to the bridge. A while later, Naruto woke up. "Argh! Why didn't someone wake me up?" He quickly changed into his attire and rushed out of Tsunami's house to meet up with his team. Jumping from tree to tree, he noticed something.

Back at Tsunami's house, a kitchen wall was cut open, and two of Gato's men with swords entered. One had a beanie, the other had tattoos all over the torso and an eyepatch. Inari in the bathroom heard his mother scream.

He rushed downstairs to see his mother at the mercy of Gato's men. "Ka-chan!" He cried for her. "No, Inari run! Just run! Just let the boy go!" Tsunami cried.

"The boss said only one hostage right?" The eyepatch thug asked. "That's right only one." The other said. "Then we can waste this little runt." The thug smirked.

"No! Not my son! Inari! Run!" Tsunami cried again.

Before the two thugs could draw their swords however, they were grabbed by the back of their necks and thrown out of the house from the exit they made. Inari run to his mother and she held him tight.

"Sorry I took so long. Bumped into Naruto on the way here." A voice said to them. They looked at their saviour. It was a figure with a Kubikiribocho on the back.

Momchi Zabuza.

"Zabuza? Why are you here?" Tsunami asked with caution still holding onto her son.

"I'm keeping my end of a deal. I'm supposed to be-"He groaned for a moment, "Dare I say it, the Hero of the Land of Waves."

But inside he felt a bit of satisfaction, that he was doing something actually good together with Haku.

The thugs on their backs, the eyepatch thug was struck with a senbon on the neck from Haku in his hunter-nin outfit standing on the roof of Tsunami's house.

Before the thug with the beanie could get up, Zabuza stomped on his chest hard. Haku jumped from the roof to join him.

"Where is Gato?" Zabuza hissed.

* * *

Kohaku and Shinku finally reached their destination, the docks holding Gato's ships. There were a few ships still docked, but it seemed as though one was missing. Thankfully there were a few guards to deal with. Shinku was able to dispatch them quickly with his fire feathers, except for one.

Kohaku pinned down the last guard on the floor stepping on the guard's chest. "Has any ship left the docks earlier?" He asked with a snarl. Shinku growled to scare him.

"Yes! Yes! One ship has left, not long ago." He quickly answered in fear of the Kaseki and the raptor.

"What ship?! Who's on it?!"

"Gato and his army. He's on his way to the bridge to destroy it and kill the bridge builders."

With a roar in frustration, Kohaku kicked the guard by the chin, knocking him out.

"We're too late." Shinku said.

Kohaku thought for a solution. He checked the boats, looking for anything to help. He went into the last boat, and saw what the cargo was. Barrels, lots of them. With suspicion, he slowly opened one the lid of the barrels, inside the barrels were powder, black powder.

Explosive powder. "This better work." He thought of an idea.

* * *

At the bridge, Naruto joined up with his team. Guarding Tazuna and the bridge builders. Sakura looked out at the ocean. And she saw something their way.

"Kakashi-sensei. There's something over there." She called to her sensei. Kakashi and Tazuna came to her see what she was looking at. "It's Gato's ship!" Tazuna panicked, and so did the other bridge builders. The ship was approaching, the whooping and evil cheer of the thugs could heard.

"Naruto. Sasuke. Get ready they are coming." Kakashi said to the two, Naruto and Sasuke were at the unfinished end of the bridge. They went to the railing to see the ship coming towards them.

"Finally, I've been waiting for some action." Sasuke smirked.

But Naruto had a worrisome face. "A ship is here, then that mean…" He remembered what Kohaku gave him.

"SENSEI!" Naruto shouted to Kakashi. "BIG TOOTH!"

Before anyone could react, they were sounds of loud splashes. Everybody looked at ship, and the ship was capsized when a head popped out of the water, it was huge, grey scaly skin, long narrow snout with thick knives for teeth.

The head of a Tylosaurus (Knob Lizard). A fifteen metre long mosasaur.

Everyone on the ship fell into the water. The Tylosaurus's head went underwater, and reappeared in out of the water surface straight up with Gato in its mouth. The sound of Gato's scream stopped when the Tylosaurus clamped its jaws, swallowing Gato whole.

Another creature appeared, a long slender blue skinned neck came out of the water, with a head with long and thin sharp teeth.

An Elasmosaurus (Ribbon lizard). A fourteen metre long plesiosaur.

The neck came down, crashing into the water along with anyone under it. The head bit into a thug, blood splattering all over.

A massive scaly flipper emerged out of the water, dark blue and white in colour, it came down and slammed down on the water, and smashing into more thugs. A head, long and narrow, with a thick and powerful neck emerged out of the water, pikes for teeth, piercing anyone caught in the teeth got crushed as the head clamped its jaws down.

Pliosaurus Funkei, Predator X. Thirteen metre long Pliosaur.

Everyone looked at horror, looking at the massive patch of blood and the feeding frenzy. The splashes of seawater and blood, the glances of sea monsters eating the struggling men in the water. No even noticed the dorsal fin that was coming to the bridge, heading right towards to the pillars supporting the unfinished end of bridge. The dorsal fin went underwater, whatever that owned that dorsal fin smashed right through the pillar, and the unfinished section of the bridge started to fall apart.

"Everyone run!" Kakashi shouted. Team 7 quickly ushered everyone away from the crumbling section. But then the floor below Naruto and Sasuke gave way. It collapsed down into the water, along with Naruto and Sasuke. They screamed as they plunged into the water along with the debris.

"Sasuke-kun! Naruto!" Sakura screamed. "Someone get a rope!" Kakashi shouted at the bridge builders.

Sasuke in the water, looking around the carnage. He swam and dodge the debris around him and they sank deeper. Everything was happening so fast. He turned his head to see the blood bath, and the Elasmosaurus swimming swim right for him with an open mouth.

However, Sasuke could see it coming. He swam above the attacking plesiosaur as it charge through. His Sharingan was activated. He avoided every attack from the Elasmosaurus and debris falling, he could see them.

Naruto further away in the water, saw the bloodbath, and the Tylosaurus and Predator X feasting, down below he'd barely caught the sight of a massive two pronged tail fin going down disappearing into the dark water.

Before he could worry about what was deep underneath him, the Mosasaur and Pliosaur came straight for him with jaws opened wide. He put his hands in a cross seal, and shadow clones appeared in the water, confusing the prehistoric sea monsters. The Tylosaurus and Pliosaurus began chomping down the clones all over.

Sasuke popped his head out of the water, gasping for breath. "Sasuke!" Kakashi called out to him sticking onto the side of another pillar supporting the bridge. "Catch!" He tossed a rope to Sasuke.

Sasuke caught the rope and Kakashi quickly pulled him in and Sasuke climbed up the pillar. "Naruto!" They both shouted for him.

In the feeding frenzy, the Mosasaur and Pliosaur continue to bite down the Naruto clones, with the real Naruto getting caught in the middle. The force of the Mosasaur's tail and Pliosaur's flippers moving through the water tossed Naruto around.

But then the two sea monsters swam away from him leaving Naruto and a few clones alive, they all swam up and stick their heads out of the water. "Naruto! Catch!" Kakashi threw the rope to him.

Something underwater came up to the surface emerging out of the darkness, the owner of the dorsal fin revealed itself.

A shark, a massive shark, gigantic, enormous.

Megalodon (Big tooth), a twenty metre long great white shark.

Its mouth opened wide showing all of its razor sharp teeth. Swimming up fast to all of the Narutos, its head came out of the water, with all of the Narutos in its mouth. They all screamed, the Megalodon gulped them down.

"No!" Everyone on the bridge shouted in despair.

In the shark's stomach, Naruto became to change. The canines increased in size, his nail grew and sharpened, and hair became messier, the marks on his cheeks thickened. His blue eyes, now red with black slits. Red chakra surged around him. The shark knew it ate something very bad.

Its mistake grew worse, Naruto now in a state of stress, clawed and punched through the shark's stomach and made his escape, tearing his out through the shark's gills. With a burst stomach and gills, the heavily wounded shark began to swim away from him along with the other prehistoric sea monsters.

Naruto growled and swam up to the surface. With a powerful leap, he jumped out of the water, landing of the side of the pillar. His growling, his thickened cheek marks, sharp canine and nails reduced.

"Naruto!" Kakashi shouted. He noticed Naruto's change. "The seal, it loosened but it's still holding." He thought.

"Are you ok?" Kakashi asked, looking at Naruto's state.

"Yeah, I feel fine sensei. But that shark was huge!" Naruto replied breathing heavily.

"We're ok." Sasuke said.

Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke climbed back onto the bridge, looking at the carnage at the sea. "Sasuke-kun! You're ok!" Sakura ran up to the Uchiha and hug him.

Kakashi sighed in relief, they looked at the sea once more, and there was another ship. And they saw four large black figures in the water coming for it.

"Those monsters are coming for that ship! Hey you! Get away from there! Get out of the water!" Naruto shouted.

"That's not a ship." A voice said to them. Team 7 turned to see Kohaku joining up with them. "It's a trap. And those things are taking the bait."

Beside him was a man in a regular chunin outfit. He had dark skin and red hair. Naruto looked at him for a moment. "Shinku?"

He did not respond.

Zabuza and Haku soon arrived as well, followed by the rest of the villagers "Where's Gato? We were told he was on his way here." Zabuza said.

"Fish food. Along with his army." Kakashi answered.

The Tylosaurus, Elasmosaurus, Predator X and the injured Megalodon began biting into the ship.

Kohaku put his hands in a snake seal.

"Let it rain." **(I would have said SMILE YOU SON OF A, but oh well.)**

And there was a massive explosion, blowing up the ship and the sea predators. It was raining blood, guts, boat pieces and other sea monsters parts, raining all over the water. They all watched the spectacle.

"Whoa." Naruto said jaw dropped

"Eww!" Sakura revolted at the sight.

"Well that's it then." Kohaku sighed. The villagers cheered at the victory, Kakashi returned to his lazy demeanour. Naruto cheered that the ordeal was over. "Sasuke-kun you were so brave." Sakura praised Sasuke, giving no credit to Naruto.

Kohaku and Shinku in the Henge went up to Zabuza.

"So this is the end of our deal." Kohaku said, reaching into his pocket.

"No need for it." Zabuza stopped him, looking at Haku and the villagers. "I think I've found something better." He said with a genuine smile. Zabuza and Haku went with the villagers, trying to start something new.

Kohaku did not say anything and went along with it. He and Shinku went back to Team 7, "Well, my mission is over. But yours isn't right?" He asked.

"Yeah, we still are going to watch over Tazuna until he completes the bridge, although that might take a bit longer now." Kakashi said.

"So this is Shinku?" Sasuke asked looking at other 'man'. Shinku did not say anything, and looked at Kohaku.

"It's ok. Show yourself." The Kaseki said. Shinku dropped the Henge, showing his true form.

Everyone looked at the raptor, Sakura shrieked, Sasuke stepped back. Kakashi's eye narrowed. "Relax guys, he's ok. He's safe right Kohaku?" Naruto said, standing a bit too close. Shinku snarled a bit, startling Naruto a bit.

"Not even you Naruto." Kohaku said flat. Naruto, thought about what he said, then he remembered. He was not there when Shinku, Midori and Yasei were born. "Just don't do anything to him and you'll be ok." Kohaku said to him.

Naruto joined with his team. "What is that thing?" Sakura asked, standing behind Sasuke.

"That _thing_ is Shinku, he's a dinosaur. You should know, I'm a Kaseki." Kohaku answered. "Well, I'm going to head back already. See back at home when you're mission's done." Kohaku and Shinku turned to leave.

"How are you going to get back?" Naruto asked.

"Probably a boat."

And the Kaseki and raptor left, leaving Team 7 on the bridge.

"Aren't dinosaurs supposed to be big, dumb, slow moving animals?" Sakura then said, thinking that she knew what a dinosaur is supposed to be.

"You keep telling yourself that." Naruto said in his mind.

* * *

Kohaku and Shinku arrived at the Land of Fire made their way home.

"There's still one question though." Kohaku said to the raptor. "Where did those predators come from?"

* * *

At last the bridge was finally built. All of the villagers and Team 7 gathered. Everyone thanked the ninjas, declaring that the bridge will be called 'The Great Naruto Bridge'.

They said their goodbyes, Naruto and Inari holding back their tears as they departed. Behind the villagers, in a tree a man with a massive sword on his back stood on the branch, beside him was a boy in a hunter-nin uniform. They stood on the branch, watching over the villagers.

As Team 7 crossed the bridge, Naruto took out something in his bag. "Hey guys, check it out." Everyone looked at him, and saw him holding the Megalodon tooth, it was bigger than his head.

"You still have that with you?" Sakura shrieked, creeped out by the tooth.

"Yeah! It's a souvenir for our mission in the Land of Waves." Naruto grinned, happy about obtaining a Megalodon tooth.

"You are such an idiot dobe." Sasuke insulted.

"You're just jealous that you don't have a cool souvenir like me teme." Naruto talked back.

"Don't talk to Sasuke-kun like that!" Sakura hit him on the head.

* * *

After the mission in the Land of Waves.

"Seriously, you just got back from the Land of Waves and this is the first thing you want to do?" Kohaku said. "Yeah! Yeah! I want to train Koha-nii! I want to get stronger than Sasuke." Naruto was pumped up.

"It's night, Naruto." Kohaku said flat. "I want to train Koha-nii come on please?" Naruto begged.

"How is this training?"

"I want to see how fast I can move." Naruto grinned, Kohaku sighed.

With them were the seven raptors. They were in the raptor enclosure at night with a half-moon shining, and the raptors were getting ready for a scent drill.

"How does this work again?" Naruto asked, in the enclosure watching the raptors gathering at a gate that will lead into the forest far away from the village's busy streets.

"This is something the raptors have done before. The raptors were given a scent, which is the scent that they are familiar with, a scent mark that Oba-san has placed some time ago far in the forest. When they reached the objective point they will come back here." Kohaku explained to Naruto.

"Shinku, Midori and Yasei will be in the front. Hyoga, Raimu, Kemuri, Gorudo and you will be behind them. Shinku will be leading the run. He's the big one if you know what I mean."

Shinku the crimson feathered raptor, Midori the green raptor, and Yasei the orange with stripes raptor assembled at the enclosure gate.

Behind them were Raimu the green feathered raptor, Kemrui the grey raptor, Hyoga the blue raptor and Gorudo the golden feathered raptor were standing behind them. And Naruto was standing in the middle of them, nervous by the presence of so many raptors, their purring and chittering noise did not really help.

"Just follow them and keep up." Kohaku said standing at the side of the assembled pack of raptors.

"Uh Koha-nii?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah?"

"How fast can they run?"

Kohaku paused for a second, "Well it's not very clear. Like fifty, sixty, maybe seventy."

"Fifty, sixty, seventy what?"

"Miles per hour. And that's without their chakra."

The blonde's jaw dropped.

"Ah don't worry about it." Kohaku said.

Naruto thought an idea. He put his hand into a Ram seal and transformed into another Gorudo.

Kohaku walked up to the front. "Don't mind Naruto ok?" He said to Shinku, Midori and Yasei.

The Kaseki opened the gate, showing the dark forest, the raptors started to get excited.

"Ready?" Kohaku standing next to the opened gate, and the raptors started cawing, showing their anticipation.

"And…GO!"

Shinku made a screech and dashed off, the entire raptor pack followed. The eight raptors all sprinted into the forest, growling, cawing, and jumping over fallen trees and rocks.

Soon after that the Gorudo in the middle started panting, struggling to catch up, the other raptors had no trouble. Naruto transformed back, trying his best to keep up.

"Wait! Wait! Wait for me!" Naruto panted, seeing Shinku, Midori and Yasei creating more distance. Naruto was then tossed into the air, and landed on something moving fast, he looked to see that he was on Gorudo, seeing the back of Gorudo's golden feathered head.

Now Naruto riding on Gorudo, was moving with the rest of the pack. He looked to his left, seeing Hyoga running beside him.

Kemuri and Raimu was running as just as fast behind Naruto. In front was Midori and Yasei, and further in front was Shinku leading the run.

Naruto could hold his excitement.

He held his hands up in the air making fists, and cheered, "WOOHOO!"

The raptors all let out a screech, dashing through the forest into the night.

* * *

 **Kohaku completed his mission**

 **Naruto earned a Megalodon Tooth souvenir**

 **Zabuza and Haku...well they became like the batman and robin of the Land of Waves.**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter everyone.**


	11. Chapter 11 Spinosaurus

**Hey everyone, I hope you guys are enjoying the story. The Jurassic Park elements are going to very obvious now I think. Also this chapter, I hope this one won't look like Sasuke and Sakura bashing because I don't really want to make it look like it is, but it must be done ^.^**

 **I do not own Naruto, OCs are mine.**

 **Not much else to say but enjoy this chapter and let me know your thoughts and review.**

* * *

Naruto: The Kaseki Clan

Chapter 11: The Chunin Exams approaches

Before Team 7's meeting at the bridge, Naruto in the morning was on the way to have breakfast at Ichiraku Ramen. With him were his two old friends.

Kaseki Kohaku and Uzuki Yugao.

Naruto and Kohaku agreed to have breakfast there when Naruto decided to have another go with his supposed secret training, trying to keep up with the raptors in their scent drill, which he still could not accomplish. They met Yugao and Hayate along the way, and Naruto immediately asked them to join him. Hayate would have joined him, but he had to make his preparation as the Chunin exam proctor. Kohaku flinched a bit however seeing Hayate hugged his girlfriend goodbye before leaving the three of them together, but he remembered the important thing, that she was happy with him.

Naruto was having his usual miso chashu ramen, but thankfully Ichiraku Ramen had a breakfast menu too. Kohaku was having an omelette and Yugao was having toast with butter.

Naruto was seated in between in the two of them. He looked at his two old friends, eating together at Ichiraku ramen again just like they did years ago. It felt very nostalgic to him.

Naruto shared his mission to the Land of Waves to Yugao. "So your team fought Momochi Zabuza, an A-ranked missing-nin." Yugao clarified.

"Yeah, but then a fake hunter-nin helped him escape." Naruto said.

"So he's still alive?"

"Well yes, but he did not come after us after that, he became good."

"Neutral." Kohaku corrected Naruto.

Yugao became a bit confused. "What do you mean good and neutral?" Naruto then explained about the hunter-nin being Haku, and that Kohaku got them to work for him instead.

"You got an A-ranked missing-nin to work for you. How and why?" Yugao asked Kohaku, a bit of disappointment in her voice. Kohaku noticed that, looked down in a bit of shame.

"What's wrong Yugao-san?" Naruto asked.

"Missing-nin in effect are criminals, so in a way Kohaku was working with criminals."

Naruto looked at Kohaku, "Koha-nii?"

Kohaku said, "For how, I just talked to him. Told him that Gato would be ripping him off, so I made a deal with him. Zabuza would focus on getting back at Gato instead focusing on Naruto's Team."

He paused for a moment, "As for why. One, I needed Gato distracted by Zabuza and Haku playing hero so I could carry out my mission without Gato coming for me. Two, I didn't came prepared for a fight with an A-ranked missing-nin. Not to mention Haku, if he has a hunter-nin uniform, it shows he can beat one. If Gato's going to send those two after me, I don't think I would be able to beat them alone. And then Gato will be sending his ships out into the water, and the people in the Land of Waves would have been in much bigger danger. I had to prioritise in keeping the people there safe."

"Yeah, those Zabuza and Haku actually did something good for those people." Naruto tried to defend Kohaku.

Yugao listened to their explanation. "I see, I'm sorry Kohaku-san."

"It's alright. But I guess it did not matter, since Gato sent one boat out there before I could stop it."

Yuago then asked, "What did Gato's ships have to do with your mission Kohaku-san? And what danger did you mean?" Kohaku explained about his investigation. The destroyed ship on the beach, the trail leading to the Land of Waves, and the sea monsters.

"Sea monsters?" Yugao raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, huge sea monsters. Four of them, one was looked like some massive snake, one, had a long neck, third one had four big fins and then there was a huge shark that like as big as a building, but we stopped them all. "Naruto said.

Oh yeah, I also got this enormous shark tooth." Naruto showed the size with his hands. "Which I found on the ship wreck and gave it to you." Kohaku said, making sure any impression that Naruto got it from the shark gets corrected.

"So a C-ranked mission, and this was what you ended up with." Yugao chuckled, Naruto joined her as well.

"Yeah, but there's still the question of where did those sea creatures come from." Kohaku pointed.

"Maybe it's just a one-time thing?" Naruto asked.

"Unlikely."

"Kohaku-san, Naruto." Yugao quietly said to them, looking at the streets. They both looked at the same direction.

There were four sand ninjas. One was a jounin, with a cloth covering his head and half of his face. The second was a blonde girl, her hair tied with four ponytails and she had a large fan on her back. The third was a boy wearing a black bodysuit with a hood that had cat-like ears with a large object wrapped up on his back, he had face paint as well. The last was a boy shorter than them, he had a red hair, no eyebrows, and he had a giant gourd on his back.

The three in Ichiraku Ramen looked at them carefully.

"Who are they?" Naruto quietly asked them. "Sand ninjas." Yugao answered him.

"They are probably here for the Chunin exams." Kohaku said.

"Chunin exams?" Naruto asked. "You seriously don't know?" Yugao said and then began explaining what the Chunin exam is. The sand ninjas soon left their sight and they continued eating their breakfast. "Well I got to go and meet up with my team. Bye guys." Naruto quickly paid for his ramen bowls and left for the bridge.

* * *

"Hello Sakura-Chan!" Naruto waved at her as he arrived to join her. His eyes then focused on Sasuke. They both scowled at each other, leaving Sakura to sigh at the two. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were waiting for their sensei at the bridge. After for a long amount of time, Kakashi finally arrived.

"Hey guys. Sorry I'm late. I got lost on the path of life." He said to them, they groaned at his lame excuse.

"Kakashi-sensei, are you going to give us a real mission? Come on sensei, a real mission this time. I want a mission where I can show I am made of. Come on Kakashi-sensei." Naruto was pumped up.

"Naruto will you stop being so irritating just for once?" Sakura said to him.

 **(Que Jurassic Park Soundtrack-13 Jurassic Park Gate/ The Lost World Jurassic Park Soundtrack-03 Malcom's Journey)**

"Relax Naruto. Today I got a mission for you guys that I am pretty sure you will enjoy Naruto." Kakashi said to them.

"Huh?" Naruto tilted his head.

* * *

Team 7 crossed under the Kaseki Arch, they reached the main building entrance. Waiting for them at the entrance was Kaseki Tamiko, wife of Kaseki Choten.

"Hello Kakashi." Tamiko said to them. "Kaseki Tamiko." They greeted her. "Thank you for helping me out with maintaining the compound for today." She said to them, she really wanted to a break from all the dinosaurs.

"It's no sweat Tamiko-sama. We can take care of things." Naruto said standing in front of them, and she smiled.

"So what do we need us to do?" Naruto asked her.

"Kohaku inside will explain to you guys. I will take my leave, goodbye." Tamiko said to them, and left the Kaseki Compound.

"Koha-nii?" Naruto thought. They entered the main building, and the Kaseki was waiting for them. "Huh, didn't think you are the one taking this mission." He said to them.

Naruto ran up to him. "Hey Koha- "Kohaku covered his mouth, "Don't call me how you call me, I won't look nice." He said behind clenched teeth.

"Oh ok." Naruto quietly said.

Kohaku looked at the rest of Team 7. "Kakashi" He greeted the Jounin reading his book.

"Sakura." He greeted the Kunoichi. "And the prince." He teased the Uchiha, earning a glare from Sasuke and Sakura.

"Well this is we need to do guys and it's quite a lot. So we might be able to finish things faster if we split up the work." Kohaku said to them and he listed the things they need to do, "Naruto, I need your help to check on all the herbivores, see if there is any sick ones. Sakura I need to handle the cows that we recently bought, herd them into the feeding pen. And then the next one that's to be done, it's going to be very difficult. It's going to take a lot of endurance." Kohaku scratched the back of his head, having an unsure look on his face.

"I can handle it." Sasuke stepped in.

"Yeah, Sasuke-kun can take this difficult task." Sakura supported him. Naruto started to get jealous, "Sasuke teme always taking the hard jobs, always taking the glory always saving the day." He thought.

"Hey come on Kohaku. Let me take this tough job." He said to the Kaseki. "No, no Naruto. It's going to take a lot so I think we better let Sasuke do this. He's definitely more cut out for this." Kohaku said to him.

"What come on Kohaku, I can do this!" Naruto raised his voice. "Naruto don't be stupid, if Kohaku says you can't do it, then you can't do it. Let Sasuke-kun do it." Sakura harshly said to him.

"Naruto we better leave this one to Sasuke." Kohaku insisted.

* * *

While Kakashi was lounging on a tree reading his book, Naruto and Kohaku were at the field with the some of the herbivores, looking if any of them are having problems. Naruto was currently checking through the juvenile Iguanodons. "Ok these young ones are all ok." Naruto finished his check. Kohaku was checking through the Stegosaurus. "Yeah and the Stegosaurus are all fine."

Naruto looked at the forest behind the field, he could see Sasuke in a small clearing of the forest. Sasuke was wearing gloves and holding a shovel. Next to him were large piles of dark brown. Sasuke had a shrunken and cringe face as he shovelled the pile of dark brown and tossed it to the vegetation for fertiliser.

Dino…Droppings? Droppings?

Now Naruto knew why Kohaku did not give him that tough task, he then spoke.

"That is one big pile of sh-"

"Yes, yes it is. And you're welcome." Kohaku cut him off.

They then checked out the Triceratops, and they found another juvenile laying down on the grass. "Oh no." Kohaku and Naruto stood next to the juvenile.

Checking the triceratops, Kohaku knew that it was the same symptoms as the juvenile Parasaurolophus who ate a berry. "It's the same problem like the parasaurolophus. Need to check around the field for any of those berries around." Kohaku told him.

"What does it look like?" Naruto asked him. "Like purple beads in a bunch." Kohaku said as he gave the triceratops another pill to recover.

Naruto put his hands in a cross seals. The clones began around the whole field to search for the berries. Kohaku looked at the clones, seeing that Naruto can accomplish a chore much faster than one person could do.

"Naruto." Kohaku whispered to him, "You want to make a trade?"

Everyone had returned to meet up at the path. Sakura had finished guiding the cows into the feeding pen. Naruto had finished removing the toxic berries on the field, and Sasuke had finished his duty.

"Hey thank you Sasuke, much appreciated taking that job." Kohaku thanked Sasuke.

Sasuke just looked at him for moment, "Yeah."

"Kohaku what were those cows for?" Sakura asked.

"Feeding. He said.

"Feed the cows?"

"To the carnivores."

Then Naruto then spoke, "Oh! Oh! Can we see it? The feeding?"

Kohaku hesitated a bit, "Umm, I'm not sure about that. It's a not exactly a pleasant sight."

Sasuke then stepped up, "I can take it. I want to see the feeding." Naruto felt being challenged by Sasuke, "Yeah, I want to see it too! I'm not going to lose to you Sasuke." Naruto said, the two genin glared at each other.

"If Sasuke-kun is going to see it, then I must be brave and see it too." Sakura thought.

Kohaku looked at Kakashi who was still lounging on the tree. The Jounin just shrugged his shoulders. "Well ok, but I warned you." He said to them, leading them to the carnivore area.

Kohaku and Naruto walked in front while Sasuke and Sakura walked at the back. "So who are we going to see?" Naruto asked. "The raptors." Kohaku said.

"Who?" Sakura asked.

"Dinosaurs that are like Shinku." Kohaku said. They reached the raptors enclosure, entering through the first gate. In front of them was the cage bars and a gate into the enclosure. All they saw was bushes and dirt floor.

"Alright you three wait here I'm going to send a cow in." Kohaku said, as he exited the first gate. "Wait you are going to feed a live cow to them?" Sakura asked. "It's the only way to keep them sharp." He replied.

After a moment, Kohaku came back. Now with them, he pushed a button on the side, and a shutter door inside the enclosure opened. A cow came out, and stood in the middle of the enclosure mooing.

Sakura became nervous, looking at the poor cow and Sasuke remained the same. "Where are they?" Naruto asked.

In the bushes then became then to shake, a purr came from it. Then there was heavy breathing like growling. And out of the bushes, Raimu, Kemuri and Hyoga came rushing in with Hyoga from behind and Raimu and Kemuri from each side. They pounced with their talon claws pointed straight forward. Hyoga pounced on top of the cow, claws piercing in and biting the cow's neck, the other two raptors latched on the cow's sides, biting and tearing with claws on their feet.

The sound of the cow shrieking and the raptors screeching went right through the genin. And the sound of bone breaking, blood splattering, flesh tearing, and the gorging of meat soon followed.

Looking at the carnage. Sasuke winced, Naruto's jaw dropped. Sakura's face turned green, she turned around and quickly covered her mouth. Kohaku just watched without being too bothered.

Looking at the three of them, he said to them, "They see the cow no different than you guys see a bowl of ramen."

Naruto and Sasuke regained their composure. "Ha! I can handle that no problem." He thought. Naruto saw Sakura. "See no problem right Sakura-chan?"

Startling the girl, she quickly turned and hit him on the head. "Don't do that you idiot!"

"Ow! Ok, you could have just said you were scared." Naruto said covering his head.

Sakura then got angry and embarrassed. "I'm not scared you idiot!" She raised her fist to punch him again, but a hand caught her fist midway.

Kohaku stopped her from punching Naruto. "Sakura, enough." He said to her, releasing her fist.

She looked at him, "Hey what do-"

"Shhhhh" He quickly tried to shush her, his eyes on the enclosure. The sound of purring growls were soon heard. They all looked at the enclosure, Raimu, Kemuri, and Hyoga. The raptors had their eyes all fixed on one thing, Haruno Sakura.

Baring their bloody teeth at her, they growled, hissed, snarled and slowly approached. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, Sakura slowly stepped back, frightened by the angry predators. Then from the bushes at the side, Gorudo the golden feathered raptor came out, rushing in screeching and banged into the cage bars that was protecting Sakura from them.

With yelp, Sakura tripped on her feet and fell on her butt. Gorudo bit the bars, sparks surging the raptors, and electricity flowed through the bars. The other three raptors came to stand next to Gorudo

"We're out of here! Naruto calm them down!" Kohaku said as he and Sasuke got Sakura on her feet and they quickly left through the first gate.

Naruto quickly moved in, standing in Gorudo's field of view. Gorudo's eyes still fixed on Sakura's direction.

"Hey, hey. Its ok guys, its ok." Naruto said to them trying to calm them down, now their eyes turned to look at Naruto. "It's all fine ok? She's a friend ok? It's fine guys."

Gorudo then stopped biting onto the bars and the electricity stopped. They all looked at him for a moment before returning to the carcass.

Kohaku brought Sasuke and Sakura away from the enclosure. Sakura was breathing heavily.

"Hoped that would not happen." Kohaku sighed. "Sakura."

"Yes?" She looked at him.

"How would you react someone hit your friend?" He asked her.

Before she could answer, he pointed over his shoulder back at the enclosure. "Same thing."

Naruto soon came out, and joined them. "Kohaku, they are ok now." He said to him.

"Alright, let's go. We are done here." Kohaku briskly led them out of the carnivore section.

Their mission was done and Team 7 was out of the Kaseki Compound. But Naruto remembered that he was supposed to meet Kohaku at night for something.

* * *

Kohaku and his cousin Kichirou were assembled at the Hokage tower along with the other chunins and jounin. And they assembled before the Hokage sitting with the crystal ball in front of him on the table. While Mitarashi Anko started to pester Kichirou, something about trying out his blood, Kohaku stood with Hayate.

"Been busy being the proctor?" He quietly asked him. "Yes, very." Hayate answered with a cough.

The Hokage then spoke, "I have summon you all for a very important purpose. Seeing your fellow jounin, I'm sure you all know what this is about."

Kohaku remembered the sand ninjas he saw with Naruto and Yugao. The Hokage then declared that the Chunin exams will be starting in one week.

The sensei of Team seven, Team eight, and team ten recommended all their students to participate in the Chunin exams. "Huh, Naruto gets to participate earlier than I did." The Kaseki thought.

He and Hayate looked at each other, Hayate was a little surprised that Naruto's sensei would let the blonde take part so early. Iruka then spoke out, protesting that the exams would crush them. Kakashi then said that he was six years younger than Naruto when he took the exams. The two continued, until Kakashi made the final statement, that Kakashi was the teacher now not Iruka.

* * *

Kankuro was holding Konohamaru by his scarf, his feet off the ground. "We got a few minutes before he gets here, we mess with them a little bit." Kankuro smirked. "Put him down Kankuro, you know this will put you in serious hot water." Temari said to him.

"Hey! Let him go!" Naruto shouted at them, behind were Sakura, Moegi and Udon. But Kankuro did not, and held Konohamaru up tighter. "What a little scrawny loser." Kankuro insulted them all.

Naruto gritted his teeth, but instead of charging in to pound the sand ninja, he thought of another approach.

"You want to let the boy go, for your sake." Naruto said to him in a calm manner. Kanuro looked at him, still having the smug look on his face. "Why? Cause you're going to crush me, you little wimpy squirt?"

"No, because that is the grandson of the Third Hokage." Naruto pointed at Konohamaru. "And if the Third Hokage finds out about what you are doing to his grandson right now, well heaven help you."

Kanuro's faced changed drastically and sweated bullets, he looked back at the boy who was still being held above the ground. Before anyone could react, the fabric of Konohamaru's scarf was sliced releasing Kankuro's grip on him. Konohamaru fell on the ground and quickly ran to Naruto.

Kankuro and Temari turned to see who it was. An ANBU, in a standard ANBU uniform wielding a katana. The ANBU had long purple hair and a cat mask. Everyone looked in shock, except for Naruto as he knew who she was.

"You just arrived and you are already stirring up trouble? Are you trying to disrupt the alliance between the Leaf and the Sand?" She asked the two sand ninjas fiercely, the two just fell silent.

"And you two. Get down from there." She said looking at a tree. Sasuke who was watching the whole thing then noticed another presence in the tree. Gaara came down in a swirl of sand to join Kankuro and Temari, and the Uchiha leapt down to join his team.

"I apologize for my teammate's action." Gaara said with his low voice. Sasuke then asked, "You with the gourd. What's your name?"

"Gaara of the desert. I'm curious about you two as well, the blue and the orange one." Gaara said to them.

"Uchiha Sasuke." The uchiha said. "Uzumaki Naruto." The blonde said. "Alright you three, get out of here and don't try anything like this again. Next time there will be real consequences." The cat ANBU ordered the sand ninjas.

The sand ninjas left, leaving the ANBU with the rest. They were all intimidated by the presence of the ANBU, except for Sasuke for narrowed his eyes at her and Naruto who was relieved to see his old friend again.

The ANBU went up to Naruto. "Thanks for stalling him." She said to him and he nodded. "You've been following them?" He asked her.

"For a while. Making sure they don't do anything out of line." She answered. The others just looked at them. A genin conversing with an ANBU.

"Yeah. Well, it's great that you've arrived. Thanks." Naruto said to her, and she nodded.

"Alright you all, get out of here and stay out of trouble." She ordered them and left through shunshin.

* * *

The starry night has fallen and Naruto was on his way to the Kaseki Compound. Making sure no one was following him, he reached the main building. Entering inside, Kohaku was waiting for him.

"Hey Koha-nii." Naruto went up to him. "Hey Naruto." Kohaku greeted him. "So what we are doing tonight? A trade right?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, you teach me how to do shadow clones, I teach something as well." Kohaku said to him. The blonde's eyes started to shine.

In the main building Naruto began teaching Kohaku, showing him the cross seal and two more Naruto clones appeared beside the original. After some time, Naruto and Kohaku were still in the main building. Kohaku put his hands in a cross seal, and four Kohaku clones appeared.

"Hehe. See? You can do it now Koha-nii." Naruto excitedly said. "Hey thanks a lot Naruto." Kohaku and the clones looked at each other. "Alright now you are going to teach me something right?" Naruto eagerly said.

Kohaku dispelled the clones and said. "Alright follow me." Kohaku and Naruto were walking down the path to the carnivore side. "So what is it that you are going to show me?" Naruto asked.

"Hang on, you'll see it pretty soon. Relax Naruto." Kohaku said.

Going deeper in the carnivore section, they arrived at their destination. It was not the raptor enclosure, nor was it the same enclosure that he saw with Kohaku, Yugao, Hayate and Kakashi.

It was a wall that as high as the other enclosure that he had seen before. Stretching around a large area, they moved around the wall until they see a metal gate. "Alright let's get in there." Kohaku said standing in front of the gate.

"What? You want me to go in there? What about that last time?" Naruto said in a slightly panicked voice.

"Ok, you need to calm down. I'm going in with you so don't worry. Also, you cannot show any sign of fear. You show any sign of hesitation and he won't help you." Kohaku said pointing at the wall. Naruto listened to him, and mustered his courage, his face now turned brave. They entered the enclosure.

It was dark and there was thick and lush vegetation. They made their way through, and they entered a clearing. The crescent moon shining down on, they stood on a patch of grass. In front of them was a body of water. The water surface sparkled with the moon light and with the starry night, it was a very nice scene.

"Ok wait here. He should be down there." Kohaku said as he went to the water's edge. He crouched and he said to the water, "Tenno, I need your help with something."

 **(Que the end of Jurassic World Original Soundtrack 15 – Costa Rican Standoff)**

Bubbles popped out of the water, and Kohaku went back to the waiting Naruto. The water startled to make ripples, something in the water was approaching them. Out of the water emerged something that's dark blue, a sail in the shape of a semi-circle and two metres tall. It moved towards them and the owner of the sail came out of the water to stand in front of them and reveal itself.

Water dripped from the creature's body. It was dark blue and stood on two legs, two massive legs with three claws on three toes. Two long and powerful arms with three giant claws like meat hooks. The large sail on the back and a long, muscular tail behind. Its head was long and narrow with large, straight and sharp teeth in its mouth. It had green, beastly eyes and a crest on the top of its head.

A creature with the length of a whale looked at Naruto and Kohaku.

Spinosaurus

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter my dear readers.**

 **And the Spinosaurs going to keep the traditional design. Yeah I know about the debate of the design of the animal. Let me know what you guys think as well.**

 **I'm only saying from I can remember. For me, I'm not really sure how Spinosaurus can have such a drastic change in posture from previous spinosaurs. Also they only found one example of the legs right? I'm not really sure it's considered enough data confirm a change in the animal. Plus, I not sure if an animal of such a massive size can sustain mainly on fish, like a gharial that Spino seems to be compared to numerous times. I don't like to compare Spino with crocodiles, because they are way too different. Crocodiles are reptiles, Spinosaurus is a dinosaur, non-avian birds.**

 **Please let me know if I need to get updated.**


	12. Chapter 12 The Forest of Death

**Hope you guys like the story**

 **This one is going to a bit rushed, going to get to the preliminaries faster.**

 **I do not own Naruto, OCs are mine.**

 **Please enjoy. Review and let me know your thoughts**

* * *

Naruto: The Kaseki Clan

Chapter 12: The exams continues

Days passed after Kakashi announced his team that they will be taking the Chunin exams. They were at the Academy checking for the exams. Sasuke and Sakura were able to point out the genjutsu the two chunin had casted. As they made their way to the exam hall, Rock Lee stopped them. He introduced himself and challenged Sasuke.

"Of course this guy wants to fight Sasuke. Always Sasuke. " Naruto thought. Rock Lee readied his stance, but Naruto stood in front of him. "Hey hold on. I'm Uzumaki Naruto, nice to meet you. Listen, why don't we save the fighting for the exams huh? This does not seem like an appropriate time." Naruto suggested to Lee.

"It's nice to meet you too Naruto. But I'm afraid this cannot wait. My fight with Uchiha Sasuke must begin now." Rock Lee insisted.

"Well so much for that. At least I can see what this guy can do." Naruto thought, he walked to the side and leaned on the wall, and watched the fight that was about to begin. Even with Sasuke's sharingan, the Uchiha could keep up with Lee's speed and strength in his taijutsu.

The fight was stopped when a Lee's sensei, Might Guy appeared and he punished his student, right after that he hugged him. Team 7 had the displeasure of seeing the two interact with each other calling each other's name and so much emphasis on the springtime of youth.

After that Team 7 reached the exam room door, and waiting for them was Kakashi. After explaining to them that all three had to come together for the team participation of the exams. They entered through the door, the whole competition appeared before them. Sasuke's eyes narrowed, Sakura and Naruto gulped. They never thought that so many would be taking part.

* * *

"Come on Naruto, you faced against one of the demon brothers, Zabuza, and a building-sized shark. You can do this right? Right?" The blonde thought.

"Sasuke-kun! I really missed you." Ino wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck from behind. "Hey go away Ino-pig. Sasuke's mine." Sakura raise her at voice at Ino. "In your dreams forehead. Sasuke's is mine." Ino stuck her tongue at her.

"Well, well. You're here huh Naruto?" Ino's other two teammates showed. Shikamaru and Chouji. "How you been guys?" Naruto greeted them. "Ah this exams is going to be so troublesome." Shikamaru groaned. Chouji ate his chips.

"So the whole gang is here." Kiba said to them, behind him were Shino and Hinata. Shino remained composed, Hinata blushing at the sight of Naruto, not that he noticed anyway. Deciding to keep a low profile he distanced himself away from the two bickering kunoichi. He looked at the crowd, and saw Lee sitting with his team. He went to them, wanting to know his competition. "Hey Lee. Is this your team?" He greeted Lee.

"Hello Naruto. And yes, this is my team. Tenten and Hyuuga Neji." Lee introduced his teammates. "Hey there." Tenten smiled at him. "Hello. Have we met before?" Neji said to him without much expression.

"Yeah, back at the second storey. You were fixated on my teammate." Naruto answered.

"I see."

"Hey a Hyuuga right? Are you and Hinata related by any chance?" Naruto asked. "We're cousins." Neji responded.

"Hey Naruto! What are you doing get over here!" Sakura called to him. "See you guys and good luck." Naruto said the Lee's team and went back to his team. "Luck? As if." Neji scoffed.

"Yes Sakura-chan?" Naruto went to her. "This is Yakushi Kabuto. He's a veteran, and he's going to give us information with his ninja info cards." Sakura said to him.

"What information?"

"Well it's not perfect, I should have information on just about everyone. Including you guys." Kabuto said holding his deck. "Show me Gaara of the sand and Rock Lee." Sasuke said to Kabuto.

Naruto stood next to Shikamaru. "This is our first attempt, yet this guy knows all about us?" He whispered so that only Shikamaru could hear, which he agreed.

After Lee and Gaara's cards were shown, Kabuto then explained about the all the villages that genin in the room were from, and that the Sound village was a mystery.

Morino Ibiki then arrived, commencing the start of the first part of the exams. Seated next to Hinata, Naruto looked at his paper, and his face turned white. The questions were so hard, he was having a lot of trouble understanding them. "Come on I fought a giant shark I can do this come on." He looked through the questions. "I can't do this! What do I do?!" His mind raced.

"This is could so much better if I was seated at the back so I could see what's going on. Man, it's like they want us to cheat." He thought, looking through the sentinels around, looking for people cheating. "Hmm, maybe they do." Naruto then devised a plan. He thought "Ok, I really hope this works."

He raised his hand. "Uh, I need to use the bathroom." He said. One of the sentinel escorted him to bathroom with his hands cuffed. After some time, they came back and Naruto returned to his seat, and he waited. Kankuro then raised his hand to tell them that he needed to use the bathroom as well, and Crow in disguise brought him to the bathroom as well. When Kankuro reached the bathroom, he saw one cubicle that was actually occupied.

Soon a loud roar came from outside startling everyone, the sound of something crashing into the walls outside. Then there was a scream outside, and a human figure was seen flying and smashed into the windows, that figure being Iruka.

Then everyone looked at Iruka stuck on the window disappearing in a puff of smoke, including the sentinels and Ibiki. Naruto then took the opportunity to peek at the answers from the genin on his right and in front of him. There was still roaring and the sound of Iruka crying out in pain. One of the sentinels looked outside, to see another Iruka fighting a Triceratops. "What the? Is that a dinosaur?" The sentinel thought.

"Iruka!" The sentinel called out. The dinosaur and Iruka both looked up at him, and they dispelled in smoke. "What?!" He knew his mistake. He turned around to everyone still seated, and Kankuro had returned from the bathroom.

"Dammit who was it?! There was no Kaseki in the exam. Who was it?!" He angrily thought. "What was that? Was that Naruto's doing?" Sakura thought looking at the whole ordeal. "What did you do Naruto?" Sasuke thought. Ibiki glared at the sentinel as he sat down, watching the genin. "Get back to your paper." Ibiki ordered them. Naruto could rest easy now, he copied the answers already.

At the end of the exam, Ibiki was ready to announce the tenth question. And he made the rule that any genin can leave if they choose, and if those who stayed got the tenth question wrong they will remain a genin forever. "Hey that's bull! There's no rule like that! There's lots of people here who have taken the exams before!" Kiba stood and pointed at him. Ibiki laughed. "I was not making the rules before, but now I am making this rule now." He smirked.

Naruto just looked at him with question. "Wait a minute, you don't set the rules right? Isn't the Hokage supposed to be the one setting the rules or something? Is he trying to play with us here?" He thought, deciding to call Ibiki's bluff Naruto stayed.

After all those who opted out left, Ibiki declared that they all passed, and Mitarashi Anko broke through the window, telling the remaining genin to follow her, but Ibiki told her she was early, leaving her in the awkward position.

In the evening, Ibiki was collecting the papers in the exam room, one of the sentinels came rushing in. It was the same one who escorted Naruto to the bathroom. His upper torso was drenched, he was breathing heavily. The two stared at each other in an awkward silence.

"Do I want to know?" Ibiki asked him. "That- That brat knocked me out, tied me up and locked in the bathroom." He answered, upset that a genin got the drop on him. The two only had one question in mind. How?

* * *

Morning came and everyone gathered in front of training ground forty-four. They all gathered as Anko introduced them to the Forest of Death. Naruto was not really impressed by the emphasis on the peril of the forest. Anko noticed and threw a kunai cutting his cheek. Anko was behind him, just before she tried anything else, Shiore the grass ninja snuck up behind her and returned her kunai.

After Anko explained the rules of the second phase of the exams, she handed them out the consent forms to the genins. When everyone scattered around to fill up their forms, Anko threw another kunai. But she aimed at the top of a tree instead of Naruto. Everyone looked at the tree, which spat the kunai back at the Anko's feet. Leaping down from the tree was Kaseki Kohaku.

Anko smirked at him, and he stared right back at her.

"Hey, hey I was hoping it would be your cousin today. But oh well." Anko teased him. "Give it a rest please." He said to her.

"Kohaku? What are you doing here?" Naruto came up to him. "Been given last minute instructions. I'm going to be circulating around the training grounds. Making sure no dangerous animals gets out of the forest." Kohaku told him.

"Hey where's Kichirou?" Anko asked him. "I don't know. But he should be coming some time later and take over." He said to her.

"Well then how about you let me try some of that Kaseki blood?" She wrapped an arm around his neck, a kunai pointed at him in the other.

He shook her off, "No."

"What kind of animals will be in there?" Naruto asked them. "You'll find out when you get in there." Anko said to him and went back to her position. "You should join your team. Good luck in there." Kohaku said to Naruto.

The second phase of the exams started, everyone dashed into the forest. Team 7 stopped after a while, hearing someone screamed. "Hmm, I got an idea." Naruto said to them. "What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"If we need to identify ourselves, we transform into something."

"And what's that?"

"Something that we have seen before, that no one else had seen. I'm sure you know what I mean."

Sasuke smirked. "Yeah, I know what you mean." So Sakura knew what he meant as well.

Naruto decided to go behind a tree to pass water. He came back to join his team. "Hey thanks for waiting guys. Feeling much better after that." He said.

They both looked at him. Sasuke ordered, "Shinku."

"Huh?" Naruto tilted his head. Sasuke immediately punched him.

"Hey what's the matter with you?!" Naruto got up from the ground, but Sasuke uppercut him. And the air, something from the bushes jumped and kick Naruto back down to the ground, and stomped him down hard knocking him out and transforming back into the rain ninja. And the one that came from the bush, it was Shinku.

"Shinku." Sasuke said to the raptor. The raptor transformed back into the real Naruto. "Hehe. It worked." Naruto grinned. He searched the knocked out ninja, "Haha. Score." Naruto took out the scroll the rain ninja had.

"Wow, we got earth and heaven, we really stuck gold here, and so fast as well." Sakura said. "Yeah, but with this guy out cold his teammates are going to be coming here real soon. And they are going to come for us." Sasuke said looking around.

"Oh great. What do we do now?" Sakura got on her guard. "I got an idea. But you got to trust me alright?" Naruto quietly said to them.

"Let's hear it." Sasuke said. Naruto as quietly as he can, made seven clones. And they all transformed to the raptor pack. He put the two scrolls in Gorudo's and Hyoga's mouth vertically and they manage to close their mouths hiding the scrolls inside the mouths. In his back pouch, he took out various scrolls as well, putting the scrolls some of the other raptors and kept one white and one dark blue with him.

"My clones will deliver the real scrolls to the tower first. The objective is to deliver the scrolls first, so if other teams are going to come for us, we will be just carrying decoys." Naruto explained.

"We don't have the scrolls in our own possession, we won't know if these things will get attacked and our scrolls are gone." Sasuke argued.

"Trust me these guys can really move, they will be at the tower in no time. And if one does get attacked, I'll know exactly where it is. Something I learned about clones during the bell test, I'll remember what they remember. You got to trust me, trust your teammate alright?" Naruto said to them.

Though reluctant, Sasuke figured that it was such a complicated plan, it could work. "Alright, but if this goes south I'll make sure you will really regret it Naruto." Sasuke said.

"What? You sure about this Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked. "Yeah, we follow his plan. Naruto knows more about the dinosaurs than any one of us in the exams. People will think they are dangerous animals and avoid them." Sasuke said.

"Alright guys, go do your delivery." The raptors dashed off with immense speed, completely changing Sakura's perception on dinosaurs being slow.

"Running with those raptors a few times before the exams, it's going to pay off. Believe it." Naruto thought.

"Alright we have to move before the team of this sleeping one here shows up." Sasuke said, and Team 7 quickly took off in a different direction, trying to give any enemy team the wrong direction.

* * *

Outside the training grounds, Kohaku was circulating around, keeping an eye on anything getting out. He reached back to where Anko was, and she was having some dangos. "Hey Kaseki anything in there tried getting out?" She asked him.

"Nope." His reply was simple. Kichirou then arrived to take over Kohaku, and Anko immediately started to pester him again, something about trying out dinosaur blood. "None of them tried getting out right?" Kichirou asked his little cousin, and Kohaku shook his head. "The last minute instructions to put them in there, it's going to be a pain. Or they might probably track down one thing they would go for." Kohaku said in his mind.

Kohaku decided to take his leave, hopeful that things will all go smoothly. With Kichirou taking over, he can relax.

* * *

 **(This part will be rushed a bit)**

A day had passed and it was morning, a terrible morning. Naruto's given the five pronged seal, Lee's defeated and Sakura's hair was cut. Team 10, Neji and Tenten are prepared for a fight with Dosu, Zaku and Kin, but Sasuke with his curse mark stood up, purple chakra swirling around him, marks spreading all over his body.

"The power flowing through me. He gave me this gift, and I know what I am. I am an avenger, to follow my path I must have power. I must have power at any price, even if it means to be consumed by evil."

After Ino got back into her body, Team 10 hid behind the bush, Neji and Tenten watched from the tree. Sasuke's fight with the sound ninja was brutal. He broke Zaku's arm, incapacitating him. Before he go for Dosu, Sakura quickly hugged him, crying and begging him to stop.

The marks around Sasuke receded, Dosu gave his earth scroll in exchange that Sasuke spared them, and they left, leaving the leaf ninjas.

Tenten went to Lee and woke him up. Neji was still watching from above. Ino decided to fix Sakura's hair and they bickered about Sakura hugging Sasuke. Chouji and Shikamaru were about to wake Naruto up in a painful way which involved a stick.

They stood at the still laying down Naruto, but just when they were about to wake him up, a purring growl was heard. Everyone was startled, except for Sakura and Sasuke, they knew what the sound meant.

Everyone looked at where the sound came from to see two yellow eyes watching in the bushes. Out from the bushes leapt Gorudo, the golden feathered raptor. His mouth opened and a loud screech came out. "Are these Naruto's clones?" Sakura thought.

Behind the golden raptor came Hyoga, Kemuri and Raimu. They all stood together snarling at the leaf ninjas. Gorudo started to have sparks surging around him, the air around Hyoga turned cold and claws turned crystal blue, Raimu's opened mouth started to drool thick, black and toxic liquid.

"No, they are the real deal." Sakura got scared.

"Ah! It's those things we've seen before!" Ino screamed. "Oh man what are those things doing here?" Shikamaru started to panic, so did Chouji.

"Those animals. Tenten! Lee! Get out of there now!" Neji shouted from the tree. The sound the raptors made woke Naruto up. Naruto stood on his feet, seeing the raptors about to go for his peers. He quickly ran to the raptors.

"Are you crazy Naruto?! What are you doing?!" Shikamaru yelled at him.

Naruto stood in between the raptors and the leaf ninjas. The raptors saw Naruto in front of them, they all focused on him. He stuck his hands out at the dinosaurs. "No, no, no! Guys! Stop!" He said to them, they continued to snarl.

"Gorudo come on don't ok?" Naruto looked at golden raptor snarling. "Hyoga please." He said to the blue raptor. "Kemuri, stop." He said to the grey raptor. "Raimu enough." He then looked at the green feathered raptor.

"Ok, good guys. Good." Naruto putting his hands in front of him, the raptors listening to him.

Everyone looked in astonishment. "Is that Naruto?" Ino said. "He's stopping those things?" Chouji asked. "He's calling them with names?" Shikamaru thought.

"Are those animals afraid of Naruto?" Neji wondered. Naruto looked back, seeing his peers.

"Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, get out of here quick. You too Lee, Tenten, Neji. Go on, go." He said to him. "Are you out of your mind?! What about those things?!" Ino screamed.

"Just trust me. Go now!" Naruto raised his voice. Everyone left, leaving Team 7 with the raptors. "So this is why Koha-nii is going around the training grounds." He thought.

"Guys don't hurt them ok?" Naruto said to the raptors, but they remember Sakura and continued to growl. "Come on please guys. She's a friend." Naruto pleaded and they stopped.

"If you guys are here, where's Shinku, Midori and Yasei?" He asked them, they turned their heads, pointing behind. Naruto looked, far in the forest he could see them waiting.

Sakura got Sasuke back on his feet. Naruto decided to ask them, "Hey did you guys see my clones? They transformed to look like you." Gorudo looked at him for a moment and nodded.

"Sweet! Hey guys! My clones made it, Gorudo told me." Naruto grinned. "Your plan worked, nice dobe." Sasuke smirked at him, but he had a hand covering the base of his neck. "Now we just need to get there." He said.

Sasuke then groaned and fell on his knees, his hand still on his neck. Sakura quickly knelt beside him to comfort him, but he shook her off. "I'm fine. Don't bother." He glared at her.

Naruto looked at the two, seeing something is wrong with Sasuke. He thought of an idea.

Naruto asked the raptors, "Hey guys do you think you can bring us there? Please?" Shinku, Midori, and Yasei then stepped in, purring and chittering. The raptors began talking to each other, purring, growling and snarling.

A decision was then made. The raptors all lined up, in their same formation. "Thanks guys." Naruto thanked them.

"Sakura-chan! Sasuke!" Naruto called out to them. "They are going to bring us there." They both looked at him. "But those guys don't like right?" Sakura pointed out.

"Trust me, just don't do anything to them or me and you'll be just fine." Naruto said. Sasuke and Sakura cautiously got on Hyoga and Kemuri respectively. The noise the raptors made really got them nervous. Naruto sat on Gorudo.

"Thanks again guys, really appreciated it." He thanked them. With Shinku screeching, the raptor pack dashed off to the tower. Sasuke and Sakura had never felt such speed before, Sakura knew she was definitely wrong about dinosaurs.

Very shortly they've arrived. Team 7 got off the raptors, and Naruto tried to get the pack into a group hug, except for Shinku, Midori and Yasei.

"Thanks guys." Naruto waved them goodbye as they ran back into the forest to find food.

They entered the tower, they went deeper in and waiting for them were the two clones, they transformed back into their original selves.

"Well you sure took you time." The clones said, handing the scrolls to them and they dispelled. They opened the scrolls and Iruka was summoned from the scrolls to congratulate them.

The fifth day arrived, the remaining genins, Jounins and the Third Hokage assembled and Sasuke's mark is still affecting him.

The Third Hokage explained to them the true purpose for the Chunin exams. Gekko Hayate stepped in, explaining that a preliminary exam one on one has to take place, and immediately. Naruto saw Hayate and waved at him, and Hayate nodded at him.

Hayate told the genins that anyone who wish to opt out can leave. Naruto listened to Sasuke and Sakura.

Sakura kept pleading Sasuke to quit, but Sasuke would have none of it. Naruto then heard someone opting out, he looked to see Kabuto choosing to quit. He remembered Kabuto, and the vast amount of he had. "Something I need to inform Kakshi-sensei." He thought.

He looked back at Sasuke and Sakura going back and forth. Sasuke will not change his mind, he wanted to fight.

"Hey come on. Take it easy teme. She is just concerned for you." Naruto said to him. Sasuke looked at him with a smirk. "Naruto, you are one of the ones I want to fight too."

The genins are set. The large screen on the wall began choosing the names at random.

* * *

 **The preliminaries are coming next chapter, Naruto will be having something up his sleeve for his fight.**


	13. Chapter 13 Uzumaki Naruto

**This is the chpater, the preliminaries. I'm going to stick with the same matches, but shift them around a bit, and there will slight changes, but I'm to focus more on Naruto's fight with this one**

 **I do not own Naruto, I own the OCs**

 **Please enjoy this chapter, and review, let me hear your thoughts :)**

* * *

Naruto: The Kaseki Clan

Chapter 13: Ninpo: Supino Ude No Jutsu

 **Sasuke vs Yoroi**

All the genins and Jounin went up the stairs except for Sasuke and Yoroi. Kakashi instructed Sasuke not to use his Sharingan. Hayate started the match, Sasuke's mark stunned him and Yoroi took the opportunity to lunge at him. But Sasuke countered and got him in an arm lock.

Yoroi started to drain his Chakra, and his started to lose his strength. Yoroi broke free of his lock, and pinned Sasuke down, draining his Chakra.

Sasuke found the strength and kicked him off. Their hand to hand combat continued, until Sasuke countered Yoroi, taking Lee's methods and kicked Yoroi into the air. Both in the air, Sasuke fought against the curse mark and delivered a Lion Barrage. Yoroi was defeated and Sasuke won.

Kakashi took Sasuke away to seal the mark. Naruto saw the mark on Sasuke's neck, but decided to keep quiet about it. Something else was on his mind. The next match started.

 **Shino vs Zaku**

"Hey Sakura." Ino called to her. "What is it Ino?" She responded.

"How did you guys manage to escape from the creatures in the forest? I thought Naruto would have been ripped to shreds. "Ino said.

"I think you need to ask Naruto on that one." Sakura said to her.

Ino went to him and asked him. "Uh it's kind of a long story, and I don't give secrets to just anyone." Naruto smirked.

"Huh fine. I'm sure you got on your knees and begged them not to eat you." Ino insulted him and went back to her team.

Minutes later, Shino was standing and Zaku was laying on the ground. Zaku was no match for Shino's bugs plugging up the holes in his hands.

"Man those insects are really something, how the hell am I supposed to top that?" Naruto thought, overhearing Lee's team discussing about the Aburame clan.

The next match was due.

 **Dosu vs Chouji**

The Akimichi and the sound ninja went down and faced each other. It was pretty fast match as well, with Chouji smashing himself into a wall, and Dosu transmitted his sound into his body with the water inside Chouji's body. Kakashi appeared back with Naruto and Sakura.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei." Naruto whispered to him. Kakashi bent down to listen to him.

"I think something is off about that Kabuto guy, he has information all of us rookies. Something is up."

Kakashi then said to him, "Alright, I will have that notified, but for now let's watch the next match."

 **Kankuro vs Misumi**

It was pretty fast match as well. Misumi's ability to dislocate his joints were not of much help to defend himself against Kankuro's puppet.

"A puppet whoa. That guy's really got an arsenal." Naruto thought.

 **Temari vs Tenten**

The two stared at each other down. Tenten's team kept cheering her on, destroying Naruto's ears. "I rather hear dinosaur bellows than this." Naruto groaned in his mind, covering his ears.

Tenten threw her weapons, but missed her mark. No matter the scrolls she had, the weapons she threw, Temari's fan kept deflecting them.

"It's her fan. So all you got to do is separate the fan from her right?" Naruto thought. Naruto just watched brutal jutsu that Temari used on Tenten, defeating her so quickly.

"They are both long ranged fighters. But wow, that fan the sand ninja has." Naruto said to Kakashi.

 **Shikamaru vs Kin**

It was another fast match as well. Despite Kin using her strings and senbons, he was able to catch her with his shadow and the shadow that the strings had casted that she was holding. A very simple defeat, knocking the back of her head against the wall.

"Well using your head like that. That's pretty simple, but quick I guess." Naruto thought. "Come on, let it be me next come on." Naruto said looking at the screen.

 **Sakura vs Ino**

The results was something no one had expected from the screen. Sakura and Ino looked at each other up in the platform. They went down, and taunted each other, trying to trip to the other one up. Their match was the longest one so far. Each one deliver a punch and a kick to the other. Their fight continued.

All tired and worn out, Ino cut her hair and threw it at Sakura, trapping Sakura with her Chakra through the thrown hair. When Ino possessed Sakura's body, she attempted to force Sakura to forfeit.

Naruto saw this, he shouted at her. "SAKURA-CHAN! DON'T DO IT! DON'T LET HER WIN! YOU MUST WIN!"

Sakura inside managed to shake Ino out of her mind. Sakura now in control again stared at Ino intensely. They both charged with fists raised, punching each other out. No one won.

Asuma and Kakashi brought Sakura and Ino back onto the platform to let them rest.

"They will be up later. Don't worry." Kakashi said.

"Sakura-chan. You were amazing. That was incredible." Naruto praised her, even though she could not hear him.

"Not many of us left, who is next?"

 **Neji vs Hinata**

The two hyuuga standing in the arena look at each other, one looked intimidating and the other looked intimidated.

"Alright a hyuuga fight, this will be interesting." Naruto thought, looking at the two.

"A fight between cousins? This is going to be hard for I think, fighting relatives." Naruto said to Kakashi. Might Guy began explaining the main family and branch family of the Hyuuga to them, and there is a family feud between them.

Hayate started the fight. Neji began berating Hinata, telling her that she was pampered being in the main branch, that she did not want to be here. That she should forfeit the match.

Neji activated the Byakugan, using her body language to make deductions of her fear. Hinata was trembling, and Neji continued to put her down, telling her that she was weak, a failure, that she cannot change who she is and she is to stay that way. Hinata kept shaking, breathing heavily, and her eyes wide.

"Is this how you treat your cousin?! Who the hell are you to say what anyone can or cannot be?!" A voice came from the platform. Everyone looked at Naruto. And the blonde was beyond ticked at Neji, judging people like that.

"Don't listen to him! Get a grip and knock him down. Get him on the ground and stomp on his face!" Naruto cheered for her.

"You pest." Neji said in his mind, glaring at Naruto.

Naruto's encouragement got through Hinata, she readied herself. "Thank you Naruto-kun." She thought, and she activated her Byakugan. "What's up with their eyes Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked his sensei, and Kakashi explained the power of the Hyuuga bloodline.

They engaged in a battle of Hyuuga's Gentle Fist. Before Hinata could a land blow on Neji, he stopped her and hit her on the chest, attacking her heart and she coughed out blood. She tried to strike again but he stopped her Chakra flow in her arms. He pushed her away with a strike from his palm.

"It's clear that we are leagues apart. I am the elite and you are the failure. When you decided to fight, your fate was sealed you were destined to lose. Forfeit this match and save yourself." Neji said to her.

"Man what is wrong with you Neji?! What is your problem with her?! Come on Hinata you can do it!" Naruto continued to cheer her on.

Hearing Naruto, she gathered all her strength to get back on her feet. Even when she could not use her Gentle Fist, she tried to fight on.

When she was about to strike Neji's chest, he dodged and struck her on the chin forcing back a good distance away. She continued to cough out blood, she looked very weak but she stood strong, she had fierceness in her eyes.

In Hinata's mind she thought. "Naruto, I have been watching you for so long, but now you are watching me and I will show you what I can do Naruto."

"This match is over." Hayate said. He stood in between them, stopping Hinata in her tracks before she could take any more punishment from Neji. "The winner is clear. Hinata is unable to continue to fight, Neji is the winner of this match."

The medics came in to bring Hinata away to have her treated. Hayate looked at Naruto on the platform, Naruto looked back at him. Upset that Hayate called the match, but he knew that Hayate was saving Hinata from any more damage to her heart. He took a deep breath, and they nodded at each other.

Neji came back up onto the platform with his team. "Hey loser." Neji called to Naruto, the blonde slowly turned his head to look at him.

"Firstly, stop with that disgraceful cheering of yours, you are a ninja. Second, once a failure remains a failure. It cannot be changed." Neji said to him.

He slowly walked to him. "Really? Then this so called failure is going to take you down." Lee stepped in, stopping Naruto. "Naruto, I understand where you are coming from. But we cannot have unofficial matches, besides the failure beating the talented genius will be a match to remember right? Even if I'm the one who will fight Neji." Lee said to him.

Naruto looked at both of them, before walking past them to be alone at the edge of the platform. Right now he had more pressing matters at hand.

"Man. This is getting bad, am I going to be next? Am I going to fight that sand ninja Gaara? That guy's got something crazy about him, he's got killer eyes." He placed his hands on the railing. "Naruto? Are you alright?" Sakura now awake came to him and asked.

"Oh hey Sakura-chan. Yeah I'm fine. Glad to have you back, you were great in your fight." He said to her with a grin. "Thanks Naruto. Well ok I'm going to join Kakashi-sensei and Lee." She said to him and left him on his own.

"Hey there." Someone said to him. Naruto looked to see Kankuro coming up the stairs to join him. "What are you doing on your own here?"

"Nothing really. Why are you here?" He asked him. "I just wanted to talk. Can you tell me what this Neji guy can do? I don't think we've seen the full extent of his powers." Kakuro asked him.

"He seems pretty good with close combat I guess. Hey why don't you tell me what Gaara can do?" Naruto asked, seeing that Kankuro is trying out some recon, he might as well do so too.

"Well I all can tell you is that he uses sand. And he cannot be beaten." Kankuro said. "So that's what he keeps in the gourd of his." Naruto said.

They all looked at the screen as it began to select the next fighters.

 **Lee vs Gaara**

"Excellent now is my turn!" Lee was pumped up. After Might Guy gave him obvious tips, Lee vaulted over the railing, Gaara and Lee faced each other.

"I don't know what the green guy can do, but he won't be able to beat Gaara." Kankuro said with confidence. Naruto said nothing, and let the battle speak for itself.

Lee dashed right to Gaara, and began punching and kicking. But every punch, every kick, every kunai strike were all blocked by Gaara's sand. After narrowly escaping from Gaara's sand attack, Lee landed on the top of the Ram seal statue.

Lee was then instructed by Might Guy, to remove his weights on his legs. Everyone watched Lee holding out his two weights on each hand. "Weights huh? Interesting." Naruto said.

"More like lame." Kankuro said. Lee dropped weights, and they smashed into the ground, shaking the arena, with everyone having their jaws dropped.

"Whoa! He was that strong?!" Naruto exclaimed. "Man, I hope I can be that strong and fast." He said in his mind.

Might Guy cheered him to move, and with Lee's new speed Gaara's sand struggled to keep up with the onslaught. Failing to keep up with Lee's movement, Gaara was struck for the first time, surprising his siblings and his jounin sensei.

But it was then revealed that Gaara was using his armour of sand, and Lee's attack is not working on him. Lee decided to use another technique, the bandages around his arms hung loose, he started dashing around Gaara, and kicked him upwards. He kept kicking him up and in the air, Lee wrapped the bandages around Gaara, and performed the Primary Lotus. Smashing Gaara into a crater in the ground.

"Is it over?" Naruto asked watching the battle. It turned out that Gaara had used a sand clone. And with Lee completely exhausted, Gaara kept tossing Lee around. Lee kept trying to dodge them, but he was in a lot of pain.

"Man this guys is in serious trouble now. Pitting against Gaara, some luck the green guy has." Kankuro said. "Gaara is just toying with him now."

Somewhere, Lee found his strength, he can now dodge the sand attacks. Naruto could barely overhear Kakashi, Guy and Sakura discussing about the Eight Gates, and he heard about the severe consequences of using the gates.

Everyone see Lee having chakra surging around him, a green aura around him, his hair standing up, his skin red with pulsing veins. He opened up the forth gate.

"Wow he's gotten so much stronger now!" Naruto thought.

Naruto decided to quickly move down the platform, moving past Kakashi and past Asuma's team to get a closer look.

What happened next was too fast to be seen by any regular human. Gaara sent flying up in the air, along with was Lee striking Gaara in every single direction. The sand cannot keep up to defend Gaara, and his armour started to crumble. Lee opened to fifth gate, beating Gaara even more with his Hidden Lotus. But Gaara made his gourd cushioned his fall.

Lee smashed Gaara down into the ground making a massive crater, the ground shook. And when the dust cleared, the result was shown.

Lee rolled away from the crater, severely injured. Lee turned to see Gaara who was laying on the ground, but still his sand was protecting him. Gaara reached out with his hand, his sand was slowly approaching Lee, and Lee tried to crawl away, his limbs were damaged so badly.

Thinking quickly, Naruto screamed at the proctor, "Hayate! Do something!"

The proctor immediately jumped in, blocking the sand away. "This match is over. Lee is unable to continue. The winner is Gaara."

"What?! No! I can still fight!" Lee on the ground protested. "You are no longer able to continue. You are in no condition to fight now. You can barely move. This match is over." Hayate said to him firmly.

Gaara got up, glaring at them all and slowly made his way back the sand siblings in a swirl of sand. The medics came to bring the heavily wounded Lee away.

Kakashi and Sakura looked at Naruto. "Naruto you idiot! Why did you want the match to end?" Sakura raised her voice at him.

"You have no right boy!" Might Guy scolded him, "Lee wanted to prove himself and you wanted to stop him from achieving his goals?"

"He wanted to beat Sasuke and Neji. How was he going to do that if he's going to get himself crippled or killed?" Naruto countered.

"It could have been worse guys, a lot worse."

Nobody really had anything to counter that.

"I'm sorry Lee, but I thought I was looking out for you." Naruto thought. The arena was in a mess, and Hayate called out for the final two genin for their match.

 **Naruto vs Kiba**

"At last! Akamaru we struck gold here. We get the little weakling loser. This win will be easy." Kiba smirked, leaping down to the arena.

"Finally my turn." Naruto grinned. "Good luck Naruto." Sakura said to him. Naruto jumped down, landing next to Hayate.

"Hey thanks for earlier Hayate." Naruto spoke to him so only he could hear.

"You too Naruto." Hayate said.

Naruto went back into position. "Hey Kakashi-sensei, is Naruto and the proctor close or something?" Sakura asked.

"Well, they've met before." Kakashi answered. Kakashi looked at Naruto, he said in his mind. "It's your moment. Show us how much you've grown Naruto."

The Third Hokage was watching. "Do me proud my boy."

"Go get him Naruto! Beat that jerk!" Sakura cheered.

Kurenai, who was still with Shino looked at Naruto. "Sorry Kakashi, but your boy has no chance. This is Kiba's win."

"Man Kiba's so lucky. Getting the easy picking." Shikamaru said.

"I will make it easy for you. I won't use Akamaru." Kiba said, telling Akamaru to stay behind.

Hayate then spoke to them. "When you're ready. Begin."

Kiba made a hand seal. Chakra surged around him, he got on all fours and his nails sharpened. Naruto saw this, Kiba lunged and slammed into him.

Naruto was knocked down the ground. "Well, that's it then." Kiba stood there with a smug face.

"Man that was pathetic." Shikamaru said. "Well that was fast." Ino said as well.

"Told you Kakashi." Kurenai looked at the silver haired jounin.

"That was pitiful." Kankuro said.

Before Kiba could turn away, Naruto got back on his feet. "Is that all you got? Then I think you are going to need your little pet with you."

Shocking everyone, Naruto stood up straight and stared Kiba down. "You're going to regret this little whimp. Let's go Akamaru." The puppy barked stepping in to join Kiba.

"Bring it on. I'll beat you and I'm going to become Hokage." Naruto said.

Rushing in Kiba threw a smoke bomb. Naruto in the thick smoke, was getting hit from all sides. He tried to get out but was pinned back in by Akamaru. Kiba got out of the smoke leaving Akamaru to do the work. The smoke cleared, revealing that Naruto had the dog in his hands.

"Dumb move idiot." Kiba reached into his pouch, and tossed a pill for Akamaru to eat. Naruto pulled out a kunai and pointed at Akamaru.

"Alright whatever you are planning, it stops. Forfeit the match or-"Before Naruto could finish his threat, Akamaru changed into red, looking more feral and wild. The dog kicked off Naruto and went back to Kiba, snarling at the blonde.

"Whoa that dog's got a scary look now." Naruto thought. "But, what's scarier than a dog? A dinosaur."

Akamaru got on Kiba's back, transforming into a Kiba clone looking ferocious. "Now Kiba is going in for the two kill." Kurenai said.

They came rushing in, Naruto could barely dodged every claw swipe and kick the two were giving him. One Kiba came lunging, Naruto quickly jumped over. Only for another Kiba to come right for him. He quickly put his hands in a cross seal.

 **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu**

Several Naruto clones appeared midair, confusing the two Kibas and stopping in their tracks. "Shadow clones? That's a jounin level jutsu right there." Asuma said.

"You think that's going to save you? You know what, you're wrong. You ain't got a chance to be Hokage. I say I will be Hokage, I am going to be top dog." Kiba said and they all charged in. The Naruto clones distracting all the Kibas.

In the chaos of the fight, the real Naruto manage to get away and made some distance from them. Turning his back on them he got a one knee.

"What is he doing sensei?" Sakura asked Kakashi. "You tell me." Kakashi shrugged his shoulders.

Naruto taking the opportunity to make his hand seals. He was ready to do what he had practised with Kaseki Kohaku before.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

When Kohaku and Naruto were on their way to the carnivore section in the Kaseki Compound. "Ok, what I am going to show you is the thing that I used in my own Chunin exams. I had to use it to stop my opponent, Inuzuka Hana, your classmate Kiba's sister, who was my teammate." Kohaku said.

"Oh wow cool, hey if I can do this thing. Sakura-chan will be so into me, well more so than before." Naruto said gleefully.

Kohaku stopped in his tracks, they both looked at each other standing on the path.

"Hey, I didn't agree to this so you can go show off to a girl ok?" Kohaku said him. "Don't go flaunting about this new stuff ok? Use it responsibly."

"Fine, fine ok." Naruto agreed.

"You got to promise me Naruto."

"Alright I promise, relax Koha-nii."

"Alright ok. And anyway, Sakura has eyes only on the prince of Konoha right?" Kohaku pointed out. "Hey Koha-nii not you too!" Naruto whined.

"I'm just saying what I've seen so far." Kohaku said. "And what I've seen is that Sakura likes Sasuke, and her interaction with you consists of smashing you on the head."

"Well you are not looking properly! Sakura is impressed with me." Naruto insisted.

"What, you like a girl that will hit you for any reason? Are you a masochist?" Kohaku asked.

Naruto pointed at him, "Say what you want Koha-nii. But Sakura-chan and I will be together."

Kohaku then said as he continued to walk,

"Oh yeah, I can see it right now. Sakura keeps going for Sasuke, but then Sasuke decides to go for a nice and gentle girl, he has found his peace with the gentle girl, leaving Sakura with no choice but to be with you so she can uphold her social status. Every time you two go on a date, she beats you for the slightest mistake. And when you two get married, she complains that you are not making enough money for her, treating her unfairly even though she's the abusive one. And then you would be drowning yourself in sake, to numb the p-"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Naruto shouted, running to Kohaku and started beating Kohaku's chest, although without much strength.

"Sakura-chan is nothing like that ok?!" Naruto said. "Ok fine, if you say so." Kohaku said.

Naruto then pointed out, "Beside what about you huh? I see you looking at Yugao-san, don't think I didn't notice." Now it was Naruto to tease Kohaku. "And the way you look at Yugao-san and Hayate together."

"Alright you want me to show you this new stuff or what?!" Kohaku said to him.

"Ok, ok. Geez so touchy huh Koha-nii." Naruto said.

In the Spinosaurus enclosure, Naruto was with Kohaku, and with them was Tenno. The Spinosaurus had a presence that was so captivating, yet so frightening. And with the dinosaur looking right at them it's such a sight.

"Naruto, meet Tenno the Spinosaurus." Kohaku introduced the blonde to the dinosaur. "Uh, hi." Naruto made a small wave, Tenno just made a low growl.

"Alright Naruto this is what me and Tenno are going to help you with." Kohaku stood next to the Spinosaur. The dinosaur made a snort to Kohaku, as if protesting.

"Come on Tenno, just help him out a bit will you?" Kohaku said to the Spinosaur, and the dinosaur finally agreed.

"Alright Naruto this is it." Kohaku now standing in front of Naruto, made his hand seals ending with Dragon.

Chakra covered around Kohaku's arms. And his arms became way bulkier, longer and stronger. Chakra covering his hands shaped into three massive fingers with three meat hook claws on each digit. Charkra also began to cover Kohaku's lower half of his face.

The chakra soon receded, revealing Kohaku's arms to be like Tenno's gargantuan arms, only a bit smaller. His arms reached at his knees.

Kohaku's lower half of his face had dark blue skin like the Spinosaurus, his teeth now a little sharp and conical. And his eyes were now a menacing green.

 **Ninpo: Supino Ude No Jutsu**

Kohaku's let out a low growl just like Tenno. "This is it Naruto." Kohaku said to him, his voice remained the same.

Tenno let a short roar. He brought he arm out, ready to swipe Kohaku. Tenno swung his arm, Kohaku turned and brought his arm up to block the attack. Two arms came into contact, one belonging to the Spinosaurus, the other belonging to Kohaku.

Naruto watched Kohaku blocking Tenno's attack with one arm, it was incredible to see a dinosaur's strength.

Kohaku in his new arms went to a boulder, he picked it and held it above his head with one hand. He put the boulder in front of Naruto. "Alright stand on that Naruto."

Naruto stood on the rock, getting a higher and closer look at Tenno. "Alright now just stay still, and gather your chakra to your forehead. Naruto brought his chakra to his forehead. Kohaku got his arms back into normal again.

"Tenno." Kohaku said to the Spinosaurus. The dinosaur moved closer to Naruto, he lowered his head. Tenno placed his crest on his head on Naruto's forehead.

"Don't move Naruto." Kohaku said. Naruto felt something was off, as if the Spinosaurus has his own chakra at his crest.

After a moment, Tenno raised his head, getting his crest off Naruto's forehead.

"Alright, now do the hand seals." Kohaku said telling him the hand seals which ended with dragon.

Naruto did the hand seals, chakra swirled around, covering his arms, but then nothing happened. "Hey it didn't work." Naruto said.

"What was on your mind?" Kohaku asked.

"Just thinking about making my arms bigger."

Kohaku then said, "No, no you have to feel through this as well. You have to feel the instinct of the dinosaur in you. The instinct of the rage, instinct of the hunt, instinct of survival. Feel like you are the predator. Feel like you are the dinosaur."

Naruto tried again, and this time he focused on feeling it through him. His chakra was covering his arms and masked his mouth. His arms became like a spino's arms, lower half of his face turned scaly dark blue, his eyes turned green.

Naruto looked at himself, it was bit difficult to see how bulky his arms were with his baggy orange jacket. But he definitely felt stronger, but an immense measure.

"Ha-ha! I am like a dinosaur now. This is so cool." Naruto grinned. He jumped up and pulled back one of his spino arms, coming down hard he smashed the rock he was standing on into pieces. "Wow I am so strong now."

Kohaku and Tenno looked at each other. "Alright undo the jutsu Naruto." Kohaku said to him. Naruto do so, his arms returned to normal.

"Wow thank you so much Koha-nii." Naruto hugged Kohaku. "Ok, ok let go." Kohaku pried him off. Naruto just giggled. "And thanks Tenno." He wanted to get closer to the Spinosaurus, but Kohaku stopped him.

"You are already way too close to him. He's restraining himself the best he can." Kohaku said to him. Naruto gulped and took a few steps back.

"Well now you can do one of the techniques of the dinosaurs." Kohaku said.

"Yeah this is so awesome." Naruto grinned.

* * *

 **(Back with the fight)**

Naruto on one knee did his hand seals. His chakra cover his arms and mouth. His arms became way longer, bulkier and stronger.

 **Ninpo: Supino Ude No Jutsu**

The two kiba finished off the Naruto clones. They turned to look at the real Naruto kneeling down with his back turned on him.

"Covering yourself like a scared wimp? You are a pathetic little squirt." Kiba taunted. The two Kibas charged at Naruto, spinning into a Gatsuga.

The two drills came close to Naruto, the blonde simply turned around, he held his two hands up in front of him, catching the Gatsuga.

The impact was loud and hard, but Naruto did not move an inch. The two drills stopped, Naruto was holding the two kibas by the head with each of his Spinosaurus arms.

Kiba looked up in shock, "What?! That's impossible." He said.

Everyone was surprised as well. "Did you see that Kakashi-sensei? He stopped Kiba's attack with his hands." Sakura said to her sensei.

"That's not the kyuubi. What is that technique Naruto?" Kakashi wondered in his mind. "Stopping Kiba's Gatsuga? With only his hands? That's really something Naruto." Kurenai thought.

The two Kibas looked at Naruto, particularly his new features. His massive arms, his scaly jaw, his green beastly eyes.

With a growl, Naruto whispered. "Face the might of a dinosaur." Grabbing both of their heads, Naruto spun them around and threw them to the other end of the arena. They landed on all fours again, one Kiba changed back into Akamaru.

Everyone looked at Naruto, seeing his strength. "Is that Naruto? What happened to him?" Ino asked. "I got no clue, but I think the tables have turned for Kiba." Shikamaru said.

Naruto slowly took a deep breath, and let out a terrifying roar.

The roar was loud, and long. It was low trumpeting and guttural. It nothing like anyone in the arena has ever heard before. The roar echoed through the entire arena.

Ino and Sakura covered their ears. Everyone's jaw dropped, even Neji was surprised. Kakashi had a hand on his temple. "Kohaku." He groaned in his mind.

Kiba looked at the predator that was Naruto. Akamaru was scared, going up to hide in Kiba's jacket. Naruto stared at Kiba, growling as he breathed.

"What the hell are you, some kind of monster?!" Kiba shouted.

"No, just someone who's going to beat you and become Hokage." Naruto grinned showing his conical teeth, his voice was normal.

"You don't scare me, you twerp." Kiba got up and performed another Tsuga, the drill came straight for Naruto.

The blonde pulled an arm, and swung it in front of him, knocking the Tsuga away, Kiba with yell smashed his back into the wall, and he was knocked out.

"Inuzuka Kiba is unable to continue, Uzumaki Naruto is the winner." Hayate declared.

"You didn't get to see a carnivore right Hayate? Well you got to see the next best thing." Naruto said to the proctor with a growl.

* * *

 **Hope you have enjoyed this chapter and please let me know if the Jutsu is wrong in its grammar.**

 **Ninpo: Supino Ude No Jutsu - Ninja Art: Spino Arms Technique**


	14. Chapter 14 Kaseki Kohaku

**Now the one month before the chunin exams.**

 **I do not own Naruto, the OCs are mine.**

 **Also I need to mention that chapters may start to come up much slower now, semester coming back and all.**

 **Please enjoy this chapter and review let me know your thoughts.**

* * *

Naruto: The Kaseki Clan

Chapter 14: The one month wait

The winners of the preliminaries assembled at the arena. The Hokage explained to them that they were given a month to prepare for the finals. Their opponents were arranged and they were dismissed.

Naruto Vs Neji

Sasuke Vs Gaara

Kankuro Vs Shino

Shikamaru Vs Dosu

Winner of the last match will fight Temari.

Naruto was at the hospital, looking for Sasuke when he was approached by Kakashi. "Hey Kakashi-sensei. I need your help." Naruto went up to him.

"Stop right there. I know what you are going to ask. I can't train you Naruto." Kakashi said to him.

"What? Why not" The blonde asked.

"I got other matters to deal with Naruto. I don't have time for you as well."

Naruto grumbled, but then thought about something, he moved in closer to whisper to Kakashi, "Is this about Kabuto?"

Kakashi paused, and then he whispered, "Yes, but I need you to keep a low profile on that."

"And then what about Sasuke? He had some kind of mark on his neck." Naruto quietly asked.

Kakashi then whispered, "Sasuke will be alright. Trust me."

"What is going on Kakashi-sensei? What are you not telling me?" Now Naruto was getting suspicious.

"I need you to leave this to me. I need to you focus on training for the finals ok?" Kakashi placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"But what am I supposed to do Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"I want you to focus on your fundamentals." Kakashi said to him. "And how is focusing on my fundamentals going to help me beat Neji?" Naruto countered, crossing his arms.

"If you focus on your fundamentals, you would be able to fight Neji more efficiently alright?" Kakashi said.

"And I also got someone to help you."

"Really? And who is it?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

His answer was a whistle behind Kakashi. Naruto looked to see who it was.

Kaseki Kohaku.

"Koha-nii? You're going to help me." Naruto asked. "Um, yeah. Although it's kind of spur of the moment thing." Kohaku said.

"Hey could you wait outside for a moment?" Kohaku asked Naruto. The blonde nodded. He left the hospital, leaving the Kaseki and the Jounin.

"You do know I have a mission at night right Kakashi? And you're supposed to be his teacher." Kohaku said to Kakashi.

"Yeah, but my hands are completely tied at the moment." Kakashi said. "I just need you to help him with fundamentals, and your mission shouldn't take too much out of you right?"

"Anything can and does happen Kakashi." Kohaku said.

"Well if anything, I'm sure I've seen him returning to the village, you know who I mean right. Even if he does not want to Hokage to know that he's back, I'm sure you can help Naruto to seek him out. Or you can get Ebisu to train him." Kakashi said.

"And please don't teach him a technique that is so menacing." Kakashi added.

Kohaku lowered his head a bit. "Guess he did not waste any time showing it."

Kakashi then said, "Even I don't know what that technique was. You give your clan's technique freely now?"

"No, no. It's more complicated than that." Kohaku said.

"Well anyway, I leave Naruto to you." Kakashi said. "It's interesting. We may have been there at the beginning, but you were the one who was really with him."

"You could say that Yugao-san was too. And Iruka." Kohaku said.

"It's fairly obvious what you are to him."

Kohaku's eyes began to narrow. Kakashi then said, "To him, you are like a bro-"

"I'm not his brother." Kohaku tone was now cold and there was a slight hint of guilt. "Just someone who is helping."

With that, Kohaku left to join Naruto, leaving Kakashi to wonder about the Kaseki's change in tone.

When Naruto saw Kohaku coming out of the hospital, seeing a change in his face. "Hey, what's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"Uh it's nothing." Kohaku quickly put on a small smile. "So Kakashi wants me to help you with fundamentals."

"Uh yeah." Naruto said.

"But before that can we check out that shark tooth? Oji-san wants to look at it." Kohaku asked.

Naruto and Kohaku arrived at the apartment. Once Naruto opened the door, Kohaku took in the horrid sight.

Removing their sandals, they stepped in. Kohaku looked around, clothes all over the floor, empty ramen cups on the table, a cockroach moving on the wall.

"Look at this room! What a complete slob!" Kohaku exclaimed, opening the window. Naruto made a sheepish smile, rubbing the back of his head.

"I guess I shouldn't complain, he doesn't really have a parent. Who the hell am I to say." Kohaku thought.

"Sorry, um why don't you just get a couple of clones to fix this place up?" He suggested to Naruto. The blonde made a cross seal, a couple clones appeared and starting to clean up the place.

"You've been here your whole life after the orphanage?" Kohaku asked

"Yep, it's not much, but its home." Naruto answered.

"You should clean this place up, get some furniture, and maybe this place would be comfortable for others." Kohaku suggested. "You know? Like a palace in an apartment."

Naruto thought, then said. "Maybe some other time."

"Where is the tooth?" Kohaku asked. Naruto pointed at a shelf above the bedside table. The tooth was rested upright leaning against the wall, next to it was the bell that Naruto took from Kakashi.

"I will be getting that back right? I mean it's my souvenir." Naruto asked.

Kohaku said, "Yeah, you will get it back. Just something that Oji-san wants to look at."

"What's so important about it?"

"He wants to confirm the species of the shark. Because it's sudden appearance along with the other sea predators from your mission is a bit of an alarming news. Not to mention with the sauropod vertebrae that was found." Kohaku explained, holding the tooth.

"Anyway can we get some lunch first?" Naruto asked. "Alright let's get out of here." Kohaku said. They left the apartment, leaving the two clones to fix up the place.

Through some convincing, Naruto was having lunch with Kohaku at the BBQ restaurant instead of Ichiraku Ramen.

"You should probably widen your range of food choice. Ichiraku Ramen all the time, it's not really a healthy way of living." Kohaku suggested.

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad." Naruto said.

"You keep eating ramen all the time, it's not exactly what ladies would be comfortable with." Kohaku tried a different approach.

"Where did that come from?" Naruto asked.

"I'm just saying. Also you used that Jutsu in the preliminaries?"

"Well yeah. Everyone was so surprised when I pulled it off, especially Sakura-chan." Naruto dreamily said again.

"And I thought I told you to use that technique responsibly." Kohaku said.

"Well yeah, I've only used it once. And only for a very short time."

"And again with Sakura?"

"Don't be like that, I just know that Sakura-chan is into me."

"Would you like me to tell you the story about your future self again? Sakura will be chasing Sasuke for so long, but Sasuke settles down with-"

"Ok, ok stop." Naruto interrupted.

They finished their lunch and made their way to the Kaseki compound. After they dropped the shark tooth off the main building, Naruto and Kohaku were sitting on the field with a small group of Ankylosaurus.

"Alright so who are you going to be fighting first?" Kohaku asked, holding his back pouch in front of him.

"Hyuuga Neji. That guy is a real pain. Calling me a failure, and that I would stay that way. And he was so cruel to his cousin Hinata." Naruto answered.

"Hmm. The Hyuuga Clan, the strongest clan in the village. And they are particurlary sensitive of keeping that status." Kohaku emptied his back pouch.

"Also there is the three sand ninjas we've before. Gaara the one with the red hair, something is definitely off with him."

"Hmm, so that's his name Gaara." Kohaku pondered.

"Hey what's this?" Naruto asked, picking up a small vial with a needle. In the vial was a peculiar liquid.

"It's a tranquilizer. It puts enemies to sleep." Kohaku answered. "Whoa, cool." Naruto began to fiddle with the vial.

"Be careful with that, there's enough in there to knock down a Triceratops. If you shot yourself in the foot, you would go down before you even know you had an accident." Kohaku warned him, the blonde quickly put down the tranquilizer.

"So Kakashi wants me to help you with fundamentals." Kohaku said.

"I suppose. That's what he said. But why don't you teach me another technique, like before?" Naruto replied.

"You think I just give clan's Jutsu freely like that? It was a trade remember?" Kohaku replied. "Well what have you been doing with the Shadow Clone Jutsu then?" Naruto asked.

"Missions. D-ranked ones. I make clones do the missions that aren't strenuous." Kohaku said.

"What? Just lame missions?" Naruto asked.

"If there is money I'll take it." Kohaku shrugged. "Ok first I want to check out something. I want you to hold this paper."

Kohaku passed a small piece of paper that was in his back pouch to Naruto. "Put your chakra into it." He told Naruto.

Naruto did so, a moment later the paper got torn. "Huh, so you have a wind affinity." Kohaku pointed out.

"What's that?" Naruto asked.

"Your chakra leans towards wind element stuff."

"Oh wow cool."

"But sorry I can't really help you with wind element. Maybe if you check out the library or find someone who can help you with wind techniques." Kohaku said. "But Kakashi told me to focus on your fundamentals. Going back to the fundamentals. Your chakra control is pretty bad, even if you can walk on a tree. You exert an unnecessary amount to do simple things. But it can't really be helped, considering what's inside you."

Naruto knew what he was talking about.

"Well we can try to work on that. Follow me." Kohaku and Naruto went to the carnivore section. They entered Tenno's enclosure.

"Why are we here?" Naruto asked.

"We're here to walk on water. It should help with your chakra control." Kohaku said, standing next to the body of water in the enclosure. Kohaku explained to how to discharge the flow on chakra in a varying rate on an unbalanced surface.

Kohaku then took a few steps on the water surface, leaving Naruto to be bewildered. "Ok now you try." Kohaku said to Naruto as he went back to stand on land.

Naruto tried, but right after he took a second step he fell into the water. He poked his head out of the water. He looked at Kohaku, somewhere else in the water, bubbles rise and popped out of the water.

"Try again. And try not to fall right back in there." Kohaku said.

Naruto swam back to the land, he tried to walk on water, and he failed. He tried again, and he failed. This time Naruto felt something clamping down on the back of his jacket and t-shirt hard. Tenno came out of the water, standing on the land and holding Naruto by his jacket with his mouth.

With an angry growl, the Spinosaurus began shaking his head violently, thrashing Naruto about.

"AHH! DON'T EAT ME! DON'T EAT ME!" Naruto cried. Tenno continued to shake Naruto around.

"Tenno, put him down now." Kohaku said to the dinosaur. The Spinosaurus stopped, he looked at the Kaseki for a moment. With a grumpy snort, he opened his jaws releasing the boy.

Naruto plopped on the ground, Tenno went back into the water. Naruto got up and took a look at his jacket, it was all ripped apart at the back, and his t-shirt was torn up as well.

"Aw man, my clothes." Naruto whined.

"You ok?" Kohaku said walking up to him. "Yeah I'm fine." Naruto answered, standing up.

"Seriously it can't be that troublesome for you. Try building up chakra."

Naruto did so and Kohaku saw something through Naruto's ripped t-shirt. "Hey you seeing this?" The Kaseki pointed at Naruto's stomach.

"What is that?" Naruto looked at his stomach. "It's a seal. But I've never seen anything like this one before. It's not hurting you right?" Kohaku said.

"Well no, it's not hurting me."

"Hmm. Maybe you should get that checked out either way." Kohaku suggested. "Sorry but I'm not an expert in Fuinjutsu. Kakashi might have sent the wrong guy to help you sorry Naruto." Kohaku lowered his head.

"Ah don't worry about it. Do you know anyone who could help me with this then?" Naruto asked.

"Jiraiya-sama. One of the three sannins. I think he's back in the village." Kohaku said.

"Who?"

"Jiraiya-sama. He's one of the three legendary sannins. He's a real powerhouse. He's also the one who wrote Kakashi's book."

"He wrote that adult book? Well that certainly gives an impression." Naruto quipped.

"But like I said he's a real powerhouse."

"Well, where can I find him?"

"I can't really say for certain. But as you say, it gives an impression. Follow the screams, if you know what I mean." Kohaku said, and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Well anyway, maybe I can show something else. In case you are really left with nothing in the end." Kohaku offered.

"Really what is it?" Naruto's face perked up. "First let's get a new jacket and t-shirt for you. Considering Tenno gave yours some fashion touch up." Kohaku quipped.

They left the Spinosaurus enclosure. They stopped at Kohaku's home, and they entered in. Seated at the dining table was Kaseki Hiroko.

"Oka-san." Kohaku lowered his head.

She looked at Kohaku and Naruto for a moment. "Why is he here?" She asked Kohaku, and he was avoiding eye contact. Naruto noticed this.

"He needs new clothes. Thought I could give him my old ones." Kohaku replied, his voice sounded nervous.

"Fine." Hiroko said. The two quickly went up, Kohaku gave Naruto his old black hoodie jacket and white t-shirt that he had worn when he was a genin.

They left the house, made their back to the carnivore section. While they were on the path, Naruto then asked. "Hey uh does your mom hate me or something?"

"No, what makes you say that?" Kohaku asked him.

"Well she looked mean to you. And I thought maybe she didn't like that you were with me, because I have the ky-"

"No, no Naruto. It's not you." Kohaku stopped him. They didn't say anything else, and Kohaku brought Naruto to their designated location.

It was a dome, a huge one. They entered the dome through a metal gate, inside was lush vegetation. They made their way to middle of the dome. "What is this place?" Naruto asked.

"It's a birdcage." Kohaku said.

"For what?"

"You'll find out." Kohaku made a whistle. The sound of a wings flapping came from above, a creature then landed on Kohaku's shoulders. It had wings attached to its arms and legs, folded up. It had dark brown skin with a small thin fuzzy coat on its small body. Its head was a slighter big compared to its body, its eyes were red. Its teeth were small and sharp.

 **Anurognathus**

In the small bushes, another creature came standing next to Kohaku. This creature was small as well. It had green skin, its tail was narrow and long. It had thin neck and narrow snout.

 **Procompsognathus**

"Naruto, meet two friends." Kohaku said. Naruto looked at the pterosaur and the compy. The Anurognathus flew back up into the trees. "So Naruto, do you think you can take this guy on?" Kohaku crouched next to the compy as it chirped.

Naruto looked at the small dinosaur. "Well, yeah I guess. Shouldn't be too hard." He said.

"Really? How about try fighting two?" Kohaku asked.

"Yeah, two. No trouble."

"I see. Hey, Naruto."

"Yeah?"

"Turn around."

Naruto was a little confused. He turned around, and his eyes widened. In front of him was a whole horde of compys. He didn't even hear them coming. He looked back at Kohaku, he saw him doing the hand seals ending with Rat. He stared at Naruto for a moment, then the compys quickly jumped and latched onto Naruto. One jumped on his shoulders and they looked at each other face to face.

"Relax, with me here, they won't attack you. Otherwise, well you're going to be covered in bites." Kohaku said. The compys soon got off Naruto as Kohaku undid the Jutsu.

"Alright now look up." Kohaku pointed up at the tree, Naruto had a pretty good idea what would be up there. He looked up and there was a large number of Anurognathus, a whole swarm.

He saw Kohaku doing the hand seals which ended with Bird. Kohaku stared at Naruto for a moment. All the small pterosaurs in the tree came flying down and began to swarm around Naruto and Kohaku, like bats. In the swarm, a genjutsu was being casted. All Naruto was seeing was the pterosaurs coming in to attack and bite him, he cried out and swatted them away but they keep coming. In reality, the pterosaurs simply continued to fly around the blonde and the Kaseki.

Kohaku made his hand seals, and the pterosaurs flew away from Naruto. The blonde just stood there and breathed heavily. "Relax, it was only a genjutsu. They didn't hurt you." Kohaku said to him.

Naruto looked at himself, seeing that see was unharmed. "Wow that was cool." He said to Kohaku.

After a long period of time, they left the birdcage and were at the Kaseki Compound arch. "Hey listen Naruto, I need to go. I got a mission in the night." Kohaku said.

"What? We're not going to continue?" Naruto asked.

"If everything turns out well, I might return soon and then maybe we can continue tomorrow alright?" Kohaku said.

"Oh ok, well goodbye Koha-nii." Naruto said. Kohaku flinched.

"Naruto."

"Yeah?"

"Can you stop calling me that?" Kohaku asked. Naruto had a surprised look on his face.

"Wh- what? Um, why?" Naruto asked.

Kohaku stammered a bit, "I- I j- I just don't really like it ok?" Naruto could tell something was wrong, but agreed anyway.

"Well ok then. Bye Kohaku." Naruto waved him goodbye. Before Kohaku left to get ready for his mission, he put his hands in a cross seal.

Night has fallen, Kohaku was on the rooftops, and he was watching Naruto sleeping in bed from afar. "So you're one of the Kaseki, never really had the chance to meet one in person." A voice came from behind him.

He turned to see a tall man with long white hair and a large scroll on his back.

"Jiraiya-sama. I was told you may had returned." Kohaku greeted.

"No need to be so formal with me. Kohaku." Jiraiya said.

"You know who I am?"

"Yeah I still keep tabs on what's happening in the village. Including the addition of the Kaseki Clan."

"Then you would know who has returned." Kohaku said to Jiraiya.

"Well I'm not really here for that."

"But only you have the power to bring him down."

Jiraiya then changed the subject. "I'll look after Naruto. You can rest easy now Kohaku."

Kohaku looked back the sleeping blonde and said, "Well, ok then." Kohaku took off, jumping on rooftops, leaving the sannin to watch over Naruto.

The Kaseki on his way back, until he managed to caught a glimpse of someone sitting on top of the Kikyo Castle. Someone with a gourd on his back.

Kohaku immediately stopped on his tracks, and hid behind a water tank. "Naruto said something was off with this guy." He thought, watching him carefully. He looked around and saw the sand jounin on another rooftop watching Gaara. With the jounin was another man that looked younger, he had silver grey hair a bit darker than Kakashi's and he was wearing glasses.

"What's going on?" Kohaku thought. He looked around the area, and he saw the other two sand genin he had seen before. They looked like they were scouting the area.

He looked back at Gaara who was not alone on the roof of the Kikyo Castle, it was a ninja from the Sound, bandages covering his head leaving one eye exposed.

He looked like he was preparing to fight Gaara. But Gaara started to change. Like he was growing a thick tail. His arm started to grow into a monstrous arm, the side of his face changed into a light brown like a monster racoon. Gaara charged right into the Sound ninja, there was a loud impact and a massive dust cloud, and when the dust cleared, the Sound ninja was revealed to be slaughtered and Gaara was on knee breathing heavily.

"What the hell? The sand sent a ninja like him here?" Kohaku thought, and looked back at the jounin and the grey silver haired ninja.

They appeared to be discussing something else and the silver grey haired ninja passed the sand jounin a scroll, then a leaf ninja came out of hiding and was running away. It was Hayate, and the sand Jounin was giving chase.

"Whatever is going on, Hayate is in trouble. Is the Sand invading the Leaf?" Kohaku stopped hiding behind the water tank, and went after Hayate. He could only caught a glimpse of two ninjas jumping on the rooftops.

He then heard the sound of blades clashing, he quickly made his way to the source. He tried to call out to leaf ninja.

"Hay-"Before he cold shout out to him, a kunai pierced into the side of his neck. He fell down, holding his neck and gurgling. "Hmm, you are going to be a problem." Someone came standing next to the fallen Kohaku. He painfully turned his neck to see who it was. He vision was blurry, but he caught a glimpse of grey hair, and glasses. Another kunai was thrown and pierced Kohaku's head.

Kabuto stood over the fallen Kaseki, and the fallen ninja dispelled in smoke. "Huh, a clone." Kabuto said. "This might really test the sand's loyalty."

Far outside the village, Kohaku had just finished his mission, he had just taken care of two bears that were attacking travellers.

He were deep in the forest when the clone that Kohaku made was killed. The memories went back into Kohaku.

Kohaku's eyes widened. "We have to get back now." But just when he was about the turn and head back, a massive puff of smoke appeared before him. Kohaku put his arms in front of him to shield himself. The smoke cleared, but it was still too hard to see what is was. Before he knew, a massive long, tail came towards him and blinding speed. The tail smashed into him like a whip, and Kohaku was sent flying through the forest, crashing through branch after branch and tree after tree.

He crashed into the ground, rolled on the dirt until he came into a halt. His head was bleeding, his mouth warm with blood, and he had twigs stabbed in various places.

He groaned and yelled in pain every time he pulled out the twigs dug into his flesh. Whatever was happening, he knew he had to get back no matter what was out there. He groggily stood up, and limped his way back. Whatever hit him earlier, would have come for him by now and finished the job. But since that did not happened, Kohaku would guess that the animal left or was summoned away.

Either way, he had to get back to the village.

Morning came, a grieving Yugao and her ANBU squad found Hayate's body. Izumo and Kotetsu were at the Konoha gates. They minding their own business until they saw someone on the path heading towards the village, to be specific someone crawling on the ground, making a blood trail as well.

The two chunin quickly went to help. "Hey! Hang on!" They called out, and slowly turned the person to see who it was.

Kaseki Kohaku.

He was breathing slowly, his skin was very pale. His eyes were lifeless, and he was still bleeding from his mouth and multiple stab wounds. It was a mystery how he was still alive.

"Kohaku? What happened to you?" Izumo said checking all of his wounds.

"Hay- San- Inva-"Kohaku softly mumbled in his bleeding mouth, before his blurry vision took over and Kohaku lost conscious.

"Quickly we got to get him to the hospital." The two tried their best to patch him up, and quickly brought him to the hospital.

All the members of the Kaseki clan gathered in the hospital, and after receiving the news from Choten, Naruto was there as well.

The doctors came to them after fixing up Kohaku the best they could. The doctor paused before he gave them the results. "At the moment, he's barely hanging on. It's a miracle he was still alive after losing so much blood. But he still needs units of blood in order to keep his systems functioning."

Choten who was holding a chiller box, knew the solution to this. "That's why we need to give him this." Choten took out something from the chiller box, packed red blood cells.

"He's a Kaseki. If he's going to make it through this safely, he's going to need this kind of blood. Dinosaur blood." Passing it to the doctor, they made their way to the room where Kohaku was.

Naruto was still wearing his new jacket and t-shirt. He was at the door watching Kohaku laying on the bed unconscious with bandages wrapped all over. The blood transfusion was set up, and Kohaku was taking dinosaur blood into his circulatory system.

"All we can do now is leave him to it." The doctors and the Kaseki clan members leave Kohaku to rest, except for Kaseki Hiroko.

Naruto watched as Kohaku's mother stood next to her son. She cupped Kohaku's cheek with one hand, and she placed a gift box on the bedside table.

Deciding to give her privacy, Naruto left the hospital. "Get better Kohaku."

But now Naruto was without someone to train him now. "Now what do I do?" He said to himself.

Wandering down the streets. Now on his own, he didn't really have anyone to help him now. Kakashi was nowhere to be seen, could he have asked Choten to help or Kichirou? He somehow found himself walking near the hot springs. "What Kohaku said about this Jiraiya guy? Follow the screams?"

"EEK! An old man's watching us!" A scream was then heard from inside the hotsprings. "Get that old creep!" A woman shouted. "Blind him!" Another shouted.

In a split second, an old man with long white hair jumped out of the bushes and high tailed out of there. In a gush of wind the old man, jumped on the rooftops fleeing from the women.

Right after that, the group of women ran out of the hot springs, only to run back inside considering they were all dressed only in towels.

"Is that our guy?" Naruto said to himself, thinking about the _clues_ he was given. He tried to follow the guy, but he soon lost the trail.

"Dammit now where he'd get to?" Naruto was on the streets looking around. He heard another short scream, and then the sound of a slap. He followed the source.

"You disgusting old man!" Naruto saw a woman leaving a teashop. Soon after the same old guy came out of the shop.

"Well so much for that approach." The old man said rubbing his cheek.

Naruto then went up to him and asked, "Uh hello?"

The old man turned to see the blonde, inspecting him closely. "Oh it's you Naruto. Sorry but I'm in the middle of my research at the moment."

"You know who I am? And what do you mean by research?"

"Yeah research for my novels. Like this one." The old man, pulling out an Icha Icha Paradise book.

Naruto knew who he was. "You're Jiraiya?"

"Ha-ha! So you know my book. Of course you do, after all the reviews and ratings the fans give-"

"My sensei reads it. It's an adult book, so gives an impression about you, _pervert_." Naruto interrupted him.

"Anyway, I need your help." Naruto said to Jiraiya.

"Can it wait kid? I still have to get on with my research." Jiraiya tried to brush him away.

"No, no. My friend said you could help me. I got some kind of seal, and he said that you could help me with it."

Jiraiya's eyes narrowed a bit. "Let's go somewhere else, and then you can show me." He said.

* * *

 **Hope you have enjoyed this chapter.**

 **I got to say this mistake that when I was writing kakashi, I ended up writing Kakashit, pretty hilarious to me. Maybe someone should try to mke that into a joke, or maybe someone had done it already.**


	15. Chapter 15 The Wait

**Hey guys, the next chapter is here. Been busy now the semester has started. I think I would be making the chapters a bit shorter now because of it.**

 **I do not own Naruto. OCs are mine.**

 **Please enjoy, review and let me know your thoughts.**

* * *

Naruto: The Kaseki Clan

Chapter 15: The wait continues

Konoha's Jounin and Chunin took their seats and assembled before the Hokage and the council in the Hokage tower. Behind the group of ninjas were the ANBU teams, including Team Ro.

The Third Hokage made the announcement. "Gekko Hayate's body was found this morning, near kikyo castle." One ANBU from Team Ro was barely holding it in. Yugao behind her mask had tears slowly rolling down her cheeks. Seeing her lover's body bloodied and covered slashes in the morning, she barely holding it in.

"This is Orochimaru's doing with no doubt." Anko said. "Let's not jump to conclusion." Kakashi beside her said, "We know that Hayate was on the trail of a Sound spy named Kabuto, but we don't know for sure that-"

"We should cancel the exams, and go after Orochimaru." A leaf ninja seated in front of Kakashi spoke. However, the Third Hokage informed them about Orochimaru's warnings to not cancel the exams, and telling about Orochimaru grudge against the Leaf and his immense power.

"There is also another issue that has been brought to my attention." The Third Hokage spoke. "A Chunin was attacked outside the village last night and is now hospitalized."

"Who?" Asuma asked.

"Kaseki Kohaku." Kakashi's eye widened a bit. The news of the Kaseki on death's door brought Yugao back into focus.

There was a short silence before Kurenai asked. "Who is Kaseki Kohaku?"

Kichirou who was seated in front of the ANBU team then spoke. "Kohaku is a Chunin from the Kaseki Clan. My cousin."

"The refugees?" Asuma asked, causing the Kaseki Jounin to flinch a bit. "Asuma please. The Kaseki Clan has been in Konoha for more than ten years now. Surely they have earned the respect to be considered refugees no more." The Hokage said to Asuma.

Kakashi was in a dilemma now. He left Naruto to be trained by Kohaku, a dear friend to the blonde now in the hospital and Naruto needs another trainer, Kakashi will not leave Naruto in the dust for the exams, but Sasuke needs his help as well.

"How is he Kichirou?" The Hokage asked, Yugao lifted up her head a bit to see the Kaseki.

"He's barely hanging on for now Hokage-sama. He was in severe critical condition when he was found at the Konoha main gates, it's miracle he was still alive when he was found. He had multiple stab wounds all over, suffered from massive blood loss. And it seems he had a large force trauma across his entire mid-section." Kichirou gave the report, looking down a bit in worry.

Yugao was breathing heavily now. Hayate was murdered, and now she had learned that Kohaku was close to death and hospitalized. The day was a nightmare for her, Orochimaru plotting in the shadows, her lover killed and a friend attacked and barely alive.

"Think this was done by Orochimaru?" Genma asked. "It's a wonder a Chunin escaped with what's left of his life if that was true." Anko pointed out.

"Why would Orochimaru attack a random Chunin out of the village? This Chunin could have just gotten careless." Kurenai pointed out as well.

"It could be Orochimaru, or something we haven't seen yet. We don't know for sure, until we do this is all speculation. We will be sending ANBU teams to gather Intel from other villages." Hokage said.

Soon after he dismissed them all.

* * *

 **Kuchiyose no Jutsu**

A tadpole appeared before Naruto, much to the blonde's embarrassment and Jiraiya's disappointment. After fixing the seal, Naruto could finally walk on water now. Jiraiya brought Naruto to a river bank near a waterfall to train on utilizing the Kyuubi's Chakra, starting with the summoning Jutsu. But there was not much progress, evident from the tadpole.

"Stop wasting my time if you are not going to take this seriously Naruto, I could be doing my research right now!" Jiraiya yelled.

"Hey! You think I'm not taking this seriously?! I'm trying alright?!" Naruto snapped back. "And you know what?! Now I'm wondering how is summoning a frog going to help with the finals? What am I going to have the frog ribbit Neji into submission?"

"First off, they are Toads." Jiraiya corrected him. "And second, do not underestimate the Toads you dumb brat! You can summon bigger toads, or the boss himself! They can do techniques that will crush you into unrecognizable pieces!" Jiraiya emphasized by stretching his hands. All Naruto could see was unwarranted theatrics.

Naruto was really having trouble seeing this purpose of this training. This Jiraiya or Ero-sennin as he would call him had Naruto sign the contract for the toad summoning Jutsu, but he could hardly see any fruition. But then Kohaku told him that Jiraiya is a real powerhouse, and he didn't really have anyone else at the moment.

Jiraiya stopped then looked into the forest, looking at a tree he could Kakashi jumping towards them and landed on front of them. Naruto's face lit up and ran to his Jounin sensei. "Kakashi-sensei! Boy am I glad to see you!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto, you found Jiraiya, that's good." Kakashi said and let out a sigh. "And you got a new jacket?"

Naruto looked at himself, his new black hoodie jacket. "Yeah, it was actually Kohaku's. He gave it to me since he couldn't fit in it anymore."

"I assume you actually know happened to him then?"

Naruto sulked a bit, "Yeah, I hope he'll come back."

A part of him wished that Kohaku was still up and about to help on his training, but he was in the hospital, who knows when he will get back on his feet again. Naruto now had a worrisome face, which didn't go unnoticed by Jiraiya.

Kakashi then said, "Well now you got Jiraiya to train you now. And he's a better ninja than me or Kohaku."

"You can't train me?" Naruto asked. Kakashi paused a bit, his lazy eye was now a sincere one. "I'm sorry Naruto. Try to understand, but Sasuke needs my help more."

Naruto looked down. Kakashi placed a hand on his shoulder, "Please don't take it personally alright? And as I said earlier you have Jiraiya to train you that is a real privilege. And from what I can see he's teaching you the Summoning Jutsu. It's one of the Jutsus that the Fourth Hokage used."

Naruto looked up at Kakashi, learning about the Fourth Hokage and that he used the summoning jutsu, gave him the motivation to get the technique right.

Naruto remembered Kohaku teaching the Spino Arms Jutsu to him so clearly. But now he learned that learning different jutsus comes with very different ways of acquiring it. Although one of the main things he got from constantly failing at the summoning jutsu was exhausting himself. In truth failing was nothing new to Naruto, considering his tough time in the Academy. But he was not letting that get to him, he made it this far and he was determined to get the jutsu right, whatever it takes. Unknowingly, he gained something else from his situation.

"Ok, I'll do it Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said, his face had determination. "Alright I leave Jiraiya to you Naruto." Kakashi said to him. He looked at the Sannin, they both nodded and the Jounin left.

"So you know Kaseki Kohaku?" Jiraiya asked. "Yeah, he's my friend." Naruto said, and his mind drifted a bit, back to when he was seven. Naruto and Kohaku's first meeting, a case of being at the wrong place at the wrong time. After Naruto's encounter with the raptors, Kohaku sought him out, to check if he was alright. And then he became Naruto's first friend no, his brother. And then bringing him to the Kaseki Compound, he didn't care about the stares he got from the villagers, someone was spending time with him, and playing with the Triceratops and the hatching of Gorudo, Hyoga, Raimu and Kerumi. They were precious memories, and precious bonds.

"Hey, get back to doing your summoning." Jiraiya said to him, bringing him back into focus. Naruto was pumped, "Alright let's nail this Summoning Jutsu, for Kohaku."

* * *

Yugao in her ANBU uniform without her mask was in the hospital, specifically in the morgue. Hayate's body laid on the table, she looked at him fighting back the tears from her eyes. Letting out a shaky breath, she slowly made her way out of the morgue.

Walking down the hallway, she remembered there was someone else she should see. Yugao entered the hospital room. The image of Kohaku unconscious, bed ridden and bandaged up was shown before her, he looked completely messed up. She slowly walked towards him, and stood next to him. He had an IV stand with a red blood cell packet hanging from it, transfusing blood into Kohaku. She got a closer look at the label, seeing the word 'Iguanodon' on it.

She then saw a gift box on the bedside table, specifically it was a black jewellery gift box. She stared at it for moment, wondering who it was from.

"If you're wondering, it's from his mother." A voice came from behind her at the door. She turned to see Kichirou leaning on the side of the entrance.

"Uzuki Yugao right?" He asked. "Yes." She answered.

"I'm sorry about Hayate." He said in a soft voice, he knew about Yugao, and her lover, courtesy of Kohaku. She took a deep breath. "Thank you."

She looked back at Kohaku. "He's receiving dinosaur blood?" She asked. "Yep, it's sort of a clan ability. We can take dinosaur blood in our systems, allowing us to survive from injuries, poisons or other things that will be fatal to mammals." Kichirou explained.

"You guys have dinosaur blood inside your systems?" She asked.

"We can take dinosaur blood, but we don't have it from birth." He replied. "But whatever hit Kohaku, it's really making Kohaku struggle. We don't know how long it will take for him to come around."

A male nurse then came in, informing that they need to leave, as he need to have the bandages and dressings changed.

The two reached the exit, Yugao had to regroup with her ANBU team and Kichirou had to return to the Kaseki Compound. Before they split, Kichirou said to Yugao, "Thank you for visiting Kohaku, I know that he would be really thankful that you did."

Yugao nodded her head, and then the two went their separate ways.

* * *

Evening came, Jiraiya called it a day. Naruto's Summoning Jutsu was still having trouble. Walking down the streets on his own with his hood up, Naruto decided to have his dinner at the BBQ restaurant. Upon entering, the restaurant was pretty crowded with all seats taken. He spotted someone he was not expecting nor pleased to see, Hyuuga Neji, seated at a table at the corner of the restaurant on his own.

He looked at him for a moment, soon after Neji had his eyes on Naruto as well. The Hyuuga narrowed his eyes a bit upon the sight of the perceived failure. Naruto glared at him for a moment, but then he thought of an idea.

He made his way over to him. "Mind if I share a table?" Naruto politely asked. Neji looked at him for a moment, and gestured him to take a seat. "Thanks." Naruto said as he sat down. Opening the menu, Naruto then asked, "You're alone?"

"Guy-sensei and Tenten were here a while ago, they had their dinner and then they were gone to check on Lee." Neji answered.

"You didn't join them?"

"I wanted to get away from my team for a while." Neji was a little bit confused with Naruto's casual tone.

Flipping through the menu, Naruto made his order of chicken and pork steaks. He then asked, "So how was your training so far?"

"Why are you asking me that?" Neji raised an eyebrow. "Just curious. Would you like to know what I've been doing?" Naruto asked.

"It wouldn't matter to me." Neji said.

"What do you mean?"

"There is no point in learning about your training. Because you cannot win. The moment you and I were pitted against each other, your fate was sealed. People's limits are set and fixed. And it would be your fate that you would lose."

Naruto knew that this was coming, he did his best to control himself from reaching the other side of the table to smash Neji's face in. He actually wanted to delve deeper into why Neji was this way.

"Ok I don't want any bad blood alright Neji? But seriously you got to stop with that fate stuff. Who are you to say what people can or cannot do?" Naruto said.

"I am just stating the truth. Like you thinking you can be Hokage, you think the ninjas who were Hokage got there by just hard work? They were destined to be Hokage. You however are destined to be a failure." Neji replied.

"Like your cousin as you said before? I thought the Hyuuga Clan is the strongest clan of Konoha? How is that you have one in the clan that is a failure then?"

"Hinata and the Hyuuga Clan is none of your concern." Neji started to get aggravated.

Naruto tried to douse the fire, "Hey easy Neji. I'm curious, what is your beef with her? Or is it the whole clan that you have a problem with?"

Neji glared at him for a moment. "Fine if you are so curious, let me tell you then."

The Hyuuga then explained to Naruto about the main family and branch family of the Hyuuga clan, the seal Jutsu that the branch family will have. The incident with the ninjas from the Land of Lightning, and how Neji's father had to be sacrificed. How fate has sealed him into a life of fear, a life of slavery.

"I'm sorry about your father Neji, I understand, this main and branch family issue. But I don't really see how destiny plays into all this." Naruto said to him. Neji was close to fuming.

"I shouldn't expect you to understand, you wouldn't know the pain of a mark that seals your fate, a mark that is with you for life." Neji said with gritted teeth.

Naruto was silent for a moment and calmly said, "Oh I do Neji. I know exactly what it is like." They stared at each other a while. "Besides if you hate having a mark so much, why do you do it on other people?"

Neji was taken aback a bit. "You mark me, Lee and Hinata. Your own teammate and cousin. Marking us with the title of failures." Naruto said.

"And if your duty is to protect the main family, why did you beat up someone from the main family in the preliminaries? You sound kind of hypocritical to me no offence."

Neji now realizing this, had nothing to counter Naruto.

"Ok I don't want this conversation to get too ugly. How about we settle this in the finals?" Naruto said, he put his hand up for Neji to shake it. The Hyuuga was apprehensive for a while but he finally shook Naruto's hand.

"I will see you then." Neji calmly said, before getting to pay for his bill and leave.

Naruto's chicken and pork steaks soon came. Naruto couldn't help but grin, setting the steaks to grill, they looked delicious. Even though he was on his own for so long, it was nice to have BBQ all to himself.

* * *

Naruto suddenly found himself in a dark and damp basement, piping leading through a tunnel. Days passed when Kakashi left Naruto to Jiraiya. The Summoning Jutsu was having way too slow a progress, summoning different growth stages of toads. And Jiraiya's way of helping Naruto tap into the Kyuubi's chakra was to send him falling down into an abyss.

Naruto in this mysterious basement walked down the tunnel, with no idea how he ended up here. "What is this?" The blonde continued his way through the basement. "This feels like the red chakra again." He then found himself into a massive room, in opposite was a huge gate, it was like a cage. Bars as tall as the room, a paper with a seal on the lock in the middle of the gate. Inside the cage was just pitch darkness. The sounds of ferocious growls came from within the cage. It reminded Naruto of Kuin-sama.

"Come closer boy." A deep, low and guttural voice came from inside the cage, then a red aura slowly glowed inside taking the shape of a giant demon fox head.

"You're Kyuubi." Naruto with widened eyes said with slow caution. "How about you get over here boy, so I can feast on you." Kyuubi growled at him. Naruto put the pieces together concerning the red chakra.

Naruto steeled himself and stared back at the caged Kyuubi, he remembered when he stood face to face with a Spinosaurus, without fences, without boundaries, without constraining technology.

"Alright Kyuubi, you are inside me. So you owe me rent ok? The rent is your chakra, I will be having your chakra." Naruto said firmly.

The Kyuubi growled, "Bravery or stupidity, you have it in spades boy. But as it stands, you die, I die. Very well, I shall give you my chakra." Red chakra began to leak from the cage and coil around Naruto.

Back in the real world Naruto now awake felt the kyuubi's chakra. "This is it! This is it!" Naruto made his hand seals.

 **Kuchiyose no Jutsu**

Gamabunta was summoned, stopping himself from falling by pushing his legs against the walls. Naruto bounced on the toad's head to a halt.

"Where the hell am I?! What is this?!" The chief toad yelled. Naruto looked at who he was standing on. Gamabunta easily beat dinosaurs when it comes to size.

"Hey kid!" Gamabunta shouted at the blonde that was on his head. "Ah! Uh, uh yes?" Naruto was startled by the toad's loud bellow.

"Where is Jiraiya? Did he summon me here?" Gamabunta asked in a demanding tone. "Uh, no he didn't summon you, I did. I summoned you here so you could save me so thank you." Naruto replied.

"What?! You?! Don't make me laugh."

Naruto was ticked a little. "If you don't believe me fine." Naruto crossed his hands, jumping onto the toad's snout.

"You little brat! Don't you know who you are talking to?!" Gamabunta bellowed.

"You didn't introduce yourself, so no." Naruto flatly replied to simple truth.

"I am Gamabunta. The chief of toads."

"Nice to meet you, I am Uzumaki Naruto."

Gamabunta had his eyes fixed on the blonde that was on his snout. Uzumaki? Hmm blonde hair, blue eyes, hmm.

"Hey kid do you-"Before Gamabunta could ask his question, fatigue and exhaustion soon took over Naruto and he collapsed on the toad's snout.

Gamabunta then let out a long sigh.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, realized this one did not really show any dinosaurs.**

 **Please review and let me know your thoughts :)**


	16. Chapter 16 Uzuki Yugao

**Hello everyone, back with another chapter. This chapter was honestly quite unexpected for me.**

 **Hope you've enjoyed this story.**

 **I do not own Naruto, OCs are mine.**

 **Please review, fave, follow. Let me know your thoughts :)**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

Naruto: The Kaseki Clan

Chapter 16: The Storm Approaches

The smell of hospital filled his nose as Naruto slowly opened his eyes. Feeling the soft mattress on his back he looked at the tiled ceiling, the sun shining on the right and the sounds of sand particles falling. Naruto dress in a green t-shirt and white shorts groggily turned his left to the left to see Shikamaru playing a game Shogi with himself.

Shikamaru noticed the blonde looking at him. "Hey, welcome back knucklehead."

Naruto groaned raspy with his dry throat, the Naara poured a glass of water from a jug on the bedside table. He handed Naruto the cup for him to drink. After taking a gulp Naruto asked, "How long was I out?"

"A couple of days I think. It's five more days till the finals." Shikamaru answered as Naruto sat up straight. He thought back about his training ero-sennin. Apart from learning the summoning jutsu, Naruto also gained a hint of patience, through the days of trying such a jutsu from the toad sage and though so many attempts.

What Jiraiya was training him on was using the Kyuubi's chakra. But Naruto felt so conflicted by this, the reason for why he was hated by the villagers, why he was all alone then. And he's utilizing it.

Although, using the kyuubi's chakra proved to be very powerful, summoning Gamabunta. Naruto assumed that he was the one who dropped him off here at the hospital, if the giant toad foot print on the road was not evident enough. Then again, it wasn't his own power, it was the kyuubi's. Was he to give credit to the kyuubi and not himself? That's kind of like saying that credit should be given to Sasuke's eyes, not Sasuke himself. If the Kyuubi is inside him regardless, he might as well make the best of it. Was that how he should see it though? To see the kyuubi as a _thing_ to use?

As if to cut his chain of thought, the blonde's stomach growled a bit, causing the Naara to smirk and pulled a basket of fruits underneath the bed.

"These were supposed to be for Chouji, but the doctors say he cannot have it." Shikamaru said. He tossed an apple to Naruto "Chouji's here?" Naruto asked as he ate the apple.

"Yeah, it's just a case eating one steak too many."

"Who else is here?"

"Well no one that I know. Lee checked out of the hospital yesterday. He should be fully recovered in a week give or take." Shikamaru said.

"Hmm, how have you been then? How's your training?" Naruto asked.

"Ahh it's so troublesome. Asuma-sensei is like a slave-driver in his training. But I seriously have no interest in winning this competition though." Shikamaru said with a yawn.

"Is there anything that motivates you?"

The Naara just shrugged his shoulders and asked, "How about you? How did you end up here anyway? Were your pets too rough on you or something and knocked you out?"

"Huh?" Naruto raised an eyebrow. "The animals that we saw in the forests. You told us to leave while you handled them. You even called them with names." Shikamaru said.

The cat is out of the bag then, but it reminded Naruto that someone else was here. He got out of the bed and put on his sandals. "Hey where are you going?" Shikamaru asked getting up from his chair. "There is someone I want to see. I'll explain about those _animals_ on the way." While they were walking down the corridor, Naruto then explained to Shikamaru about the raptors. "So those were dinosaurs?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah, they were from the Kaseki Clan." Naruto replied.

"I don't remember seeing them from the school trip when we were in the Academy." Shikamaru said.

"That's because you didn't see them in the school trip. They're carnivores, citizens and academy students aren't allowed to see the carnivores."

"So what makes you a special case?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head a bit. "It's a long story." Shikamaru was a little annoyed by the vague answer, but was too lazy to let it continue to bother him.

Along the hallway, they bumped into someone they weren't expecting. "Sakura-chan?" Naruto said looking at the pink haired girl across the hallway.

She turned to see her teammate and Shikamaru. "Oh Naruto you're awake. I was told you were in the hospital, but you seem fine now." Sakura said.

"You-You came to see me? Haha thanks Sakura-chan." Naruto made a toothy grin, cheeks a little red. "Actually Naruto, I came to accompany Ino to see Chouji." Sakura replied.

"Oh, oh I see." Naruto sulked.

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked the blonde. "To see Kohaku." Naruto answered.

"Kohaku? He's here?" Sakura was a little surprised. "Who's Kohaku?" Shikamaru asked.

"I'll show you. You want to come Sakura-chan?" Naruto offered.

Sakura thought for a moment, then agreed. The three trekked down the hallway, till they reached Kohaku's room. They opened the door to see a still screwed up Kaseki Chunin laying on the bed.

Sakura brought a hand to her mouth, shocked to him at this state. "Wha-What happened to him?"

"Man, this guy definitely seen better days. This is Kohaku huh? Who is he?" Shikamaru asked in a lazy voice. "He's from the Kaseki Clan, he's an old friend of mine." Naruto said to the Naara, although Shikamaru wasn't really showing much interest.

The blonde slowly made his way towards his bed ridden friend. Kohaku no longer had the IV with the Iguanodon blood to transfuse into him, but he now has a nasal enteric feeding tube. He still had bandages wrapped all over his wounds.

"Hey maybe we should leave him be. I need to catch up with Ino." Sakura said, Shikamaru being disinterested left the room to meet up with Chouji.

"You guys go on. I'm going to stay for a while" Naruto said to them and they left. He pulled up a chair and sat beside Kohaku.

His brother as Naruto would call him, still has not woken up from his attack. Naruto's mind conjured so many questions. What could have done this to him? How long until Kohaku wakes up? Will he ever wake up? Is he going to miss Naruto's match? Why did he not like being called Koha-nii?

He looked at bedside table, looking at the black jewellery box. Temptation slowly leaked into him, slowly reaching to open and see what was inside.

"No! No I shouldn't! Koha-nii will get mad." Naruto in his mind fought the temptation, he pulled his hand away.

"I should get back on my training. No point staying in the hospital now I'm better." Naruto got and stopped at the door. He looked back at his friend.

"Please come back Koha-nii. Please." Naruto said to the unconscious Kaseki.

* * *

"Maybe I can train on the Spino Arms Jutsu, or should I try out wind techniques? But where am I going to find someone who can teach me? And where is Kakashi-sensei and ero-sennin?" Naruto thought making his way to the third training ground. He was back in his orange jacket and pants. Despite what people may say about his attire, he liked the colour and besides there was not a need to be stealthy at the moment.

"Well I should start with some warm up. Guess I will-"Naruto's thought were interrupted by the sight of Uzuki Yugao at the memorial stone, kneeling down and placing a hand on the stone. The purple haired kunoichi was wearing her Jounin attire instead of her ANBU uniform. After she and her ANBU squad had returned from scouting near the Land of Tea, they were given some time off.

"Yugao-san?" He said to her, confused as to why she was here. She stood up and turned to see the blonde, she was too fixated on the stone to realize he was in the vicinity. He looked at her face, she looked lost. Alive and yet empty.

His mind went back through the years when he first met her. The second friend he made, she was not mean to him like Sakura-chan or Sasuke-teme. She was nice, although it was probably due to being older thus more mature. He remembered when he had his dinner with her and Kohaku. When Yugao sought him out after dealing with Mizuki. When celebrating with Kohaku, Yugao and her boyfriend in becoming a Genin. Checking out Kuin-sama, although Kuin-sama was a no-show. When they worked together in saving Konohamaru from Kankuro.

Seeing her like this, something was wrong. "Are you ok? What happened?" He asked her with sincere concern. She looked down, her bangs covering her eyes. "He didn't know. He shouldn't see me like this." She thought.

He looked behind her to see the memorial stone, reading the list of names on the stone. His eyes landed on the newest addition to the list, Gekko Hayate.

Naruto's face dropped, his eyes widened, his body shaking a bit. He was training for the finals for weeks, while Yugao was suffering from the loss of Hayate, and Naruto was not around to help her.

"Yugao-san. I- I- I'm so sorry. I didn't know- I- I- I'm sorry. "Naruto stammered, he didn't know what to do. His friend was hurting, and he's just standing there stuttering like Hinata.

"You didn't know Naruto. It's ok." Yugao softly said to him, trying not to crumble from within.

Naruto shook his head, "No, it's not ok. I should have known, I should have been aware. You're my friend. I should been there for you, I should have been there. I'm sorry."

Yugao closed her eyes and took a deep breath, she got on to his level and she gave an apologetic smile to Naruto placing a hand on his shoulder. "It's ok Naruto. You're here now right? Thank you."

Naruto looked at her apologetic smile. Thankful yet sad. He didn't know what he was thinking, but it just felt right to do so. He hugged her, surprised as she was, but Yugao returned the hug wrapping her arms around his back. Nothing intimate, just one friend comforting the other. He felt her chin resting on his shoulder, and felt a small drop wetting his orange jacket.

The two stayed that way for a moment before Yugao pulled herself away from Naruto. "Thank you Naruto." She said to him, wiping her face a bit. "Kohaku's in the hospital and now this. Man this is so messed up." Naruto said to himself. "How did he um..." Naruto asked her.

"Nobody knows. But I will find out." Yugao said with a clenched fist.

"And then what?" Naruto asked. "I- I- I don't know, guess we'll see where it will all lead." She said. This put Yugao in serious thought, what _was_ she going to do? Kill the person who killed Hayate? Like a twisted avenger? Would Hayate approve of this? Would he want her to be that way? She doesn't even know where to start. Whatever the case may be, whoever was responsible has to answer for this.

Yugao decided to change the subject. "You're going to be in the finals right?" Yugao asked him. "Y-yeah I am." Naruto replied, but the enthusiasm was not as strong now, seeing Hayate's name on the stone, seeing Kohaku earlier, and seeing Yugao like this.

"What have you been working on? Do you need help with something?" She asked him. He looked at her with question. Seeing his facial expression, she said to him. "I need to take my mind on something else now. Anything please." She said to him.

"Um, well Kohaku was helping me with some water walking, before he got attacked. And Jiraiya was training me with the Summoning Jutsu and using the Kyuubi's Chakra." Naruto assumed that she being ANBU, she would know about the Kyuubi being sealed in him. No point hiding it from her.

"Wait. Jiraiya is here?" She asked.

"Well, yeah I don't know where he is now."

"And the Kyuubi? So you knew?" She asked him, she knew she was getting on touchy subject. "Well yeah. I didn't always know about it but I guess it explained why people hates me." Naruto sighed.

"You're the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi. You've got nothing to be ashamed of Naruto." She assured him.

"Jinchuriki?" Naruto tilted his head confused of the word. She then explained what the term meant, being the human sacrifice for the tailed beast. Naruto began to think on it deeply. "Is there people out there that are like me?" Naruto had a face of hope, that he was not the only one.

Yugao then explained to the best of her knowledge. "We know that there are nine tailed beast, they are named based on the number of tails they have. Whether there are Jinchurikis for all of the tailed beasts, I do not know."

Naruto was satisfied with the answer to a certain extent. They may be people out there like him. He wondered if they were treated the same way as he was.

"Thank you Yugao-san." Naruto spoke. "Pardon?" Yugao asked. "Thank you. I mean I have the Kyuubi in me and you didn't show any hatred when we first met. So thanks." Naruto smiled at her.

She looked at him for a moment before reaching out and tapped his forehead protector with two fingers. "Come on, let's not have this sappy stuff, let's focus. So you know water walking, and the Summoning Jutsu right?" She said to Naruto.

"Yeah." Naruto said.

"Kakashi is not training you?" She asked him.

"Well no, I'm not sure where he is, probably training Sasuke right now."

Naruto thought about the Anurognathus, and what they could do. Before Yugao could offer some training in kenjutsu, Naruto asked her about what she knew about genjutsu.

"Genjutsu? Hmm, well I only know a few things. Genjutsu controls the chakra flow in the target's nervous system, affecting your senses. It could give you hallucinations, put you unconscious, feel false pain, or brainwash you in serious cases. Genjutsu requires extremely precise chakra control, one of the reasons why it is not used as often as Ninjutsu and Taijutsu." Yugao explained to Naruto. The thought that genjutsu can put people under control and do the caster's bidding is a scary thought for Naruto.

"How do I stop it?" He asked.

"Well, few ways. One is to disrupt your chakra flow, if you can disrupt your chakra flow in your entire body it should be able to break the genjutsu. Another way to inflict pain that is not caused by the genjutsu."

"You mean I need to hurt myself?" Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Whatever works." Yugao shrugged. "Or if the caster's vision is blocked, it can prevent an ocular genjutsu. But if you want to really get adept in genjutsu, you should find Kurenai."

"Who?" Naruto asked. "Yuuhi Kurenai. The Jounin sensei of Team 8." Yugao answered.

"Oooh the one who said I had no chance in the preliminaries?" Naruto said with a bit of sarcasm, confusing the purple haired woman a bit.

"She said that?" She asked him.

"Yeah I heard her saying that before my fight with Inuzuka Kiba. But what do you know, I made it."

"You're not offended are you?" Yugao asked. "Well no, but it's not really nice when it's been heard." He answered.

Naruto absorbed what Yugao had explained about genjutsu for a while. "Hmm, what about Fuinjutsu? Do you know anything about that?"

Yugao's eyebrows raised a bit, a little surprised that Naruto had heard about Fuinjutsu. "I do know a bit, I can show you as well."

"Really? You can teach me?" Naruto asked, a little excited. Despite what has happened of late for his friends, learning new Jutsu are definite welcome for him.

"Yes, but let's move away from here." Yugao said looking at the memorial stone. The two made their way further down the stream. Yugao took out a scroll from her vest pocket. They both crouched down as Yugao rolled out the scroll. She made a few hand seals, and a smoke puffed out from the scroll. The smoke quickly cleared revealing her Katana.

"It's certainly easier to carry a scroll around than carry so many stuff with you. Plus, it's less conspicuous." She said picking up her sword. "Wow that certainly makes packing all the more easier." Naruto grinned.

* * *

After a while of tutoring, Naruto took off his jacket placed in front of an unrolled blank scroll Yugao gave him, she gave him a brush with ink, and Naruto wrote the formula on the scroll.

He made the hand seals and placed a hand on the centre of the scroll. The centre glowed and the jacket turned to smoke being sucked into the scroll.

He made his hand seals again, and the jacket reappeared in a puff of smoke from the scroll. "Well done Naruto." Yugao ruffled his blonde hair. "Thanks Yugao-san." He grinned at her.

"Alright I want you to keep working on this. But right now let's see if we can find Kurenai." Yugao said. They stood up and went back to the main streets of Konoha.

Yugao led Naruto to the dango shop, figuring Kurenai might be there with Anko, and she was right. They entered the shop to see the two ladies, having dango and chatting away.

Kurenai soon saw Yugao, surprised to see her and even more so to see that she was with Naruto. "Yugao? What are you doing here? With Naruto for that matter?" Kurenai asked.

"Hey you little squirt. What have you been up to?" Anko said with a smirk. "Ah great, one of the proctors." Naruto groaned in his mind.

She got up, went to stand beside Naruto and placed an arm around his shoulders "You don't look too happy to see me."

"Well when someone throws a kunai at you just for _fun and giggles_ , it leaves an impression." Naruto countered. "Does it now?" Anko slowly said pointing a kunai at his cheek, causing him to narrow his eyes. "Take it easy kid, just messing with you." Anko said as she returned to her seat.

"I'm here to bring Naruto to you Kurenai. He said he wanted to learn about genjutsu." Yugao said to the genjutsu specialist.

"Really? Genjutsu huh?" Kurenai raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, I want to know how to break genjutsu." Naruto said.

"Don't you have Kakashi to train you?" Kurenai asked. "Well no. He needed to train Sasuke." Naruto answered.

"And he left you alone?"

"Well, not exactly."

Kurenai raised an eyebrow looking at Yugao, and the ANBU shook her head. "Well, I'm sorry Naruto. But I need to train Shino. I don't really have time for you. Maybe if you can check out the library" She said standing up and made her way out. "Well, don't mind me, I'm just going to continue with my snacks." Anko said as she ate her dango.

"So much for that." Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry Naruto." Yugao said. Naruto then weighed his options. Trying out genjutsu training is not an option now, should he focus on using kyuubi chakra? What are the chances that he's going to have the situation that requires it in the finals? Was he really going to summon Gamabunta just to fight Neji? Should he train on his other jutsus?

"Hey, Naruto." Yugao bumped him on the shoulder, breaking his chain of thoughts. "Would you like me to train you on kenjutsu?"

Naruto's face lit up. Starting out a new training? Fighting with a weapon? With a sword? It's too good an opportunity to pass up.

But then he considered something else. How long will it take for him to be proficient in that? To be on par with Yugao? Certainly more than the number of days he had before the finals. If he was going to fight efficiently, he needs to fortify on the jutsus he already has and focus on his basics like Kakashi told him.

"Um can I learn kenjutsu from you another time? I mean no disrespect Yugao-san, but I want to get better with the things I already know." Naruto asked.

"Sure thing, I understand. Let me know when you want to start on kenjutsu, I'll see if I can find time." Yugao replied.

"My, my. Aren't you two close?" Anko still having her snacks quipped. "How did you two meet?"

Yugao then said, "A mutual friend. Kaseki Kohaku."

"Oh! That guy, the Kaseki. He still hasn't woken up yet, has he?" Anko asked, only now noticing Naruto's worried face.

Yugao gripped his shoulder, gently but firmly. "He'll come around. I know he will."

Naruto nodded his head. "Yeah, yeah he will."

Yugao then decided to get back the issue at hand. "So what techniques do you know?"

"You want to see?" Naruto asked, and Yugao nodded her head.

* * *

Naruto and Yugao were at the river bank where Jiraiya had trained him for the summoning jutsu. Naruto bit his thumb causing it to bleed a bit and made his hand seals.

 **Kuchiyose No Jutsu**

Naruto placed his hands on the ground, and through a puff of smoke appeared a little orange toad. Gamakichi.

Naruto had a sweat rolling down his temple, Yugao just smiled at the blonde's attempt, and Gamakichi was a little annoyed that he was summoned.

"What is it? Why did you summon me here for?" The toad asked in annoyance looking at the blonde. "Aww come on. After all that training, and this is what I get!" Blonde whined, upset with himself.

"Hey short blondie, what do you need me for huh?" The toad asked again. "I'm sorry, I'm Uzumaki Naruto." The blonde said.

"Gamakichi. Now what is it?"

"I'm sorry. I don't really need you for anything. Just wanted to train on my summoning jutsu."

"Well Naruto. Thank you for wasting my time." Gamakichi said with sarcasm before disappearing in smoke, leaving Naruto in an awkward position.

"So…." Yugao said stretching the word. "What else can you do?"

He put his hands in a cross seals

 **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu**

Three Naruto clones appeared. "Huh so it's true. You can do the shadow clones." Yugao was impressed. The three clones put their hands in a ram seal.

 **Henge**

The three clones turned into Shinku, Hyuga, and Gorudo. Their growling and snarling put Yugao on edge. "You remember Hyoga? You met her back when we took care of Mizuki. They're raptors, dinosaurs, one of the carnivores remember?"

Yugao was taken aback a bit. "That is really something Naruto."

The three raptors dispelled in smoke. Naruto thought whether if he should show one more technique he had, Yugao was a good friend to him, she deserves to see it.

Naruto took off his jacket and made his hand seals once more, ending with dragon.

 **Ninpo: Supino Ude No Jutsu**

Feel like you are the predator, feel like you are the dinosaur. Naruto closed his eyes and let out a low growl. Chakra covering around his arms, covering his mouth. His arms grew bigger and longer, hands became three large fingers with three meat hook claws. His black t-shirt stretched out, ripping a bit fabric on the sleeves. The chakra receded, revealing Naruto's Spinosaurs arms. His arms dark blue, immensely muscular, with devastating claws. His lower half of his face was blue, with sharp and conical teeth. His eyes were beastly green.

Yugao's jaw dropped, eyes widened. "What kind of Jutsu is this?"

Naruto let out a low growl like Tenno. "I'm like a dinosaur huh Yugao-san?" Naruto said and his voice was normal.

"Hmm. Courtesy of Kohaku-san?" She asked and he nodded his head. "I wish he was here with us." Naruto sadly said, Yugao was getting worried as well for Kohaku, it has been way too long for him to be out.

"What kind of dinosaur is this?" She asked. "Spinosaurus. Another carnivore." Naruto bared his teeth to show her.

"So you are like a dinosaur. But if your opponents know that it's really you Naruto, will this still scare them?" Yugao decided to point out, seeing if there's any problems that needs to be covered.

Naruto thought about for a moment, then figured an answer. "Maybe I just need to convince them. Maybe I just need to sell it." He said.

He let out a loud and guttural growl, startling her a bit. He needs to play the predator act right, be the predator. He undid the Jutsu and his body returned to normal.

"And another thing, how does a- what's the name Spinosaurus? How does this dinosaur fight? How does a Spinosaurus fight?" Yugao asked.

This made Naruto to ponder, how _did_ a Spinosaurus fight? He remembered Kohaku teaching about the tactics the raptors use. But raptors are pack hunters. So far Naruto has only seen one Spinosaurus, did that mean that the Spinosaurus had to fight on his own? He only knew to _feel_ like a dinosaur. But how did the Spinosaurus fight then?

Then he remembered Tenno attempting the swipe Kohaku with its arm, how Kohaku blocked Tenno's attack with one arm, putting the other arm in preparation for another attack or a counter. From what Naruto could learn from Kohaku's interaction with Tenno, it seemed that he focused on defense and counters. A behemoth, going on the defense from its powerful strength.

"From what I can figure out, I think a Spinosaurus focuses on defence." Naruto answered. "A defensive taijutsu huh? So I think what you should work on is being defensive and when you find an opening you counter and capitalize on it hard." Yugao summarised.

Yugao decided to give Naruto a spar, one that helps him train on the defensive position. Every cross, every kick he had to block with his arms, bringing his arms in a defensive manner, like a Spinosaurus.

Time soon came when they had to part. "Ok, so you should train on the stuff you know, and what I taught you today." Yugao summarised what they had covered.

"Right." Naruto nodded. "Thank you for today Yugao-san." Naruto sincerely said. Yugao ruffled his hair. "No. Thank you Naruto. You helped me take my mind off of things today." Yugao said to the blonde. They both nodded at each other and they parted.

The finals days before the competition consisted of Naruto training on his own. He focused on his water walking, his shadow clones, his scroll sealing, his Spino arms, and what Kohaku had showed him in the birdcage. Through the remaining days, the Kaseki Clan decided to bring Kohaku back to his home to rest, decided he stayed in the hospital for way too long.

The big day has arrived, everyone was assembled at the arena. Naruto was wearing back his black hoodie jacket, white-t-shirt and orange pants. His forehead protector tied around his left arm. He stood with rest of the contestants standing behind Genma. He knew why Genma was here instead. But he had to stay focused. The massive crowd cheered, the final competition of the Chunin exams was about to begin.

* * *

Back at the Kaseki Compound, in Kohaku's room. Kohaku now no longer in bandages was on his bed with a nasal enteric tube feeding. His eyes had made a twitch. At last.

* * *

 **Next chapter comes the finals.**

 **I honestly did not expect this chapter. A chapter that focused on Naruto and Yugao.**

 **But it felt nice, seeing the two interact with each other.**

 **Hope you have enjoyed this chapter and lemme know your thoughts. Thank you guys :)**


	17. Chapter 17 Finals

**This is the longest chapter I think. I hope you are enjoying the story.**

 **And now the finals, I hope I did every competitor Justice for you guys.**

 **Gadget boy: Thank you very much for the review, I'm glad that you find my story epic. And I do hope my readers could make reviews so I could know their feedback.**

 **Please review, fav, follow and let me know your thoughts**

 **Please enjoy**

* * *

Naruto: The Kaseki Clan

Chapter 17: The finals

"Where is Sasuke? Why isn't he here yet?" Naruto asked to himself.

Genma made the announcement to the contestants. "Before we begin, there is a change in the matches that are going to take place. Don't ask me why, just go with it." He pulled out a paper from his pocket, showing them the rearranged matches.

First half of the quarter finals

Shikamaru vs Shino

Sasuke vs Gaara

Second half of the quarter finals

Kankuro vs Neji

Naruto vs Temari

"What? I thought there were nine of us?" Naruto looked at the paper. That sound ninja, he's not on the list? And now Naruto's first match is not with Neji.

Naruto looked at the Hyuuga who was beside him, and Neji looked back at him. "Well guess we won't be settling it right now." He said to Neji.

"Perhaps later, if fate grants you victory on your first match." Neji said.

"Same to you. Minus the fate stuff."

Naruto then said in his mind, "The real goal is becoming Chunin, but I still want to settle our fight."

While Shikamaru and Shino remained in the arena, the rest made their up the balcony for the contestants to wait, only Naruto was making his way slowly up there. Kohaku was still not around, and Sasuke was not here yet. Yugao was probably with her ANBU team. He made his way up halfway up the stairs and there was a vending machine, Naruto decided to buy a bottle of apple juice seeing as his match probably will be coming a lot later now.

Naruto got to the balcony, resting on the railing and watched as the first match started. In the audience, Sakura was seated in middle row with Ino and Chouji who eating chowing down his potato chips. Seated behind them were Choten and Kichirou. Akane and Hiroko were back at the Kaseki Jewellery Shop. Kiba and Hinata were seated a few rows in the aisle seat.

"So it's my student against your student." Asuma said to Kurenai. "This should be interesting." Kurenai said.

 **Shikamaru Vs Shino**

The two just looked at each other for a moment. One had no expression, the other just too lazy. "Man why do I have to fight first? This is so troublesome, such a drag." Shikamaru groaned.

"I won't underestimate you, prepare youself." Shino readied his stance, bugs swarmed around his arms.

In the crowd, Ino and Kiba cheered for their respective teammates. "Go Shikamaru, beat that insect boy!" Ino cheered. "Come on Shino, you can handle that lazy bum!" Kiba shouted.

Shikamaru quickly retreated to the wall, sticking to the shadows. Shino remained where he was, he threw a couple of kunais, Shikamaru dodged them, hiding behind a tree.

"Man, this is such a pain. But this guy is no joke." Shikamaru thought hiding behind the tree. He put the tips of his fingers and thumbs together, formulating his plans. Kurenai and Asuma saw this, and Asuma discussed with Kurenai about Shikamaru being the strategist.

After a short while, Shikamaru thought of his plan. He pulled several kunais ready, and took off his jacket.

He threw some kunais at Shino, and the Aburame jumped and dodged around. Shino wasn't looking when Shikamaru threw two more projectiles into the sky.

Shikamaru got his hands into a Rat seal. His shadow stretched on the ground, making its way to Shino. The Aburame was certain that he was far away enough. However, the shadow started turn heading towards the kunais stuck on the ground. Using the Kunais' shadows, the shadow from Shikamaru stretch to attach the new sources of shadows.

The shadow's length continue to grow, shocking Shino. He moved back some more, trying to avoid the shadow. Until the shadow stopped, Shino was safe. Or so he thought. A kunai fell right in front of Shino, and it had an explosive tag. Shino being surprised jumped out of the way. But the tag did not explode. Shikamaru's shadow went for the kunai's shadow, extending his range.

Shino moved back even more, unaware however that a jacket parachute was descending right above him. A circular shadow started to appear right in front of Shino, the shadow stretch even more with the parachute's shadow and at last.

Shino was caught.

"Impressive. You thought of that many steps to get a hold of me." Shino complimented. "Yeah, although I was hoping that I could try out the next steps I planned out, but I don't have that much in me to do it." Shikamaru said.

"Hmm, indeed. Well, I may have thought of only one plan. But that's all I need." Shino said, confusing the Naara a bit.

Little did he know, beetles began to crawl around Shikamaru feet, and they were making their way up to swarm around Shikamaru's body.

"Wh- What?" Shikamaru was shocked. Thinking quickly he took out a kunai with a real explosive tag this time from his pouch, forcing Shino to do the same movement. Shikamaru readied the projectile to throw it, forcing Shino to do the same as well, though he did not have any weapon in his hand.

The bugs around Shikamaru's legs stopped moving. "Well, it seems we are at an impasse." Shino said. "The bugs advance, you throw the tagged kunai. You throw the tagged kunai, the bugs advance their movement."

"Well, you mind telling how you managed to get your bugs to me?" Shikamaru asked.

"When I threw that kunai at you at the start of the match, there was a female beetle on it, and it latched onto you. When you were focusing on me, my male beetles were slowly making their way towards you on the ground hidden in the grass, finding you thanks to the female beetle's pheromones. You didn't even see them coming." Shino explained.

Back at the balcony, Naruto drinking his apple juice was amazed. Seeing the two with strategies like that. "Well, it seems they are at a stalemate." Kankuro said. "Yeah maybe." Temari agreed.

Genma decided to end the match. "Both competitors are at an impasse, this match has no victor."

"What?! That's it?" Ino whined. "Man that was an interesting match right Hinata?" Kiba said which Hinata agreed. Sakura, while entertained by the match, was getting worried about Sasuke's absence.

Shino remained composed, satisfied that this match was at least a draw, while Shikamaru was just complaining about how tiring this whole thing was.

* * *

Back at the Kaseki Compound, Kohaku was in his bed. His eyes were twitching and his fingers moved a bit. His head turned, he let out a little soft moan.

He was coming back soon.

* * *

Shikamaru and Shino went back to join with the rest of the competitors. "Hey, nice going guys." Naruto congratulated them.

The next match was due. Sasuke vs Gaara. But Sasuke was not here. And the crowd was getting restless, shouting for the next round to start, they wanted to see the Uchiha.

The Hokage wanted to disqualify Sasuke, but the Kazekage insisted that Sasuke's match be postponed. Seeing that so many citizens and feudal lords wanted to see him. Hokage finally agreed.

The news was brought to Genma, and he made the announcement. "Due to one of the competitors being absent at the moment, the next match will be postponed. We will be continuing the next match." The crowd was in a bit of an uproar. "Alright! Sasuke-kun is still in the competition." Ino cheered. Sakura was relieved but still worried. "Where is Sasuke-kun?"

"Oh wow, Sasuke gets a free pass eh?" Naruto said with sarcasm. "Well, I guess it's your turn Neji." He said to the Hyuuga.

"Yes, but where is the Uchiha? Being this late is quite ridiculous." Neji said.

"Proctor, I withdraw. Continue with the next match." Kankuro suddenly spoke, surprising everyone. Genma then announced that Neji wins by default.

"Hmm, it seems that fate is increasingly cruel to you, you poor fool." Neji mocked Naruto, which the blonde glared at him.

"Seriously though, withdrawing from the match before it starts? What's up with that?" Naruto thought. "It seems almost, suspicious. "Hey guys, keep an eye on Kankuro, something feels wrong." Naruto quietly whispered to Shikamaru and Shino.

Temari out of nowhere swung her fan around, strong wind currents were everywhere. She jumped over the railing descending slowly with her fan.

"It's my match now right? Well let's do it." Temari said to Genma. "Alright Naruto, get down here." Genma said to the blonde at the balcony. Finishing up his apple juice from the bottle, Naruto decided to take the stairs down to the arena, choosing not to use unnecessary theatrics like Temari.

Naruto in the arena now stood in front of Temari.

"Sakura come on, Sasuke-kun may not be here, but aren't you going to cheer Naruto on?" Ino asked her friend.

"Yeah, you're right. Alright Naruto, give it your all!" Sakura cheered. "Yeah that's the spirit Sakura, although I don't think he's got a chance, even when they changed up the matches." Ino said.

"Hey he's not horrible."

"Oh please Sakura."

Choten and Kichirou looked at Naruto. "So this is Kohaku's little friend." Kichirou said.

"Yes, come on Naruto. Show us what you can do." Choten said. The two girls turned to see the two Kaseki clan members. They recognized Choten, but not Kichirou.

"You know Kohaku?" Sakura asked. "Yeah I should, he's my cousin. You're Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino right? I'm Kaseki Kichirou." The Kaseki jounin greeted.

Naruto looked at the crowd, he could hear some of the voices. "Hey where's the Uchiha?!" "Come on, we want to see the Uchiha!" "Get the Uchiha to fight already!"

Naruto grumbled. "Uchiha this, Uchiha that! Why the hell don't they just line up and kiss Sasuke-teme's feet?!"

"Hey squirt, shouldn't you be focusing on your fight instead of the crowd? Or are you too scared to even look at me?" Temari taunted. Naruto looked at Temari.

She stared at him, and he stared right back.

 **Naruto Vs Temari**

Temari jumped up, her closed fan ready to smash Naruto. He rolled out of the way, making some distance away from her. He tried to make his way to the trees. "Running away little runt?" Temari taunted, she opened her fan to two stars. She swung the fan, and the gust of wind slammed into Naruto's back. He tripped and fell, rolling all the way to the trees. The force of the wind blew the hood on his black jacket, covering his head.

Naruto found his footing and hid behind the tree. "Hiding are you? Come on, fight you coward, or are too scared to fight a girl?" Temari continued to taunt him, but Naruto tried not to let it get to him.

"Aww man, Naruto that's pretty embarrassing." Ino sulked.

Naruto recalled all he knew. The raptor tactics, clone memory, and the fan Temari uses.

"I got to test her for weaknesses." Naruto thought. He poked his head out to see where she was. "If you're not coming, then I'm coming for you!" Temari charged to the trees. Naruto quickly put his hands in a cross seal.

 **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu**

Three clones appeared, the clones charged at her, while the real Naruto tried to escape moving through different trees and bushes for cover. The clones threw their kunais, Temari distracted blocked them with her fan. With three stars, she swung her fan.

 **Kamaitachi No Jutsu**

Powerful winds sent the clones flying away, destroying them. "Where are you, little punk? Come on out, I promise I will finish this quick." Temari smirked.

Naruto hiding behind another tree was thinking. "Damn it, I got to get that fan away from her. But how do I get close?" He thought of an idea. Naruto had trained in the last few days on how strong he could be with his Spino arms, although not to the full extent. "Alright, her fan is hard enough to stop a kunai, but how will it stack up against dinosaur strength?"

And he had a plan now.

 **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu**

 **Ninpo: Supino Ude No Jutsu**

Naruto's arm turned into his Spino arms, his jacket sleeves expanded. He grabbed the tree in a tight hard grip, the barks cracked as his claws sunk into them.

He lifted up the tree pulling it out from the ground. With a loud growl, he held the tree up above the ground, holding it horizontally over his head. Temari turned to Naruto's direction, shocked by his strength.

"Let's see you block this!" He shouted. "Hyyeeaargh!" He yelled as he threw the tree at her. Temari reacting quickly opened her fan, she swung her fan and gusts of wind slowed down the incoming tree, but it was not slowing it down fast enough.

Temari crouched down as low as she could, barely dodging the tree as it crashed loudly into the ground behind her.

"Wow, just how strong is he?!" Ino asked in surprise. Choten and Kichirou looked at each other, they both knew how he got that technique. "Yikes, that is some incredible strength." Asuma said.

"N-Naruto-kun, wh-what is that Jutsu? Y-you're so strong." Hinata stammered.

Temari quickly got up, spinning around with her fan as if she was dancing and blowing the dust clouds away before holding the open fan behind her back, as if striking a pose.

"Nice try, but now you're done." Temari said, looking at Naruto who didn't move from his spot, and he was exposed.

Before she could swing her fan again however, she felt something strong gripping the fulcrum of her fan. She turned to look face to face with a figure with a hood over the head covering the eyes, the lower half of the face was dark blue and scaly skinned.

"Boo." Naruto softly snarled, he pulled the fan close to him before head butting Temari hard right on her nose. He made a roundhouse kick to her on her side, knocking her out of her grip of the fan and she fell down.

"Aw damn Naruto that was cruel." Ino said, appalled by his actions. "Such is the nature of a ninja career." Kichirou reminded her.

Temari groaned. She held her nose as she got up. She looked at her hand, it had some blood on it, and blood leaked from her nostril. "How did you-"She asked in pain, looking back to see the other Naruto, before it dispelled in smoke. "Another clone?!"

Temari looked at Naruto with his Spino arms, he held the giant fan, each hands gripping on both ends.

"My fan now." Naruto quipped, his hood still covering half of his face. "Taking my fan, what good is that going to do idiot? You don't even know how to use it." Temari mocked, her nose still bleeding.

"Who said anything about using it?" Naruto said, and his grip on the fan became tighter. With his Spino Arms, he pulled the fan apart. The hinge on the fulcrum snapped, and Naruto tore the fan in half. It was like ripping cardboard.

Temari's eyes widened, her jaws dropped. "No! My fan!" She yelled.

"Huh, so that was his game." Asuma in the audience said. "Yeah, his plan wasn't to crush her with that tree. It was to get closer to her so could separate the fan away from her. The real Naruto was hiding in the tree while the clone threw the tree to Temari, allowing the real Naruto to get closer." Kurenai pointed out.

"And he didn't let her taunts get to him."

Genma looked at Naruto, "Pretty clever kid. Using such an attack to cover your plans, and taking out the enemy's main weapon."

Naruto's arm returned to normal, he had the fan now in two pieces in each hand. He threw them on the ground hard, he got into a fighting stance, pulling out a kunai and made a cross seal with the kunai in his hand, ready to produce more clones.

"Your move _fan_ girl." Naruto smirked.

"Dammit. I can't believe this punk got me, I underestimated him. But I can't be wasting energy like this, especially now that my fan is broken." Temari thought.

"Proctor, I withdraw." Temari admitted defeat much to her displeasure, surprising Naruto a little.

"Alright! Naruto! Way to go!" Kichirou cheered, Hinata with a blush was happy for his victory. Sakura saw Naruto, he was getting stronger, better than her. And she knew, she needed to get stronger as well.

After Temari was taken away by the medics to treat on her nose, Naruto picked up one half of the broken fan. "Another souvenir." He smirked to himself and he sealed it in a small scroll.

"Hey, where did you learn sealing Naruto?" Genma asked. "From Yugao-san." Naruto answered.

"You know Yugao? An ANBU?"

"Well yeah, she's an old friend of mine, one of my first friends."

"Huh, you really have your associates."

The crowd soon returned into an uproar. "Come on! Where's the Uchiha! We want to see the Uchiha!"

"Of course. Everyone wants to see Sasuke." Naruto groaned, still standing in the field.

At the top of the arena, the Third Hokage sighed, he was going to have to disqualify Sasuke. However, the Kazekage insisted that they should give Sasuke a chance to turn up. The crowd wanted Sasuke to fight in the competition, disqualifying him might be bad enough to start a riot in the crowd. The Kazekage requested that the second half of the semi-finals start first.

Genma received the announcement, and relayed it the audience. "Alright, since Sasuke Uchiha has not turned up yet. We will start the second-semi-finals first."

"Wh-What?! I just had one match already! Now I got to fight another match right off the bat?! This is bullshit!" Naruto yelled in annoyance.

"Well if it makes you feel better, there's zero chance of Sasuke being promoted to Chunin from this exam, being this late. How can we rely on a chunin who will not be on time?" Genma said to Naruto.

"You should probably be asking that to Kakashi-sensei."

Neji soon came down to the arena from the balcony. The Uzumaki and the Hyuuga stood opposite each other.

"Well, he had an interesting match with the sand ninja, but now with the Hyuuga, Neji of all people, things are really going to get tough." Chouji said as he ate his chips.

Outside the arena, Guy and Lee who seemed fine apart from a plaster on his cheek had arrived. The two chunins at the entrance welcomed them, informing them that the match between Naruto and Neji is about to begin. "Their match is about to start?! We must go in there now!" Lee said with excitement.

"Alright go Lee. Let's see their youth explode." Guy cheered for his favourite student. They went in to join Sakura, Ino and Chouji. "Go! Naruto!" Lee cheered. "Show Neji what hard work is all about."

"You had a nice match Naruto, but now it's over for you." Tenten said to herself, confident for her teammate's victory.

Naruto raised a hand to Neji, gesturing for a bro handshake. "Let's settle this Neji." Naruto calmly said with a subtle smile. Neji hesitated for a moment, but decided to reach out and accept the handshake. "Bring it on then." Neji said.

* * *

Kohaku couldn't feel anything. He was in complete nothingness. No sight, no hearing, nothing. He was in emptiness, complete darkness, nothing at all. Was it a dream? Was it death? What was it?

"Wake up you cry-baby." Kohaku heard a voice calling to him, but he couldn't see nor feel anything. "You've been out for too long." He heard the voice again, it was so new, yet so familiar.

"Come on get up, or you are going to miss out a lot." He heard the voice yet again. He suddenly felt a gentle hand on his head, ruffling his hair. Kohaku didn't know what to feel, this was so strange, a hand on his head ruffling his hair like that, like there was a bond.

"You are needed, so wake up." There was a pause before the voice spoke again once more.

"Koha-nii."

Kohaku in his bed suddenly opened his eyes wide, gasping for breath, he was hyperventilating and his throat was dry. It was so difficult to breathe, considering his body had not moved for nearly a month. He focused his chakra, flowing through his body. And the dinosaur blood in him circulated through his system.

Kaseki Kohaku was back.

* * *

 **Naruto Vs Neji**

Naruto jumped back creating some distance from Neji. The Hyuuga had his Byakugan activated, and his in gentle fist stance.

In Naruto's mind "From what I can tell from the preliminaries, Neji is about close range. I might be able to fight him on close range with the Spino Arms, but what Kakashi said about the chakra points, I got to be really careful about that. Let's test him out first."

 **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu**

Four clones appeared and they charged in different directions. "Dividing your chakra into your clones interesting, but you cannot hide forever." Every punch and every kick from every direction proved to be no use. Neji smirked, with his gentle fist style attack he took down the clones, knocking them all away.

"Man, it's like this guy has eyes behind him. I got to find a way to shut down that Byakugan."

"I told you before." Neji said as he finished off the last clone, "You cannot defy your fate. You must follow it obediently."

Neji stared at the real Naruto was quite a distance away, and the blonde stared right back.

"Now, accept your fate!" Neji charged straight at Naruto.

"Dammit! I got no choice now!" The blonde jumped back further, making his hands seals ending with Dragon.

"Watch out Naruto! Neji's gentle fist will be devastating if you get hit!" Lee in the crowd shouted.

 **Ninpo: Supino Ude No Jutsu**

Naruto's arms changed into his Spino arms, placing his hands in front like a Spinosaurus, ready to defend, block and counter. His spar with Yugao and his defensive taijutsu training was about to be put to the test.

Neji's Hyuuga clan Gentle Fist Taijutsu vs Naruto's newly invented Spinosaurus Defence Taijutsu.

"What is that technique? I have never seen that before." Lee said, surprised with Naruto's change. "I don't know. I've never seen that from anyone that I know of, I'm not sure if it is a clan's technique." Choten and Kichirou hearing Lee and Guy, chose to remain silent on their clan's technique.

Neji reached out to strike at Naruto's chakra point on the shoulder, but Naruto knocked his attack away by backhanding Neji's wrist away with his Spino Arm. He was careful to avoid Neji's fingers. Every gentle fist strike was defended and blocked away by the Spino arms, and any counters that Naruto attempted was knocked away by the gentle fist.

"This is impossible!" Neji said in his mind, he was getting frustrated and his attack quickened in pace. Now Naruto was struggling to keep up.

After knocking Neji's hand away, Naruto attempted a right cross at Neji's face, he tried to control his strength so that he won't punch a hole in Neji's face. But Neji caught the arm with his left hand.

Just before Neji could strike the chakra point on Naruto's arm with his right hand like he did with Hinata, Naruto reached out with his left hand and grabbed Neji's wrist. Neji felt the tight and scaly grip on his wrist, along with the meat hook claws.

They were now in a lock, one hand holding one of the opponent's hand hard, the other hand being held tight by the opponent's other hand.

"Look at that! He held his own from Neji's gentle fist! He might actually have a chance after all." Ino cheered. "Incredible, he defended himself from Neji's attack, and now they are in a lock!" Lee was surprised.

Neji and Naruto just stood there face to face, neither willing to let go of the other, only now did Neji get a good look at Naruto's lower half of his face, and Naruto's green predator eyes.

Naruto remembered Yugao's question. **"But if your opponents know that it's really you Naruto, will this still scare them?"** And he remembered his answer. **"Maybe I just need to sell it."** Naruto took a deep breath. Feel like the dinosaur.

"Do you honestly think you can fright-"Before Neji could finish his taunt, Naruto let out a loud and guttural roar right in front of Neji's face.

Neji was being disorientated badly by the loud roar right in front of him, despite that his vision was getting blurry, Neji saw the conical teeth in Naruto's jaw.

"Man, what is he?!" Ino shrieked, she remembered hearing that roar from the preliminaries.

After literally shouting at Neji's face, Naruto slowly tightened his grip on Neji's wrist, causing Neji to wince in pain. Naruto spun Neji around holding onto one hand, and he threw Neji all the way to the other side of the arena. Neji still disorientated, fell on his back.

"Man that was too close. I don't want to try that again, he might hit my chakra points the next time." Naruto thought as his arms went back to normal. "Now what? What do I do now? I have to find a way get him to shut that Byakugan off. But how?"

"I'll admit, holding off against my gentle fist was impressive. But you still cannot change fate." Neji said, standing up and getting back in his fighting stance.

Naruto remembered he still got one more thing he has not tried yet. "I'm going to need backup, a different kind of backup.

He made two clones, he gave them a small scroll each. "You know what to do guys." Naruto said to the clones. They ran in opposite direction, spreading out around the arena.

"What's the fool doing now?" Neji asked himself, looking at the two clones.

"What is he doing Sakura?" Ino asked. "I have no idea." Sakura replied.

The two clones did their hand seals, one had ended with Rat, the other ending with Bird, and they aimed their hand seals at Neji, gazing at him. The Hyuuga readied himself for an attack, but nothing happened.

"Nothing happened! Huh, I thought he was going to finish it with some awesome jutsu." Ino was disappointed. "Naruto what happened? Did your technique slipped up?" Lee said.

"I don't see anything." Asuma said looking around. "I don't think he did anything." Kurenai said to Asuma.

Choten and Kichirou messaged their temple an eyebrow respectively. "Oh no. You've got to be kidding me."

Neji stood there, looking at the clones. They had confused and surprised faces, shocked that their jutsu didn't work. "Well doesn't this proves it, you truly are a failure." Neji smirked.

Naruto wasn't bothered by the insult. "Alright. Now I need to keep him occupied. Wear him out, play keep away." The two clones rolled out their scrolls, and numerous smoke bombs appeared in smoke from the scrolls. They threw the smoke bombs all over the arena, covering the arena in a thick cloud of smoke.

"Hey I can't see anything! Show us the fight Naruto come on!" Lee shouted.

Naruto made two more clones, all the four clones transformed into Gorudo, Hyoga, Kemuri and Raimu.

They all charged in in different directions, snarling and cawing. Neji with his Byakugan could sense the clones through the smoke, but he's confused by the transformation. "Those animals from the forest of death." Neji said to himself.

After the times Naruto tried to keep up with the real raptors when they ran in their scent drills, he was getting better at his speed, at least when he when transformed into one.

They ran around Neji, circling him. Neji knew nothing about the raptors, and how fast they could run. Neji was trying to keep up with their movements, but their great speed was really testing him. They started to attack with great unpredictability, Neji could not use gentle fist in time, and he jumped and rolled dodging their attacks. However, he suffered a cut on his cheek from Gorudo's toe claw.

Finally Neji had enough, before the raptors could attack all at once, Neji spun around quickly.

 **Hakkeshou Kaiten**

Neji spun around creating a chakra dome of protection, knocking all the raptors away and they dispelled in smoke. The smokescreen was swirled away clearing the arena. The memory went back into the real Naruto. "What the hell was that? Some kind of defensive technique?"

"Nice try, but now it's over." Neji trying his best to keep calm. He charged head on, throwing kunais at the blonde. Naruto jumped out of the way, but could see Neji was still coming for him. Naruto ran up the wall, trying to play keep away. Neji ran up the wall as well chasing him down.

"And Naruto is running away now, man Neji does not let up." Kiba said, Hinata was getting worried.

Neji threw some shurikens at Naruto, the blonde jumped away avoiding the projectiles. Naruto threw a couple of kunais and Neji easily dodged them. Neji was gaining, and Naruto jumped off the wall and landed on the ground.

"You're close enough." Neji said. Naruto turned to see the Hyuuga on the ground in a peculiar stance.

Neji rushed in to strike. Naruto reacting quickly he created as many clones as possible. The clones used themselves as a meat shield, Neji kept striking them all, each hit getting quicker and harder.

Naruto kept moving back and he tried to keep up, but right at the last clone was destroyed, he was hit dead on his chest by the last and hardest of the sixty-four palm strikes. Naruto rolled back to a halt, holding his chest and groaning on the ground. It felt like a massive sword piercing him on the chest.

Neji deactivated his Byakugan. "It's over. There is no way around it. Your destiny was to lose, you are a failure." He said.

"What a fool, Naruto was so close." Ino said, thinking that it was the end. "Aw Naruto." Sakura said.

"Damn, I really thought Naruto had it there." Kiba said. "No, no Naruto-kun." Hinata thought with worry.

"No, Naruto get up don't give up." Lee cheered.

Neji then said to Genma who was pretty impressed by this battle, "Proctor it is over."

"No, no it's not. I'm not done." Naruto groaned as he slowly stood up, looking at Neji's eyes, his byakugan was deactivated. "Man that hurt so bad." Naruto said in his mind.

"You can barely stand. Stop fighting against fate." Neji said, so confident with his victory. Naruto with subtlety looked behind Neji so he would not noticed. "Took you guys long enough." Naruto thought.

* * *

 **(Flashback when Naruto and Kohaku were in the birdcage)**

When Kohaku and Naruto were in the birdcage, Kohaku had Naruto placed his forehead on one Anurognathus and a Compy, again he felt as if they had their own chakra.

"Alright now, you really need to focus on your target. Who you really want them to come to." Kohaku said. "Try to have them to come and get me."

"I don't want to hurt you Kohaku." Naruto protested. "Relax, I'll be fine. Trust me." Kohaku said.

"Ok then." Naruto did the hand seals, ending with Bird, aiming the hand seals at the Kaseki focusing on him.

 **Ptero Mure No Jutsu**

The whole group of anurognathus from the tree soon flew down, and began to fly around Kohaku, swarming him. They knew not to hurt the Kaseki, but if it was anyone else, they will be in for a nightmare.

"Alright guys enough." Kohaku said, and they all flew back up into the tree. "Alright now the next one." Kohaku instructed Naruto. The blonde made his hands seals again, this time ending with Rat.

 **Compy Taigun No Jutsu**

All the Procompsognathus in the birdcage came running to Kohaku with no noise, they all jumped and latched onto Kohaku one jumping on his shoulders, but they did not bite him. If it was someone else though, well you know. "Ok, get off me guys." Kohaku said to them and they get off him.

"Wow man that is incredible." Naruto grinned. "So how far is the range?"

"Should be anywhere in the village. Outside however, it will be too far for them to get the signal." Kohaku explained. "And there's an opening on the top of the dome for the pterosaurs and a small gate on the wall for the compys, so they can get out to reach your target. But don't use it unless you really have to."

"Wait, you mean they can get out anytime they want?" Naruto asked a little worried. "Technically they can, but they really have no reason to get out and do anything. So they just stay here. The other carnivores, that's where we take the precaution." Kohaku said. "Alright, let's keep working on this."

"Alright!" Naruto was pumped.

* * *

 **(Back to Naruto vs Neji)**

"Oh dear, they're here." Kichirou in the audience sighed. "Who's here?" Sakura asked a little confused. Nobody noticed the small movements from the arena entrance, apart from the two surprised chunin standing at the gate seeing the new arrivals to the arena. There was movements in the grass, heading towards Neji.

Naruto lets out a sinister chuckle.

"You think this is funny? Stop this idiocy. You have no chance now, you're tricks weren't able to beat me, you have nothing now. You are a failure." Neji said.

"I wasn't trying to beat you." Naruto smirked. "I was trying to stall you."

"Stalling me? For what?" Neji raised an eyebrow.

"Backup."

 **(Que Batman Begins 'Backup' soundtrack)**

Neji felt something landing on his shoulder, he heard the sound of a weird chirping. He turned to see a creature, small and slender. Scaly green skin, it looked like a bird. The compy chirped once more, before biting into Neji's side of his temple. He felt something latched onto his calves, and felt sharp teeth sinking into. Neji fell forward. More compys jumped on him, biting everywhere. His arms, his legs, his back, his face, everywhere.

"Aarrgh! What are these things?! Get them off! Get them off!" Neji cried out, rolling around on the ground, trying to crush any compy on his back. Thankfully they were quick enough to jump away. One compy lunged and bit his nose. Another bit on the other side of his temple. He pulled them off, throwing them on the ground, but they keep coming back. "Aahhh!" Neji shouted in pain.

"What's going on?! What are those things?!" Ino stood from her seat, confused of what's going on. She looked up, noticing a black wisp of cloud, closing in on Neji. "What is that?" She pointed at the sky.

The compys stopped their assault, and ran towards Naruto to stand beside him. Neji stood up in pain, didn't have time to react for the next attack. The swarm of anurognathus flew down to the arena, and they swarmed around Neji.

All the audience could see was Neji being in a black swirl.

Neji looked around him, surrounded by the pterosaurs. He struggled to activate his byakugan after all those bites around his face, particularly near around the eyes. He saw the pterosaurs coming in and attacking. "Stay away!" Neji swiped his hands around, but he was hitting nothing.

Naruto rushed in charging in, Neji was too distracted before he felt a force striking him from the side. Neji on the ground tried to get up, but he fell down again. He was down for the count.

"Um, how do I get these guys out of here?" Naruto thought, realizing the problem.

A whistle was heard the audience. Naruto looked to see Choten standing up from his seat making the whistle, all the compys and pterosaurs stopped to look at the Kaseki Head.

After Choten gestured them to git, the compys and anurognathus flew and scampered back to the Kaseki compound.

"So that was your whole idea, your clones made it look like your jutsu did not work, but you were calling for those creatures." Genma witnessing it all said to Naruto.

"The winner of this match, Uzumaki Naruto."

And the crowd cheered. "I wish you were here to see me, Kohaku." Naruto said to himself.

* * *

"I'm home? How did I get here? What the hell happened? How long has it been?" Kohaku thought.

Kohaku only dressed in a pair of black shorts took out the nasal enteric tube, he struggled to get himself out of the bed, and fell down on the floor. His whole body hurt, especially his mid-section. He crawled groggily, he reached up and took the jug of water from the bedside table. He gulped all the water down, quenching his thirst. Putting the jug down on the floor, he finally noticed the black jewellery box. He reached out from the floor and took it. He opened to see what it was inside.

It was a silver necklace chain, with a striking purple diamond in the middle. Courtesy of Akane and Hiroko.

"Yugao-san?" He thought. His face darkened. Now he remembered.

"Hayate! The Sand! Invasion!"

* * *

 **Two new jutsu that I made**

 **Ptero Mure No Jutsu - Ptero Swarm Jutsu**

 **Compy Taigun No Jutsu - Compy Horde Jutsu**

 **Hope you have enjoyed this chapter :)**


	18. Chapter 18 Tyrannosaurus Rex

**Back with another chapter, I hope I would be able to find time to make the next chapter as well, semester is taxing now.**

 **I do apologize for the grammar errors I made in this story.**

 **Mikey: Thank you very much for the review, I'm glad I was able to change your initial impression on this story in a complete 180.**

 **thor94: Thanks, and Naruto might learn something new, maybe not. Who knows ;)**

 **uqoxe24: Here it is hope you will enjoy it.**

 **If you guys know about the dialogue in Jurassic Park, the reference would definitely be obvious XD**

 **Please, follow, fave, and review. Let me know your thoughts**

 **Also let me know if the newly invented jutsu is wrong in grammar.**

 **Please Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 18: Hail To The Queen (Kuin). A Rampage In Konoha

Neji was brought away by the medics, with Hyuuga Hiashi went to meet with his nephew. Naruto still on the arena, waited for Sasuke. "Hey how about we just start the finals? Seeing as he's still not here yet. Or maybe you can just give me the promotion already." Naruto made a quip to Genma. "Settle down hotshot. Just wait a little while more." Genma joked back, looking at his pocket watch.

A swirl of leaves appeared in the middle of the arena, Kakashi and Sasuke in a different attire had finally arrived. "Sorry we are late, you would not believe the traffic." Kakashi said. Everyone is the audience cheered even louder compared to Naruto' battles, especially Ino and Sakura. "Sasuke is not disqualified is he?" Kakashi asked.

"You know you are so late, we had to push back your match twice, but you're still in." Genma replied. "Yeah, but it doesn't matter now. There's no chance of Sasuke becoming Chunin after this." Naruto said with folded arms. "I don't care about that dobe. I just want to fight." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura and Ino cheered. The audience burst in cheer at their loudest ever, leaving Naruto to witness it all. "Everybody loves the Uchiha eh?"

"How is it that you don't get in trouble for being late?" Naruto asked Kakashi. "Well I have my ways." Kakashi shrugged with his lazy eye smile.

Naruto and Kakashi head back up the stadium to join Sakura, Ino and Chouji. Shikamaru joined up with them afterwards. "Hey I thought you were keeping an eye on Kankuro." Naruto whispered to Shikamaru, and his response was it was too troublesome for him, leaving Shino to do it.

"Naruto, that was amazing. You defeated Neji. It was an impressive match." Lee congratulated Naruto, causing Naruto to grin. "If only it was me who did it." Lee thought. "Most impressive Naruto, I'm amazed that you have learnt sealing with scrolls as well." Guy said as well.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "You know sealing with scrolls?" Naruto pulled his sleeve, gesturing him to lean so Naruto could whisper in his ear. Naruto whispered his tutor to him. "Ah, I see." Kakashi said. Naruto's sensei was impressed, learning from Jiraiya and Yugao, a Sannin and an ANBU. He really has his associates.

Naruto standing behind the group, looked at Choten and Kichirou seated behind Sakura and friends. The Kaseki Head smiled at him, and Naruto grinned back.

Halfway through the Sasuke's match, Sasuke got into a stance that was a copy of Lee's. He moved at speed around Gaara just like Lee without his weights. Fighting in a taijutsu just like Lee.

"He so fast, he's doing the same technique as mine." Lee said. "Yeah, that's the Sharingan for you. My boy Sasuke-kun is totally going to own this match." Ino cheered.

"Gee the lack of humility before the power of the Sharingan, staggers me." Someone behind them said.

Everyone turned to look at Choten. "Would you care to enlighten us Choten-sama?" Kakashi asked. Naruto at the back chose to remain silent and listened to the Kaseki Head.

"If I may, this is just based on my understanding, but I'll tell you the problem with the Sharingan and for Sasuke's case particularly. Whatever jutsu or fighting style he copied, it didn't require any discipline to attain it." Choten said. "You know, he read what others had done, and he took the next step. Granted he would have to work on it, but he didn't earn the knowledge for himself, so how can we be sure that he will take any responsibility for it? He stood on the shoulders of geniuses and hard-working people to accomplish something as fast as he could. And before he even knew what had, he just wields it like a kid that has just found his dad's weapons."

Naruto listened, and remembered Kohaku emphasizing on using the Spino Arms responsibly.

"The sharingan is a tool special to the Uchiha. Are you saying that Sasuke is not supposed to be using his sharingan which is his natural talent?" Kakashi asked.

Kichirou sitting next to Choten then said, "We're not belittling the sharingan or the Uchiha. But with the case of Sasuke, I have read your report on him Kakashi. And from what I can infer he's a guy that just _loves_ having power and fighting. I'm concerned that he is a person that is so preoccupied on whether or not he could, he won't stop to think if he should."

Naruto absorbed everything from the discussion.

The sound of a thousand birds was heard. They saw a dome of sand, and Sasuke on the wall wielding a Chidori.

"You taught him that? An assassination technique?" Guy said to Kakashi. "Sasuke is like me, that's why I have been training him myself." Kakashi replied.

"Taught him what?" Naruto asked. Guy then explained to the rookies about the technique Kakashi had created. Chidori and Raikiri.

* * *

Being out for a month had forced Kohaku to take a quick stop to the bathroom and Kohaku rushed out of his house only wearing his red t-shirt, black pants and sandals, not wasting time to put on his headband or hoodie. And through his long slumber his black hair grew, his fringe reached his nose. Slight pain coursed through his torso, but he didn't had time to waste. "I've been out for almost month. Dammit! What happened? And where is Naruto?" He said in his mind, rushing to the Kaseki Arch.

"There wasn't any Intel on this area of Konohagakure, where are we? Dammit if you didn't need to stop for a leak. We could have caught up with our invasion squad by now." He heard a voice at the side of the path, in the forest. Kohaku stopped in his tracks, and two chunin, sand and sound ninja jumped up out of the forest, standing on the path in front of Kohaku. They had faces of confusion when they saw Kohaku.

"Kill him before he raises the alarm!" One of the enemy ninja said, charging straight at Kohaku and threw kunais at him. Kohaku jumped back in a flip dodging the knives, doing his hands seal ending with Dog.

 **Ninpo: Raputoru Aishi No Jutsu**

Chakra surged around Kohaku's legs, taking the shape of raptor legs with sickle toe claws. He lunged at them with immense speed, pointing one raptor foot straight at the sand ninja's face. His foot made impact, crushing the jaw and nose as he kicked the sound ninja into the forest. Before the sand ninja could react, Kohaku spun around kicking the ninja right across his face, making a gash through his face and sent him flying into the forest as well. Both ninjas were down.

"The Sand and the Sound. I'm too late!" Kohaku cursed himself. He ran back to the Kaseki Compound. He dashed through the main building and he made his way to carnivore section.

Kaseki Kohaku was going to let out the one dinosaur that will lead the charge of the Kaseki's counter-terrorism force.

Kuin-sama.

Kohaku got to the enclosure, he ran around and there was a large wooden gate, standing more than five metres tall. He pulled the gate open, revealing what was inside the enclosure with the sunlight from above the enclosure. Tropical and coniferous trees, with dark green and yellow leaves, the floor dirt littered with twigs, leaves. And bone pieces.

 **(Que the end of Jurassic World Original Soundtrack 15 – Costa Rican Standoff)**

"Kuin! We need you now!" Kohaku called out, standing next to the opened gate. The creature inside the enclosure slowly stepped out of the enclosure, and each step rumbled the earth.

It stood at a height of around five metres, and on two legs, thick and muscular. With a length around thirteen metres. Its tail was massive and swished side to side slowly. Its body was bulky with muscle and power, with two arms the same length as a human's with two claws. A strong neck holding the head and its head was huge like a boulder, with jaws packed with razor sharp teeth thicker than kunais. It had ridges going down from its head to its tail. Its skin was red with streaks of black and brown going across the body, and its predator eyes were red.

Tyrannosaurus Rex

Kohaku stood in front of the T-rex, and Kuin looked at him. He heard the tyrannosaurus's voice in his mind, the voice was a woman sounding strong and tall. "Kohaku, what's going on?"

"The Sand and the Sound is invading. Get to the arch and sound the alarm. I'm getting the other fighters out. We are protecting Konoha." Kohaku said to Kuin.

Kuin with a snarl took off. Kohaku ran deeper into the carnivore section. He entered the bird cage, the anurognathus and compys had returned. Kohaku opened all the gates in the bird cage. "Hikoki! Jinsoku!" He called out for two specific pterosaurs. The small pterosaurs and compys were not the only ones residing in the bird cage.

Two pterosaurs flew down from a tree. They both stood in front of Kohaku, and they were the same height as him. One had a bulging crest on the end of the upper and lower end of the beak, its skin was an orange-yellow colour, and its eyes were a bright yellow.

Tropeognathus (Ornithocheirus)

The other had an elongated crest protruding at the back of the head, and its skin was dark grey with blue eyes.

Pteranodon

"Hikoki." Kohaku said to the Tropeognathus. "Find Naruto and look after him, you know his scent. Do what you can to help him."

"Jinsoku." He said to the Pteranodon. "You're with me, same goes to everyone. Go meet with Kuin at the Arch. I'm getting the others out. We are going to protect Konoha." The pterosaurs and compys made their way out, while Kohaku went to retrieve everyone else.

Kuin the Tyrannosaurus Rex got to the Kaseki Arch. She looked up to the sky and breathed in deep.

* * *

"Congratulations you two." Kaseki Akane said to a couple looking at their wedding rings in the Kaseki Jewellery Shop. Kaseki Hiroko was attending to another customer selecting a ruby necklace. "I have to know, where do you find these gems, must be very rare." The customer asked. Before Hiroko could answer the sound of a loud, bellowing and trumpeting roar was heard echoing from afar. Everyone from the jewellery shop stepped out, looking at the direction of the roar.

"Listen to me, we need to get to the shelters now." Hiroko sternly said.

* * *

In the third training ground, Yugao was with her ANBU team, looking at the memorial stone once more. The roar had reached their ears, startling everyone a bit. "What the hell was that?" One of Yugao's teammates asked. "Was that Kuin? Kohaku-san?" Yugao asked.

* * *

Back at the arena, it was all silent. Sasuke staring at Gaara who has standing on a pile of sand. Sasuke managed to break through Gaara's defence through Chidori right before Gaara tried to attack him with a monster hand when he was hiding in his sand dome. Then the sound of the roar had reached. It was faint but clear.

Naruto heard it, he recognised the sound. "What was that, did you hear that?" Ino asked. No one knew what the sound was. Except for Naruto, Kakashi, Choten and Kichirou.

"That sounds like Kuin-sama. Then that means…Kohaku? He's back?" Naruto thought. Choten and Kichirou knew what the roar meant.

Kichirou stood up. "We're under attack by the Sand and the Sound!" He shouted out loud.

Before Naruto could react, he saw feathers floating around from out of nowhere and everywhere turned white, he felt fuzzy. "What the hell? What is this?" Naruto said to himself. Feathers out of nowhere, his vision turning white. He realized, genjutsu. As he had not trained in disrupting his own chakra to break the genjutsu, he had go for the other option. He took his kunai, rolled up his sleeve and braced himself. He made a small cut on his arm. "Ahh! Ow! Ah!" Naruto winced in pain, but he broke the genjutsu. He looked around to see Kichirou with his hands in a Ram seal. The Kaseki Clan did not always rely on working with their dinosaurs, in addition to the fact that they were once from the Land of Water.

 **Kirigakure No Jutsu**

Kichirou opened his mouth, and thick mist was released from it, filling around the stadium. Despite the mist around, Naruto could see Ino, Chouji, and Lee asleep. "Kakashi-sensei." He whispered. Kakashi got next to Naruto. "You broke the genjutsu?" He asked and Naruto showed his cut. "Whatever works I guess." Naruto said, looking at his cut.

"Kakashi-sensei. He's back."

"Now's not the time to be celebrating for his return." Kakashi said.

Sounds ninjas in disguised as citizens jumped out of their seats and began attacking, although the mist is hindering them.

 **Suiton: Fuuma Mizu Shuriken**

Choten wielding two water fuuma shuriken in each hand threw them through the mist, hitting two sound ninjas dead on.

Sakura joined up with Kakashi and Naruto. "Good job on breaking the genjutsu you two." Kakashi said to them. "Now, wake Shikamaru up. All three of you will be going on a four man squad for an A-ranked mission."

"An A-ranked mission? What about the fight here?" Naruto asked. "Let us handle it here. You need to catch up with Sasuke. He's chasing Gaara down, track him, stop him and wait for further orders. I got a bad feeling about that chakra Gaara had. It was definitely not human." Kakashi said. Naruto thought about what Kakashi had said, a chakra that was not human, he remembered what Yugao had told him before. "You think he's Jinchuriki?" Naruto whispered to Kakashi.

Kakashi didn't had time to wonder how Naruto learned about that term. "It would make sense if he's one. A ninja like that would be crucial for an invasion like this." The jounin said. After hearing that, Naruto wondered. How was he going to save Sasuke from a Jinchuriki? Someone that was like him. After Kakashi summoned Pakkun, the genin set off.

* * *

Back at the Kaseki Arch. They had assembled. Kuin the Tyrannosaurus Rex, Tenno the Spinonsaurus, the Raptor Pack, the compys, the pterosaurs, Triceratops, Ankylosaurus, Stegosaurus. With them was a couple of carnivores as well, they stood shorter then Kuin and Tenno, but taller than Kohaku, they had skin in a mix of red and grey, their heads were circular in length with horns above each eye.

Carnotaurus.

Even though they had no ninjutsu like the other carnivores, a carnivorous dinosaur with no ninjutsu is still a carnivorous dinosaur.

"Alright we are all here. We are going to protect Konoha and take down every invading Sand and Sound ninja." Kohaku said out loud to all the dinosaurs to hear, and they roared in response.

Kuin standing in front of the ancient force, let out her trumpeting bellow, letting out a war cry. "Let's go!" Kohaku shouted.

 **(Que Primal Carnage 'Rextended' Soundtrack / Imagine Dragon 'Battle Cry' yeah, I know :/** )

Kohaku and all the dinosaurs ran with Kuin leading as they charged towards the streets of Konoha.

As they made their way to the main streets, the sound of loud hissing was heard, with buildings crumbling down, and along with people screaming. Getting closer, snake summons that were the size of towers appeared in their sight. A squad of leaf Chunin watched in fear on the roof, as the snakes approached. "We can't defeat those snakes, we're dead." One chunin despaired.

The sounds of roaring caused them to turn their heads, to see the Kaseki's ancient force charging in, and Kohaku running with them.

Kuin and Tenno sped up in front of the group. The T-rex had her fingers on her right arm straightened as if making seal.

 **Yoton: Kazan-Dan No Jutsu (Lava Style: Volcano Bullet Jutsu)**

Kuin's brown and black streaks across her body glowed yellow, her eyes glowed in red. Smoke seeped out of her mouth. The T-Rex opened her mouth, a massive sphere of molten lava was fired straight at the snake summons head. The lava bullet hit the snake, covering the snake with molten lava, melting the head and body. The snake's skin got destroyed, along with the flesh and bone. Till there was nothing left but a wisp of smoke.

Tenno the Spinosaurus put his hands in a seal

 **Supino Kozui No Jutsu (Spino Flood Jutsu)**

Tenno's sail glowed blue, as did his eyes. He opened his mouth, and a torrent of water was shot straight another snake summons's mouth. Water kept flooding into the snake's mouth, filling the lungs and the body expanded, water sprinkled out from holes in the skin of the drowning snake. The water stopped, the bloated snake collapsed and burst, water flowing out of its body and pieces of the snake rained everywhere.

The chunin squad from the roof watched the dinosaurs' power, before seeing Jiraiya killing the final snake. A three headed snake summons that seemed to be leader of the two now dead snake summons. Kohaku and the dinosaurs did not waste any time and kept charging, pushing through.

The Sand and the Sound were prepared to fight the known clans of Konoha such as the Hyuuga, Naara, Akimichi, Yamanaka, and Inuzuka.

But they were not counting on the few remaining individuals of an unknown clan, a clan of refugees, a clan of renegades from Kirigakure, the Kaseki Clan.

Inuzuka Tsume and Hana were on the rooftops with their dogs. They were ready to fight the Sound squad coming for them.

 **Katon: Kasai No Hane No Jutsu**

Fire feathers struck the squad leader from the side, the fire feathers stick into him like fire senbons and they burst into flames, burning the squad leader alive with his agonising screams. Surprising Tsume, Hana and their dogs, Shinku and the rest of the raptor pack lunged from the side. Gorudo the golden feathered raptor pinned down one ninja and clamped down on his head with sharp teeth, sending intense electricity through his body, frying him. Hyoga the dark blue raptor pierced her claws into another sound ninja's torso, freezing up his upper body. The rest of the raptors attacked the squad, tearing them to pieces. Tsume and Hana watched the raptors ripping the enemies apart, blood and flesh splattered.

The Ankylosaurus on the ground raised its tail high with chakra surging through. Smashing its tail straight to the ground, the earth crack wide and rumbled. Knocking every enemy around off their feet. The Stegosaurus swung their tails around, their tail spikes glowed with chakra. Projectiles were launched from their tails, chakra pikes pierced into the enemy sand ninjas. The Carnotaurus with strong legs came rushing in pointing their horns straight and knocking down any enemy in the way. The enemies that got caught by Naara Shikaku's shadow got swarmed by the Compys and Anurognathus, surprising the Naara Clan Head, forcing Shikaku to release his grip while the compys and pterosaurs did their work.

In the evacuation shelter, a couple of sound Chunin has found their way to the citizens. Before they could advance any further to the group of scared citizens hiding, someone jumped out from the crowd, someone with chakra surging the legs in the shape of raptors legs.

 **Ninpo: Raputoru Aishi No Jutsu**

Kaseki Hiroko, dressed in her white office shirt, black office pants and short black heels. Kohaku's mother pounced down on one enemy ninja, before kicking the other away with her raptor leg. The citizens watched in awe as the woman stood in front of them, standing tall and cold as she protected them.

Yugao and her ANBU team stood on an overhead bridge, glaring down behind their masks at the enemy squad mixed with sand and sound ninja. "Not another step! You are done here!" She said. Neither side could make a move as the ground beneath the enemy's feet shook. Kuin, Tenno, Jinsoku and a Triceratops took a left turn to fight the enemy squad. The ANBU turned their heads to see the incoming behemoths. Kuin and Tenno charging straight right for them with Kohaku with raptor legs running in front with them.

Seeing the dinosaurs, and Kohaku in front, Yugao knew whose side the dinosaurs were on. "What the hell is that?" An ANBU with a tiger mask asked in surprise. "Our comrades." Yugao in her cat mask answered. Kohaku lunged over the bridge zipping past the ANBU, and pouncing down hard on the enemy squad leader with a raptor foot piercing into the leader's chest with the toe claw. Hooking into the leader's flesh, Kohaku swing his leg upwards, launching the leader into the air for Kuin to catch him with her mouth. The T-Rex lifted her head up high to give the ANBU on the overhead bridge a good view of the enemy leader screaming in her mouth, and the screams stopped as the T-Rex crushed him with a bite force that measured tons. Yugao and her ANBU team watched as Kuin swallowed the man whole.

The enemy squad were terrified by the sight of the ancient beasts, they ran in all directions as Tenno the Spinosaurus swung his arms, sending anyone flying off the distance in its way. The Triceratops' eyes glowed yellow and his horns surged in chakra, firing bolts of lightning any enemy ninja it sees.

Jinsoku the pteranodon flew up high and flapped his wings hard, aiming at any straggling foes.

 **Ptero Garu No Jutsu (Ptero Gale Justsu)**

Gale winds from the pterosaur's wings blasted into the enemies, sending them up into the sky.

Kohaku leapt onto the bridge to join the bewildered ANBU. "Yu- Cat." Kohaku said. "Kohaku-san. You're awake, thank goodness." Yugao replied.

"Where's Hayate?" He asked in haste. Yugao's silence and she looking away at the ground confirmed his fears. "I think I know who killed him." He quickly said.

Yugao lifted her head up. He knew about it, but she understood that he couldn't have alerted them, she knew that he would have if he could. And now that he's here defending the leaf with the dinosaurs, it proves his loyalty. But now something else was on her mind. She walked to him. "Who was it? Tell me." She said, almost demanding.

"The sand jounin that we saw when we were with Naruto." He answered, unsure of what she would do with the new information.

"All of you continue to clear the enemies' numbers. " She said to her ANBU team. "What are you going to do?" The Tiger masked ANBU asked. She did not answer, she jumped onto the rooftops and ran towards the stadium.

* * *

Naruto was staring down Gaara who had a monstrous tail arms and body, his face was like a mutant raccoon. Sakura was pinned down against a tree by a Gaara's sand. Shikamaru and Asuma had to deal with their own enemies, and Shino handled Kankuro. Temari was hiding behind a tree, fearful of her little brother. So was Pakkun, as he was not the fighting type.

Seeing Gaara in that state, his monstrosity, it seemed to confirm Naruto's conclusion.

"You are a Jinchuriki right?" He slowly asked. "A spirit is sealed in you right?"

Gaara growled, flinched by Naruto's deduction. "You are smarter than you look. Indeed the Ichibi is in me as such I _am_ a monster and because I am a monster I will be alone. And as such I will kill all of my prey, I will not cease to exist. I will have your blood."

Sasuke was next to Naruto laying down on a branch groaned. Naruto did not have time to be concerned about his curse mark, Sasuke tried to get up, but the pain was too great.

"Sasuke rest up and get Sakura out of here." Naruto said. "Are you crazy? He will kill you. Escape while you can now." Sasuke groaned even more.

"No, I won't let him hurt you guys. I will stop him. Whatever it takes." Naruto made his hand seals, ending with Dragon.

 **Ninpo: Supino Ude No Jutsu**

Sasuke took a look at the new Naruto now. His massive blue skinned arms with meat hook claws. The lower half of his face, blue skinned and sharp straight teeth. His green primal eyes. Sasuke was shocked at Naruto's change, and deep inside a small tint of jealousy.

Naruto remembered what Kohaku told him before. **The instinct of the rage, instinct of the hunt, instinct of survival.**

"Yes! Yes that's it! Fight me! Make me feel alive!" Gaara shouted.

"I'll make you feel fear!" Naruto snarled.

Gaara yelled like a mad psychopath. In response, Naruto breathed in deep, and let out a loud, deep and guttural roar, louder than Gaara's mad shout. The roar echoed through the forest.

They both lunged with arms pulled back and ready to punch. Shukaku vs Spinosaurus.

Both their fists collided into each other, creating a shock wave. Shukaku's eyes staring into Spinosaurus's eyes. Both landed on a thick branch. Gaara kept punching while Naruto blocked his attacks and countered with his Spino Arms. Gaara swung his arm to hit Naruto, but the blonde backhanded it away hard. Naruto used the opportunity the counter, punching Gaara across his face hard. Gaara spun around from the blow, and Naruto realized his mistake. Gaara's tail.

The tail hit Naruto off his feet, sending him flying. Naruto in the air reacted quickly, took out a scroll, unrolled it and a long chain appeared. Dropping the scroll Naruto took the chain, and tossed to a tree trunk, wrapping it with the chain. Using the momentum, Naruto hugged the chain holding tight as it swung him around, throwing him right back to Gaara.

Soaring right into Gaara, Naruto put his hands in a Ram seal

 **Henge**

The smoke cleared, revealing a Triceratops. The Triceratops smashed it head right onto Gaara, knocking him off his feet and slammed his back against a tree trunk. Naruto transformed back and landed on a branch, his Spino Arms still active. Gaara raised his monster hand, firing sand shurikens at Naruto. The blonde tried to jump out of the way, but he could not dodged some in time. Putting his Spino Arms in an X, he braced himself. A few sand shurikens hit him hard like getting hit by boulders, knocking him back down. Naruto quickly recovered, got up and made four clones, each had massive arms. They all rushed in before Gaara could react. They all roared as they kept punching Gaara with all their might. Every punch was a thunderclap.

One final punch sent Gaara down to the ground. Gaara in all his rage, transformed into the full Shukaku form. Naruto in his shock undid his Spino arms, he knew it was not going to cut it. He knew he was going to need someone of the same size.

Sand gathered around Naruto's legs, rising up to encase him. Before the sand could finish him off however, Naruto felt two scaly hands gripping his shoulders, pulling him out of the sand. With the sounds of wings flapping, Naruto felt wind blowing on his face as he climbed in altitude. In his confusion Naruto looked up to see an orange-yellow creature, flying up higher and holding Naruto with his legs. Naruto already knew who sent this pterosaur.

Naruto focused on the Kyuubi's chakra.

 **Kuchiyose No Jutsu**

Gamabunta was summoned, Hikoki the Tropeognathus dropped Naruto on the Chief Toad and landed next to him. "Uzumaki Naruto, you are out of the hospital huh? Ah will you look at that, the Ichibi." Gamabunta said. "Thanks Gamabunta-sama. Hey listen, this guy needs to be stopped or he is going to destroy Konoha." Naruto said to the Chief Toad.

"Destroy Konoha?" Gamabunta repeated what Naruto said, placing one hand on his tanto.

They all saw Gaara emerging from Ichibi's head. Soon the Ichibi was screaming about his freedom. After Gamabunta explained to Naruto that he would need to _wake_ Gaara up again, Naruto had a plan.

"Alright, we're going to need a distraction." Naruto said looking at the giant pterosaur perched next him.

* * *

Uzuki Yugao dashed across the rooftops. With a leap, she landed in front of the stadium's entrance. She knew this was not how an ANBU should act, but this was her one chance to find the one responsible for Hayate's death. She ran inside and got to the arena. A thick mist covered the audience and the sound of the water jutsu was heard along with blades clashing into each other.

Across the arena, she found her target, Baki. Genma was thrown to the other side of the arena by the sand Jounin and Genma's back was slammed against a tree. "You!" She shouted at Baki and he turned to her. "You killed Gekko Hayate." She unsheathed her sword that once belonged to Hayate.

"That sword, so you know him." Baki calmly responded. "I will give you this once chance to leave, or I will send you to him."

In a growl of anger, Yugao dashed in katana at the ready. Baki smirked as he wielded a kunai in each hand. They engaged in a battle of sword and knives, blades pushing each other until Baki shoved her off him. She landed some distance away from him.

 **Mikazuki No Mai**

Yugao created two shadow clones, all of them rushed at immense speed creating after images. Striking Baki from the left and right, before the real Yugao buried her sword on his shoulder from above.

"Interesting, this is just like he fought." Baki said unfazed by the sword buried in his shoulder, shocking Yugao. He easily took the sword out of him. He put one hand in a seal, and gust of wind swirled around his hand. "Now you will join him." Baki as he slashed his wind sword upwards. Yugao was sent up in the air and her sword was knocked out of her hand. She cried out in pain as her ANBU armour broke apart and a gash was made on her arm and shoulder. But before Baki could finish her off the same way he did to Hayate.

 **Kyoryu Yoroi No Jutsu (Dinosaur Armour Jutsu)**

Yugao felt something holding her in front of her, hugging her close and tight. She heard the wind sword making impact, but none on her. She landed on her feet along with her saviour. She looked to see who it was. A male four years younger than her was standing in front of her, he had a red t-shirt with black pants and sandals. His black hair shading his eyes. Most notably was the chakra forming on his back like a thick armour, with spikes protruding out, and a long tail with a club at the end.

"Well, this seems familiar." Kohaku groaned before letting go of her. She looked at Kohaku and back at Baki, she had one hand holding her bleeding arm. Kohaku undid his jutsu slowly turned to look at all around him, the mist in the stadium. A huge, dark cuboidal barrier on the highest roof. Leaf Jounin including Kakashi, Guy, Kichirou, Kurenai, Choten and others were facing off against the enemy in the mist.

Then the ground started to rumbled. Everyone turned to see the Kuin and Tenno crashing through the entrance with Kuin leading in front. Debris crumbled and covered the entrance as the entrance got smashed through. The T-Rex loud a massive bellow, gaining everyone's attention.

Everyone looked at the T-Rex, and the Spinosaurus, terrified of their size and ferocity. Kohaku took the opportunity the make his hand seals.

 **Suiton: Mizurappa**

Kohaku shot out a violent wave of water from his mouth, straight to Baki. The sand jounin used his wind sword to protect himself, but the water kept coming. And his fight with Genma and Yugao was taking effect. Eventually Baki was blasted away and was slammed into a wall. Kohaku groaned as he got on one knee, his old injuries was getting to him now.

Kuin and Tenno rampaged through the arena. Kuin snatched one sound ninja with her jaws, crunching and swallowing him whole. Tenno swiped one sand ninja up into the air, catching him by the leg with his jaws. Kuin caught the other end of the sand ninja, and they both easily pulled the sand ninja into two pieces. The two tyrants continued their rampage while Kohaku and Yugao went for Genma, picking him up and they got onto a tree. They let the T-Rex and Spinosaurus clear the entire arena.

* * *

Gamabunta was fending off Ichibi, trying to hold him in place, while dodging and blocking Ichibi's attack. Naruto on the other hand was riding on Hikoki, the pterosaur flew through the forest, avoiding Ichibi's attention. They reached the base of his tail and Hikoki flew upwards. Hikoki flew up high along Ichibi's back, and eventually over his head. With Gamabunta holding down Ichibi, Naruto got off Hikoki, landing right on Gaara and punching him hard waking Gaara up. Before Gaara could retaliate anymore, Naruto gave one final cross for good measure. And it worked, the whole form of Ichibi started to crumble and crack. Seeing Hikoki coming for him, Naruto jumped off and the Tropeognathus caught him by his shoulders.

They descended safely onto the ground while Gaara crashed down hitting branch after branch. Gamabunta had to leave now, leaving the two Jinchurikis to settle it once and for all.

Naruto looked at Gaara that a good distance away, Gaara was bleeding from his face. Naruto could see it in his eyes. Anger, hate, fear, loneliness, the things someone like him had faced before. "I get it, all the pain. Being all alone, living in fear, the anger inside, I know it hurts so much, you wished you could just end it all. But you don't have to do this anymore, they are people who are there for you to save you from the pain, just like there are people that are there for me to save me from the pain. And I will not let you hurt them. I will stop you."

Right after that Kankuro and Temari appeared. They were not prepared for the giant pterosaur. "That's enough, it's over." Gaara groaned, Kankuro and Temari agreed. They carried Gaara and escaped. Sighing in relief, Naruto sat on the ground next to Hikoki, completely exhausted.

* * *

Kuin and Tenno finished off all the enemies in the arena, leaving only Baki alive. Kohaku and Yugao jumped off the tree and landed next the tyrants. Kakashi, Guy and Genma joined them but they kept their distance from the two dinosaurs. Kurenai, Kichirou, Choten and the other jounins stayed in the stadium.

The barrier on the roof disappeared, the dinosaurs particularly Kuin was focusing on the four that made the barrier. They all watched as the Sound Four and Orochimaru made their escape. The ANBU team on the roof tried to pursue them, but they were trapped by a chakra web.

"Kakashi quick we should go after them." Guy said. "Hang on, I'm not so sure." Kakashi replied.

"That's right let's not be too hasty." They turned to see a cloaked ANBU standing with Baki. "Kabuto." Kakashi said, the ANBU took off his mask.

"You." Kohaku hissed with a primal growl. Yugao stared at Baki, Kohaku stared at Kabuto. "Ah, you. I recognise you. I wondered why you did not alert the Hokage when you spied on my meeting with Baki." Kabuto said, hoping that saying such things would disrupt some trust in them. Guy and Genma looked at Kohaku.

"He was attacked and hospitalized, he couldn't have warned us, even if he wanted to. And he cleared almost all of the enemy forces in the village with his allies. He defended the village along with all of us. Don't let Kabuto's mind games play with you. Kohaku is a shinobi of the Leaf." Yugao said, defending him.

Tenno and Kuin roared at Kabuto and Baki, they have never seen such creatures before. The enemy not taking any chances escaped through shunshin. Kichirou and Choten came down to join Kuin and Tenno, they went out of the arena to rally the other dinosaurs in the village together.

The remaining the leaf ninjas climbed up onto the roof. Kakashi, Guy, Kurenai, Jiraiya, Yugao, Kohaku and the other leaf ninjas stood together on the roof that had a forest on it, eyes fixed on the fallen Third Hokage.

* * *

 **Hoped you have enjoyed this chapter**

 **I don't remember Yugao finding out Hayate's murderer in the anime.**

 **I did not focused on Orochimaru and Hiruzen. And yes, I needed Hiruzen gone :'(**

 **I'm not sure if the next chapters will come in shorter versions, they might seeing my schedule.**

 **Thank you for reading this chapter, hope you will be there for the next one.**


	19. Chapter 19 Morning Mist's Conspiracy

**Hello everyone, hope you are enjoying the story**

 **Back with another chapter**

 **I don't own Naruto. OCs are mine.**

 **I study English how UK uses it, just a bit of a heads up for those who study English US style.**

 **Had a Guest reviewing Chapter 1, asking why I'm using the dinosaurs as fighting companions with a clan, and asked that shouldn't the dinosaurs be summons. Well, one is that I feel that the usage of dinosaurs for fighting companions is a bit of a twist, seeing as to how other Naruto stories involving dinosaurs mostly have them as summons. And since a sabre tooth cat was shown as a circus animal in the third movie, it shows that prehistoric-like animals exists in the Naruto world, so I don't feel that dinosaurs being fighting companions is too far out.**

 **uqoxe24: Thank you very much for the review, I hope you will enjoy this chapter.**

 **Mikey: Hello again, and thank you very much for the review. In regards to Naruto's pairing, originally I planned to let Naruto be solo. Because if there is going to be a pairing, I want to make sure that the person selected will have good chemistry with Naruto and I want to make sure that it is a case where if someone else was chosen, it wouldn't be any different. If all the pairing choices are ended written the same, what's the point? But now I kinda have someone in mind, and there is a bit of a higher chance that it is someone not from Konoha. I'm still on the fence on being solo or being with someone.**

 **PLEASE FAV, FOLLOW, REVIEW**

 **YOUR REVIEWS ARE MY FUEL XD**

 **Please enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 19: A conspiracy in the morning mist.

The village was safe, but not without a heavy price. It was early at dawn, the sun has not risen yet and dark clouds covered the sky. Kakashi dressed in black made his way to the third training ground. To see the memorial stone, to think on his past mistakes.

Once he got there however, someone was already there. Dressed in black as well, and staring at the memorial stone, there was bouquet of white magnolia flowers placed on the base of the stone. The person's back was facing Kakashi, but he knew who it was.

Kaseki Kohaku

Kohaku heard Kakashi walking up to stand next to him, they didn't say anything for a moment. "Are you fully recovered?" Kakashi asked breaking the silence.

"I don't know." Kohaku answered.

"How long have you been here?"

"I don't know." Kohaku's tone was flat, empty.

"You weren't here all night were you?"

Kohaku turned his head to look at Kakashi, his facial expression did not give a clear answer. "You should not be doing this, you should have gotten more sleep Kohaku." Kakashi said.

"I've slept long enough." Kohaku replied. The two stayed silent for some time, neither spoke to the other before Kakashi finally spoke. "Those flower's for Hayate right?"

Kohaku made a soft sigh. Soon the dark sky let out its rain. Kohaku's wet hair clung to his face, but somehow Kakashi's silver hair still stayed up.

"You want to give me the full story on how you knew about it?" Kakashi asked. He knew Kohaku was not suspect, but still he needed to know

"The day you had me train Naruto. Before I left for my mission, I made a clone to watch over Naruto over the night in case I did not return in time for his training. But in the night Jiraiya told my clone that he would take over in Naruto's training. After that, my clone found Kabuto meeting with the sound jounin, and Hayate was spying on them. After they found out Hayate was there, Hayate tried to escape. My clone tried to save him but Kabuto got to my clone first." Kohaku said, his voice was hard to read his emotion.

"And then what?" Kakashi asked.

"I tried to get back and warn you guys, but something hit me hard."

"What hit you?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm not sure. It was dark. I think I remember a tail, hitting me like swatting a fly. Sent me flying across the entire forest. Whatever hit me was big."

"How big?"

" _Way too_ big. And the worst part is that it was actually summoned. It could be from the Sand or the Sound. Or it could be something we haven't seen yet."

Kakashi then said. "You managed to escape but then your injuries took you out and you got hospitalized. Anyone else may not have made it you know." Kohaku just remained silent. Then the sound of bells from the Hokage tower was heard. The Kaseki turned to see Kakashi, but the Jounin did not make any indication that he was leaving to join the funeral. The two just stayed at the memorial stone.

"Don't blame yourself Kohaku. It's not your fault, it couldn't have been helped." Kakashi said.

"Oh really?" Kohaku raised an eyebrow. "Are you letting what Kabuto said get to you? You've done all you could." Kakashi asked.

"I've failed you guys. I've failed Hayate. I've failed the Hokage. And now they're gone." Kohaku paused before continuing. "I've failed Konoha. I've failed Yugao-san." Kohaku lowered his head.

Before Kakashi could say anything, he felt the presence of someone else. "Are those flowers for Hayate?" Kakashi asked the person behind them. Kohaku slowly turned his head to see Uzuki Yugao dressed in black, a bandage wrapped around her arm and she was holding a bouquet of flowers. Kohaku's mind raced a bit, did Yugao hear everything? How will she take it? Avoiding eye contact, he moved away from the memorial stone, looking into the distance.

"Should make it quick, the Hokage's funeral has already begun." Kakashi said to Yugao as she placed her flowers next to Kohaku's, she was a little surprised that Kohaku gave a bouquet of his own. The Kaseki listened with his back turned away.

"And you Kakashi? Paying respects to Uchiha Obito?" Yugao asked. "Uchiha Obito?" Kohaku thought. "Instead of making excuses for being late, why don't you come here earlier?" Yugao said.

"I was early, both of us. We've been here since dawn, and this place always makes me think on the many mistakes I've made in the past." Kakashi said. Kohaku slowly walked away, he stop in his tracks when Yugao called him.

Kohaku slowly turned and they stood face to face. Truth be told, Kohaku's height was not really a spectacular one, being only slightly taller than her, he was not Mr tall, dark and mysterious. Kohaku was looking down as he spoke. "I'm sorry Yugao-san."

There was a short silence before Kohaku felt a finger on his chin, lifting his head up to look at Yugao's brown eyes.

She removed her hand from his chin and said with an apologetic smile, "You don't have to be sorry. There's nothing to be sorry about Kohaku-san. You did not fail us. You raised the alarm, you and the dinosaurs repelled the invading force. A lot more people would have died if you didn't. You protected Konoha. And you saved me from the sand jounin. Thank you Kohaku-san for backing me up in the arena."

Kohaku had no idea what to say, Kakashi gestured to them that they should leave already. Kakashi and Yugao turned and walked away with Kohaku at the back. The Kaseki stopped to see Jiraiya standing at the three posts, watching them.

* * *

At the Third Hokage's funeral, Naruto dressed in black lined up to place his own flower at the Hokage's portrait. Naruto looked at the picture in front of him as he put his flower down. The Third Hokage, the leader of Konoha, the grandfather figure for Naruto, to almost everyone, and now he's gone. Died protecting Konoha, along with others who did the same. Hayate, ANBU members, a few Chunin. Naruto went back to the group, standing next to a crying Konohamaru who was being comforted by Iruka. Kakashi, Yugao and Kohaku joined the group as well. Kakashi stood with Naruto, Yugao stood with Izumo and Kotetsu, and Kohaku stood right at the back with the remaining five members of the Kaseki Clan. Naruto looked back at the portrait. The leader of Konoha died protecting his village, and where was he? Fending off the Ichibi. Naruto was a little relieved that at least, he manged to stop the Ichibi from tearing the village apart, that he did his part in protecting Konoha. He thought back on Gaara, the Jinchuriki who was all alone for so long. He wondered why Gaara's siblings weren't there for him to save him from his pain. He wondered what would have happened, if their roles had been switched. Naruto thought about who were the people that were nice to him, that made it feel better for him. Who were they?

Sasuke-teme. His teammate, the one who calls him dobe all the time, his supposed rival and friend? Sakura-chan. His other teammate, his crush, the girl that was enamoured by her Sasuke-kun? Kakashi-sensei. His teacher, the one who helped honed on his tree-walking, and the one that made sure that he did get training for the Chunin exams. Jiraiya, ero-sennin, the toad sage, the one who trained him on summoning and the kyuubi's chakra. Iruka, his teacher in the academy. Teuchi and Ayame of the Ichiraku Ramen restaurant.

He looked around and he saw the second friend he made. Uzuki Yugao. The woman whom he met when he was eight. The one who taught him scroll sealing, and helped him developed his own taijutsu style. He looked at her, her eyes soon fell on him. They both shared a small smile.

After some time the rain stopped, the sunlight seeped through the clouds. Everyone was taking their leave. Naruto looked around, there was still one person he needed to see. Scanning around, he finally found him. His first friend, Kaseki Kohaku.

He was standing at the edge of the Hokage tower leaning back with his hands on the railing, watching the Kaseki Clan leaving the tower.

His eyes soon were fixed on the blonde running up to him. Naruto gave Kohaku a hug. "Ok, ok. Let go man." Kohaku said. "It's so good to see you again Kohaku." Naruto smiled.

"Likewise Naruto. I'm sorry I missed your match."

"Its fine, you're back, that's the important thing." Naruto then asked, "You sent that flying dinosaur didn't you?" Naruto recalled, after they won Gaara's fight, Hikoki brought him back to the main gate, leaving Sasuke and Sakura to return to the village themselves.

"Yeah. Although technically he's not really a dinosaur, a flying reptile." Kohaku said.

Naruto was not really bothered by the detail, he was happy that even though he was not there, Kohaku looked out for him. And he did it once before with Hyoga.

They heard Kakashi calling out to Naruto, they saw team seven waiting for Naruto. "You go on ahead. Your team is calling, we'll meet again soon." Kohaku said.

"Um, well alright. See you." Naruto waved Kohaku goodbye.

* * *

A day had past, the village was recovering. And with Choten's careful supervision, the Parasaurolophus and Iguanodons were assisting, making rebuilding the village a lot faster. Amidst the aftermath, two figures stood on the village walls gazing over the village.

Naruto chose to wear back his orange jacket attire again as he did his training. Targets marked around the trees. With kunais at the ready, he was about the throw them until he heard the sound of wood knocking on wood. And then sound was heard again, almost like a rhythm.

He followed the sound, and found Kohaku in his standard Chunin attire, he had a necklace with an amber around his neck. His headband was tied around his forehead. Kohaku wielding a black bo-staff training on his Bojutsu against a tree. He spun the staff around, spinning it around him, in front of him, and above his head. He hit the tree with the staff in every direction.

"Naruto." Kohaku called continuing his training. "Hey Kohaku." Naruto said as he made his way next to him and Kohaku stopped his Bojutsu training against the tree. He sat at the base of the tree, Naruto joined in sitting next to him.

"You are training with a weapon eh?" Naruto asked. "Well yeah. Been training on Bojutsu when I was a genin. Thought I pick it up again now." Kohaku said.

"You know Yugao-san offered to train me in Kenjutsu."

"Is that right? When did that happen?"

"When you were still out. A lot had happened when you were in the hospital, ero-sennin trained me on summoning with toads and kyuubi's chakra. Yugao-san trained me on scroll sealing. And I figured out how a Spinosaurus fights. Focusing on defence. I was able to beat the quarter finals and semi-finals."

Kohaku made a sigh. "Wow, I missed out a lot."

"Kakashi-sensei filled me in on what happened to you. He told me everything. Kabuto, your clone, Hayate, yeah everything." Naruto said.

The two sat in silence for a while before Naruto asked the question. "Hey Kohaku, I'm wondering. Why were you nice to me years ago? I mean I know that you didn't know about the Kyuubi. But why go out of your way to be nice to me?"

Kohaku sat in silence for a moment. "Well, apart from making sure you were alright from your raptor encounter. You kind of looked like me when I was in the academy. Alone, sad and miserable in the corner, didn't really want to see that again I guess." He replied.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "You were alone?"

"I was from Kirigakure remember? So when people realized that you are just some outsider, they make sure you feel like one."

"Everyone was mean to you, like they were mean to me?" Naruto asked.

"I mean not entirely everyone in the academy, but still you know, it was lonely."

Naruto was a little confused. "Hey wait, you still got your mother right, how is that lonely?"

Kohaku eyes narrowed a bit, and remained silent. "No, not really." He replied.

"What are you talking about? You have a mother, you got someone that cared right?"

Kohaku just stayed quiet. "Kohaku? Come on say something man." Naruto said, he was getting a little bit impatient.

"No, not really." Kohaku responded with the same vague answer.

"Come on man. I saw her, when you first got into the hospital, she was watching over you with so much care." Naruto said.

"You sure you're not mistaking her for someone else?" Kohaku replied.

"Why would you say that? Come on, it's your mom." Naruto raised his voice a bit.

Kohaku let a soft growl, he had an aggravated face. "Ok look Naruto. My mother is not someone who would show concern when her son comes back from the Academy with a black eye. She's not someone would be having concerns when her son cries out for her in the night. Alright?! "Kohaku's breathing was getting heavy.

The Kaseki stood up and said. "We're not really on best of terms." He said behind his teeth.

Naruto was quite surprised by the information. He grew up longing for parents, for parental love. But he didn't consider what would happen if there was actually bad blood between the child and parent. He was still sitting down and he asked, "Why is she so mean to you? How can she, you're her son."

Kohaku had a clenched fist, holding the amber from the necklace. "I had it coming." He mumbled.

"Huh? What do you I mean?"

Kohaku breathed out a growl "Enough man."

"Kohaku, she-"

"I don't want to hear it Naruto!" Kohaku raised his voice, causing Naruto to jump. They just stared at each other for a moment. Kohaku let out a long sigh and looked down.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry alright?" Kohaku apologized. "Please just drop it ok?"

"Uh ok. But can I ask just one more question?" Naruto pleaded. "What?' Kohaku asked.

"Why did you not like me calling you Koha-nii all of a sudden? The real reason."

Naruto studied Kohaku's face, it was empty, lost. The same face that Yugao had when he saw her at the memorial stone. There was silence till Kohaku spoke.

"Only one person calls me that."

Before Naruto could ask who, the sound of a small twig snapping was heard. They turned to the direction of the sound, before Kohaku got hit by a kunai in the shoulder. "Kohaku!" Naruto shouted, the Kaseki disappeared in smoke, with a small log in his place. Kohaku landed next to you from the tree.

"Naruto get up now. With me man." Kohaku said, getting in a stance with his bo-staff. Naruto got up, making his hands in a cross seal and two clones were made. They stared at the two shadowy figures appearing out of the dense vegetation.

Kohaku and Naruto focused on the two figures, they had identical uniforms and one was taller than the other and he had a massive sword on his back. "Two ANBU, what the hell's going on?" Kohaku said. The tall ANBU had a bear mask, he was big and muscular with a massive cleaver sword. The other was a woman, long brown hair and a cat mask.

The tall one dashed straight for Kohaku, his cleaver like sword pulled back ready to cut Kohaku up bad. The other ANBU went for Naruto, throwing shurikens at him. Naruto and his clones jumped round dodging the projectiles. But the ANBU was so fast and she dispatched the clones quickly. Naruto tried his best to dodge around the shurikens. Making clones just to be meat shields. This showed Naruto how the ANBU really fight. Not like the big and flashy fights like his matches in the Chunin Exams. These fights were quiet, fast, and precise.

Kohaku with his bo-staff squared off against the big ANBU, sword colliding with staff. The ANBU made a low swipe at Kohaku's legs. The Kaseki jumped over, quickly getting to the ANBU's side, kicked the ANBU on the head who seemed to just shrug it off, Kohaku swung his staff and slammed it into the ANBU's gut. The ANBU simply grabbed the staff, pulling Kohaku towards him and backhanded the Kaseki some distance away, Kohaku flew to a clearing, rolling and crashing into the ground.

Naruto watched all the shurikens soaring all around, he made one more clone which transformed into a fuuma shuriken. The real Naruto threw it at the female ANBU, she simply used her tanto and hooked the fuuma shuriken by the centre and threw it back to Naruto. The fuuma shuriken transformed back into the clone and collided into the real Naruto. The blonde quickly got up and ran up a tree, trying to escape and join Kohaku. But then, he felt his legs ensnared pulling him away from the tree. His arms were caught too and Naruto was suspended in the air, held up like a puppet with the wires. He tried to cry out, but then his neck got wrapped up in wire, choking. He realized now, those shurikens the ANBU had thrown were all rigged, making a huge wire trap.

Naruto gasped for breath as the ANBU tightened the wire trap, tightening the wire around Naruto's neck. He let out a choked cry, his vision started to fade. However, a swift blur moved around him, cutting the wires and setting Naruto free. Before his feet touched the ground, the swift blur came to him and pulled him away from the trap, deeper into the forest.

He landed on his feet along with his saviour and saw who rescued him. It was another ANBU, but this one he was relieved to see, Uzuki Yugao in her ANBU uniform and cat mask.

"You ok?" Yugao said and Naruto nodded. She readied her katana. "Kohaku's is in trouble we got to help him." Naruto said as he stood next to her, ready to fight alongside her. The female ANBU was quickly approaching.

"Dammit. Alright, it's going to be embarrassing to ask a genin to do this, but if we work together we can get to Kohaku and help him faster." She said.

"Alright. I'm with you Yugao-san." Naruto said with determination. He made two clones and they all transformed into Gorudo, Hyoga and Raimu. Yugao charged straight on, and the two ANBU clashed in blades, sword and kunai slamming into each other with sparks flying around. They fought up close for a moment, before Yugao leapt back, with Raimu jumping over her and kicking the ANBU right on face, well mask to be specific. Hyoga came rushing from the side, body rushing her. And Gorudo from the other side pounced on the ANBU hard, knocking her down on the ground. Yugao quickly stepped in, and wrapped her up with her own wires. "Alright, now Kohaku-san." Yugao said.

Kohaku stared down the big male ANBU, slowly reaching into his back pouch to retrieve something. The ANBU came to him at blinding speed, he jumped up with his massive sword over his head. Kohaku noticed something, the ANBU was using the blunt side. Kohaku dodged back and the sword slammed his into the ground, rumbling the earth a bit. Kohaku jumped and perched on the ANBU's back and leapt away making distance from his enemy. The ANBU did not even feel the prick of the syringe when Kohaku had perched on him.

"Kohaku!" Naruto called out. Kohaku looked back a bit, still focusing on the ANBU, he saw Naruto and Yugao running up next to him. The ANBU saw Naruto coming, and then Yugao. All three of them stood together with Naruto in the middle.

The ANBU made his hand seals and slammed his hand on the ground.

 **Doton: Tobi Tsubute**

The ground in front of the ANBU cracked. Boulders and rocks were fired at them. "Shit!" Kohaku and Naruto jumped back while Yugao defended herself, cutting the rocks with chakra on the blade of her sword. Soon she was forced back. They all hid behind trees in the forest.

"What's is going on Yugao-san? Why the hell do these two ANBU want us dead?" Naruto asked as he panted.

"I don't know these guys. I was supposed to be patrolling around after the invasion and I found you two in your own battles. This seems familiar I guess." Yugao said as she grinded her teeth.

"They want us alive, me and Naruto. Only when you came in did he get really serious, and he's an earth user, not my advantage." Kohaku said.

Before they say anything else, the ANBU came in rushing, chopping the tress and they all leapt away in different directions. He swung his blade at Yugao, this time with the sharp side. They slammed their swords into a lock, with the male ANBU pushing her down. "Yugao!" Naruto shouted, he quickly made his clones. The clones all ganged up on the ANBU, pulling him away from Yugao. The ANBU with all his strength knocked all the clones back, dispelling them. It was right after that, did the tranquilizer soon took effect. The ANBU was getting drowsy, he did not react to what came next.

 **Ninpo: Supino Ude No Jutsu**

Naruto with his Spino arms punched the ANBU in the gut, and delivered another punch sending him up into the air.

"Yugao!" Naruto called out for his _teammate_.

 **Mikazuki No Mai**

Yugao along with two clones jumped towards the ANBU with immense speed, creating after images. Each made a deep cut on his bicep, calf and thigh. Yugao landed away from him, just when gravity started to pull the ANBU back down to the ground. "Kohaku!" Yugao called out.

 **Suiton: Mizurappa**

Kohaku shot out a violent wave of water from his mouth, the water smashed the ANBU, slamming him into tree. Soon the water stopped.

Naruto stood there, amazed by his teamwork with his two old friends, the first friends he made. Kohaku stood in front of the tranquilized ANBU. "What happened to the other one?" Kohaku asked. His answer was a smoke bomb thrown at his feet. He leapt back to join Yugao and Naruto. Smoke erupted covering the ANBU.

"Where is he?!" Naruto stood close to his friends, with a kunai in his hand. "I don't sense any of them around. They're gone." Yugao said. They went back to the wired trap and the female ANBU was gone.

"Shit." Yugao swore. "What is going on?" Naruto asked, his face was totally confused. "We're being targeted, all three of us? By the ANBU?"

"We got to move away from here." Yugao said.

"I know some place." Kohaku said. Moving through the trees as quickly as they could, they slipped into the carnivore section of the Kaseki Compound. "Satomi." Kohaku on the path called out to seemingly nowhere in particular.

A little shaking in bushes caught their attention. Out of the bushes, a creature on two legs jumped out. It stood at one metre tall, three metres in length. Its skin was a mix of green and yellow. With orange feathers on its arms, head and its back. Its eyes were dark grey. It was smaller than the raptors. And it had a blue Konoha headband tied around the base of the neck

Troodon.

Yugao, Naruto and Kohaku looked at the Trodon, the blonde was not expecting what happened next when the Troodon opened her mouth.

"Kohaku, what's up? Who are these two?" Satomi asked, her voice was low and elegant. "Wh-what?! A talking dinosaur?! You can talk?!" Naruto aid pointing at the Troodon, leading to the Troodon being annoyed, letting out a small chittering growl.

"Shhh." Kohaku shushed Naruto. "Not here. Can't risk making too much noise out here. Follow me guys. Satomi we may need your help too." The Kaseki led them into Kuin's enclosure despite Naruto's initial protest.

In Kuin's enclosure, they stood in the middle of the enclosure. The T-Rex was actually well hidden in the vegetation, be it by talent or effort. "Hey I actually recognize you two." Satomi the troodon said as she stood on a rock, being on eye level with Kohaku and Yugao. "Yeah, you two. The blonde and the ANBU. You two wanted to check out Kuin-sama months ago. I remember your scent."

"Seriously you guys have a talking dinosaur?" Naruto asked, still surprised. Satomi brought her tail to Naruto's face, tickling his nose. "So rude. Keep this up pal, try me." Satomi made a low growl.

"We've seen toads that talk, why would a dinosaur that talks be more surprising?" Yugao said to Naruto. "I think I sense an insult in there lady." Satomi replied.

"Easy Satomi. We don't have time for this." Kohaku stepped in.

"Yugao-san." Kohaku said. The Kaseki and the masked ANBU looked at each other. "Do you have any clue who those two that attacked us _might_ be? And the thief four years ago? Because I'm suspecting that these two incidents might be related."

"Wait, why do we have to talk here?" Yugao asked. "It's a very secure place that I know, why?" Kohaku replied.

"Well, it's not a really comforting thought when I'm with a dinosaur that I have seen swallow people whole."

As if in response, a low rumbling growl came from the vegetation. Kuin the T-Rex raised her head up, she tilted her head up to show a goat carcass in her mouth, and she swallowed it. After eating the goat, she turned to look at Yugao and Naruto. Seeing Kuin for the first time, Naruto took a big gulp.

"Oh please, she's harmless." Satomi said sitting on her rock. "Yugao-san, we're being hunted, all of us. Is there any lead that we can go on?" Kohaku asked.

Yugao took off her mask. Her brown eyes locked Kohaku's dark brown ones. "Perhaps, I have my suspicions. But it may seem unlikely."

"What is it then?" Naruto asked standing with them.

"After our fight with the thief that night. The Third Hokage ordered me to watch over you Kohaku-san, as you can tell I did so by being your friend. But now he's gone. I have some suspicion that this could be all coming from the Foundation, but there were supposed to be disbanded."

"Wait. The Foundation? What's that?" Naruto asked.

"They were a subdivision of the ANBU led by Shimura Danzo." Yugao replied. Kohaku then asked. "Whoa, whoa. Danzo? One of the council members?" Yugao nodded her head and said. "The Foundation's activity was autonomous of the Hokage's authority."

"Danzo stonewalls the Hokage?" Kohaku asked. "In a way." Yugao said. Naruto was wondering, how is it that the Hokage did not have full authority on everything on Konoha?

" _Officially_ , the Foundation was disbanded after our encounter with the thief." Yugao said. "The day before I first met you Yugao-san?" Naruto asked and she nodded. "After the Uchiha clan's downfall." Kohaku pointed out as well. Satomi and Kuin leaned in to listen to the three. "W-wait. Y-you think there is a connection with this Foundation thing and the Uchiha clan?" Naruto nervously asked.

"No Naruto. It was someone else." Yugao said. "Who?" Naruto asked.

"We're getting off topic here. Yugao-san, the Foundation was supposed to be disbanded." Kohaku clarified. "By the Hokage." Yugao said.

"But now that the old man is gone…" Naruto said. They all fell into silence. "So we don't know for sure if this is true, but what we think is that Shimura Danzo, one of the council members, is after us. And he wants me and Naruto alive but he wants you dead." Kohaku said. "Guess I am a thorn he will not tolerate." Yugao narrowed her eyes.

"But what does he want with me or Kohaku?" Naruto asked.

"In your case, it's fairly obvious. You are Jinchuriki. I don't know what he wants with Kohaku-san though." Yugao said crossing her arms thinking deep. "Maybe the only way to find out, is to let him take the bait." Kohaku suggested. "So this is why you called for me." Satomi leaped from her rock to stand with the three.

"What are you going to do?" Yugao-san. "I'm going to connect my mind with hers. Everything I see, she sees. If I'm targeted, she will be my witness. And Satomi needs to be under your care." Kohaku responded.

"Then what about me?" Naruto asked.

"We need the fifth Hokage." Yugao declared. "Wh-What? Me?! You need me to be the fifth Hokage right now?!" Naruto asked in surprise. Yugao with practised patience responded sternly. "No Naruto. What we need is you to be part of this mission with us."

"Mission? What kind of mission you talking about?"

"This could very well be S-Rank. But if we all play our part, we might pull this off."

Naruto's jaw dropped, but his face turned serious again. "Kohaku will be trying to find out what he can about our suspect Danzo. The information will be relayed to Satomi and I, we'll stand by with my ANBU team. Naruto, you're Jiraiya's student. Since he's the Third Hokage's student and one of the Sannin. It's likely he will be the next Hokage. If not, then do what you can in finding the Fifth Hokage. Then report to the Fifth on our mission."

Kuin stepped out from the vegetation, making a low growl as if in protest. "If things go way out of hand, then that's where you come in." Kohaku said to Kuin. The Kaseki got on knee, being on the same level with Satomi. They put their foreheads, something that Naruto noticed, it was a somewhat common thing, their bonds with the dinosaurs. Chakra was emitted from their foreheads, before Satomi made a snarling growl, followed by Kohaku.

Shortly after, Kohaku stood up. "Ok, it's done. Now Satomi, stay with Yugao-san." He said. Satomi made a henge into an ANBU.

The three split up, Naruto quickly made his way to the main streets of Konoha to find Jiraiya, Yugao and Satomi went to regroup with Yugao's team. And Kohaku left to set himself up as bait.

* * *

"We're looking for something. And we know that it is here." Itachi standing on the manmade river said with no expression in his voice. Uchiha Itachi stood on the water with Kakashi and Kurenai. On the bank was Asuma and Kisame.

"And what is that something that you are looking for?" Kakashi asked glaring at Itachi.

* * *

 **Hope you have enjoyed this chapter, hope to see you in the next one.**


	20. Chapter 20 A lousy acquaintanceship

**I don't own Naruto, OCs are mine.**

 **Hey guys back with chapter 20. I hope this one does not feel fragmented. It was a bit difficult to piece it together sensibly for me. The search for Tsunade arc is not really one of my favourite arcs, I don't know it felt a little difficult in putting this one right.**

 **Also thor94, I'm still not quite clear on the badass Uzumaki techniques and naruto's parents' vault (if there really is such thing). Cause I'm a little afraid is this is going to overpower Naruto too much. What I had in mind was Naruto's unity with his friends. But is there was a way in inclusion of Uzumaki aspect working you know** **thanks for the review too. You've been there since the beginning. Thank you very much :)**

 **I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter**

 **Please review, follow and fav. Your reviews are my fuel :)**

* * *

Chapter 20: A lousy acquaintanceship

Naruto rushing through the streets miraculously bumped into Jiraiya right outside the Ichiraku Ramen restaurant. "Hey short stuff, was looking for you." Jiraiya said. "I want to take you on a training trip."

"Kohaku and Yugao-san are doing their part on their end. If I'm being hunted, I should stick with ero-sennin." Naruto thought. He gestured Jiraiya to lean in so he could whisper into the sage's ear. "Are you going to be the Fifth Hokage?"

Jiraiya fell silent a bit and softly replied. "No, but we will have one soon. And I need you to come with me for this, plus I want to teach you something."

"Alright let's go. I'll go get ready." Naruto said. He made his way back to his apartment, which was cleaned up instead of being a mess. Beside his bed were his souvenirs, or trophies. The bell and his Megalodon tooth on the shelf, and half of Temari's fan leaning against the wall. Naruto changed into his newly added black hoodie and white t-shirt. Naruto stored what he needed in a few scrolls. Weapons, money, food, clothes.

Naruto met up with Jiraiya at the main gate, and they set off.

* * *

Kohaku decided if he was going to be bait, he should be away from the main streets. He went out through the main gate earlier than Naruto, there was still something he needed to investigate as well.

Jumping through the trees, Kohaku had arrived. With very fragmented memory, he managed to find where he landed after he got hit. Even though it was a month old track, he was able to see direction of where he was hit from. The turned around soil, dirt and the straight track of broken branches and chipped off pieces from tree trunks was very obvious. Following the track, the broken branches increase in numbers. But then in the tracks, there was a top half of a tree on the ground, next to a huge tree stump. Continuing down the track, more broken trees were found. "How far did I fly?" Kohaku asked himself.

Moving through the forest, the tracks stopped, in place of something much bigger. The scene looked as if a twister went through the forest. Trees the height of buildings were toppled over everywhere, the soil was all unturned, revealing all kinds of animals living underground to be exposed and to be at the mercy of birds flowing overhead. Standing in the scene, Kohaku took a good look around him, he was still supposed to be setting himself up for bait, but this seems like a bigger story waiting to be unfolded. "What the hell have I gotten myself into?"

Scanning through the ground, he found something odd. At one specific spot, there was a circular depression on the ground, and it was huge, almost like a crater. You could fall in without looking. Far at its side, there was another circular depression, equally as big. Metres in front of the two depression holes were another set of them, followed by. There were in a consecutive pattern.

It was almost like, footprints.

Taking a closer look at the one footprint, it appeared that four blunt and big claws were placed in the front of the print. Kohaku took out a rental camera from his back pouch. And he started snapping pictures, snapping right above it and at various angles.

He followed the tracks for a short while. Then the tracks seemed to just stop. Like whatever made these massive tracks disappeared. Trees were knocked over and broken in half all around, but the tracks just ceased, the trail simply ended. Kohaku would need to get those photos he had taken examined. He went back to the spot where he was knocked away by whatever was responsible, looking around to see any more clues that could be found.

Once he got there however, someone was waiting for him.

"I see some old guy with half of his face bandaged up, he has an arm is in a sling." Satomi the troodon said to Uzuki Yugao. "It's him, Danzo. Didn't think he would show up himself, guess he had to take matters into his own hands." Yugao said. They were with Yugao's team in the training ground forty-four. Soon they would bring Satomi into the ANBU quarters, despite the unorthodox situation. Bringing a dinosaur into the ANBU. "He's approaching Kohaku. Yugao, this better not go to hell for Kohaku." Satomi said.

"We suspect that Danzo wants Kohaku alive. He won't be harmed I'm sure." Yugao responded.

"He better not be, for both of your sakes."

"What do you mean? What are you talking about?" Yugao asked

"Hang on, the old man is about to speak." Satomi said, focusing back on Kohaku's vision.

"Kaseki Kohaku." Danzo greeted to Kohaku.

"Danzo-sama, you are rather far away from the village." Kohaku _greeted_ back. "Indeed. It shows how important it is as to why I have to see you." Danzo said.

"What is so important Danzo-sama?" Kohaku asked.

"I am aware of how you repelled the invading force with such prowess with your allies. It is quite impressive." Danzo said. "And I see it in you. I see in your eyes. I've seen it before. You have it in you."

"What do you mean?"

"Darkness. There is darkness in you." Danzo said. Kohaku remained silent, he was not entirely wrong. "Such a trait can be quite powerful. If put to the right direction, it can be most beneficial."

"May I ask why you are telling me this Danzo-sama?" Kohaku asked.

"Because I care for Konoha greatly." Danzo replied. "And because I care for Konoha, I have to turn my attention to you."

Kohaku's eyes narrowed. _"You getting this Satomi? Yugao-san?"_

"You and your allies seems to be very strong in prowess, and it appears to grow." Danzo said. "I am not sure I follow." Kohaku answered.

"With such power from the Kaseki Clan, it may turn to be problematic." Danzo said with mysterious calmness. "Your allies grow in power, and there will be concerns that your allies may not be in control. And as such distrust among the village will rise, and in distrust will result in conflict. What would happen if your clan rise up in their power, and what if in their growth of power they seek to be in a better position and ultimately turn on Konoha?"

Kohaku and Satomi could not believe what this council member is speaking of. The Kaseki Clan owed Konoha, the Kaseki Clan would not have felt the other way around in any circumstances.

"I assure you Danzo-sama. We would never turn on Konoha. Konoha gave us a home, Konoha is our home. We would not go against Konoha." Kohaku said.

"I know you won't. I will make sure of it. I will not allow history to repeat itself." Danzo as he raised a hand towards his face.

" _History to repeat itself?"_ Satomi and Kohaku said in unison.

" _You_ shall be in my safekeeping." Danzo declared. Before the Kaseki or the troodon could react, Danzo pulled the bandages off his face, revealing his other eye.

"Sha-Shari…" Kohaku collapsed at Danzo's feet. Satomi winced in pain, holding her head. "Hey, what is it?" Yugao asked. She knelt down next to the troodon. She placed her hand on Satomi's back. The troodon immediately snarled and bared her teeth at Yugao. She stepped back, giving the troodon space. Yugao's team got on guard, wary of the troodon.

"Hang on. Let her be." Yugao stopped them. "I'm sorry. Give me a second." Satomi said, putting her hands down from her head. "I'm still linked. But Kohaku's down it seems." Satomi said, shaking her head back into focus.

"What happened?" Yugao asked, having a slight feeling of worry and regret that she let Kohaku put himself in danger.

"Danzo said something about him having interest in Kohaku, and then he said something about the possibility of the Kaseki Clan being traitors, which will not happen let me tell you. And then he said that he will not let history happen again, I've no idea what he meant by that. And then, his other eye." Satomi narrowed her eyes.

"His other eye?" Yugao asked, the other ANBU gathered around her as well.

* * *

"Alright hang on, I'm coming." Naruto got out from his bed in the hotel room. He opened the door, only to stand face to face with Itachi and Kisame. They just stared Naruto down right through him.

"This child carries the Kyuubi, kind of hard to believe it." Kisame said taking a step forward. Naruto just froze, staring at them with wide eyes. "Who the hell are these guys? How did they know I'm Jinchuriki?" Naruto thought. "Those eyes, like Sasuke's. The sharingan, an Uchiha? How?"

"Naruto. You're coming with us." Itachi with a smooth and cunning voice. "Are these guys….Could they be?" Naruto came to his conclusion.

"You guys are part of the Foundation? You're in cahoots with Danzo?" Naruto growled, glaring at them. Itachi did the best he could to keep his composure. "Foundation? Danzo? What's this kid talking about?" Kisame asked Itachi.

"Nonsense it would seem." Itachi said. "How did Naruto know about them? What did Danzo do?" Itachi asked himself in his mind.

"Don't play dumb with me! I know Danzo is after me and Kohaku. That son of a bitch sent you to capture me didn't he?! You got to Kohaku already?! Where is he?!" Naruto snarled, pointing his finger at Itachi.

"What the hell is he blabbering about?" Kisame asked, now he was getting impatient. "Kohaku? Kaseki Kohaku?" Itachi thought.

"Your guess is as good as mine Kisame, but what he is referring to is of no concern of ours." Itachi said.

"Well anyway. Can't let this kid running away can we? Maybe I should take a leg off?" Kisame said with one hand on Samehada. There was a long silence until Itachi spoke.

"It's been a long time, Sasuke." Itachi turned his head a bit, looking at the Uchiha genin at the end of the corridor.

"Uchiha, Itachi." Sasuke snarled with anger. "Uchiha Itachi?" Naruto repeatd, confused and intimidated.

"Now who is this guy? He has the sharingan and he looks like you Itachi." Kisame asked, not pleased that they are attracting attention now. "He's…my younger brother." Itachi responded.

"Uchiha Itachi, get ready. Get ready to die. I have lived my whole hating you. I have gathered all my hatred for you. And now, it ends here!" Sasuke growled forming the Chidori in his hands. "Now you die!"

Sasuke dashed down the corridor, pointing the chidori straight for Itachi. "Die!" Sasuke yelled. The older Uchiha simply grabbed Sasuke's wrist, pointing the Chidori away and blasting a large hole in the wall.

"He just brushed off Sasuke's attack without trouble?" Naruto stood there shocked. Itachi twisted Sasuke's wrist. Screaming in pain, Sasuke fell down with his injured hand.

Jiraiya appeared with a woman over his shoulders. "Very sly huh? Casting a genjutsu on an innocent woman with your sharingan to lure me away from Naruto." He said as he put the woman down. "Yeah and you fell for it." Naruto pointed out as well.

"Well, no matter. Now, I can get rid of two pieces of filth right here, right now." Jiraiya readied himself.

"No, stay out of it." Sasuke groaned as he slowly got up. "This fight is mine! I'm the one who is going to kill him!" Sasuke pulled back his fist for another punch, only to be kicked in the gut and sent flying to the end of the corridor by Itachi.

"I'm not finished yet. I have lived my whole life for this, I will kill you now!" Sasuke got up, he tried to attack again. Sasuke got battered up bad, backhanded, knee to the face, a fist to the gut. His mouth bled badly. _"Why? The difference in power did not change after years. Why? All the power I gained, for nothing? All wasted?!"_

Sasuke held against the wall by his neck by Itachi. "You're still too weak, you don't have enough hate. And you never will." Itachi whispered into Sasuke's eye, before showing his mangekyou sharingan. _"Forgive me Sasuke."_

The Tsukuyomi was casted. Sasuke was shown the massacre of the Uchiha clan again, his hatred reinforced. Sasuke started to scream from the memories, Naruto wasted no time. He made a clone which transformed into a fuuma shuriken and the real Naruto threw it at Itachi. The Uchiha dropped Sasuke and turned around, with kunai in his hand to block the fuuma shuriken. Itachi was not expecting the fuuma shuriken to transform into Gorudo. He'd never seen a raptor before.

Itachi crouched down, dodging the raptor. Gorudo snatched Sasuke, holding him by the collar with his jaws. He leapt away with Sasuke, right before Jiraiya made the corridor into the digestive tract of the Mountain Toad.

"Kisame, let's go." Itachi said, and the two made their escape. Gorudo gave chase, gaining on Kisame. "That animal looks familiar." The swordsman swung Samehada, knocking Gorudo away. The real Naruto ran after them, hearing an explosion. Soon as he made a turn, a hole surrounded in black flames appeared and they were gone.

Jiraiya undid his jutsu and caught up with Naruto. "What is this? Some kind of black flames?" Naruto said to himself, inspecting the black fire. "Stay away from that Naruto." Jiraiya ordered him, he took out a scroll, wrote the formula on the scroll, made his hand seals and sealed the black fire into the scroll. "Hey whoa you can seal fire in a scroll, oh man you got to teach me that." Naruto said to Jiraiya.

"Maybe. But now we need to focus on Sasuke." Jiraiya said as he put the scroll away.

Naruto ran back to Sasuke. The Uchiha was completely incapacitated. "What did he do to him?" Naruto asked Jiraiya.

"I don't know, whatever Itachi did, it clearly shows just how powerful he is." The sage said.

"Did Danzo sent them?" Naruto asked.

"What? Do you know who you are referring to?"

Before Naruto could respond, a green blur came from the side, kicking Jiraiya away. What followed was Might Guy in complete embarrassment for his attack on Jiraiya by mistake. "Sorry, I was using my headband as mirror but it only showed two blur figures, I thought you were the enemy." Might Guy apologized. "You idiot." Jiraiya responded and he had a cotton bud in his nose.

"Sasuke. This look like the same effects that Jutsu has when Itachi used it on Kakashi." Might Guy said. "Kakashi-sensei? He's injured?" Naruto asked. "Don't worry about it Naruto." Guy responded and took Sasuke away to return to Konoha, leaving Naruto and Jiraiya.

"We still need to find her, but what about Sasuke?" Naruto asked slightly worried for his comrade. "We'll find her soon enough I'm sure of it. If anyone is going to heal up Sasuke, it's her." Jiraiya said. "But now, what's this issue concerning Danzo?"

* * *

Kohaku conscious came back, he opened his eye, only to have bright lights shined on them and he squinted his eyes. Adjusting to the light shining on his face, he looked around, It was clear he was in a basement, rusty corners and pipes on the ceiling. He was laying on a table, and his ankles and wrists were restrained. _"You still with me Satomi?"_

The sound of slow footsteps with a walking stick brought his attention to his right. And Shimura Danzo stood before him.

"Well now I see why you cover half of your face, it's definitely an improvement." Kohaku said with a small chuckle.

Kaseki was met with a fist to the face from the left. His lips bled a bit. "You will respect Danzo-sama." A voice was heard from his left. Kohaku groaned glaring at Danzo, before looking to his left to see the one who punched him, an ANBU in a dog mask who looked around his age. "Stand down, there's no need for that." Danzo said to the ANBU. "Alright what the hell is this?" Kohaku asked with a purring growl.

"Kaseki Kohaku, you are going to be indoctrinated into my Foundation ANBU. It is very important that you are part of my organization for the good of Konoha." Danzo said.

"This is how you send your invitation? Making wild assumptions of my clan of potential betrayal and knocking me out and kidnapping me?" Kohaku raised an eyebrow. "And the Foundation? What's that?"

Even though he knew about it, he let Danzo explain, noticing that he didn't say anything about the Foundation being disbanded. The mixed messages behind Danzo's words ever since the forest proved that he had his own agenda.

"Get me out of this Danzo." Kohaku said, trying to pull himself free out of his restraints. "I cannot do that. I need you to see the bigger picture. The Third Hokage's passing, and the invasion. It shows that we do not present our power to the world that we are not to be trifled with." Danzo explained his perspective.

"You don't make the call on this. The Hokage does." Kohaku responded. "And right now we are without one. That is why someone must step in and take responsibility to protect Konoha and keep it strong." Danzo said.

"And that's you? You appointed yourself? Without anyone's consent?"

"Do you not see the importance of this moment? I will do what is necessary for Konoha, I will do what the Third would not. I will make this village the greatest Shinobi force on the face of this earth."

Kohaku remained silent for a moment. What Danzo said may have a bit of merit there, but taking him captive like this, his previous attempts, it showed that he's a dangerous extremist, and he still wanted Naruto.

"And right now I shall have your assistance to see this through for Konoha." Danzo said. If he was going to see everything Danzo had plan, he needed to play along. _"If you're there, hold on for a while longer."_ There was a long silence till he spoke.

"I'm not getting the tattoo. Let's get that straight first." Kohaku said, looking straight up with no facial expression. "It matters not to me. Normally I would take you under my wing first, but time is short and you have proven yourself in battle that you have the prowess and the darkness. You are going to be part of my Foundation ANBU, the ones who will support the great tree from deep below the earth. As such you will consider those in the Foundation as your only friends. You will no longer be Kaseki Kohaku, you will be a Shinobi of the Foundation that has no name, no past, and no future. You will only have your mission, for the good of Konoha."

* * *

"Forget it Jiraiya." said Tsunade, the greatest healer, and one of the three sannin. Naruto, Jiraiya, Tsunade and Shizune were seated at a table in a restaurant. "I am not going back to that village. To be Hokage of all things. Who in the right mind would take that position?"

Naruto was not exactly having a pleasant training trip. First Itachi and Kisame, and Sasuke and Kakashi got beat up badly. Jiraiya had him training with the Rasengan, going through severe aggravation with the water and rubber balls. Naruto wanted to learn wind techniques and more Fuinjutsu, but Jiraiya only told him in due time.

And here he was with this woman he'd never met before. And she had already disrespected the title of Hokage, disrespecting the Third's sacrifice. He didn't care if she was a sannin, it was unacceptable to him. But he cooled his head, maybe there was something more to this. Not to mention he needed her for his own secret mission. If he was going to succeed, he needed to convince her smoothly.

"You're saying sensei was not in the right mind? In giving his life to protect the village?" Jiraiya asked, Naruto noticed her flinching a bit from that question. But her mask soon came back. "Maybe."

"Who are you trying to fool? Me, or yourself?" Jiraiya asked. "The will of fire is still in you."

"What makes you think I have it? I don't want to go back regardless." Tsunade snapped back.

"Can you stop running away? The past won't change, so stop running."

Now Tsunade looked a bit agitated, "Look who's talking."

"We both need to stop running alright?" Jiraiya said. Tsunade looked at Naruto for a moment. "What about you little blondie kid? You got your own piece to say?"

Naruto studied her for a moment. "Ero-sennin told me a great deal about you. Greatest healer, a sannin, the strongest kunoichi. I'm only basing on what I'm seeing. No offence, but right now all I am seeing is woman deep in denial and no way the things that was described to you." Naruto was not paying attention to the vein that had popped in Tsunade's forehead.

"But I believe you are better than that, I want to. And now you are nee-" Tsunade cut him off by stomping the table, breaking it in half and spilling the food all over the floor. "Alright you dumb schmuck! You want to take this outside?! Tsunade threatened him. So much for convincing smoothly. "We need you, now more than ever. A lot of civilian and shinobis are in need of the Hokage. And I want to believe that you would not abandon so many people because of whatever you and ero-sennin were talking about. I want to believe that you share my dream as well, to be Hokage." Naruto tried his best to douse the flames. The last thing he needed right now was to square off with a sannin, he doubted even his Spino Arms could save him. Plus, he had to focus on his mission. Tsunade stared at him for a moment, not saying anything and left the restaurant.

* * *

"What are you talking about? Wasn't he with you? I didn't see him out of the house. Maybe he's on a mission?"

"It's been days ok? And I've not seen him after the hospital."

"And he came around during the attack. He was at the arena with Kuin and Tenno."

"And then where did he go? He shouldn't be out on a mission right after his condition."

"You showing concerns for him now?"

There was silence, one was clearly displeased by the comment.

"Alright, alright. Whatever reason you are looking for him, I won't get involved. The problem is that I just don't know where he is."

"…..Ok thanks anyway Choten." Hiroko left Choten's house, without answers on her son's whereabouts. There might be someone else who would know though.

* * *

A couple of days had passed. Kohaku was gathering a hell of a lot of Intel by simply being in the Foundation's headquarters, resisting the best that he could on Danzo's brainwash methods in becoming a drone, a certain theropod made sure of that underneath Danzo's notice. Kohaku had a change in uniform, now dressed in standard ANBU attire. ANBU pants and armour, arm and leg guards, long black gloves but a dark red t-shirt instead of the standard black. His headband was placed away, and in his hand was a mask. A hawk mask, a bird of prey, like a raptor.

Kohaku chose not to use the sword the ANBU usually have, instead he had a black bo-staff strapped behind him.

Now, he knelt before Danzo, much to his hidden disgust, but he needed to play it right. "Danzo-sama." He greeted.

"You are ready. Your temporary name shall now be Kinoe." Danzo said. Kohaku could barely see a smirk on the side of Danzo's mouth. "Your mission shall have two objectives. Do not return until you have completed your mission."

"Hai, Danzo-sama." Kohaku _acknowledged._

"It is such a shame. The Kaseki Clan has no knowledge on putting their companions to good use for Konoha. As such, I shall have them in my safekeeping. Your first objective is to acquire them for the Foundation, for Konoha."

Kohaku just knelt there, his mask hiding his expression. This old man had no idea how bad an idea this was.

"Your second objective. There is a detriment, an obstruction to the Foundation which we will not tolerate. And as such it is a danger to Konoha's well-being. And this needs to be rectified." Danzo said.

Kohaku remained silent, fearful of what he would say next.

"Your second objective is to kill Uzuki Yugao."

* * *

 **Hope you have enjoyed this chapter And I hope you will be there for the next one.**

 **Please review and let me know your thoughts.**


	21. Chapter 21 Kaseki Hiroko

**Hey guys back with another chapter. Hope this one flowed smoothly.**

 **Next chapter will be taking a long while, because mid-semester exams is coming soon. So please bear with the wait, and wish me luck.**

 **I hope this chapter will entertain you guys**

 **Please follow and fav.**

 **And review. YOUR REVIEWS ARE MY FUEL!**

 **PLEASE ENJOY**

* * *

Chapter 21: A son's fear

After Naruto's first encounter with Tsuande and Shizune, Naruto was with Jiraiya walking back to their hotel. "Well now what?" Naruto asked. "You let me talk to her, you just focus on your training alright?" Jiraiya responded. "We can't just be sitting around here. We got to get back quick, Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei needs help. Kohaku and Yugao-san are waiting for me." Naruto said, getting impatient.

"Naruto listen to me, don't worry about them, I will make sure she'll come around. And if what you told me about Danzo is true, then you should give Kohaku and Yugao a bit more time. Here's the thing about spying, it takes real discretion and time. So you let them handle it on their part, while we get Tsunade back." Jiraiya responded.

Now Naruto just sat on the bed in the hotel room quite frustrated. A knock on the door and Naruto let Shizune in. "I'm sorry about what happened earlier. But I want to talk to you, about Tsunade-sama." Shizune said.

"Oh yeah her, well her first impression is not a good one. I wanted to convince her smoothly. I mean, we do need her medical powers, but I am kind of having doubts on her being Hokage material though." Naruto said.

"Don't say that, you have no right! You don't know anything about her!" Shizune raised her voice.

"I know she had just dissed the Third Hokage's sacrifice, I know she was not around when Konoha was invaded by the Sound and the Sand, neither were you. I defended Konoha from the Ichibi, but where was she, the greatest healer, the strongest kunoichi, where was she when Konoha was being crushed? Where were you?" Naruto said flat. Shizune just stood there, with nothing to counter what Naruto had said.

"Naruto, please understand Tsunade-sama was not always like that." Shizune finally spoke and shared with Naruto about Tsunade's past.

* * *

A woman in her forties, dressed in an office white shirt with folded up sleeves, black office pants and short heels was walking briskly in the streets. Her black hair was tied in a pony-tail that reached the bottom of the shoulder blades and her bangs reached at her eyes with the middle being longer reaching the nose.

Kaseki Hiroko was making her way to the dango shop, looking for someone that might help her in leading to the right direction. Entering the dango, she found Anko seated and having her snacks. "Mitarashi Anko?" She called out. "Hmm? That's me, and you are?" Anko with a dango stick in her mouth asked. "Kaseki Hiroko." She answered. "How about that? A Kaseki. What's up?" Anko asked.

"Do you know where Kaseki Kohaku might be?"

"Last I heard he was hospitalized, funny you being a Kaseki you should know."

"I should, he has woken up long ago. But I haven't heard from him recently."

"Sorry but I got no clue where that Kohaku is."

"Ok then. Do you know Uzuki Yugao?"

"Well yeah, I know her. How'd you know her?"

"My niece knows her. Any ideas where can I find her?"

"Sorry Hiroko-san but I haven't seen her. She would probably be with her ANBU team, but that really wouldn't matter, you would not be able to find them." Anko shrugged. Kaseki Hiroko narrowed her eyes, deep in thought. "Thanks." She left the shop.

"Hey wait-"Anko called out but Hiroko was long gone. "What does she want with them?"

After the two days that Kohaku now known as Kinoe by Danzo had spent in the Foundation's headquarters, and Danzo had given him a mission. To retrieve the Kaseki Clan's dinosaurs for the Foundation and to kill Uzuki Yugao. Jumping from pipe to pipe he reached the dark ceiling, opening the trap door.

The evening light hit Kohaku, the smell of fresh air filled his lungs. He ran up a tree to grab his bearings. Standing on the top, he scanned his environment. He was relatively far from the village, on the west side of all places. Waiting for the night to arrive, the rains soon came and he set off.

Jumping through the treetops in the rainy night, he landed on the top of the birdcage without a sound. He had to make sure that Kichirou or Choten don't notice anything amiss in his infiltration. He scanned across the compound, he found his target, the hatchery.

If the dinosaurs noticed his presence, they did not show it. Moving silently on top of the fences of the carnivore enclosures, sneaking through the field, he reached the back of the hatchery. Carefully opening the window, Kohaku sneaked in. The number of eggs increased the last time Naruto was in here. Opening a bag, he took an egg from various species, both carnivores and herbivores.

"Oi."

Kohaku in his hawk mask turned around, facing the one who caught him in the act, Uzuki Yugao in her ANBU outfit and cat mask standing at the door. "Kohaku-san."

The Hawk ANBU stayed silent.

"Come on, I know Satomi made sure whatever mind tricks Danzo pulled on you didn't work. She was in your mind and she told me." Yugao said.

"What are you doing here? You know what my mission is." Hawk asked in slight worry.

"Needed to inform you that Naruto left the village with Jiraiya, seems like Jiraiya is not the Hokage. And now Danzo is pretty serious about me disappearing." Yugao now could relate at least a bit to how Naruto felt before, having at least someone in the village that wanted you dead. "But are you seriously going to steal from your clan? And have these eggs in Danzo's _safekeeping?_ "

Hawk paused for a second, "No, they are going to be in _my_ safekeeping. I don't know how long I can play with out until our third guy can bail us out."

"And the other objective?" Kohaku fell silent on Yugao's question.

"There's no way I am going to fight you Yugao-san."

She took a few steps forward, the Cat facing the Hawk in close proximity. Their masks concealed their facial expressions, one was somewhat calm and ready to play the part, and the other was uncertain, and too reluctant in fighting a very important and dear friend that said other cared for a lot.

"We don't really have much choice here. Danzo could be sending his other ANBU to you soon enough. Just we talking here could be dangerous enough, we need to play our roles." Yugao got into a stance. "You don't have to win, you just need to make it look legit. Trust me." She whispered.

Letting out a sigh, Hawk leapt back and jumped through the window. Cat gave chase, she jumped through the window only to find Kohaku lunging for her. Dropping down quick, she made a sweeping kick. Kohaku tripped and fell only to dispel in smoke. "A clone?"

The real Kohaku was dashing through the forest. He'd quickly put the bag of eggs down at the base of a tree, making sure the eggs are in ideal conditions and dry in the bag. He turned to see Yugao coming in from above. Kohaku rolled out of the way as Yugao made a mock slash with her sword. Still facing Kohaku, she carved a Konoha symbol on the tree with her sword to mark the tree. The Hawk pulled out his bo-staff. They did not exchange words as they both got in their stance, sword vs staff. Kenjutsu vs Bojutsu.

Chakra surged around their weapons. They jumped towards each other, sword and staff slammed together. Kohaku pulled back his head to avoid a fake slash, Yugao blocked her side with her sword from the staff coming to her right. Through their fight, it almost looked like they are dancing together with their weapons, Kohaku spinning the staff all around him, Yugao thrusting and slashing with her sword from all angles.

The Hawk jumped back, he pierced one end of the staff into the ground and pole-vaulted away from her. He made a cross seal.

 **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu**

Another clone was made and the clone charged for Yugao. It was clear the clone was not even trying, and Yugao simply elbowed him at the back of the neck. The quick distraction gave Kohaku the time to make his hand seals.

 **Suiton: Mizu Shuriken**

With the aid of the rain, water shurikens were formed in Kohaku's hands. And they fired at Yugao's general direction. With chakra in her sword, Yugao deflected them all with no trouble.

The Hawk ANBU rushed in, pulling the staff from his back, ready to strike again. But as he jumped into the air however.

 **Ninpo: Raputoru Aishi No Jutsu**

A powerful raptor leg smashed into the side of his head in mid-air, his mask was knocked out of his face and his staff out of his hands. He crashed into the ground, surprising Yugao.

With lightning has struck, brightening up the place, she looked at her supposed saviour. This woman, dressed in office clothes and standing significantly taller than her. She had a cold aura that it made a small intimidation even for her as an ANBU.

Blood trickling down to his chin from his lip, Kohaku laying on the ground rolled over onto his back, his hair covering his eyes concealed his identity. Kaseki Hiroko slowly made her way towards the Hawk, having no idea who he was.

"You ok?" Hiroko asked Yugao who was behind her. "Wh-Who are you?" Yugao asked, slightly confused by her appearance. "Kaseki Hiroko. I was looking for you Yugao-san, I need your help in finding my son. But you seem to be in a bit of a pinch. So let's deal with your perpetrator." Hiroko said.

Standing in front of the fallen Hawk, she stared the ANBU down with her raptor legs and sinister snarl. Kohaku looked up with a ticked off face due to the surprise kick. However, the second his eyes laid on the face of his mother and the raptor legs on her, and her face of aggression and coldness, Kohaku's face completely changed.

The iris in his eyes shrank, his body trembled, and his breathing sped up.

" _It's your fault!"_

" _You monster!"_

The voice ran through Kohaku's mind.

" _How could you do this me?! I have nothing now!"_

" _Should have been you! Should have been you!"_

Kohaku on his back stumbled away from his mother. He let out a fear-filled and quiet "No." He whimpered again. "No."

"Kohaku? It's you? Why are- Oh no." Hiroko quickly undid the raptor legs, she was cursing herself now. Her cold face quickly turned to concerned and regret.

" _It's what you wanted isn't it huh?! Are you happy now?!"_

" _Mama!"_

"No." Kohaku was hyperventilating now, crawling away "No."

Hiroko got down on one knee. "Kohaku. Please, Kohaku." She pleaded. He crawled away. "No." His whimpering got louder. "No."

Yugao looked at Kohaku's frightened face, a face of fearful dread. "Kohaku-san. Hey, what's the matter?" The Kaseki's breathing could not be in control. "No." The terrible voices stirred his mind.

" _Mama! No! Please!"_

" _You did this! It's you!"_

Hiroko inched closer to her son. "I'm sorry. Kohaku, please. I'm sorry." He crawled away from her. "No!"

" _Mama! I'm sorry mama!"_

" _You took it all away!"_

Yugao too was worried now, she had no idea what is going on in Kohaku's mind, but she needed to help him. She moved in, reaching out to him. "Kohaku-san." But his eyes were only fixed on Hiroko.

"No! No! NO!" Kohaku turned and stumbled as he got up. "NO!" He screamed, he cried out in panic as he ran away, deeper into the forest.

"Oi! Kohaku!" Yugao called out, but to no avail. Hiroko had too much regret now, she resisted everything in her to not chase after her son, it would have only made things worse.

"Yugao-san, stop him. I'm so sorry we have to meet like this, but my son is in panic now, stop him and keep him safe please." Hiroko did the best she could to keep herself from falling apart. Yugao didn't waste in thinking about meeting Kohaku's mother for the first time, or the terrible interaction she had just witnessed between mother and son. "I marked a Konoha symbol on a tree, there's dinosaur eggs there." Yugao ran deeper into the forest.

Hiroko landed on her knees, burying her face in her hands.

* * *

The rain still poured as Kohaku kept on running like he was fleeing for his life. He was not even thinking about keeping to his mission. The voices kept going through his mind. He tripped over his own leg, and fell forward in pain.

He was too mentally panicked inside to get himself back on his feet. He lifted his head from the ground, hyperventilating. Kohaku wiped the dirt and tear off his face, his eyes looked left and right, filled with hysteria. Soon his panicked breathing and whimpering was added with threatening guttural growl, like a cornered predator. His eyes had primal aggression along with his hysteria. Not only was he afraid now, he was angry, mainly at himself.

The mistake was made when a hand was placed on his shoulder from behind. In a split second, he turned around on his back, pushing himself away with his feet. His breathing intensified, his horror came back.

"Kohaku. It's me." Yugao crouched on one knee said with concern. She just watched as the younger Chunin, her friend crawled away from her, he backed himself into the base of a tree. "Shhh, easy, Kohaku, easy. It's me, take it easy." She inched her way closer. "Kohaku, it's me. Yugao."

Kaseki Kohaku's breathing slowed as his eyes fixed on Uzuki Yugao's eyes. Uzuki Yugao, a friend he felt closer than his old genin teammates, a friend he cared for a lot. The two just stayed there for a moment in the pouring rain. Kohaku's eye slowly turned back to normal, his growling ceased. Yugao reached out with her hand. "That's it ok? That's it."

Yugao gently placed her hand on the Kaseki's shoulder. Thankfully, he did not recoil from her. "You're ok. You're ok." She sighed in relief rubbing his shoulder.

Kohaku brought his head to his hands. "Shit." He cursed and groaned on frustration. A Chunin made foundation ANBU, and he cowered the moment his mother came in, right in front of another ANBU. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Yugao said and they both stood up. "Are you ok now?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." He answered slowly getting up.

"Alright. Look Kohaku-san, whatever happened earlier we need to put it aside for now, we got to-"

"It is truly such a shame." A voice caught them both off guard, neither of them had picked up the scent or sensed the presence. With heavy breathing, they slowly turned to the source of the voice with dropped jaws. "Kinoe, I am truly disappointed in you, you had so much potential, and you wasted it all. I gave you mission, and you failed miserably. And now here you are, siding with Yugao, not with the Foundation. The past two days we spent preparing you. Were they all for nothing?" Danzo standing on the branch with an umbrella said.

"It is unfortunate. But it would seem you two are plotting against me, thus you two are plotting against Konoha's welfare. A shame Kinoe, but now you and Yugao are traitorous enemies to Konoha." Standing beside Danzo, a few of his ANBU appeared.

* * *

Far away from Tanzaku town, a massive battle commenced. Jiraiya had to keep Orochimaru busy, Shizune was out for the count, Tsunade was shaking in fear from her blood and Naruto had to put Kabuto down. "You are done for Kabuto, you bastard!" Naruto roared lunging at Kabuto who was assaulting the trembling and bloodied Tsunade. He made his Spino Arms, his arms turned bulky and long with meat hook claws. Kabuto and Tsunade watched in surprise, they had never seen such a technique before, being half human half Spinosaurus. Kabuto leapt away from Tsunade as Naruto smashed the ground with his arms, shattering the earth. Naruto picked up a boulder and threw it at the Sound medic. Kabuto jumped out of the way, and Naruto took the opportunity to carry Tsunade away from Kabuto. "Get a grip Baa-Chan come on, we need you!" Naruto shook her out of her shock. "We need the Fifth Hokage. Come on! Or Orochimaru is going to crush Konoha again!"

"You little shit." Kabuto cunningly said. "I will finish you and that failed hag right now. You're pathetic little life ends now. " Chakra formed around his hands and he rushed in. Naruto took out a smoke bomb and threw it on the ground. The smoke screen did its work, smoke filled the area. Kabuto stopped his charge, scanning around in the smoke. He heard cawing and snarling, He could see shadows speeding all around him. Gorudo lunged in from the side, pouncing down Kabuto. Before Gorudo could latch his jaws on Kabuto's face, the medic strike the raptor on the neck with his chakra scalpel. Gorudo dispelled in smoke.

He quickly got up, only to be body rushed by Hyoga. Kabuto recovered and struck the blue raptor with his chakra scalpel by the tail. Shinku pounced from behind and bit down on Kabuto's shoulder hard. The medic yelled in pain as his shoulder bled, using his free hand to hit the crimson feathered raptor from behind. The raptor dispelled in smoke, Naruto would remember to place his raptor legs on the hands the next time.

Kabuto got up focused on healing his bitten shoulder, the smoke density was decreasing now. But it was enough to make cover for two Narutos being up in the air coming down with a swirling sphere of chakra. He had finally did it, all the aggravating days of training on his own, he got the Jutsu down. Although for now he needed a clone. "This is for Kohaku!"

 **Rasengan**

Naruto smashed the sphere down on Kabuto, making a crater. Tsunade watched in awe, Naruto had managed to make a Rasengan in a few days. Kabuto at the bottom of the crater couldn't move his muscles. Naruto quickly got back to Tsunade.

"Tsunade Baa-Chan! Come on! Are you with me?!" He tried to get her on her feet. The battle between Orochimaru and Jiraiya was interrupted when the snake sannin soared his way to Naruto and Tsunade. Jiraiya gave chase, but Orochimaru ensnared his leg with his tongue, slamming him into the ground. The tongue made its way towards Tsunade to coil her tight. But empty shell was no more, the Slug Princess had returned, the greatest healer and strongest kunoichi was back.

She grabbed the tongue. "With me Naruto." She said as she yanked the tongue hard. With her chakra enhanced strength and his Spino muscles. They smashed their fist and claws into Orochimaru's face with a loud shockwave. The snake sannin was sent flying.

"Naruto, get Shizune out of here. Jiraiya and I will handle it from here." Tsunade told the blonde. Naruto took off to get Shizune, Orochimaru got to the recovered Kabuto. They all drew and made their hand seals.

 **Kuchiyose No Jutsu**

* * *

The forest was misty from the rain in the night, silhouettes sped through deep in the forest in the morning and the sound of metal clashing was heard. Jumping through the branches, the two new missing nins suffering from cuts and bruises were escaping from the pursuing foundation ANBU. The ANBU threw kunais and shurikens, Kohaku and Yugao deflected the projectiles with dinosaur armour technique and sword. Making one strong leap, Kohaku made his hand seal and turned around to face the ANBU.

 **Suiton: Suidan No Jutsu**

With the help of the mist, Kohaku shot out a powerful jet of water at them. They all jumped out of the way, some got blasted, shooting them back and they fell straight down. The chasing ANBU all got together again and got their sights back on Kohaku and Yugao. All of them continued their chase.

They all left, on the ground. Kohaku poked his head out of the bush, Yugao soon followed poking her head out. Seeing the coast was clear after the ANBU chased after the clones, they pulled their heads back into the bush. Yugao could not sense their presence anymore. Looking at each other so close and face to face, there was not really much of _the_ moment considering their situation.

"We're screwed, we're blown." Yugao gritted her teeth. Kohaku asked. "Think we can chance going back to Konoha and let the other Jounins know about this?"

Yugao shook her head. "No, we can't. Because Danzo could have updated the Bingo Book by now while his _goons_ were keeping us busy the whole night."

They sat together in the bush, sighing in such a horrible and humiliating defeat.

"I can't believe this, we try to defend ourselves from Danzo's conspiracy and we ended up becoming missing nins." Yugao rested her head on her hand, she was prepared to play her role in this but the notion hitting her dead on that she was a missing-nin. She did not really blame anyone for this, not herself, not Kohaku, not Hiroko. Danzo was the one that put this on them.

It was a shit day for her, for both of them, and they were doing well not to blow up in anger. A Konoha council member wanted Yugao dead simply because she was inconvenient in his schemes. She had witness a terrible moment between a mother and a son, and now she's a missing nin along with Kohaku. Soaked in their dirtied ANBU uniform from the rain, with no food, no extra clothes, not to mention that they are bleeding out from their night's fight with Danzo's ANBU.

Not even her ANBU team or Kuin the T-Rex can bail them out if Danzo was going to be running the show. Another thing that's puzzling Yugao is the fact Kohaku seemed all fine now after Kaseki Hiroko.

"I don't think I'm linked with Satomi anymore, can only pray she stays hidden with your ANBU team. I think all we can do now is wait for Naruto with the Fifth Hokage." Kohaku said. "You still think he can do this? Don't forget, Danzo is after him as well." Yugao asked with slight scepticism.

"Naruto's our only chance now either way." Kohaku said.

Yugao then cautiously got out of the bush. "But we cannot stay here. Danzo is going to stop any loose ends."

"And what about Satomi? She's a witness right?" Kohaku said.

"It's not going to matter if there is no Fifth Hokage."

The effect of her bleeding is starting get to Yugao, feeling light headed. Although Kohaku is still having a dinosaur's vitality with the Iguanodon blood in him it did not change the fact he was also bleeding. "We got to move, don't know how long the clones will hold up. And the ANBU will be tracing back here." He said as he helped her on his feet.

"We can try to find Naruto. Only thing we can do now, no way we can go back to Konoha like this." Yugao said, reaching into her back pouch to take out a bandage to wrap the cut on her arm, stopping her bleeding as much as she can.

"We don't even know where to start." Kohaku pointed out.

"Naruto left with Jiraiya. Which means he's searching for the Fifth Hokage, _with_ Jiraiya." Yugao said. "So Jiraiya is along with the search because he could be connected to whoever the Fifth Hokage is in one way or another." Kohaku added.

The conclusion hit them, Senju Tsunade. It would make sense, a sannin, a student of the Third Hokage, the granddaughter of the First Hokage. And it would explain why Jiraiya and Naruto had to leave the village.

"Where would Tsunade-sama might be?" Yugao asked herself.

"From the things people say about her, it might be a place where there's a lot of gambling and casinos." Kohaku said.

"I think the nearest place is Tanzaku town." Yugao said. "Alright that's our only lead. The sooner we find Naruto, the sooner our status of missing nins goes away." She winced from her cuts.

Patching themselves up, Yugao and Kohaku found the main path and rushed to Tanzaku town with Yugao leading the way, they could not afford to slow down even in their condition, as they were still being hunted. Taking the main path is the last thing any missing-nin would do, the foundation ANBU wouldn't suspect them to do that.

It was a hopeful chance. Tanzaku town, or bust.

* * *

In the Hokage tower, the Jounin and Chunin were assembled with the Konoha council without a Hokage. Before Danzo could speak about that he should be Hokage, the announcement was made from the rest of the council to the assembled ninjas that Tsunade was to be made Hokage, leaving Danzo extremely displeased. "We cannot wait for that girl who had abandoned us. Where was she when the Sand and the Sound attacked us?" Danzo argued.

"Where were _you_?" Koharu countered. Danzo grumbled, and stayed silent. The Daimyo had already made the decision long before as well, Tsunade is the Fifth Hokage, stopping Danzo's plots for a while.

"Well, then. There is another issue we must address." Danzo said in a composed toned. "There are two traitors to Konoha." The assembled ninjas became slightly surprised. "Uzuki Yugao and Kaseki Kohaku."

Kichirou, Anko and Kurenai had widened eyes.

"They were plotting against me, an attempt on my life was made. They were plotting against Konoha." Danzo said. "But they have fled the village. They are now listed as B-ranked missing nins in the Bingo Book." The rest of the ninjas were in indistinct discussion.

"Yugao? Her? That can't be."

"Traitors huh? Right after the invasion. They must be spies then."

"Another ANBU turned against Konoha. History's repeating itself."

"Who the hell is Kaseki Kohaku?"

The news spread across Konoha like wildfire. Yugao and Kohaku became known to the other clans and the civilians all across the village as missing-nins, as traitorous scum.

The Kaseki Clan was devastated, especially Hiroko. The youngest member of the clan, Hiroko's son was missing along with Yugao. But they know something was not playing right, something was definitely suspicious.

* * *

Early afternoon arrived, and they reached Tanzaku town. "Now we got to find Naruto, Jiraiya or Tsunade-sama. Assuming they're actually here." Kohaku said. He turned to look at Yugao, she was looking a bit pale. The whole night and morning was taking a lot from them, and they did not had time to catch a break.

"Alright I got to stop, I need to rest. Maybe we can hold up in a hotel for now, then we'll try to find them." Yugao said with a bit of heavy breathing as she stored her sword in a scroll, her injuries are tasking her and her bandages started to soak red a bit. They trudged their way to a hotel, a prestigious, luxurious and expensive one compared to a hotel that a certain blonde and a white-haired sannin would go to when they were on a budget.

"A little too pricey for us don't you think?" She asked Kohaku. "Not if it's for you." He accidently slipped. "I mean I can spare no expense. Besides no one will suspect missing-nins here." He quickly covered what he said earlier.

Being a missing-nin was not going to stop Kohaku from giving Yugao or himself a comfortable stay, his earnings from all the D-ranked missions he had done with his clones and the Kaseki Clan's wealth allowed that. In the hotel lobby the walls were golden with marble floor, a red carpet to the check-in counter and a koi pond in the lobby. Kohaku helped Yugao to the couch of luxurious leather. They unzipped their ANBU armour to ease their breathing and to look less intimidating. "Alright wait here." Kohaku said to her. Wiping his face clean as much as he could to look presentable, he went the check-in receptionist and got a suite room for them.

He went back to Yugao with the room keys. "Got a room. Let's go." He said. Helping her up, they went up to their room. The room had pearly white walls, smooth and clean porcelain bathtub, toilet and sinks. Two queen-sized beds with soft pillows and quilt, and a spacious sofa with warm white light shining from above.

"Didn't know you were a rich kid." She said, she had never been treated to such luxury before. "I'm not really." He replied. Kohaku didn't like to think he was rich, in addition to the fact it was the _Kaseki Clan_ that was rich, not him.

He quickly closed the curtains, a couple drops of blood fell from his cuts landing on the floor. The sound of muffled rumbling was heard, he turned to see Yugao with slightly pink tinted cheeks holding her stomach. No surprise there, a whole night of fighting and on the run, the comfortable room was just to mask the horrible state they were in. "You should get yourself cleaned up. I'll get some food, and maybe find Naruto hopefully." He suggested to Yugao, not caring about his own well-being. He left the room and head back down to the lobby, swiping the blood of his arms with his dark red t-shirt. Removing the scrolls, weapon pouch, arm and leg guards, she entered the bathroom. She needed her shower as any girl would, missing-nin or not. Although the shower was not really comfortable despite the warm water, due to the cuts on her arms and legs, and a cut on her cheek.

Leaving the hotel, he tried to be incognito the best he could, the tired state he was in did not help. Heading to the restaurant that seemed to be busy, he went in to order take-away.

* * *

In the afternoon, the battle of the three sannin was over, Orochimaru and Kabuto fled and the Tsunade has taken the job of Hokage. Naruto, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune and Tonton were enjoying their lunch in the same busy restaurant when they first met. "Uzumaki Naruto." Tsunade said.

"Yeah?" Naruto. She placed her necklace around him. She said, "I want you to have this. I used to believe that this necklace was cursed, but this time, with you, I want to believe that with you, it isn't. This is my gift to you, on your dream in becoming Hokage."

They continued their lunch, but then Naruto started to get a bit antsy. "So you are going to take up the position right?" Naruto asked.

"That's right." Tsunade said, eating her rice.

"You are the Fifth Hokage?" He asked again.

"Yep."

"Confirmed?"

"Confirmed."

"Double confirmed?"

"What the hell that does mean? Yes, yes, yes I am the Fifth Hokage!" Tsunade was getting a bit irritated.

"Alright. Cause I need to report to you on my mission." Naruto leaned in and whispered. Jiraiya chose not to say anything and let the blonde give his report.

"Mission? What are you talking about?" Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

"I got an S-rank mission that I need to inform you." Naruto whispered. Tsunade laughed out loud. "Quit being the joker kid." Tsunade ruffled his hair.

A vein popped from Naruto. "My friends are in danger come on. I didn't come all this way on my mission and get treated with no seriousness."

Looking at Naruto's face, Tsunade decided to take him seriously. "Alright. What is your mission?"

Naruto began to explain. "Shimura Danzo are after me and my friends, he wanted me and one friend alive but he wanted the other one dead. My mission is to-"

"Excuse me sir." A waiter interrupted them. "This note is for you. I believe it is from your step brother." She passed the paper to Naruto. They were all a little confused. Naruto discreetly opened and read the note in his mind.

"Out in back. We have a problem." Naruto narrowed his eyes. He got up and went into the kitchen, ignoring the confusion from the kitchen staff. He opened the back door, and a seventeen year old was waiting for him. Dressed with a dark red t-shirt, ANBU pants and sandals. He was leaning back on the dumpster, breathing tiredly. He was looking down, his fringe shading his eyes. He was holding a bag of bento boxes, the arm was starting to have a small trickle of blood from a cut.

Jiraiya, Tsunade and Shizune caught with Naruto, now focusing on the teen leaning against the dumpster.

"Hey man, been a while yeah?" Kohaku softly said between his breaths as he raised his head to look at Naruto. He held up the bag of bento boxes.

"What say we have some take-away at my place?"

* * *

 **Hope you have enjoy this chapter, and I hope you will be there for the next one.**


	22. Chapter 22 Scales and Sulfur

**Hey guys, back with another chapter. Longest one so far, hope this one entertains. Hope I did every character well here.**

 **Also I want to point out what kind of dinosaurs that will appear, it has to be dinosaurs that are not named after real locations or real people. Dinosaurs such as Argentinosaurus, Indosuchus, Edmontosaurus, Crichtonsurus, etc cannot be included because they are based on real countries and people. I'm going to have dinosaurs that do not have their names based on real places or people.**

 **I feel that if dinosaurs are going to exist in the Naruto world, they should not be under the name based on real locations or people.**

 **Anoneme: Thank you very much for the two review, I'm glad you are enjoying this story. Also regarding with the dinosaur hip bones, what I can remember and I looked it up to refresh my memory. Dinosaurs like ceratopsians and hadrosaurs are bird-hipped, while theropods and Sauropods are lizard-hipped. I doubt this is going to be much factor in indicating of the dinosaurs being bird evolutionary considering raptors are theropods, but they are lizard hipped and have feathers. So Spinosaurus is lizard hipped being a theropod. And will Danzo become a chew toy for the raptors? Maybe, maybe not XD**

 **Please follow, fave and review!**

 **Your reviews are my fuel!**

* * *

Chapter 22: Boar and flesh Crocs

They reached the hotel lobby, the luxurious and prestigious feel hit Naruto. "You're staying here Kohaku? Man, why couldn't we stay here when we arrived?" Naruto who was now holding the bento boxes asked. "We were on a budget." Jiraiya said. They were making their way to Kohaku and Yugao's room.

"Ero-sennin, you were the one who spent all my money! And on alcohol and those ladies for that matter!" Naruto pointed at the sannin.

"Hey get off my back brat. Do I look like I'm made of money?!" Jiraiya started to bicker with Naruto.

"You are a _famous author_ of adult books all over! You don't make money out of that or what you give your books for charity?!"

Shizune at the front was asking Kohaku for the tenth time. "Please, you need to get your injuries fixed up, you're bleeding all over the floor."

"I'm fine, I told you already someone else needs your attention." Kohaku said he continue to slowly bleed, a couple of blood drops fell from his hand landing on the floor.

Tsunade at the back of the group holding the pig Tonton was deep in thought. Just what the hell was going on when she was away? What mission was Naruto involved with? And who was this Kohaku kid she had met that looked like he got mugged?

They reached the room. Kohaku knocked on the door. "Who is it?" A voice was heard from inside, sounding cautious.

"It's Hawk." Kohaku replied. "Hawk?" Naruto thought.

"Who are the others?"

"Our bail."

The sound of the door being unlocked and the door, and Yugao slowly opened the door ajar. Kohaku leaned to the side to reveal his face to Yugao in the small gap, she was wearing her mask. "Hey, got your food." He said.

"You found Naruto?" She asked. He nodded his head. She was quite surprised, she didn't expect Kohaku to find them.

"The others?" She asked again.

"Jiraiya and the Fifth Hokage." He whispered. She closed the door, leaving Jiraiya to wonder, how was she dressed? Or if she was dressed at all. This did not go unnoticed from the rest.

She opened the door. She was not wearing her mask and she was looking a little pale. Yugao was wearing a white, thick bathrobe which covered her up very well. And in addition, she had bandages wrapped in both of her arms and her left calf. A plaster was placed on her cheek. Not the hot girl look Jiraiya was hoping for seeing Yugao all battered up like that.

Yugao was also coiling up ninja wire in her hands, indicating she had set up a trap at the door. "Yugao-san? Wh-what happened to you?" Naruto asked in concern, seeing her bandages. "Same thing that happened to Kohaku-san." She answered. Yugao was not _too_ worried about Kohaku's bleeding, a dinosaur's vitality she remembered.

Seeing the two sannin she greeted them properly. Everyone came in with Kohaku entering last, making one last check around making sure no one was watching.

Naruto put the bento boxes down on the table. "I'm guessing you two are ANBU?" Tsunade asked, seeing as Kohaku addressed himself as Hawk. "Officially she is Hokage-sama." Kohaku said.

Yugao knelt down before Tsunade as an ANBU should, seeing this Kohaku went to her side and knelt down as well. "Hokage-sama? Huh, got to get used to that name now." Tsunade said to herself. Yugao had the sound of muffled rumbling in her stomach, leading to a small embarrassment in front the Hokage, a couple more drops of blood fell from Kohaku's arms, he certainly was not making the floor a somewhat pleasant sight.

"Please go and eat and get your wounds fixed up right, rest easy you two." Tsunade said to them in a casual manner. They both stood up and Yugao limped her way to the table and opened the bento box to eat with Naruto sitting next her and Shizune began to heal Yugao.

"What are your names?" Tsunade asked. "Uzuki Yugao and Kaseki Kohaku." Naruto answered for them.

"Kaseki? Kaseki? Hmm where have I heard that name?" Tsunade asked.

"I'm from the Kaseki Clan, a clan that fled from Kirigakure. Now, we're in Konoha." Kohaku answered. "Oh yeah. Heard very little about this clan, like only once or twice. I thought you guys were just rumours, didn't think you guys were real." Tsunade said.

"Baa-Chan! That was mean." Naruto said to her.

"It's fine Naruto. We're not really people that like to flaunt and show off, unlike some other clans that I could think of." Kohaku said, namely the Hyuuga, the Inuzuka, and the Uchiha. And considering so few remain, they hope they could stay as rumours.

Once Shizune was done with Yugao, she prompted Kohaku to take a seat at the table and she began to work on his wounds, although there was not much to work on. Kohaku was losing a bit of the Iguanodon blood from his bleeding but he was relatively fine.

"You were bleeding all the way from the restaurant. But you do not look too weakened from that, how?" Shizune asked him, quite astonished. "It's sort of a clan ability." Yugao cut in.

"So what can your clan do?" Tsunade asked, being the Hokage she needed to know this. "We fight with fighting companions. We have a mental connection with them, working together with their powers." Kohaku said.

"And what are your fighting companions?"

* * *

In the Hokage tower, Danzo was becoming quite on edge, he needed to have his certain issues dealt with immediately. Which led to three specific Shinobis he had requested to be in front of him accepting his mission. He had to pull back his ANBU team, they were needed for something else.

"I do not need to tell you how important this situation is and how quickly we must resolve this issue. That is why you three are here, you need to locate Uzuki Yugao and Kaseki Kohaku, capture them alive and bring them to me or kill them. Your specific skills and your knowledge with the missing nins makes you all the most suited for this mission." Danzo ordered the three ninjas. And the three quickly set off to apprehend the missing nins.

* * *

"So let me get this straight." Tsunade said. "Dinosaurs are not entirely extinct and the Kaseki Clan works with dinosaurs as fighting companions. And now Konoha has a whole group of dinosaurs of different species." Tsunade paused. "And Shimura Danzo wanted to acquire the dinosaurs for his own use his Foundation ANBU which is a separate division that is supposed to be disbanded."

"Yeah, that's right." Naruto said, Yugao was holding a piece of salmon with chopsticks from the bento box and put it in her mouth. Kohaku was in the bathroom, finally getting a shower and washing the blood of his skin. In the bathroom, Yugao's reddened bandages from the morning were placed next to the sink, both of their ANBU uniform were washed and left to dry.

"After the invasion, you three got attacked by two ANBU. But you three managed to fend them off. Then you three set off a mission to investigate our suspect Danzo. Kohaku infiltrated the Foundation ANBU by setting himself up for bait, obtaining information for Yugao through a mental link with a dinosaur while Naruto had to report to the Fifth Hokage which is me now." Tsunade said.

Kohaku stepped out of the bathroom in a bathrobe like Yugao, wrapping a bandage over his arm. He sat next at the table, now Yugao was sat in between Naruto and Kohaku.

"You became Danzo's ANBU and Danzo gave you a mission to steal dinosaurs from your own clan and to kill Yugao right?" Tsunade clarified.

"Yes." Kohaku replied.

"And then what happened?"

Yugao and Kohaku remained silent for a moment. "My cover was compromised when Danzo caught me with Yugao during my mission, whether he knew from the start I do not know. He sent his ANBU after us but we managed to lose them." Kohaku admitted.

"What is Danzo playing at?" Tsunade asked everyone in the room, crossing her arms. Yugao looked at Kohaku, prompting to answer.

"Hokage-sama, Danzo plans to run Konoha himself. He feels that the Third Hokage was not protecting Konoha right, he plans to step in, by any means." Kohaku said to Tsunade. "He wants Naruto because he has the Kyuubi. And he also wants us dead now, thinking that we are an interference." Kohaku added.

"Then what about the Kaseki Clan and the dinosaurs? With Danzo around they are in trouble." Naruto asked a little worried, Kohaku started to grit his teeth.

"Well you still got the clan head, Kaseki Choten. He's not going to let Danzo have those dinosaurs right?" Jiraiya said.

"Dammit, even Danzo should know better than to mess with the dinosaurs, especially the carnivores." Kohaku hissed. "Why would he be so hell bent on taking the dinosaurs?" Shizune asked. "He wants them his so called safe-keeping. It's a very bad idea, he has no clue." Kohaku said.

"Hokage-sama." Yugao addressed Tsunade. "There is a possible chance that Danzo might come for you as well. If he's out to have me and Kohaku-san killed, he might be coming for all of you as well."

"Then what should we do?" Naruto asked. Everyone fell silent for a moment.

"Naruto." Tsunade said to the blonde, Naruto sat up in attention. "Good job in reporting your mission. Now I want you to stay with Kohaku and Yugao while Jiraiya, Shizune and I return to the village."

"You _are_ going to sort Danzo out right?" Naruto asked to clarify. "I'll do what I can, the problem is that we don't have anything solid against Danzo. Even if your dinosaur friend is a witness, it's your word against Danzo's, and you two are missing nins now right?" Tsunade said.

"There is something that could be used against him." Kohaku slowly said.

"And what's that?"

"He has something, and how he got it raises a lot of questions."

* * *

In the forest some distance away from the Tanzaku town, the three Shinobis Danzo had sent were on the trail of Yugao and Kohaku, jumping through the trees.

Yuhi Kurenai, Mitarashi Anko, and Inuzuka Tsume with Kuromaru, Tsume's eye patched talking dog.

Everyone was in their regular attire, but Kurenai was wearing her jounin vest and a red sleeveless outfit, red pants and blue sandals.

"You still got their scent?" Tsume asked. "Yeah, the scent of their blood is pretty apparent." Kuromaru. Kurenai and Anko were at the back, unsure of their mission. "This is totally wrong, are we seriously going to do this?" Anko asked.

"We have to, we have no choice. These are our orders." Tsume at the front said. "Something's off. I saw Yugao at the arena during the invasion, she fought the Sand and the Sound. And this is Yugao we are talking about." Kurenai said.

"They could be working with another village for all we know." Tsume replied. "Look, I am aware you two know Yugao, just like I knew of Kohaku, he was my daughter's genin teammate. And as hard as it may be, we still have to treat those two as potential hostiles. Ideally, we should take them alive, but do not hesitate if they attack us." Tsume said firmly.

* * *

Jiraiya, Tsunade and Shizune left the hotel to return to the village, leaving Naruto to stay with Kohaku and Yugao.

"Hey, hey Kohaku?" Naruto asked sitting at the table and eating rice from a bento box. "What is it?" Kohaku scanning the street through the window behind the curtain asked.

"What will happen if I put dinosaur blood in me, will I get that dinosaur health as well?"

"Two things. Either nothing will happen to you, or you could get a very negative severe reaction. Either the Kyuubi will kill off the dinosaur blood cells, or your body will treat the dinosaur blood as a foreign object in your system, leading your body in overdrive working to fight it off. Either way, you are not going to get any benefit from taking dinosaur blood in you." Kohaku explained.

"Oh, bummer."

Yugao stepped out of the shower, dressed in her ANBU uniform without the armour, some small areas were still a little damp it was not too uncomfortable. "Are you alright now Yugao-san?" Kohaku asked.

"Yeah, I'm good." Yugao said. "But Kohaku-san." She went up to him, her face showed concern.

"What is it between you and your mother?" Hearing her, Naruto turned to look at Kohaku. The Kaseki looked down.

"You're afraid of her?" Yugao made the _educated_ guess. Kohaku had an increase in his breathing rate. "We're not on good terms." Kohaku quietly said.

"Not on good terms? What I saw was definitely more than not good terms."

Naruto got up from the table. "What are you guys talking about? What happened?" He asked.

"When we were playing our roles so that Kohaku could carry out his mission from Danzo, his mother interfered. A misunderstanding and a case of the wrong place at the wrong time." Yugao said. "And then what?" Naruto asked.

"I…I choked." Kohaku admitted in shame and guilt. "Wh-What happened?" Naruto asked, worried about Kohaku.

Seeing that this subject was too touchy, Yugao then said. "Alright Kohaku-san. We'll talk about this when we get back ok?" Kohaku made a small nod, took a deep breath and recomposed himself. Looking back at the streets, he turned his eyes to the rooftops, and he spotted something that made his eyes narrowed.

"Shit."

"What? Who is it?" Yugao asked peeking through the window. "Kuromaru. He's sniffing us out." Kohaku answered.

"Who?" Naruto asked. "Kuromaru, the alpha dog of the Inuzuka Clan. Which means…the Den Mother is here." Kohaku said.

"Tsume Inuzuka. She must be hunting us." Yugao said as she went to get her gear. "Doubt she will be alone." Kohaku added as he went to the bathroom to change. "This we do not need." Yugao groaned. "Hey maybe we can talk to them? Explain what's really going on?" Naruto asked.

"I honestly don't know." Yugao replied.

Kohaku stepped out of the bathroom in his ANBU uniform. "We got to get out of here now."

Kohaku was at the hotel lobby queuing up at the check-out counter. Behind him, he saw a man in a white suit, well a white suit that was ripped and twisted in the centre thanks to a certain sannin and a rasengan. He'd recognized this guy, he was a chunin from Iwagakure who left his village and became a mobster boss. With him was another man in a black suit.

Kohaku focused and heard them talking.

"So boss, the Land of Wave is a prime target. With Gato gone, there is a massive power vacuum."

"No, we leave the Land of Wave alone for now. We focus on our other means of earnings."

Before Kohaku could listen in more on what they had to say, it was his turn at the check-out. Right after he had returned the key, he slowly turned to the entrance of the hotel, eyeing on who was there. A woman in a jounin attire, spiky brown hair and red marking on her face. They both glared at each other, before Kohaku dispelled in smoke.

On the roof of the hotel, the Yugao, Kohaku and Naruto were waiting. "Dammit, Tsume spotted me." Kohaku said. "Let's go before-"

"I'm sensing someone else coming." Yugao interrupted him, turning around.

"Yugao!" They heard Kurenai's voice. Kurenai and Anko leapt from another building, landing on the hotel roof. "Kurenai, Anko." Yugao and Kohaku greeted, getting into a cautious stance.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" Anko raised an eyebrow. "I could ask you the same thing." Naruto said.

"Yugao, Kohaku we're under orders to bring you in." Kurenai said firmly. Tsume and Kuromaru jumped onto the roof as well, surrounding the three. Yugao, Kohaku and Naruto stood back to back, Kohaku facing Tsume and Yugao and Naruto facing Anko and Kurenai.

"A clone huh? Too scared to go to the lobby yourself?" Tsume said with her dog growling. "Tsume Inuzuka. Dammit this is not Hana, this is the Den Mother, the alpha." Kohaku thought.

"Yugao, what have you done?" Kurenai asked, honestly concerned for her friend. "We've done nothing alright? Whatever you have been told is not true." Yugao replied.

"You're going to need more than just your word. I'm sorry but that's how it is." Anko said.

"Everyone please, there is more to this that's going on than you know." Naruto said.

Anko sighed, "Look, take it from our perspective. We were informed that you two made an attempt on Danzo, and we were given our mission. Now you are saying these things as if trying to feign innocence. I'm sorry, but it's either we bring you in or the other option and we really do not want that."

"We have our orders, you two became missing nins and we're doing what we need to do." Tsume said, Kuromaru continued to growl. "It's really disappointing Kohaku. Betraying Konoha? What would Hana think of you now? Or your old gene team, your sensei Shibi, or Saisu, what would they of you now? What would your mother think?"

Kohaku's eye twitched, and he made a guttural growl, Kuromaru growled back but it was not as loud.

"Yugao, just come quietly. Don't make this worse than it already is." Anko said.

"What? So I can be gagged up and be served to Danzo on a platter?" Yugao countered. "Yugao please, you're my friend. We don't have to do this." Kurenai said.

"No, we don't. So turn back and leave." Kohaku said. "Are you threatening us boy?" Tsume fiercely said. "That ANBU get up is not going to fool me little man, there's three of us and one of you." Anko insulted Kohaku.

"Hey." Yugao harshly said to Anko, putting on her cat mask. "Count again."

"Yugao, don't do this. We're your friends." Kurenai tried to convince her once more. "Naruto, move aside, or our hands will be forced." Anko ordered him. But Naruto held his ground.

"If you're my friends," Yugao paused, "Then save us. Don't hand us over to Danzo, he will kill us." She pleaded. Kurenai and Anko's face changed, there was hesitation.

Kuromaru had run out of patience, he lunged and spun into a Tsuga. The three jumped out of the way of the incoming drill, landing on another roof. "Stop them!" Tsume ordered.

"Let's go!" Naruto ran on the rooftops, with Kohaku and Yugao right behind him. "With an Inuzuka around, they are going to pick up our scent." Yugao said as she ran. "Dammit we got to lose them." Kohaku said.

"I got an idea! Follow me, we're out of this town!" Naruto ran across the rooftops making some clones to distract their pursuers, buying them some time.

* * *

Tsunade, Shizune, Jiraiya and Tonton were on their way back into the village. "Seriously, that old war hawk has a lot to answer for." Tsunade snarled. Suddenly a volley of shurikens were fired at them and they leapt away. Gliding down to the ground with cloaks were a group of ninjas, they were dressed in rogue Shinobi attire and they had masks concealed. They surrounded Tsunade, Jiraiya and Shizune.

"Let me guess. Danzo sent you guys and you had to make it look like it was an attack from enemy forces huh?" Jiraiya said, sounding almost with no interest.

"Maybe you guys need a reality check, but you are facing a jounin and two sannins all together." Tsunade smirked, cracking her knuckles. Shizune got her needles ready.

* * *

Leaving Tanzaku town and jumping through the tree tops, the last clone was destroyed. The memory came back to Naruto. "Gah! Man, that snake lady is brutal." Naruto shuddered as he continued to jump through the trees. "Their catching up to us now."

"What's your plan Naruto?" Yugao asked behind him. "We're going to head to the Hot Water Village, me and ero-sennin passed by it when we got to Tanzaku town." Naruto said. "We're really close now."

"Right, the sulphur from the hot springs there is going to cover our scent." Kohaku agreed. Yugao then asked. "Alright once we-"

 **Gatsuga**

Two massive drills came charging towards them, smashing through the forest. Kohaku reacted quickly and made his hand seals.

 **Ninpo: Supino Ude No Jutsu**

With his Spino Arms, he landed on the ground. He grabbed the two drills, forced them and tossed them back. Tsume and Kuromaru landed on a branch. "You're not getting away!" Tsume shouted. Kohaku's arm returned to normal. Now he was separated from Yugao and Naruto had a kunai thrown at him, making a cut on his cheek. He felt his chest and his legs coiled up tight, he was constricted by snakes from Anko's hand and he felt a very pronounced feminine figure leaning against him from behind.

"Listen, the only reason why I'm not killing you is because Yugao needs her boy toy." Anko smirked, licking the blood from the cut of his cheek finally tasting dinosaur blood. Her eyes immediately widened, "Oh my! This blood! I've never seen anything like it! It's incredible!"

"Kohaku!" Naruto shouted and threw smoke bombs were thrown at Kohaku and Anko. Anko felt her snakes were sliced in half.

"Come on, let's go!" Yugao pulled Kohaku away. Kohaku jump into the trees before turning around and made his hand seals.

 **Suiton: Suijinheki**

Kohaku spew out a powerful wall of water from his mouth forcing Anko, Tsume and Kuromaru a good distance away from them and the three continued to run. Kurenai then caught up with Anko and Tsume.

The three arrived the Hot Water Village, sprinting through the street, Naruto found what he was looking for, the hot springs. "We can lose them in there." Naruto went through the entrance.

"Are you for real?! You want me to go in there?!" Yugao raised her voice. Kohaku looked back and barely dodged a shuriken thrown at him.

"Whatever! Mixed bathing day! Come on get in!" Kohaku pushed her in.

The three ladies and dog stopped at the hot springs entrance. "Oh wow, pretty bold Yugao." Anko said. "They went in there to cover their scent." Tsume pointed out, Kuromaru continued to growl.

"Hang on. I'll point them out." Kurenai said, putting up a single hand seal. She closed her eyes and focused, she too was a sensor like Yugao. "I only sense three people in there." She said.

"Alright, it's only them inside! Let's get in there!" Tsume charged into the hot spring. The three rushed in, not caring about the unorthodox situation of charging into a hot spring. They opened the sliding door, and the mist cleared, the hot spring had an open scenery.

In the hot spring were three women with towels sitting in the hot water, looking at the three kunoichis in confusion.

"Hey, you're not supposed to come in here fully clothed."

"So rude, barging in like that."

"If you want to soak you should hurry, there's not much time left till they close the hot spring."

With reddened faces Kurenai, Anko and Tsume stood there awkwardly. "Sorry, really sorry for the intrusion." Kurenai said turning to leave. Just as Anko was about to leave, she finally took noticed of one of the women, having whisker marks on her face.

"Hey wait a minute!" Anko turned and pointed at the woman. "Naruto!"

The three women seated in the water dispelled in smoke.

In the forest away from the hot spring. "Aw dammit, she saw through the clones, that one clone didn't check for the marks." Naruto said standing on the tree, above a large river. "They're going to be on our trail again." Kohaku said. "We're going to be forced to fight." Yugao said with reluctance, pulling out her sword.

"No, we shouldn't fight them right?" Naruto objected. "Just got to give them the slip."

"You make it sound so easy? They're jounins, how do you suggest we do that?" Yugao asked.

"Just think like me ok?" Naruto suggested. The sound of barking caught their attention. They turned to source of the sound. Anko, Kurenai and Tsume with Kuromaru spotting them were in coming in fast. Tsume threw a flash bomb, and the three jumped away with Kohaku separated from Naruto and Yugao. The flash bomb made a blinding light causing them to shield their eye.

Being forced to split up, Kohaku was being chased by Kuromaru. "The Kaseki is mine. You two get the others." Tsume said to Kurenai and Anko. Kohaku was jumping through the trees, he made a Ram seal.

 **Kirigakure No Jutsu**

Mist covered the area, hindering Tsume and Kuromaru's vision. The two kept moving through the mist, searching for the Kaseki.

"Spread out. Find that boy." Tsume said to her dog, and they fan out.

Further up ahead, Kohaku was moving upstream along the river, the river has gotten much shallower. Using the opportunity, Kohaku put his hands in a cross seal.

 **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu**

A clone was made. "You know what to do, think like Naruto." He said to the clone and took to the trees.

The clone groaned. "This is so going to suck." The clone made a Ram seal.

 **Oiroke No Jutsu**

Kuromaru running through the forest heard splashing. Immediately the dog went straight for the sound. Jumping out of the bush, he got ready to fight Kohaku. Instead, he stood before a girl with lightly tanned skin and long black hair, dressed in a red bikini. Giggling and splashing around, she soon saw Kuromaru.

"Aw so cute!" She squealed. "Cute dog!"

Kuromaru the eye patched dog immediately had a heart replacing his eye, his tongue hung out and he started panting and wagging his tail. The girl got to Kuromaru and started to pat his head and rubbed his chin.

"Aww, aren't you a cute little puppy boy?" She giggled and Kuromaru continued to pant heavily for the girl. "You want to play with me?" Meanwhile the real Kohaku was trying make his way back to Naruto and Yugao, avoiding Kuromaru and Tsume through the mist.

* * *

Anko and Kurenai were still hot on Naruto and Yugao's tail. Moving beside the river downstream, the river got wider and deeper. "Yugao, go on. It's you they want, I'll hold them off." Naruto said. Before Yugao could protest, Naruto stopped in his track.

"Dammit." Yugao continued her escape.

"Hey!" Naruto shouted at Anko and Kurenai and they stopped. "I really don't want to fight you, but if you want Yugao-san, you're going to have to go through me." He pointed his fist at them. "Are you pulling my leg? I am a Jounin." Kurenai said flat. "But if you are serious, I will take you down Naruto."

"You got to believe me Kurenai-sensei. Danzo is not what he seems." Naruto tried to convince them, but Anko did not listen and made a big leap over Naruto. "Hey get back here!" Naruto shouted at Anko, but Kurenai made a leap, pointing her leg at Naruto, the blonde jumped out of the way landing on the river.

He made his hand seals, and his Spino Arms emerged, Kurenai landed on the river. The two stared each other down.

* * *

Anko soon got back on Yugao's trail. Anko noticed that the ANBU was actually heading back into the Hot Water Village. "What the hell is she playing at?" Anko asked herself. Picking up her pace, Yugao landed on the roof of a casino, and continued her escape through the rooftops. She landed on the ground.

"Think like Naruto." Yugao thought, as much as she hate to admit, it just might work. Rushing through the streets, she made a Ram seal.

 **Henge**

She transformed into a young seven-year old Yugao, with shorter purple hair, small bits of dirt on her face, wearing old and ragged white shirt and black shorts. Now as a younger version of herself. She scampered through streets like a scared, homeless child, and with Anko quickly catching up Yugao found someone that could help her, an old lady.

Young Yugao ran up to the old lady, whimpering and sniffling. "Oh dear, are you alright child?" The elderly lady asked with tender care.

"Please help me. This bad lady wants to hurt me, but I didn't do anything." Yugao pleaded with a small tear welling at the edge of her eye. "Oh you poor, poor child, who is this woman?" The old lady asked. Yugao hid behind the old lady and pointed at her pursuer.

"Hey!" Anko shouted, making her way towards Yugao. The young girl whimpered in fear, "No." young Yugao cried, covering her head as if protecting herself.

"And just what do you think you are doing?" The old lady said and stood in front of Anko's way. "Trying to hurt an innocent young child. Did you take leave in your senses?"

"What? What are you talking about granny?" Anko retorted. "You scoundrel! Shame on you, attacking a young child. I have never." The old lady said to Anko. Yugao slowly backed away from the scene that was being made, bystanders were soon gathering.

Anko tried to explain. "Lady you got it wro-"

"Shame on you! You will not touch that child. Shame on you! Take that!" The old lady was having none of it, with an umbrella she swatted Anko. "Ow! Lady knock it off will- Ah! Stop it you crazy hag!" Anko got hit by the umbrella again. She brought her arms up to defend herself from the old lady. "Shame on you!"

"Whatever, I'll take it." Yugao thought. Taking the opportunity, Yugao managed to lose Anko getting severely hindered by the crowd, she backed away from the scene the old lady, quickly making a turn in an alley she transformed back and quickly made her way back to help Naruto and find Kohaku.

* * *

Standing on the river, Naruto with his Spino Arms held his arms up close to defend himself, Kurenai made her hand seals. Remembering that Kurenai focused on genjutsu, Naruto quickly rushed towards her trying to stop her. Too late.

Kurenai disappeared in the air. "Crap." Naruto said, scanning around, it was strangely silent. Quickly thinking, Naruto reached in his back pouch for a kunai. But then vines and thick branches coming from the trees came wrapping him up tight, immobilizing him "No!"

Sakura petals swirled around him, and Kurenai's head was in front of him in those petals. "I'm sorry Naruto, but you leave with not much choice." She said.

"Kurenai-sensei you got to listen to me please! The Fifth Hokage, Tsunade Ba-chan is on her way back already, just ask her! Danzo is playing with you! He wants Kohaku and Yugao dead! He wants to run Konoha and he will get rid of anyone trying to stop him, including you! You're friends with Yugao, why do you think he would send you? He probably thinks that if you and Yugao killed each other he's getting rid of two problems right?" Naruto yelled, trying to make any wild speculation to convince her. Hearing this, Kurenai had a face of uncertainty and hesitation.

Naruto thought, "Dammit how am I going to get rid of this genjutsu?" He suddenly remembered, he was standing on water. Breaking the flow of chakra in his legs, he sunk into the river. Now free of the genjutsu, he swam down deep to get away from Kurenai.

Kurenai standing on the water, she scanned across the river, searching for Naruto. Being underwater and having his Spino Arms, with his jaws being dark blue skinned and conical teeth, he suddenly felt a strange sensation around his chin and mouth. Sensing Kurenai's footsteps on the water, it's like he could sense the motion and presence of her movement from the water surface. And then, he detected a motion further downstream, something big moving in the water upstream. Something massive was heading straight for Kurenai, and coming in fast.

He didn't time to think on how he could detect movement in the water. Using his Spino strength he swam up to Kurenai fast. Leaping out of the water, he shouted. "Look out!" He held Kurenai with controlled strength, leaping above the river.

A large, scaly and narrow jaws came out of the water with sharp and straight teeth, clamping down hard, barely missing Naruto. The owner of those jaws was huge, twelve metres long with large brown scales, with a powerful tail and a bulky body.

Sarcosuchus, the super croc.

"Out of the water!" Naruto grabbed Kurenai's hand and they ran on the river surface to the bank. "What is that?!" Kurenai asked in shock.

"I don't know, something big, and I'm not waiting around to find out! Let's go!"

Before they could start running, the super croc came out of the water at lightning speed with jaws opened wide. "Move!" Naruto pushed Kurenai away, but there was no time to dodge the crocodile's attack. Jaws closing down hard, he used his arms to hold the upper jaw, avoiding the teeth and his feet were standing on the lower jaw.

The Sarcosuchus was biting down hard, but Naruto was resisting. The crocodile's massive tail thrashed all about, making huge splashes in the water. With strong legs, the croc pushed Naruto back, slamming him into a tree, Naruto still held on to the mouth, the croc continued to force its mouth closed.

"Naruto!" Kurenai shouted.

* * *

Kuromaru was still being distracted by the girl in bikini. They were in the shallow water, the girl squatted, and giggling as she splashed water at the dog. Panting and wagging his tail, Kuromaru started to move around the girl. Kohaku made yelp as Kuromaru started pawing _her_ back, as if trying to climb on. Getting up on his rear legs, Kuromaru placed his front paws on Kohaku's shoulders.

"No. No boy, stop it." Kohaku tried to get the dog off.

"Kuromaru where are you?!" Tsume called out for Kuromaru. Jumping down from the trees, Tsume stood at the river bank, staring with dropped jaws at the awkward position Kuromaru was in, on the girl.

"Kuromaru what are you doing?! Get off her!" She ordered. Kuromaru dismounted the girl in bikini. Tail behind his legs and lowered ears, he made his to stand beside Tsume. "Is this your dog?" The bikini girl asked.

"Yes, yes he is." Tsume said, glaring her dog.

"He's so cute, all that fluffy fur. I must that dog is an awesome sight." The young girl giggled.

"I'm so sorry for what he was trying to do."

"No, no. It's alright, it surprised me that's all. I mean, he should just try to control himself." The girl chuckled.

"I'm sorry um what are you doing here?" Tsume asked.

"Well, me and my friends were taking a holiday in the hot spring resort. My friends and I were playing at the river, they went back but I wanted to stay a little longer."

Tsume then asked, "Did you see a teenage boy running through here?"

* * *

Making her way back to where she spilt up with Naruto, Yugao used her sensing ability. She detected their presence, and noticed they were not alone. Making her way back to river bank she rushed to where Naruto and Kurenai were.

"I don't know what's going on, but it seems they are not at each other's throats now." She thought. Moving through the river bank however, she heard the sound of footsteps and growling. The footsteps indicated there was more than one animal and it sounded almost like galloping.

* * *

Being pushed back against the tree, Naruto was still holding the Sarcosuchus's jaws. Kurenai watching threw shurikens at the crocodile. But to her surprise, chakra was surging around the crocodile's body, and it block off the projectiles. She started to rush in to save Naruto.

"No! Kurenai-sensei get away! Get away!" Naruto stopped her. The super croc started to do the death roll, the croc rolled around caused Naruto to grind against the tree in a circular manner. "Whoa! Whoa!" Shouting in pain, Naruto felt his hoodie jacket being ripped up by the bark of the tree. The Sarcosuchus stopped rolling and continued to force its jaws down.

"Naruto!" Kurenai wielding a kunai in each hand lunged at the crocodile, she perched on the crocodile's head, jamming both kunais in each eye. With a loud growl, the Sarcosuchus let go of Naruto and thrashed about. Kurenai quickly grabbed Naruto and leapt on to the tree. "Are you alright?" She asked him.

Naruto got back into focus, he inspected his Spino arms, there was a tooth embedded in his left arm. He pulled it out with a slight pain and put it in his back pouch. "I'm fine, thanks." He responded to her. Looking back at the crocodile, now blinded, the crocodile began snapping its jaws, catching anything it could. Unfortunately, its jaws clamped onto the tree they were on. The tree trunk started to crack and break. They held onto the branches to keep their balance.

"We got to put this thing down!" Kurenai said, throwing more shurikens, only to get bounced off again by the chakra formed from the back of the Sarcosuchus. "He's too heavily armoured on top!" Naruto responded.

 **Suiton: Suidan No Jutsu**

A powerful gush of water smashed into the Sarcosuchus from the side pushing it away from the tree. The force of the water causing the croc to roll on its back. Kohaku rushing towards the crocodile shouted to Naruto. "Naruto! Smash him!"

Naruto jumped from the tree, with his Spino arms pulled back, slamming it down hard on the crocodile's underside, punching through the skin and breaking the bones. One major blow, and the Sarcosuchus fell limp. Naruto on top of the dead super croc, not sure what to feel in killing such a massive animal. Sure he was protecting himself and Kurenai, but still. He looked at his Spino claws, covered in blood. His hands slightly trembling, he quickly undid his Spino Arms and went to the river washing his arms clean.

"Are you guys ok?" Kohaku asked Kurenai and Naruto. He cautiously approached Kurenai. Seeing this, Kurenai tried to ease the tension. "Alright guys, we're not enemies. You two saved my life, I guess I should owe you that."

"So you believe us?" Naruto asked.

"I believe that missing nins would not go out of their way to save those who were trying to capture them. Besides, you all have not attempted to kill us right on the spot."

Kohaku and Naruto loosened up a bit now. Looking back at the Sarcosuchus, Kohaku said, "This croc, doesn't look like any crocodile I've ever seen, at least alive today."

"What do you mean?" Kurenai asked.

"Naruto! Kohaku! Kurenai!" A voice shouted at them. They turned to see Yugao coming for them. "We got trouble!" She gasped and stopped in her tracks upon gazing at the dead Sarcosuchus.

The sound of branches and leaves rustling, along with growling soon came towards them. Out of the bushes, a group of four scaly creatures appeared. It stood half a metre tall and in a posture like a dog, its snout had tusks almost like a boar.

Kaprosuchus

"Oh good, just what we need." Kohaku groaned. "Now what the hell are these things?" Kurenai asked getting into a stance, pulling out two kunais in each hand. "Whatever they are, they are going to become leather bags." Yugao pulled out her sword. Naruto put his hands in a cross seal.

 **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu**

Two more clones were made. The pack of Kaprosuchus lined up, their tails straightened, chakra pulsing around their heads, they all roared and fired jets of water right at them. "Shit!" The clones took the blow, everyone jumped away further back into the forest, Naruto landed next to Kurenai and Yugao landed next to Kohaku. The group of Kaprosuchus split into two.

"They can do ninjutsu?!" Naruto yelled. "Well they are definitely ninja animals. Naruto I need you to distract them" Kurenai said. Two boar crocodiles charged in, Naruto and Kurenai ran up the tree and they crocodiles started to climb up fast. Naruto made two more clones jumping down to the ground, the crocodiles came down from the tree trunk and the clones tried to keep them occupied, punching the sides of avoiding snapping jaws.

"Naruto get back now!" Kurenai called to him, and they all backed away landing on a branch, the Kaprosuchus ceased chasing after Naruto, and they started to attack each other, killing each other out. "They are under my genjutsu now." Kurenai said.

The other two Kaprosuchus focused on Kohaku and Yugao. They shot another stream of water coming in fast.

 **Suiton: Suijinheki**

Kohaku shot a wall of water from his mouth, blocking the attack. After making a shadow clone to distract Kuromaru and Tsume taking half of his chakra, he needed to use his remaining chakra sparingly now.

Once the water wall subsided, Yugao made her attack.

 **Mikazuki No Mai**

Yugao and two clones with immense speed rushed towards one Kaprosuchus, each of them sliced right through it with their swords, chopping the crocodile into three. The two clones dispelled in smoke, the other Kaprosuchus lunged at Yugao before she could react, pinning her down and knocking the sword and mask out of her hand and face. Yugao quickly held the tusks of the boar crocodile, trying to push the jaws away from her face. The Kaprosuchus forced its weight down on her.

While the croc was occupied, Kohaku took out a long special knife from his back pouch, a large curved metal knife resembling like a raptor claw. Pointing the concave side of the blade at the croc, he jammed the knife right into crocodile's neck. Blood flowing out from the neck, the Kaprosuchus upper body fell limp plopping on Yugao while the back legs held its weight. Kohaku kicked the side of the Kaprosuchus, knocking it off her and the crocodile stopped moving.

"Thanks." Yugao said as she stood up. "Yugao! Kohaku!" Kurenai called for them, they turned to see Naruto and Kurenai catching up to them. "We took care of those that came for us." Naruto said.

"So did we." Kohaku replied. Yugao and Kurenai looked at each other. "Naruto said that Tsunade-sama should be returning to the village. If what you guys said about Danzo is true then you three need to return and sort this mess out with Tsunade, and it has to look like you were captured." Kurenai said.

And suddenly Kohaku and Yugao were coiled up tight together, constricted hard they were pulled and dragged along the dirt, Anko then stepped in, subduing Kohaku and Yugao. Naruto felt a force striking him from behind, pinning him down hard.

Anko with her snakes captured Kohaku and Yugao, Kuromaru pounced on Naruto with Tsume tying his limbs with rope. "It's over Yugao. You're done." Anko hissed. The two women and dog did not even care about the dead crocodiles, not caring about what happened in their absence.

Kohaku then said "Anko will you just take a-"

"You don't get to talk you little piece of shit!" She cut him off. The three knew not to push their luck any further and allowed themselves captured.

Naruto, Yugao and Kohaku had their limbs cuffed. Despite Kurenai's reluctance, she had to go along with it and prevent any more trouble. All they had to do was get back and report to Tsunade, instead of Danzo.

"Mission objective is completed. Now we return to the village." Tsume declared. They made their way back. Kohaku, Yugao and Naruto were walking in line with their hands cuffed behind their backs. Even though they knew they were in the clear with Tsunade and Jiraiya vouching for them, it was still rather humiliating. After some time they were approaching the Konoha gates.

* * *

In the Hokage's office, Danzo was sitting on the Hokage's chair gazing at the village through the window, with a smirk on his face.

"Are you comfortable?"

Danzo's eye widened in shock, he slowly turned the chair to meet the source of the voice.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading this chapter, hope you will be in the next one :)**

 **Do I have someone in mind for Naruto's pairing? Eh, maybe. While I do have someone in mind, I'm still on the fence a bit here.**


	23. Chapter 23 Shimura Danzo

**Happy Holidays everyone, and got a new chapter here.**

 **I'm not too sure how well this chapter plays out.**

 **Thor94: Thanks for the review. And Naruto did not really gain a new ability when he was in the water, it's something else that he also gains when he activates his spino arms. If you know about the Spinosaurus skull, you should know what it's about. I'm not going to have Naruto's blood being able to mix in with dinosaur blood, there really is no point if the Kyuubi is giving him a faster healing rate. Also sexy jutsu is just a henge, anyone can do it.**

 **Please fav, follow, review, they are my fuel XD**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 23: Shimura Danzo

"T-Tsunade. You have returned." Danzo said with a slight bit of stammer. "Yeah I decided to make a quick zip back here, wanted to avoid any people knowing I'm here for now." Tsunade crossing her arms said leaning on the side of the door. Beside her was Shizune.

"You look surprised. Thought I would not come back?" Tsunde asked.

"N-no. I was just in doubt that you would actually take up the position." Danzo replied.

"Oh because you wanted it yourself? So were you counting on that I choose not to come back, or were you counting on these guys to make sure I didn't?" Tsunade pointed at the window.

Jiraiya was at the ledge and he tossed a group of bounded Foundation ANBU all tied together at Danzo's feet. "These are your ANBU lackeys Danzo? Or are you going to tell me that they are enemy shinobis?"

"I have no idea who these are, but they will be interrogated to reveal their secrets." Danzo _assured_ them.

"And for you to keep? So any proof of your involvement stay hidden?" Tsunade narrowed her eyes. "And just what are you insinuating?" Danzo asked.

"Drop the act Danzo. Whatever you trying to do, it stops now." Tsunade said. "What are you talking about girl? Accusing me that I have something to do with this?" Danzo shot back.

"You got your hand in the cookie jar and you want to point fingers, at the Hokage of all people?" Tsunade said. "Forcing Kohaku and Yugao to flee the village. You didn't think that they came to me did you?"

"What else you've been hiding Danzo?" Jiraiya asked. "I have nothing to say to you Jiraiya boy. I am not hiding nor plotting anything, do not make assumptions on me without any evidence." Danzo said with slight confidence.

"Oh? Then you wouldn't mind if you show your other eye to us now would you, since you said you have nothing to hide?" Tsunade asked.

* * *

At the Konoha gates, Kohaku, Yugao and Naruto were walking in line, coiled up in rope with Tsume, Anko and Kurenai guarding them as they passed through the gates. Tsume and Kuromaru at the front, Anko at the side and Kurenai at the back. Being watched by the bystanders were inevitable, glaring at the missing nins and the Jinchuriki. The civilians whispered among themselves.

"They got the traitors. And the brat."

"Betraying the village? How low can you get? Scum."

"And the demon brat is with them, he was going to betray the village as well? And he had so much promise from the Chunin exams."

"An ANBU and the brat, but who is the guy at the front?"

"Disgusting traitors. They should have them executed already."

Hearing the voices, Naruto growled and glared at them. He did not care if they insulted him, but talking about his friends made him flare up, growling. "Don't let it get to you Naruto." Yugao at the front said.

Looking around, he found some of the rookie nine among the civilians watching him. Kiba and Shino had an upset and stoic face. Shikamaru had a face showing he was trying to deduce what was really going on while Chouji had a concerned face. Ino was the only one who voiced out. "Naruto! What are you doing with those traitors?! And I thought you were starting to get slightly cool! Boy did I misjudge you!" Naruto could see Hinata at the back in an alley, watching him. He could not tell what she was thinking but the pressure from the crowd was keeping him too occupied to care.

He tried to calm down, besides he knew he was in the right. But still, he tried so hard to get the acknowledgement from the people, trying his best in the Academy, shining bright in the Chunin Exams, saving the village from the Ichibi. He wanted the people to respect him, to treat him right. And now, it's all wasted. Now they see him as a criminal, along with Yugao and Kohaku. It's so hard to build something, yet so easy to destroy it all.

Naruto turned to look at Kurenai. "Kurenai-sensei please you can't hand us over to Danzo."

She had an apologetic face. "We will have this settled, don't worry Naruto. I won't let anything happen to you." She whispered.

Passing through the streets, they have reached the bottom of the Hokage tower. "You got to take us to Tsunade, Anko. She's the Fifth Hokage." Yugao softly said to Anko. "I don't know how you knew about Tsunade becoming the Fifth Hokage, but even if we want to, we don't know where she is." Anko replied.

In response the sound of loud rumbling was heard at the roof of the Hokage tower. Everyone had their heads turned to the tower. Naruto struggled in his rope. "You got to let us go come on!" The civilians around started to flee from the Hokage tower.

Danzo was seen jumping out of the roof, landing just outside of the Hokage tower. Tsunade, Shizune and Jiraiya was seen leaping out of the tower following. They all landed in front of three _criminals_ and their captors. "It's him. It's Danzo." Yugao said to Naruto.

"Can you let us go now?" Kohaku asked his captors with a flat face. Jiraiya seeing them ordered Anko to cut them loose. Anko cut their bonds with kunai.

Danzo was surrounded by Jiraiya, Shizune and Tsunade. Naruto shouted at Danzo. "Hey! You got a lot to answer for old timer!"

"You attacking me Tsunade?" Danzo asked ignoring him. "Hiruzen should have branded you a criminal for abandoning the village long ago."

"You are in no position to talk Danzo, your words are moot and you are going to pay for your crimes." Tsunade glared at him. "What have you been hiding from the light huh?"

"You do not know of what you speak girl." Danzo countered.

"I know that your ANBU division was supposed to be disbanded. And it's too bad for you that your division in fact had a mole." Tsunade said.

With angered eyes, Danzo turned to look at Kaseki Kohaku. "Kinoe, I did not expect you to reveal secrets. I should have killed you from the start."

Kohaku let out a purring snarl. "You spit at me no more."

"Maybe Hiruzen was lenient with you considering you two were friends. But I'm not my sensei, and when you sent your ANBU to assassinate me or Konoha Shinobis, I get pissed." Tsunade said with plenty of venom in the sentence. "Now. Show. Me. Your. Eye."

"And what is so important is showing my eye to you?" Danzo asked.

The sound of scurrying feet came from behind Kohaku's group. Satomi the Troodon came running towards them. Surprising Anko, Shizune and Tsunade, seeing a carnivorous dinosaur the first time, especially when she started to talk. But the moment had to be cut short.

"That guy has the Sharingan! He used it to knock Kohaku out and kidnap him into his Foundation ANBU!" She growled, standing beside Kohaku. "It's true. Danzo has the Sharingan. And one should wonder, where did he get it from?" Kohaku said.

Hearing all of this now, Kurenai, Anko and Tsume dismissed any doubts now, standing together with Naruto, Yugao and Kohaku.

"Your schemes ends now." Tsunade said.

"You do not understand anything. Everything I do is for the good of the village." Danzo said with slight pride which held no water anymore. "My actions epitomizes the way of the shinobi, moving in the shadows. Peace is attained by people like me, you all could not understand, standing there and judging my intentions."

"Yeah bullshit!" Naruto snapped back pointing at him. "You just want to be Hokage. And you will do anything to get that huh?!"

"Enough of this! Your plans are exposed. You have attempted an assassination on me and fellow Leaf Shinobis. This makes you a traitor to the leaf." Tsunade declared, cracking her knuckles.

Other leaf ninjas were approaching soon. However before anyone could react.

 **Suiton: Suiryudan No** **Jutsu**

From the side water shaped in a massive dragon came at Danzo at full force, sending him away some distance from them. The water dragon reduced, and someone else jumped into the fray. Landing in the middle was Kaseki Hiroko, she had Kohaku's hawk ANBU mask held to the side of her head.

Mommy's very angry.

Behind Hiroko was a woman in a Jounin attire, with fair skin and dark red hair with slightly bright red highlight. The woman transformed into Kuin to stand in glory and fury to everyone to see. Satomi the Troodon started to have sparks surging around her.

Kuin let out a loud roar at Danzo as he stood up. Danzo made his hand seals.

 **Futon: Shinkugyoku**

Danzo breathed in, and exhaled blasts of wind at the Tyrannosaurus Rex. Everyone moved out of the way. The tyrant made a hand seal with one hand.

 **Yoton: Kazan-Dan No Jutsu**

Kuin's brown and black streaks across her body glowed, her glowed as well. Opening her, she shot a sphere of molten lava, cancelling out the blasts of wind Danzo had made. The lava bullet went straight for Danzo and the old war hawk jumped back and the lava ball exploded onto the ground, but Danzo was not prepared for the next attack from Hiroko standing on the T-rex's head.

 **Suiton: Daibakufu No Jutsu**

A violent vortex of water was fired from Hiroko. The water vortex made impact with Danzo, knocking him even further back until he slammed against the walls surrounding the Hokage tower. The water was mixed with the lava on the ground. Before Danzo could get up, he felt a raptor foot pinning him down on his chest hard with one foot pinning his right arm.

Hiroko standing on Danzo hissed. "You touch my son, I will tear you in half!" Right after that she felt something was off with the arm she had pinned down. Danzo tried to reach for the bandages wrapping half of his face. Hiroko jumped back landing next to Tsunade.

No one would suspected it. A civilian and a refugee, using two high level water techniques, exuding such intimidating presence. Kuin made another roar and started to charge at Danzo.

Danzo taking the opportunity to escape, jumping onto the rooftops and making a run for it.

"He's getting away!" Naruto shouted. Before he start giving chase, Tsunade held him back. "Hang on Naruto. You stay here." Tsunade leapt onto the rooftops. She saw Danzo making his way out of the village through the rooftops and running to the village walls.

At her side a few of Yugao's team, Team Ro's ANBU appeared. "Hokage-sama, leave it to us. We will apprehend Danzo." And the ANBU gave chase. Naruto caught up with Tsunade. "Ba-chan. What do we do now?"

"We let those ANBU apprehend him." Tsunade said.

"Seriously? Just like that? You know that guy is too dangerous."

"Let them handle it. You've done enough. We also have to focus on those wounded here, we can't risk resources chasing him when we are needed here."

"Oh yeah, Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke." Naruto said.

"Good job Naruto, it's incredibly rare for a genin to complete an S-ranked mission concerning political matters within Konoha, you definitely earned it in your data. And later I need you to report on what happened with you and Kurenai, Anko and Tsume,"

Danzo may have escaped, but Naruto, Yugao and Kohaku did their mission. And there were still many things that needed to be taken care of here in the village.

* * *

They went back to the bottom of the Hokage tower, everyone was waiting. Tsunade took a good look at Kuin the Tyrannosaurus and Satomi the Troodon. Seeing a dinosaur for the first time in her life, Tsunade was awe inspired. The other Leaf Shinobi that had gathered gazed at the T-Rex. Tsunde went up to Kaseki Hiroko, standing face to face Hiroko was taller than Tsunade by a good measure.

"Hokage-sama." Hiroko greeted. "So that's actually a dinosaur." Tsunade pointed at Kuin. "Yes, and I would not recommend getting close, she is not a tamed animal." Hiroko said.

"And you are?"

"Kaseki Hiroko. A civilian."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "A civilian using water jutsu like that? You sure you are not a shinobi?" Hiroko's face remained the same.

"Not anymore." Hiroko replied leaving Tsunade to admire the T-Rex from a distance.

Hiroko then went up to Kohaku, leading Kohaku to be in discomfort. He started to get nervous and tensed. Looking down, Kohaku avoided eye contact with his mother. Seeing this, Hiroko handed the Hawk mask back to her son, and he cautiously took it. "Can we talk at night please? It's very important." She asked her son softly so only he could hear, and he warily made a small nod. And with that Hiroko led Kuin and Satomi away from any more attention, back to the Kaseki compound.

The other noticed Kohaku, Naruto and Yugao, and they surrounded them. "Everyone." Tsunade said, gaining everyone attention. "Whatever Danzo said to you, disregard it. As Fifth Hokage, I declare that Uzuki Yugao and Kaseki Kohaku are no longer criminals, they were framed by Danzo and Danzo has committed crimes against the village, branding himself as a traitor." She declared.

Kohaku put on the hawk mask, getting back into his full ANBU uniform. Kohaku's mask had a white base colour. His mask had a sharp beak, two triangular slits for eyes and three thick dark red claw marks diagonally across the whole face and beak.

Yugao joined her ANBU team as they welcomed her back. Naruto went back to Kurenai, Anko and Tsume. He looked at Anko and Tsume as if prompting them to say something. Catching the message, Anko then said with a sigh. "Alright, alright. I'm sorry ok?" Naruto nodded.

Tsume crossed her arms. "I don't see why I have to apologize. We acted on our orders."

Kohaku stepped in, giving them a look at his ANBU uniform and mask, he then said. "And you would have done a service to Danzo." Kohaku then walked away. Tsume just scowled with nothing to counter what Kohaku said.

Kuromaru and Satomi stared at each other.

"I cannot say that it's nice to meet you scaly." Kuromaru snarled.

"I will take that as you are glad that it's me who is here and not Shinku. Or should I invite him here?" Satomi said, shutting the dog up.

Naruto then turned to Kurenai. The genjutsu expert said with a hand on the side of her head. "I almost carried out a mad man's bidding."

"Well, it could have been worse Kurenai-sensei, a lot worse."

"Yeah, but still." Kurenai paused. Naruto looked at his torn jacket, thanks to the Sarcosuchus. He took it off and got a scroll from his back pouch, taking his spare orange jacket he had kept in the scroll.

"You know, you are nothing like how I first thought about you Naruto." Kurenai said.

"Oh? What did you think I was?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow. "Loud, brash with no skill." Kurenai paused, noticing Naruto's narrowed eyes. "But I see now that I was completely wrong about you. You are an exceptional ninja. And you did save me from at the river. Thank you."

Naruto made a smile.

Naruto then remembered, he took out the tooth he had obtained from the Sarcosuchus. The tooth still had bits of gum attached to it. "You've seen crocodiles like those before?" He asked Kurenai, she shook her head. "We don't know what those animals are, where they come from." At least he got another trophy, the crocodile's tooth.

A whistle called to Naruto, and the he turned to see Kohaku gesturing him to come. Naruto went up to him, finally seeing him in his ANBU uniform. Kohaku took off his mask and asked him. "So Tsunade-sama is a sannin. And she's supposed to the same age around the others right? You see the difference in them?." Looking back at Tsunade, and looked back at Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

Naruto whispered to him. "Nah man, she really is an old lady. She's just using a jutsu to make herself look younger."

"Ohhhh, so she's in denial." Kohaku said, putting on his mask. And just as he turned, a fist went over Kohaku's shoulder, leaving Naruto, Shizune and Jiraiya having a freaked out face.

Tsunade with her fist over Kohaku's shoulder glared at the Kaseki. "Kid, didn't your mother taught you not to comment on a woman's age?"

Behind the mask, Kohaku narrowed his eyes. "No, she didn't really teach me much. But if you are in denial and cannot accept your own age, that's your own fault." He said to her, unfazed by her fist. He may be pushing it, but he was telling the truth and he was not going to take back what he said. Besides if Kuin the T-Rex were to hear that Kohaku about to be attacked, well it will be too messy.

Tsunade looked at Kohaku for a moment. "Huh, really smooth." Tsunade pulled her hand away. Naruto stepped in. "Tsunade Ba-chan, we still go to help Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei."

"Ah right. Let's go." Before Tsunade took off however. "Kohaku, Yugao, Kurenai, Anko and Tsume."

They assembled before the Fifth Hokage. "I want you all to wait at the Hokage's office until I return." Tsunade. Jiraiya then said to her. "I will get back on my spy network, see if I can follow Danzo's movements."

"No, not yet. You need to check on those Foundation ANBU that we caught. Find out any information on them. Once you're done with that, you're going have to go with Kohaku to strip mine the whole Foundation headquarters clean." She replied.

* * *

At the hospital, Tsunade, Shizune and Naruto were making their way towards Sasuke's room. Sakura was already there, sitting next to Sasuke laying on the bed. "Excuse me." Tsunade said, entering the room. Shizune and Naruto soon followed.

"Uh, who are you?" Sakura standing up from her chair asked. "Sakura-chan. It's the Fifth Hokage. She's going to help Sasuke." Naruto answered. Sakura's eyes lit up. "Oh please if you can help Sasuke-kun." She said to Tsunade.

Tsunade placed her hand on Sasuke and her hand glowed green. Sakura brought her hands together, as if praying. Sasuke's eyes twitched and slowly opened.

"Oh Sasuke-kun." Sakura was almost tearing now and the Uchiha sat up. "Sasuke-kun!" Sakura launched herself to him, wrapping her arms around him into a hug, sniffling as she held him.

Naruto at the back just watched in pain. Seeing Sakura giving Sasuke all the attention. She did not even ask about Naruto's well-being when he came back.

He thought back on all his time with Sakura.

Sakura was mean to him all the time in the Academy, at the bell test she did not even bother to help his clone when the clone got ensnared and only went after Sasuke, as well as her abuse on him. He wondered now, why did he like her to begin? Because she was pretty? Did he try to get with her so that he would not be lonely in the Academy? However, she never genuinely cared about him, did she? At least only as a person.

All she ever cared about was Sasuke, always supporting him, always defending him. Sasuke was all she talked about. Teamwork? Maybe, but only if her Sasuke-kun called the shots.

Naruto thought about what Kohaku said. The story of his future self, being second choice. He said in his mind. "Maybe Kohaku was right. Am I really a masochist? Or not? Maybe I am."

One thing was for sure, Haruno Sakura was out of his heart. No more, he won't become second picking, not like this, no way. Naruto was done.

Naruto looked away and went to the door, inside he was growling like a raging raptor. He said to Tsunade. "Come on, you still got Kakashi-sensei to heal up."

They went to Kakashi's room in the hospital. Tsunade healed up Kakashi, and Tsunade took the opportunity to say. "I thought you were the best, and you beaten by two low life thugs."

Kakashi on the bed groaned. "Sorry to disappoint."

"Well that's taken care of. Now Naruto." Tsunde turned towards the blonde. "Let's go back to the tower. There are still more things that needs to be settled."

* * *

Waiting in the office, Kohaku and Yugao in their ANBU attire seated on opposite windows. Kurenai and Anko took their seats on the chairs in front of the Hokage's table. And Tsume was leaning on the wall. None of them said a word ever since Tsunade told them to stay there.

Tsunade entered the room, with Naruto and Shizune behind. "Alright so you three." Tsunade pointed at Kurenai, Anko and Tsume. "What were you doing with Naruto, Yugao and Kohaku?"

"We were given orders by Danzo to apprehend them. We didn't know that he set them up to begin with." Tsume said.

"We found them at Tanzaku Town. They fled to the Hot Water village, and they tried to make their escape." Anko said.

"And how did they do that?" Tsunade asked as she sat on the Hokage chair. Everyone fell silent.

"Well…." Tsunade stretched the word.

Kohaku then said. "We uh….we thought like Naruto."

Tsunade then asked, "What do you mean? Explain."

After they gave their _detailed_ explanation, Naruto biting his tongue, holding his laughter. "Um yeah. So I distracted Kuromaru at the river, taking a page from Naruto's book." Kohaku said. "And I got Anko busy with a crowd. Also taking a page from Naruto's book." Yugao added.

Tsume and Anko were pouting in irritation. Foiled by such unorthodox methods.

"Well ok but you guys still got caught." Tsunade said.

"We let them catch us." Kohaku said much to Anko and Tsume's displeasure. "But there was something else." Kurenai said.

"What?" Tsunade asked. "Some creatures attacked us." Kurenai answered.

"What creatures?"

"Crocodiles, huge crocodiles. One was like as big as a house, and there were four with tusks can run and climb on trees." Naruto answered.

"And that's not all. They can do ninjutsu." Kurenai added. "Wait, wait. Crocodiles? What do you mean crocodiles?" Anko asked.

"You were so occupied in throttling us, you didn't even notice them?" Yugao asked. Naruto took out the Sarcosuchus tooth. It was like a six inch dagger. "Any idea what we are dealing with?" Tsunade asked Kohaku.

"No." Kohaku paused. "But someone else might know. Kaseki Choten, the clan head. I can arrange a meeting this evening with him for you Hokage-sama. Along with select few." If Kohaku were to pick, he'd choose those who have seen those ancient animals. Namely Naruto, Yugao and Kurenai. They've seen the animals and were attacked by them. The issues with the sea predators and the one mystery animal still needs to be addressed. And also, the news of a power vacuum needed to be mentioned.

Once Tsunade dismissed them. Yugao and Kohaku were at the corridor. Anko and Tsume left the tower. Kurenai however approached Naruto.

"Naruto." She said to him. "Listen, I felt a little bad that I did not teach you genjutsu when you were interested in learning about it. If you still want to learn about it, come find me alright?"

Naruto eyes lit up and he made a nod, and with that Kurenai left the three.

"Yugao-san." Kohaku said, facing her he took off his mask, Naruto decided to leave them be and went ahead of them.

"I know I'm very late in this, but I have to say it." He breathed in deep. "I'm sorry about Hayate. I'm sorry I was not there for you. I mean in your grieving."

Yugao looked down, taking off her mask as well. "Thank you Kohaku-san. I understand, you got attacked ok? You were hospitalized, please don't beat yourself over it." She said.

"I actually saw you in the hospital."

"Y-you visited me?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's where I met Kichirou. He told me about dinosaur blood."

"Oh, thank you."

Naruto then stepped in. "Hey Kohaku."

"Hmm?"

"Can I go see the raptors? Haven't seen them in a long while."

"Yeah, go ahead. Just mind Shinku, Midori and Yasei."

"Hang on Naruto." Yugao said, stopping Naruto. "Kohaku-san. You still need to explain to us about what is with you and mother. I think we deserve to know Kohaku-san."

Kohaku stood there for a moment. "Alright follow me. I should show you something."

Kohaku led them into the Kaseki Compound. Kohaku had not said anything as he brought them inside. Passing through the main building, Kohaku took a left turn. Making his way around the Hatchery.

He passed through some trees, into a small clearing. "Where are we?" Naruto asked standing next to Yugao, looking around. This small clearing surrounded by trees.

Kohaku stood in the middle. In front of him, were two wooden crosses erected from the ground. There was a small bed of roses at the two cross and one had the amber necklace on it.

"I found this spot when the Kaseki clan first moved in here years back. I was not able to give them proper headstones for them, so I had to do this instead." He said, his voice was empty, a hollow shell.

Yugao went up to stand beside Kohaku, she read the names on the crosses. Naruto stood beside Kohaku as well. He read the names. "Who are they?"

"Arakawa Takashi. My father." Kohaku said with no emotion in his voice. Yugao jaw slowly dropped.

"And uh. Who is the other one Kohaku?" Naruto quietly asked.

Kohaku's breathing became heavy.

He said under his breath. "The best of us all." There was a short silence till he spoke again.

"Kaseki Momoyo."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, see you in the next chapter and Happy Holidays.**


	24. Chapter 24 Kaseki Momoyo

**Close to the New Year, and I have a new chapter. This chapter, first half of it sucked to write. It was hard to keep every character right, and a part of me wanted to write the second half to progress the story further. But I must do it, and where we are.**

 **Also guys, tell me what pairing you guys think is ideal. Not saying I will do it, just like to know your opinion.**

 **Please Fav, Follow, and Review.**

 **Your reviews are my fuel. Please Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 24: Kaseki Momoyo

(Play the Naruto sadness and sorrow music)

Years back, before the Kaseki Clan was a part of Konoha, they lived in discretion and subtlety in Kirigakure. It was a time where Kirigakure was not known as the Bloody Mist, a time before the terror of the Fourth Mizukage. Where they did not have internal conflicts. The Kaseki Clan used their dinosaurs in combat extremely rarely, making sure their companions stay a secret as much as possible.

Clans are known to have a child prodigy among their members, and the Kaseki Clan was no exception. And who was the child prodigy of the Kaseki Clan, there would be no doubt that it was the child of Kaseki Hiroko and Arakawa Takashi. The best of them all.

Kaseki Momoyo.

She was the first child of Hiroko and Takashi. Momoyo was the genius. A master in Taijutsu, Suiton, Kenjutsu, Shurikenjutsu, Kusarigamajutsu, Bojutsu, Kaseki Jutsu, and other techniques making her an incredible powerhouse.

Kaseki Momoyo was a tall girl for her age, taking from her mother looking like her as well.

In the Academy, she was the icon. Top in her class, top in popularity, she was the top of all. She was liked and admired by everyone. Hiroko and Takashi could not any prouder of their daughter.

She became a genin at six, and she became a sister at the same age. She became the sister to Kaseki Kohaku. Momoyo could not be any more elated with her baby brother.

To her, Kaseki Kohaku was her beloved baby brother. To others however, he was a shadow, a ghost. Perhaps even to his parents. There was no Momoyo and Kohaku, there was only Momoyo and her brother, that's it.

Kaseki Momoyo knew things were tough for Kohaku, but Hiroko and Takashi needed to focus on Momoyo, she was the top of the Kaseki Clan, she was needed in representing the Kaseki Clan. Whether there was truly favouritism in the family it was not clear, but it was clear that Momoyo was getting more of the attention.

And after a few years of becoming genin, she became a jonin in such a short span of time.

Young Kohaku's thoughts on Kaseki Momoyo. He loved her, respected her, admire her. And yet, he needed her, depended on her. She held so much power because she represented the Kaseki Clan, who's to defy her?

Then, the Third Shinobi War occurred, and Kirigakure became the Bloody Mist. And Kaseki Momoyo was deployed to fight, along with Arakawa Takashi.

It was after Hatake Kakashi received a sharingan from Obito. Namikaze Minato was sent to carry out his own mission away from his students. Moving through the forest in the midst of the Third Shinobi War.

"Namikaze Minato." A voice called out, stopping him in his tracks. A figure landed in front of him, Minato was surprised, that a ten year old girl is calling him out.

"Namikaze Minato of the Leaf. Also known as the Yellow Flash of the Leaf. Jounin sensei of the White fang's son, an Uchiha and a medical ninja." Momoyo addressed him with crossed arms, she was in a standard Kirigakure Shinobi attire with various weapons. The adult and the child stood face to face.

"You are quite brave, standing up to me like this." Minato said, with a small smile. "So you know who I am. What is your name child?" He asked.

"It does not really matter. It's not like we're allies are we?"

"Huh, ok. Little bit unfair right? You know who I am but I don't know who you are."

"Everyone knows who you are. You are known for taking out one thousand Iwa Shinobis, forcing the second Tsuchikage to accept a peace treaty." Momoyo said.

"Hmm, news travel fast." Minato said in a slight casual manner.

"Yeah, that's what everyone calls you. The Yellow Flash of the Leaf." Momoyo paused, then with a growl she said.

"I prefer to call you the Yellow Genocide."

Minato kept his composure, but being called that may have been a slight eye opener. "Coming from someone who was from the Bloody Mist, it's a little ironic. I don't flaunt it, but it was either them or my comrades. Being a shinobi yourself, you should know despite your age."

Momoyo just kept staring at him. Minato then said, "Well, it was nice talking to you but I need to get back to the rest of my allies."

"Sorry but I am going to have to trouble you some more." Momoyo said getting into a stance.

"I really don't want to kill you girl. Especially a kid."

"Right, but killing a thousand people is no trouble huh?" Momoyo snapped back. "Yeah, the thing about you is that you are about close range killing right? Your seals is what makes you fast. You put your seals in your special kunai and you move to where ever you throw them. You touch me, and your seal is on me. Did I miss out anything?"

Minato jaw dropped a bit. He reached out his trademark kunai, "You have quite a lot of intel on me."

"Yeah well like I said. I'm going to have to trouble you some more now." Momoyo hissed a bit.

Minato groaned. "I don't want to do this kid." He threw the kunai above her. Momoyo knocked the kunai back to his feet with her sword. With only a few hand seals, she made her Jutsu.

 **Suiton: Suiryudan No Jutsu**

Momoyo blasted a raging wave of a water dragon at Minato. The Leaf Jounin tossed another kunai to a branch, trying to make an attempt to get away from the water. Taking a sickle and chain, Momoyo tossed the sickle which hooked onto the branch, she pulled it hard breaking the branch. When Minato arrived to his kunai, the branch gave way. As he threw another kunai, Momoyo jumped up with chakra armoured back and chakra club tail. She spun around, club tail coming Minato's way fast. He'd never seen such a technique before.

With a flip, Minato placed a hand on the end of her club tail and pushed himself away from her. The seal was placed. When they both landed, the Yellow Flash teleported on Momoyo's club tail. "I'm really sorry kid." Minato said, and he threw the Kunai at her neck.

Only for it bounce off when it hit Momoyo's neck, which was protected by the armour plating. Momoyo knew this was coming. She straightened her tail, Minato still holding onto the tail tried to pull it attempting to swing her away. Momoyo did not even budge.

She lifted her tail up high, and Minato along with it. She flung her tail hard, throwing Minato off her. She smashed her tail down, making a big crack on the earth towards Minato. The Yellow Flash jumped away landing far away from Momoyo. And the armour plating and club tail disappeared.

"Kid, you're really forcing my hand here." Minato said. Throwing his special kunais all over the place, around Momoyo. She did not notice one kunai falling behind her. She threw her chained sickle, hooked onto a branch, but before she could do anything, she felt a kunai on her neck.

"Huh, so I could not beat the Yellow Flash." Momoyo said with depression, letting go of the chain. "I don't want this kid. I can tell, you are a good kid, you have a nice family. You hold them dear. But your village sent you on a suicide mission. At least tell me your name." Minato said.

"They didn't send me on a suicide mission. I told you, I was just sent to trouble you some more." Momoyo turned her head a bit looking at Minato, before turning into water, splashing onto the ground.

"A water clone?" Minato thought. "She can do all that as a water clone? Incredible."

 **Suiton: Daibakufu No Jutsu**

A massive vortex of water came to Minato from the side, washing all the kunais around far away, Minato quickly reacted and threw one more kunai away to a branch, teleporting him away from the water vortex. Once he made way to the kunai however, he heard a low rumbling growl behind. Minato was knocked back down to the ground.

Minato quickly got on his feet. "Ok, I was sloppy I admit. But I'm giving you a chance before I really get serious with you."

Momoyo landed on near Minato. She looked really different, chakra surging all over her, her covered in chakra shaped like a carnivorous dinosaur, a long tail behind her, chakra around her arms with two sharp claws over her hands and chakra covering her head, and she had sharp serrated teeth in her mouth. Her eyes were a beastly red.

 **Ninpo: Rekkusu Ora No Jutsu** (Rex Aura Jutsu)

"What is that?" Minato asked himself surprised. Momoyo let out a trumpeting roar. Minato held out his hand and a chakra began to swirl. Minato rushed in to slam the Rasengan at Momoyo.

The Kaseki could not dodge in time, with the Rex aura she braced herself, bringing her arms and tail to shield herself. The Rasengan made impact, grinding and smashing Momoyo, sending her crashing through trees. Minato stood there, looking at the dust cloud.

"I'm sorry kid. I wished you could have told me your name. But I can respect your desire for secrecy for it. You have my respect kid." Minato sighed. But then, glowing was seen through the dust cloud. A loud trumpeting bellow was heard, it really surprised Minato.

 **Yoton: Kazan Dan No Jutsu**

There was a huge glowing coming out of the dust. Out emerged the massive sphere of molten lava, coming for Minato. Splashing onto the ground it created a lava field. With his final kunai, he threw it at the dust cloud, teleporting him away from the lava field. Once he reached his kunai, he standing face to face with Momoyo with the Rex aura still surging around her, she looked only slightly bruised from the Rasengan.

"My mission is done, I've troubled you long enough. I'm out of here. I think I will die if I continue this, and it's true, I do have a family to think of." Momoyo said with a low rumbling growl. "You want to know my name so much Yellow Genocide?"

She undid her justu, staring at the Leaf Ninja. "Kaseki Momoyo."

Minato studied her, a child so young and so powerful. "Well, thank you Kaseki Momoyo. You may have delayed me, but I have nothing but respect for you. I hope this war ends soon, and I think the next time we meet, you would be a Kage."

Walking past her, Minato was about to leave when Momoyo called out to him once more. "Actually, I don't think I will become Kage, not with the state Kirigakure is in."

Momoyo then continued. "Kirigakure is on the verge of self-destruction, and I suspect someone is plotting from the shadows. And I have to think about my family now."

Minato asked, "What do you mean?" He turned around, only to see Momoyo having large chakra wings attached to her arms.

 **Ninpo: Ptero Tsubasa No Jutsu** (Ptero Wings Jutsu)

With big leap, Momoyo took to the skies, flapping her chakra wings and flying away from Minato.

"Hmm, Kaseki Momoyo. Kaseki, where have I heard that before?" Minato pondered as he took off to regroup with his comrades.

Arakawa Takashi was not so fortunate in the Third Shinobi War, he lost his life in a Kumo ambush. His family was devastated, they did not have the chance to say goodbye, and Kohaku would never had the chance to bond with his father.

Things has gotten worse after the incident with the Kaguya Clan. Causing Kirigakure and the Land of Water to have animosity and distrust people with special abilities and bloodlines. The Kaseki Clan were confident, the Fourth Mizukage was under control, but by whom they did not know. Kaseki Choten made the decision to leave Kirigakure, to protect themselves. And Kaseki Momoyo suggested to make for Konohagakure. But the day before they left, they did not suspect who would be the one to stop them in their escape.

The Fourth Mizukage himself, Yagura.

No human or dinosaur was to be spared, despite the fact that the Kaseki already had a considerably low number. Yagura in his carnage with the power of the Sanbi killed most of the dinosaurs and Kaseki members. Only Choten and Hiroko's family were on the run.

However, when one is only five years old, it's hard to keep up. In this case, Kaseki Kohaku.

Out of the village, Yagura's rampage was upon the Kaseki Clan. In the midst of the chaos, Momoyo and Kohaku got separated. Moving through the forest, Momoyo knew they had to head west if they were going to get to Konoha and the hopeful chance of regrouping with the clan.

All Kohaku could do was be in guilt and sorrow. Momoyo gave him a hug. "Don't be sorry ok Koha-nii. We will find them ok? You and me."

"You are not going anywhere, traitorous scum!" A voice was heard from above in the forest. Momoyo quickly carried her brother on her back. Quickly taking to the trees, Momoyo jumped through the trees, trying to escape from the Sanbi Jinchuriki.

"Hold tight Koha-nii!" Momoyo said, as she make a leap she made her hand seals as she turned around.

 **Suiton: Suijinheki**

She shot a wall of water blocking Yagura. Momoyo took the opportunity to move away as fast as she could. Unfortunately, as a Jinchuriki, Yagura had one attack that was faster. In his two tails form, Yagura fired a tailed beast bomb at them. Momoyo hugged her brother tight, making a giant leap with raptor legs. The bomb hit a tree, and the force was too great. Shielding her brother, Momoyo flew across the forest.

Sliding down a rocky cliff, Momoyo kept protecting her brother as they tumbled down. In the trench, Momoyo let go of Kohaku. She was bleeding all over, and Kohaku's head was bleeding a bit. "Koha-nii, you ok?" She groaned, she stood up checking him, was not too injured. Only then did she notice, the purple mist and large plants around them.

"Koha-nii come here." Momoyo took out something in her back pouch. "This won't hurt too much ok?" Momoyo took Kohaku's hand, injecting the contents in the syringe she had.

Seeing Kohaku's pained face, she said. "I'm sorry it hurt. But, it's dinosaur blood. Now you survive this poison gas ok?"

"Wh-what about you?" He asked.

"I only have one. I'm sorry." Momoyo coughed badly. "We must go. Come on Koha-nii." Momoyo groggily stood up, holding his hand as she led him through the poisonous trench.

"But you cannot go. You-you will…" Kohaku whimpered a bit.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry Koha-nii." Momoyo coughed, bringing him out of the poisonous trench. The purple mist disappeared along with the plants, and sunlight was soon in sight.

"Come on, we're almost there Koha-nii." Momoyo said, she was looking way too pale now. They went out of the trench and they were in a grassy clearing, but Momoyo could go on no more.

Poisoned, bleeding and pale, she collapsed, falling on her back. Kohaku quickly came to her, trying to pick her up, but it only caused Momoyo more pain.

"I'm sorry Koha-nii. I cannot come with you." Momoyo said, coughing.

"No, you can. You can, don't leave me." Kohaku cried a bit.

"You must go west to Konohagakure, just go straight. Find mom or anyone that can help you ok? Be strong Koha-nii. I cannot go anymore."

"No, don't. First father, now you? Don't please."

"I'm sorry Koha-nii. You must go. We cannot let the Mizukage catch you. You must go ok?" Momoyo reached to her, removing her necklace. "I know mother and father has never given you a gift before. I'm sorry they had to pay attention to me more. But at least, I can still give you a gift now before it's too late." She put the amber necklace on Kohaku.

"I will miss you, Koha-nii." Momoyo coughed out blood. "You must go now." She held Kohaku's hand. Momoyo started breathing faster, before it started to slow down.

"Koha-nii." She breathed out one last time.

Crying his heart out to her, five year old Kohaku was on his own, left searching for anyone. For almost too long, Kohaku was about to give in to fatigue when he heard a low roar. A roar belonging to a three-horned face.

The Triceratops rescued Kohaku, bringing him back to the Kaseki clan's remaining survivors.

And the rest is history, the Kaseki clan made their home in Konoha.

But it was not a happy home for Kohaku. Being in a home with a distraught mother, Hiroko hardly spent time with him. At six, Kohaku entered the Academy. But being introduced as someone from Kirigakure, no one was sure of him.

Even mean classmates made no hesitation in voicing it out, calling him an outsider. All his days in school, he sat alone in the corner. The upperclassmen took it further, Kohaku was the recipient of beatings from them. And Kohaku coming home with a black eye, Hiroko was not bothered, she was too much in pain by the loss of her precious daughter, which she never got to say goodbye.

Things got much worse one night. Coming home from the Academy, Kohaku was not prepared to see his mother in an angry and intoxicated state. Seeing the large number of sake bottles in the kitchen, and Hiroko with her raptor legs, it was scary for him.

Hiroko turned to Kohaku. "You." She growled. "Mom?" Kohaku nervously asked.

"It's your fault! You monster!" She pushed her son to the ground.

"How could you do this to me?! I have nothing now!" She growled. "Should have been you! Should have been you! It's what you wanted isn't it huh?! Are you happy now?!"

"Mama!" He cried, but it fell on deaf ears. Hiroko made an axe kick on the kitchen table, breaking it in half and spilling the bottles.

"Mama! No! Please!" He cried some more, only for Hiroko to growl some more. "You did this! It's you!"

"Mama! I'm sorry mama!"

"You took it all away!"

Kohaku crawled away, getting up and ran out the door. Running and running, he tripped over his own leg. He didn't get up, he just cried till he slept through the night. Only when we woke up, did he notice a crimson feathered raptor sleeping with him, trying to keep him warm.

But things did not improve much. Hiroko knew her mistake, but communication was still lacking in between them.

The age of seven, Kohaku was still in the Academy, but again it was lonely for him, it just hurt so much. He missed Momoyo too much through it all, he wanted to see her again.

Standing at a cliff, his mind raced through his pain. Momoyo and Takashi's passing, Hiroko's words, the Academy. He just wanted it all to stop. He just wanted it all to end.

Intentional or not, he lost his footing. Falling down the cliff, he tried to grab onto anything, but to no avail. Halfway down, he felt a grip on the collar of his red t-shirt, breaking his fall. He looked up to see who saved him. It was a genin, holding onto a rope. Kohaku knew this genin, a classmate who was in his class before. One of the very few who did not show any cruelty to him.

Uchiha Itachi.

Bringing him back up to the cliff. Itachi just watched Kohaku sitting down, his face was empty, hollow.

"Are you ok?" Itachi asked.

"Y-yeah, thanks." Kohaku nodded a bit. They did not really have much to talk about, Kohaku did not want to open up, Itachi did not want to probe in out of respect.

"Well, please be careful ok?" Itachi said to him and he left to join his genin team.

The rest was history.

* * *

Telling the life and death of Kaseki Momoyo and Arakawa Takashi, his time in the Academy, his incident with Kaseki Hiroko. Naruto and Yugao absorbed it all. Neither of them had to experience anything like this, not as an ANBU or as the underestimated ninja among the rookies.

The three standing at the two crosses, Kohaku in his ANBU attire without his mask said. "I'm older than my sister was now. But I'm still less than half as powerful. I used to hear my mother calling for them in the night, begging for them to come back."

"Oh man, Kohaku. I-I got no idea what to say. I'm sorry." Naruto said standing next to him. Yugao just stood there silent. She walked up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Do you wish to be alone?"

"It's fine." Kohaku reached and took the amber necklace, putting it around his neck. "We should go." They got back onto the main path, and to the main building.

Inside the building, Kaseki Choten was in there. "Ah you three. I need to inform you guys that at eight in the evening the Kaseki Clan is having a meeting downstairs here, with you three, Jiraiya, Shizune, Kurenai and the Fifth Hokage. Naruto, I need you to bring the Megalodon tooth again. Seeing how you three ran into another creature of certain similarity, you wouldn't have happen to obtain another sample would you?"

Naruto, took the Sarcosuchus tooth and handed to Choten. "Thanks Naruto. Well, I will see you in the evening."

"You went to see the Fifth Hokage?" Yugao asked.

"Yeah, she was quite curious about our clan, saying that she thought we were just a myth." Choten made a small chuckle. "Well, I hope she does not get too curious, especially with the carnivores."

Tsunade and Shizune were in a tea shop, having tea while reading the data book concerning the Kaseki Clan, and the ninjas that were keeping her interest.

"You know, I think I could say that I have never seen a clan like this before." Tsunade said to Shizune. "What do you mean?" Shizune asked.

"This clan is so diverse in their skills. A jack of all trades master of none."

"Well, it's the dinosaurs that have these skills, not the Kaseki members." Shizune said.

"But only they could control them." Tsunade said.

"Choten said it already. It's not control, it's a relationship, mutual understanding." Shizune reminded her.

Flipping through the pages, the different dinosaur species were shown. Tsunade then said. "They have dinosaurs for different purposes. They have herbivores for logistics, civilian defence and medical purposes. They have flying dinosaurs for recon. They have small carnivores for infiltration and assassination. And they have large carnivores for counter terrorism."

She then took a look at Naruto's data. "7 D-ranked, 1 C-ranked and 1 A-ranked missions. Well, we can add one S-rank to the list. And his team is like a copy of the Fourth Hokage's team. That's just like Hiruzen-sensei."

Looking at Kohaku's data, it was a bit hard to get a read on the guy. "Hmm, this guy. Being from Kirigakure, his natural talent is Suiton. He also knows Bojutsu. Genjustu, well the flying dinosaurs had that covered a bit. Made Chunin on his first attempt, if he really wanted he could have become Jounin already. So far he has completed 275 D-rank, 204 C-rank, 7 B rank, 1 A rank, and now 1 S rank. Huh, little rich kid making money out of these lower rank missions."

"We should probably get ready for that meeting right?" Shizune suggested. "I guess you're right. Let's go Shizune." Tsunade stood up.

Evening came, Tsunade and Shizune holding Tonton were walking towards the main building of the Kaseki Compound. In front of them were Jiraiya, Choten, Kohaku, Yugao, Kurenai and Naruto were waiting for them.

"Alright now we're here, the specimens we need to discuss are inside." Choten said. "Alright let's go then." Tsunade said.

"Hey whoa, whoa. That pig is not coming in." Kohaku said, pointing at Tonton. "What, why?" Shizune asked.

"That pig will cause problems."

"What are you talking about?"

"Someone inside will get too excited seeing that pig. Trust me, just get that pig to leave." Shizune finally agreed, and Tonton left to return to the Hokage tower. And with that, everyone went in.


	25. Chapter 25 Uchiha Sasuke

**Hey folks, New Year which means semester reopening and more troubles to deal with. Yay. I got to say the previous chapter on Momoyo's part and Kohaku's backstory was sloppy, because I wanted to focus on pushing the story further instead of focusing on history.**

 **Got a new chapter and Jurassic Park reference will obvious.**

 **Constructive criticism welcomed.**

 **Thor94: I am not making Naruto mastering all kinds of shinobi arts, maybe a little bit more in genjustu and fuinjutsu but not too much. I am not going to overpower him. The story won't work if he's too powerful. The story is not going to centre on Naruto becoming powerful, it's going to be about like him and his friends learning from each other.**

 **Uqoxe24: We can't have Tonton getting snatched away can we :)**

 **Please fav, follow and review**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 25: Uchiha Sasuke

Everyone went into the main building. "This way." Choten led to them a door at the right side of the building. Passing through the door, they went down a set of stairs. They could hear indistinct sounds of chittering. "What is that noise?" Shizune asked as they continued down the stairs. "Others that are here for this meeting." Choten replied as they reached another door.

Opening the door, they saw a grey room with lights on the ceiling, small windows around the top of the walls to show the herbivore fields. A table was in the middle of the room with several books, scrolls, and Naruto's trophies. The Megalodon and Sarcosuchus tooth. At the side of the table was the Sauropod vertebrae.

On top of that, Kichirou, Satomi the troodon and Shinku the raptor were in the room too, conversing.

"Kichirou I'm telling you I smell pork. There's pork around. I feel like bacon tonight now." Satomi jumped onto the table said, licking her teeth. Kichirou was leaning on Shinku. The crimson feathered raptor started making a purr and a chuffing growl.

"We already had dinner, no need to stuff yourself. And we have to be on this, so stay here." Kichirou said to Satomi.

"Kichirou." Choten said to his son. They greeted him back. "Who are these two? I've seen the yellow one before, but not the red one." Tsunade stepping in asked.

"Yellow one is Satomi. And the red one is Shinku." Choten said.

"Shinku?" Kurenai asked herself.

"Alright now that we are all here, we should start." Tsunade said, and everyone gathered around the table. "So Naruto said that there was an attack involving crocodiles. And this was not the first kind of attack that has happened around the Land of Fire."

"Yes." Choten took the crocodile tooth. "And from what I can tell, this crocodile is not supposed to be in any ecosystem of today, this includes the predators Naruto and Kohaku has spoken off in the mission in the Land of Waves."

Shinku let out a caw, and more chuffing growl and purring. Kichirou made the translation for those who did not understand. "Shinku said that when he and Kohaku were at the coast, ships were destroyed by sea predators, creatures that none of us has ever seen before."

"Yes, one of them." Choten added holding the shark tooth. "From my knowledge, is a Megalodon, a shark. A massive shark that is supposed to be extinct long ago." With this knowledge, eyebrows were raised.

"Is there any other attacks like this?" Kurenai asked. "One more." Yugao answered. "Remember when Kohaku got hospitalized?" She asked.

"Yeah? We thought it was either Orochimaru attacked him or something." Kurenai answered.

"It was something else." Kohaku said. "I went back to investigate the site of the attack. It was something big. Massive footprints metres apart, trees toppled over. And then the trail just stopped."

"It was also summoned." Naruto added.

"A summon? Which means someone is involved." Jiraiya added.

"What animal are we dealing with here?" Tsunade turned to Choten. "I'm not really sure. However…" Looking at the sauropod backbone. "I may have some idea. But I cannot really be sure with such limited resources of information we have here."

"And where do you think you could get more Intel?" Tsunade asked.

"Back where we were. Kirigakure. But that is absolutely out of the question." Choten answered.

"Kohaku took pictures. But then Danzo had to ruin it, not sure where those pieces of information are now." Satomi crouching on the table said.

Meanwhile, Kurenai was looking at Shinku the crimson feathered raptor from head to tail, leading to Shinku to stare at her with a purring growl. "Whoa, why is that dinosaur staring at me like that?" Kurenai asked stepping back a bit.

"Because _you_ are staring at him." Naruto standing beside her said. "Shinku's a raptor. When you stare at a raptor, they just stare at you right back."

"Oh." Kurenai looked away. "I just thought it's quite interesting. Shinku's my father's name too."

"Oh really? Wow, that's cool." Naruto bumped her on the elbow. And when Kurenai turned her head, she was up close face to face to Shinku. With a gasp, Kurenai froze with wide eyes. Everyone just stopped.

"Whoa where did he come from?!" Naruto stepped back. "Naruto what do I do?" Kurenai whispered staring face to face with the crimson raptor. "He's not going to attack with all of us around. I don't know, just let him do whatever he wants now." Naruto said.

Shinku staring straight at Kurenai starting purring. She felt his breath on her face as he snorted, Leaning forward, he started chittering. He started nudging his snout on her forehead. Sniffing, Shinku continued to nudge his snout around Kurenai's face. Pulling his snout away from Kurenai's, the raptor let out a snarling screech.

"Shinku." Choten firmly said. The raptor looked at the Kaseki head, and backed away from Kurenai. She let go of the breath he was holding. "What in the hell was that?" She quietly asked.

"He won't say. Maybe he sees something in you, or maybe he likes you." Satomi said. "Back to the case of Danzo." Tsunade said to everyone, bringing the topic back.

"Right." Satomi said, jumping off the table and landing in front of the Fifth Hokage. "He's got to pay for this, and also the case with the Sharingan."

"We just received the news from the pursuing ANBU, they lost Danzo's trail." Tsunade said. Yugao clenched her fist. "Dammit."

"The captured Foundation ANBU were of no help. Even if they did decide to talk, the seal on their mouths forces them into paralysis." Jiraiya leaning on the wall said.

"Danzo really want his secrets kept." Shizune said.

"We still got the Foundation ANBU base to take care of." Kohaku pointed out. "Hold on, what about any more attacks that could happen?" Naruto asked. "Who knows if that big something comes back?"

"I can ask the toads. See if they know anything about whatever animal we're referring to. I'll also have to find a way to remove the seal on the Foundation ANBU." Jiraiya said.

"Wait. Are you guys forgetting something?" Satomi leapt back onto the table. "Danzo has a Sharingan. We cannot just ignore that. Where the hell did he get one huh?"

Naruto started to wonder. "You think he has something to do with the Uchiha massacre don't you?" He asked Satomi. "A sick bastard like him, maybe. I don't know." The troodon answered.

"Uchiha Itachi was the one responsible for the slaughter of the Uchiha." Yugao reminded them.

"Yeah but something does not add up. I saw Danzo through Kohaku's eyes, his methods are nasty. And when he used his Sharingan to kidnap Kohaku, he made accusations of the Kaseki Clan about turning on the Leaf, and he said that he will not allow history to repeat itself."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Shizune asked.

"Exactly, what do you think he meant by that? History repeat itself, if he meant a clan turning against the Leaf it could potentially mean only one clan, seeing as how there hasn't been a rebellion from other clans." Satomi made her deductions.

Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shizune and Kurenai were in awe. Seeing a Troodon, a dinosaur showing such intelligence. Shinku made a purring growl at Satomi.

"Shinku, I'm not making wild assumptions ok? I'm trying put pieces together based on what we know. Also Danzo's eye swirled my head when he used his Sharingan on Kohaku, more dirt on him the better." Satomi replied to the raptor.

"We don't know for sure Satomi, Danzo could have gotten that Sharingan long ago." Yugao said. Kurenai then said. "We'll know for sure when information is gathered from the Foundation base, or if we can capture Danzo."

"Then now what do we do?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade then made the decision. "Alright. Kohaku and Jiraiya are going to investigate the Foundation ANBU base tomorrow morning, and you should take Satomi with you as well, also Jiraiya you have to follow Danzo's movements with your spy network. Yugao, you should take some ample rest. After that, you and your ANBU team are going scan around our borders, search for any sign of infiltration around the village or the presence of any anomaly of the predatory kind. Kurenai, Naruto. You two carry on as you were."

Everyone agreed, except Naruto.

"Come on Baa-Chan. There's got to be something I can do." Naruto said.

Tsunade thought about it for a moment. "Actually Naruto, you need to report to the Hokage Tower tomorrow morning." She said and he nodded.

"Alright have we covered everything? Because I really want to get some sake right now." Tsunade stretched her arms over her head.

"Actually there is one more thing." Kohaku stepped in.

"What is it?"

"The issue of a power vacuum."

No one was really expecting this. Shinku made another chuffing growl. "Right after Gato got killed." Kohaku said.

"What power vacuum? What do you mean?" Shizune asked. "I overheard a mob boss talking about it when Kurenai, Anko and Tsume were hunting us. This guy was an Iwa Chunin before turning into a mob boss."

"Sounds like a guy me and Naruto ran into." Jiraiya said.

"Go on." Tsunade said to Kohaku. "What does Gato gone have to do with whatever is going now?" Naruto asked.

Kichirou then answered. "With Gato gone, there is a power vacuum, every crime boss wants to be up top with the vacant spot. Leading to conflicts within gangs."

Yugao then asked, "How do you guys know these things?" Kurenai also asked. "And why this involve us? Should let the Daimyo handle this, although I doubt he knows what to do."

"My sister and my aunt runs a jewellery shop. The mob sees stones as a worthy income. That's why we stay informed in these sort of things. We need to know who is buying real gems and who is ripping people off, us included." Kichirou answered.

"And now everyone wants the whole pie for themselves. Gangs wars may start." Kohaku said. "How is that our problem? It's not really Konoha's concern is it?" Kurenai asked.

"Kurenai-sensei, people are going to get caught in the crossfire. And Gato might happen again." Naruto said to her, concerned.

"Right, right. And then our external trade will get in trouble." Tsunade said. "But do you know where to start?" Looking at Kichirou and Kohaku.

"Well, we can start by their means of earning." Kohaku suggested. "And how will that help?" Yugao asked.

"See the thing you guys need to understand is what most mobsters do on a day to day basis to earn is mundane." Kichirou answered. "Like counterfeit cigarettes. Make them cheap and quick, and sell them on regular price. Bigger profit and the legitimate company gets affected."

"How's that going to help? We don't really know anyone with counterfeit cigarettes to ask now do we?" Shizune asked.

"Hell yeah we do. And he's right here in this village." Kohaku said, he leaned against Shinku with an arm on the raptor's back.

"Who?" Everyone asked.

"Sarutobi Asuma. All of his cigarettes are counterfeits, it's as clear as day."

Kurenai's jaw dropped. "That can't be. Is- Is he aware that they are counterfeits?"

"Oh yeah he does, he just doesn't care. He figured it was no big deal." Kohaku answered.

Kurenai looked down. "How do you know this?" Kichirou then answered. "He didn't know before I got a good look at it and told him. He was pretty casual about it after I told him. He thought it was not a problem to anyone then, but guess it is now."

"Well we will leave that aside for now. We already got a lot on our plate." Tsunade said. The meeting was over. Kichirou went ahead to bring Shinku and Satomi back their homes, and Choten went with Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Shizune to see them off at the Kaseki arch.

"Kohaku." Naruto said to the Kaseki. "Yeah?" Kohaku asked.

"There is another thing. When me and Kurenai-sensei were fighting. I was using the Spino Arms and I was in the river underwater, then something strange happened. It's like I could sense movement in the water, that's how I knew that crocodile was coming." Naruto said. "Do you know anything about that?"

"Oh yeah. There is something else when you do that Jutsu." Kohaku went to the table, picking up a small dinosaur handbook. "The thing about Spinosaurus, is that his home is also in the water. You know how to fight like one." He handed the book to Naruto. "Now, you need to know how to navigate like one."

"I'll read it. Thanks man." Naruto held the book, inspecting it. While browsing through the pages, he did not notice Kohaku slipping something in his back pouch.

"Kurenai I told you, I'm fine." They heard Yugao's voice. "Please stop asking me about Hayate." They turned to see the two women talking to each other.

"Sorry I was just concerned." Kurenai said in her defence. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. We had a long day already. I just want to get some shut eye." Yugao sighed. "I'll take my leave guys. See you."

Everyone had parted. Everyone was exhausted for the most part. Yugao and Kurenai went home to rest. Kohaku left the main building, heading to his house. Holding the amber necklace in his hands, he entered the door. Taking his sandals off, he stepped into the kitchen. Lights were on, and sitting at the table, was Kaseki Hiroko.

"Kohaku. Please sit." Hiroko said with concern. "We need to talk."

* * *

Instead of walking back home, Naruto was at the carnivore section alone. He made it to the raptor pen, entering inside the vegetation scattered around the pen. Shinku, Midori and Yasei were at the other end of the pen, lying down and resting. Making a small wave at them, he heard sniffing at both of his sides. Gorudo and Hyoga were standing at both of his side.

"Hey guys. Miss me?" Naruto rubbed their chins. Kemuri and Raimu soon appeared and Naruto rubbed their chins too, they all surrounded him. The full moon shining bright, it was good to see the raptors again. He went the gate, sat down and leaned back. Taking the dinosaur handbook, he searched for the dinosaur he was looking for. The handbook was like dossier written by Choten and Tamiko. The four raptors soon gathered around him, sitting down to rest.

Flipping through the pages, he saw pictures of Kuin, Yasei, Jinsoku, Hikoki, Nashi and the other species. And at last he found the page, Tenno the Spinosaurus.

Naruto started reading the page out loud. "Ok here we go. Spinosaurus, largest carnivorous dinosaur known so far. Tenno is bigger than Kuin? Whoa. Spinosaurus specialize in Suiton and defence combat, with the aid of longer than average arms. Also they are experts in water environment combat. They can navigate in the water effortlessly due to one feature found in the edge of the snout. Highly sensitive pressure sensors. This allows the Spinosaurus to detect movements and motion in the water and the water surface. This also helps them to navigate in the water with low visibility."

Naruto closed the book, putting it back in his back pouch. With a sigh he rested his against the metal bars, he took off his forehead protector to get more comfortable. Gorudo moved in closer, lying down next to Naruto. He placed a hand on Gorudo's head, his hand moving through the feathers. Gorudo lifted his head, facing Naruto. The raptor made a snorting chuff, then a purring growl. Listening to the sounds the raptors make, Naruto tried to imitate it.

Naruto tried to make a purring growl at the back of his throat. He breathed out, making a chuffing snort through his nose. Gorudo followed, making the same noises.

In truth, Naruto had no idea what he was saying, just that it was cool to make those raptor noises.

"Man, hell of a day." Naruto groaned looking up into the starry night sky. "Danzo, the meeting. What a day." Naruto then thought back on Kohaku's past. "Hey Gorudo." He quietly said to the golden feathered raptor.

"Did you know about Kaseki Momoyo? Arakawa Takashi? Did Kohaku tell you?" Gorudo nodded his head. "Jeez, I don't know what's worse. Living alone or living with a parent hating you. I wonder, if my parents were alive, will they be mean to me? Dammit this is so crazy. And I'm talking to a raptor." Naruto shook his head, thinking about his parents would not do anything, and they're gone either way.

Another thought ran through Naruto's mind. "Back in the hospital. Dammit, Sakura-chan. Ugh she didn't ask me if I was ok or anything like that, just hugged Sasuke soon as he got up." Naruto sadly said, Gorudo was making a soft growl hearing her name. "Man, is this how Kohaku felt when Yugao and Hayate were together?" Naruto continued to stroke Gorudo's feathers on his head.

"Bah, it's all about Sasuke-teme. Please, I fought a giant shark and crocodile. I fought the Ichibi. I beat Kiba, Neji and Temari. I fought Kabuto and Orochimaru. I did one S-rank mission. I can do Rasengan. Sakura-chan can't see how great I am. Who needs her huh? Right?" Naruto paused. "Right?" This time there was hesitation in saying that. "Man I don't know."

"But Sasuke is an Uchiha, the elite. He has the Sharingan, he can do Katon and the Chidori. He is the top rookie. Everyone worships him, respects him right? Me? I want to be Hokage, but now everyone probably thinks I'm some dirt bag criminal. It's like I'm back to square one, no worse than that. Dammit that turd Danzo. All of my efforts wasted." He sadly said. A small tear threatened to roll down.

"What am I supposed to do? I don't know anymore." Naruto rubbed his face. He thought about his official two teammates. Only Sasuke must make the call, and Sakura follows him, and Naruto has to just listen and obey. Their way or get out.

"Always Sasuke, it's all about that teme to Sakura. All she does is make fun of me and hit me. Bet she wouldn't lift a finger if it's Sasuke. Why did I like her anyway? She's mean to me." A part of him thought about an irony as he continued to sit next to Gorudo, rubbing the raptor's neck.

Girls his age were mean to him, well most of them. And yet he can get along with woman older than him, being friends with Kurenai and Yugao shows. His train of thoughts were interrupted when he felt a budge in his back pouch.

Confused he pulled out the item. It was a light blue scroll. With the bright moon light, he read the contents of the scroll.

"Suiton: Suidan No Jutsu

Tiger, Ox, Tiger, Rat

Knead chakra in stomach and then expel, or expel through water source."

His eyes widened, he knew who gave this to me.

* * *

Naruto managed to slip back home before it got too late at night. Early morning came and he was at the Hokage tower. He was standing in front of the Hokage desk, trying to hold in his excitement.

"I wanted to give this to you before the selected candidates. Well, the original plan was no one was to be selected because the exams was interrupted. But those who have seen your matches were impressed, and you came out victorious on both of them. In addition to the fact that you held your own against a Sannin, and completing an S-rank mission. I'd say you earned it Naruto. Congratulations." Tsunade said with a smile, looking at the blonde in front of her.

Naruto was wearing usual his blue sandals, orange pants and his black t-shirt. But instead of wearing his usual orange jacket which were in his hand, he was wearing a Chunin vest.

"Thank you so much Baa-chan." Naruto went to give her a hug before she could protest. Tsunade had to admit it, his spirit was contagious.

"Don't mind me saying this. But the orange pants does not really match with the vest." Tsunade pointed out. "Well I like the colour." Naruto said.

"Even so, you should get something else now. You're going to be growing out of those clothes sooner or later right?"

"I will. Thanks again."

"Right. Ok, go on, get out of here kid. I got work to do. You should check on your team." Tsunade said to him casually, and by work she meant drinking and lazing about.

Naruto left the office, in his new chunin vest. "Well I guess it's not all bad. Chunin, one step closer to Hokage." Walking down the corridor he saw a Jounin he was not expecting.

"Hey Kurenai-sensei." He waved at her. "Check it, I'm a Chunin now."

"Well done Naruto. I don't think you should be calling me sensei now. Maybe Kurenai-senpai or Kurenai-san" Kurenai smiled. "So what are you doing here?" He asked her.

"Getting my mission for Team 8."

"How's Yugao-san?"

"She's alright. She's off scouting around the village with her team in ANBU. How do you know her anyway? You too seem quite close."

"Mutual friend. Kaseki Kohaku."

Kurenai raised an eyebrow. "I see."

Naruto then asked. "Hey um, when can I learn genjutsu from you?"

Kurenai then said. "If we can find time. With the village's state, things are getting hectic."

"Oh ok. Hey did Shinku give you a fright last night?" Naruto smirked. Kurenai scoffed. "Oh please. As if." Naruto just looked at her, seeing through her.

"Yeah, whatever." Kurenai crossed her arm and pouted. "Don't tell anyone ok?" Seeing her pout like this, Naruto tilted his head, something sparked. "What do you know about that dinosaur anyway?"

"He's a raptor. A meat eater. He's the top in the raptor pack, he uses Katon. Oh and he's fast."

"Yeah, I kind of figured out the fast part." Kurenai said. "Well I got to go already. See you soon alright? Maybe we can celebrate on your promotion another time ok?"

"Alright bye Kurenai-san." They parted.

* * *

After lunch at Ichiraku Ramen. Naruto was heading towards Sasuke's room in the hospital. Whether it's by some blind obligation he had to meet with his team.

He entered the room, to see Sakura seated next to Sasuke with a paper bag full of apples, the Uchiha was just looking off into the distance. "Sakura." He greeted her. In spite of everything that has happened, he still should be respectful.

She turned to see the blonde, noticing his new attire and the difference in how he addressed her.

"Naruto, you've become Chunin?" She asked, quite surprised. "Yep, pretty cool right?" He said.

"Sure. Oh yeah, what's this I hear from Ino? That you were arrested along some other missing nins?" She asked suspiciously.

"Nah, nah. Nothing, it's just mistaken identity. Total misunderstanding." Naruto shrugged it off.

"Oh, well ok then." Sakura went back into peeling the apples. Naruto went to lean back against the wall facing Sakura and Sasuke, hands in his pockets.

Once Sakura finished peeling and cutting the apples, she had them on a plate. Just when she was about to hand a piece to Sasuke, he knocked the plate of her hands.

"Whoa! What the hell you doing?" Naruto said. Sasuke glared at him, not caring about his Chunin vest. Learning from a raptor, Naruto stared at him right back.

"You." Sasuke said. "I want you to fight me. Now." Sakura gasped.

"What? Why? You were just patched by Tsunade Baa-chan." Naruto said. "Shut up and fight me!" Sasuke raised his voice, activating his Sharingan.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, but he decided to play along. He waved his finger, and made a quip to rile Sasuke up.

"Uh, uh, uh. You didn't say the magic word." **(Yes, I did it XD)**

Sasuke growled, he got out of his bed in stood face to face with Naruto. "Fight me dobe!"

"No." Naruto put his finger, he was getting annoyed by this already, and he made a growl like a raptor. "Sasuke, I'm not going to kick your ass and then get myself in trouble for it." Hearing this, Sasuke clenched his teeth.

"Guys just calm down. Why don't we just talk about this ok?" Sakura tried to douse the fire. Ignoring Sakura, Sasuke then said to Naruto. "Don't talk nonsense dobe. You idiot, you don't have any business in acting all high and mighty."

"Are you scared to fight dobe? Is that it?" Sasuke taunted.

"I've swatted flies bigger than you Teme." Naruto countered. "There you go acting high and mighty again. What you think you can beat me, you honestly think we're equals?" Sasuke said.

Naruto was getting ticked already. "First off, if you don't think we're equals why do you want to pick a fight with me? Second, let's recap. I beat Gaara and Neji. I defended Konoha from the Ichibi. And in case you haven't noticed, I made Chunin. So yeah I don't think we're equals."

Sasuke will hear no more of it. He grabbed Naruto's vest and made a left hook, punching him out of the building through the glass. Naruto quickly recovered and ran up the building and Sasuke pursued.

Landing on the roof, Naruto turned to see Sasuke landing in front of him. "What are you doing?!" Naruto shouted, but Sasuke kept on coming. It was too late to make a hand seal, Naruto kept blocking his fury of punches until one came through, knocking him into the towels that were left hanging to dry.

Sakura came up the roof by the stairs. Sasuke chased after Naruto who running through the hanging towels, the Uchiha kicked Naruto's side, Naruto quickly got up and turned to Sakura.

"Hey! Don't just stand there! Help me take him down!" He shouted at her. But Sakura could not bring herself to hurt her Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke made another kick to Naruto's face causing the blonde to tumble and to get wrapped up in a towel. Sasuke pinned him against the wired fence and began punching the blonde covered in the towel.

Sasuke continued to punch, he noticed something. He wasn't punching something soft like, it was getting harder, tougher. Almost like he was punching rock.

A hand came out of the towel, grabbing Sasuke's arm. A huge scaly three clawed hand. Naruto came out of the towel, showing Sasuke his bulk and sharp teeth. Before Sasuke could make another punch, Naruto grabbed his other free arm. Naruto let out a low guttural roar right in front of Sasuke's face disorienting his vision, Naruto slowly squeezed his grip. With controlled strength, he backhanded Sasuke to the other end of the roof.

"You want a piece of me Teme! You got it now!" Naruto leapt up, an arm pulled back. Sasuke jumped out of the way before the hand slammed into the floor, making a small crater. Sasuke tried to kick Naruto's face, the blonde knocked his leg away hard, and capitalizing the pain Naruto made an uppercut on Sasuke's face.

He undid the Spino Arms, Naruto made a cross seal.

 **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu**

The a few clones were made. "Stop it already Sasuke!" They shouted at him. Sasuke did not care, he made his hand seals.

 **Katon: Housenka No Jutsu**

A volley of small fireballs were shot at the clones and Naruto. He leapt out of the way, and the clones took the fire to prevent collateral damage. "What the f- Are you crazy?! Are you trying to kill me or what?!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke was not listening, making his hand seals.

 **Katon: Goukakyuu No Jutsu**

Flames were fired at Naruto, engulfing the roof in flames. "Naruto!" Sakura shouted. When the fire dissipated, Naruto and a clone was seen, preparing a Rasengan. Sasuke's hand created his Chidori. "I'm not done with you yet!" Sasuke yelled.

The two rushed at each other. But before any of them could make contact, they were thrown off their attack, each slamming into a water tank. "What do you guys think you're doing? That was a bit much for a spar right?" Kakashi in his lazy face said.

"The rasengan. When were you able to do it Naruto?" Kakashi thought.

Sasuke's hand was stuck in the water tank, he pulled it out and water poured out. Naruto's Rasengan hit at the lower part of his water tank, damaging the support beams holding it as well.

"Sasuke were you really trying to kill him?" Kakashi sitting on the water tank asked him sternly. "You really got to watch your arrogance. If you want to fight someone, why don't you try me?" Kakashi narrowed his eye. "You do not use that Chidori against a comrade, so stop being childish."

Before anyone could react, the damage support beams on Naruto's water tank started to break. The support beams gave way, and the water tank started to tilt, Sasuke then noticed the massive hole on the other side of the water tank.

The water tank toppled and fell, with Sakura standing in its path.

"Sakura!" Kakashi yelled. Sakura fell backwards screaming as the water tank fell. She closed her eyes, preparing for her doom.

 **(Que X-men first class Sub Lift)**

But someone intervened. Sakura opened her eyes, the water tank's shadow casted over her. "Sakura, move now!" She looked to see who saved her.

Naruto on one knee, breathing heavily with growls, his Spino Arms holding the water tank above his head. Sakura quickly rolled out of the way, while Naruto was still holding the water tank. The water tank measured tons.

With his Spino strength, he let out a roar.

Pushing himself up, he stood up holding the water tank over his head. Kakashi and Sakura watched in awe, seeing such strength. Sasuke was just ticked. Naruto put the water tank down, away from danger.

Sasuke extremely displeased leapt over the fence, leaving the hospital roof. "Naruto, just how strong have you become?"

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, hope to see you in the next chapter.**


	26. Chapter 26 Yuhi Kurenai

**Next chapter is here, thank you for waiting. Things are a complete mess with this semester for me, so troublesome.**

 **Thor94: Kitsune's are supposed to be good in genjutsu? I don't remember seeing that in Naruto, could you tell me where? And I don't think I will make Naruto understand how the raptors talk, I want them to communicate with more on body language.**

 **Review please, follow and fav.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 26: Yuhi Kurenai

Far west out of the village, an investigation was about to commence. Jiraiya was being led by Kohaku to the Foundation ANBU base.

Kohaku was back in his red t-shirt, black hoodie, dark grey pants and black sandals. Officially he's still a Chunin despite the ANBU uniform. Satomi did not go with them, seeing as how she felt was not really needed to be there despite what Tsunade said.

He didn't say a word when he was leading Jiraiya to the base, his face was unreadable.

Kohaku stopped, he remembered where the trap door was. He pointed a space that was covered in rocks and twigs.

"This is it?" Jiraiya asked, and Kohaku nodded. Before Jiraiya took a further step, Kohaku took out his bo-staff, threw it like a spear at the rocks and twig. The sound of a mechanism was heard, and flames were shot up from the ground around the trap door. The two stepped back, and the flames stopped after a while. Kohaku went ahead to pick up his bo-staff.

"Clear?" Jiraiya asked, and Kohaku nodded. The Kaseki stood over the rocks and pulled a twig sticking out of the ground, pulling the trap door open. "It's in there?" Jiraiya asked, Kohaku nodded.

"What's up with you today boy? So silent and mysterious? Why so quiet and broody?" Jiraiya notice a change in Kohaku.

Kohaku just turned to show his unreadable face to Jiraiya, before turning to leap down into the Foundation ANBU headquarters, standing on a pipe with the sunlight shining from above. "Hey Kohaku." The Kaseki looked up to see thesannin standing above the trap door, looking into the horizon.

"I need to take care of something first. You go ahead, or you can wait for me it's up to you." Jiraiya told him, and took to the trees going to the village.

* * *

The hospital roof was a complete mess. Sasuke had left, Kakashi was sitting on the still standing water tank. Sakura was crying after witnessing the whole ordeal, and Naruto just standing at the side clearly unhappy.

"What happened to the teamwork?" Kakashi sighed. "You're the one who taught him the Rasengan right?" He said to Jiraiya who had joined him on the roof. "I know you want to protect Naruto from the Akatsuki, but don't you think he's little too young to learn that? He could have killed Sasuke."

"Look who's talking, teaching Sasuke the Chidori, and using it against his comrade." Jiraiya countered.

As the two continued to talk, Naruto just stayed where he was. His mind raced "Sasuke, what is wrong with him? We're supposed to be a team. We're supposed to be friends. We're supposed to be rivals sure but that was..."

He made a glance at Sakura. "She didn't even help. Why?" He thought.

Inside he was in turmoil. He wanted his team to work, this was supposed to be the team where he worked together with, where he belonged. He wanted to believe.

"Sakura." He heard Kakashi calling her, walking up to her. "Don't worry about this ok? Everything will turn back to normal with them alright?"

This time, Naruto wanted to take the opportunity. He went up to them, he asked. "Sakura, why didn't you help me? I asked you to help me stop him. But you just stood there. What were you just going to let him carry on like that? What if he'd gone too far huh?" Sakura was about to repel Naruto away and hit him, but when she saw his displeased appearance, she stopped.

"Naruto calm down." Kakashi said to him. "Calm down?! I just got assaulted by a comrade when another didn't do anything and you tell me to calm down." Naruto raised his voice.

"Easy Naruto. Did you honestly think Sakura was capable of stopping him?" Kakashi asked.

"She could have at least tried something. She just let Sasuke just went ballistic on me. I am not going to be the one taking the fall for that, I told him already I didn't want to get in trouble, but he just would not listen."

Kakashi made a sigh. "Don't hold it against Sakura ok Naruto? I will deal with Sasuke. You two carry on as you were alright? And good job in becoming Chunin Naruto." He leapt off the roof, leaving the two. Sakura was looking at the direction where Sasuke left, noticing this Naruto left the roof to reach ground floor by walking down the wall.

This was a complete dampener, he'd just became Chunin and he already got in trouble because of Sasuke.

* * *

Back at the Foundation base, Kohaku was not waiting for Jiraiya. Climbing down the pipes, he descended further down. He landed on the wooden crossroad platform with a crouch, he put his hood over his head.

The wooden crossroads branched into four paths, going north, south, east and west. He knew the layout of the place, but there were still small spots he had not seen before when Danzo indoctrinated him into the Foundation ANBU.

Kohaku put his hands in a cross seal and three clones were made. They did not spare a single conversation and split up, each going into the four different paths. Kohaku treading carefully down the dark corridor. Scanning through every door and the rooms were empty. Some rooms had operating tables, others had bookshelf containing scrolls, books and documents, stuff he had seen before as a Foundation ANBU. Juicy secrets of Danzo waiting to be revealed. Scanning through the corridor he heard Jiraiya calling for him.

He returned to the crossroad junction. And Jiraiya was waiting for him there. "Hey kid I didn't think you'd actually go without me." Jiraiya said.

Kohaku's face was just stoic, unreadable. Jiraiya chose not to ask him what the matter was, and carried on with the investigation. Jiraiya looked around the Foundation ANBU base. "Well, I could take a page from Danzo about secrecy, all this time and I never knew this place existed." Kohaku did not make a response to Jiraiya's comment, leading to the sannin getting a bit frustrated by his silence.

"Alright unless you are mute, you got to start talking. Have you found anything so far in here?" Jiraiya asked, Kohaku shook his head.

"Wait." Kohaku finally said his first word of the day. "Oh finally the silent one spoke." Jiraiya said.

"My clone found something."

* * *

Naruto walking down the main streets of Konoha was really not happy. His Chunin vest was unzipped. How was it that his day could turn around so quickly like that?

With hands in his pockets Naruto trudged down the road with villagers glaring at him. He could hear them talking among themselves.

"The brat is still walking out here? I thought he was supposed to be in jail."

"Should have locked him up and throw away the keys."

"Yeah, along with those other two."

"Then what about those who caught the criminals? They just let them go?"

"I heard the Hokage said they were framed."

"How do we know for sure? She could be saying that just to make sure that the Kyuubi-"

"Shhhh."

"Where did he get the Chunin vest? Did he steal one?"

Hearing these comments, it really hurt Naruto, it was just so stressful. He'd tried so hard, and things just went back to where it was. He slowly turned to the villagers speaking among themselves, glaring at them. His breathing was getting heavy, his grinded his teeth.

He really thought he was out of it now, out of their hatred. It's like how he was back when he was younger again. The stares, the painful words, he quickened his pace in his steps. He took off his Chunin out of some misguided shame.

He then heard someone he hoped he would not run into.

"Naruto? What are you doing out here?" Ino said opposite of the street, with her was Shikamaru and Chouji, Shikamaru had a Chunin Vest on him as well. Naruto's mouth twitched at bit and continued walking away, holding his Chunin vest and wiping off dust of it, pretending he did not hear her.

Remembering that Ino told Sakura about his so called arrest, he really did not want to see her.

"Naruto!" She raised her voice as she made her way towards him, her teammates following Ino. Naruto stopped in his tracks, letting out a quiet sigh.

He turned around to face them. "Ino." He greeted. "Shikamaru, Chouji."

"What are you up to?" Shikamaru asked. "Yeah, how come you are outside? Aren't you supposed to be in jail?" Ino said, misreading Shikamaru's question.

"Judge for yourself." Naruto flatly said. "I didn't go to jail. I don't even know where you got that from."

"In case you've forgotten, we saw you walking down the street tied up and escorted by Kurenai-sensei, along with those missing criminals."

Naruto remained silent.

Ino then said to her teammates, "See? See? He all silent, that's guilt right there."

"Don't you guys pay attention with current affairs?" Naruto said. "Shimura Danzo was behind all of that. He framed me and my friends and got caught. He made a big uproar at the tower attacking Tsunade baa-chan, we tried to stop him, but then he fled the village." Naruto answered.

Ino then said in a disbelieving tone. "Oh really? Because I thought you were just making a huge ruckus over there, resisting arrest and all."

Naruto just remained silent by her comment.

"If he really was a criminal he wouldn't be out in the middle of the streets Ino, so I guess that clears things up." Shikamaru said trying to ease the tension.

"So you became Chunin too huh?" Shikamaru asked. Naruto nodded and put his vest on. "Huh, so you became Chunin along with me, also Shino. And this will mean more work, so troublesome." Shikamaru said.

"Yeah, it's kind of hard to believe you did it, it's unbelievable." Chouji then said to Naruto. "I mean in the Academy you were the bottom in class, in everything, the absolute worst. You couldn't beat anyone in the sparring sessions, not even me." None of them noticed Naruto getting a vein popped into his forehead.

"So now four candidates has made it to Chunin." Ino said. "Four?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. You, Shikamaru, Shino and Sasuke-kun." Ino said with emphasis on Sasuke. "He did not get promoted." Naruto told her the truth.

"What?! Sasuke-kun did not become Chunin?!" Ino said. "How is it that you made it but Sasuke-kun didn't? It's inconceivable." Naruto's face darkened, his patience was on thin ice already.

"He was late for the exams." He said.

Ino then replied. "Even so, he was so awesome in his match. He managed to break Gaara's defence and he was so fast. He could have been Chunin, but he didn't? And you did? The guy that got arrested by Kurenai-sensei? " Only now did she notice Naruto glaring at them, staring at them like a raptor. The tine thin ice cracked.

"H-Hey what's with that look?" Ino nervously asked.

Naruto then harshly answered. "Get off me! You keep talking about Sasuke-teme and that I am some criminal?! I told you already I was framed!" He then stuck a finger out, pointing intensely right at her face. "You know I'm already having a shit day already! And I don't need some gossip girl spreading bullshit about me, or some Fat ass putting me down with his trash talk to make my day worse ok?! I don't need this!"

Ino in her shock stepped back. "Whoa! Naruto, cool it. Chouji didn't mean it that way. And don't say that word to Chouji. It's taboo." Shikamaru warned him.

"What? Is that supposed to scare me?" Naruto snapped back. Chouji was fuming up now, his hands was in a Bird seal. "I'm not fat you asshole! I'm just big boned!"

 **Nikudan Sensha**

Chouji turned into a huge ball, propelling towards Naruto with great speed. "Oh you're going to get violent with me now huh?!" Naruto shouted, with his hand in a Dragon seal.

The human boulder rolled to Naruto, he simply raised one hand. The boulder and hand made contact, Chouji went downwards into the ground creating a small crater, and Naruto did not even budge.

Chouji returned to normal lying on the ground bruised up with his head in a daze. Naruto undid his Jutsu. Making a scene was definitely not something he wanted after all that has happened. He stared at Ino and Shikamaru, there was a mixture of emotions in his face. Anger, sadness, confusion and most prominently frustration. "I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't want this ok? I'm sorry Chouji. I-I…" Naruto stammered and looked at his hand, questioning himself inside.

"What is going on here?" A voice called to them.

Sarutobi Asuma stepped in between them. "What the hell happened?"

Ino then answered. "Why don't you ask Naruto?"

Naruto then said. "What? Why me? I didn't do anything ok. Chouji was the one who made his Jutsu, I just defended myself."

"I told you Naruto. It's taboo." Shikamaru pointed out helping Chouji up to his feet.

Before anyone could say anything else, a swirl of flower petals appeared in front of Naruto. The swirl increased in concentration and Kurenai appeared out of it.

"Ku-Kurenai-san?" Naruto asked. She scanned around, the villagers glaring, Asuma, his students and the new Chunin.

"Asuma, I will deal with Naruto. You handle your students." Kurenai said with authority, gripping his shoulder tight. Asuma nodded, assembling Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji together with him.

Before Naruto could protest, Kurenai disappeared in a swirl of flowers taking Naruto with her. "Look at that. Getting taken away by Kurenai-sensei again. Isn't that suspicious to you guys? He's definitely a convict." Ino said.

"Knock it off Ino, give it a rest. You were already pushing him well enough." Shikamaru said to her.

* * *

Kohaku led Jiraiya to where his clone was. Moving through the dark pathway, they reached the destination. A black door at the end of the corridor, metal and eerie.

"That door has a seal on it. My clone touched it in order to find out what the seal does, it throws in everything including the kitchen sink." Kohaku said, his tone was blank.

"Fire, Water, Lightning, Earth and Air. And it is all silent." He added. Jiraiya then said, "So whatever is behind this is extremely sensitive in Konoha matters."

"Or very sensitive to Danzo." Kohaku added. "What should we do?"

"You go investigate the other rooms, I will deal with this seal." Jiraiya said to Kohaku. The Kaseki had no expression on his face. He just nodded and turned around to inspect the other rooms. "You know Naruto just got into a fight with Sasuke." Jiraiya said, and as he expected Kohaku turned around.

"Verbal?" Kohaku asked.

"And physical." Jiraiya answered, he noticed the Kaseki's concerned face. "Don't worry he's fine." And Kohaku's face turned back to his stoic, hollow and empty one.

"So what's the deal with you two?" Jiraiya asked. "Are you two like brothers or something?"

Kohaku was silent for a moment. "I'm not his brother. Just a…friend."

"Huh, ok then." Jiraiya said.

"Let's just continue scanning the area. There could be lingering Foundation ANBU around." Kohaku told the sannin.

"I don't see a reason why they would attack us. Their leader is gone, they won't do anything without orders, at least hopefully." Jiraiya said. The sannin handed Kohaku a radio, they set their frequency and split up. Kohaku searched the base while Jiraiya worked on the door.

* * *

Out at a lake. Team 8 had finished their mission, Shino had left to join his father on a mission outside the village, leaving Kiba with Akamaru on his head and Hinata waiting for Kurenai to return. The lake sparkled with the late afternoon sun.

"So what do you think Kurenai-has in store for us Hinata?" Kiba asked throwing stones into the water. "I-I'm not sure Kiba-kun." Hinata sitting at the edge of the lake. A swirl of flower petals appeared behind them. Within the swirl, Kurenai and Naruto were standing in the centre.

"N-Naruto-kun." Hinata stammered, seeing his Chunin vest her cheeks reddened. Kiba on the other hand was not too happy to see the blonde around. He too was there witnessing Naruto being tied up and escorted by Kurenai.

"Kurenai-san? Where are we?" Naruto asked looking around. "The training grounds where I train Team 8." She answered.

Seeing the two genin at the water's edge, he was slightly hesitant to greet, but out of respect he did so anyway. "Hey Kiba, Hinata."

"Hi N-Naruto-kun." Hinata greeted. "Hey." Kiba's greeting however was not so sincere, and Naruto could guess why, and if it was not clear as well, Kiba was standing in front of Hinata as if protecting her from Naruto. Not to mention, Akamaru had a cautious expression.

Noticing the slight tension between the rookies, she said. "Kiba, Hinata. You two go on home. I need to talk to Naruto alone." Although Hinata was hoping she could stay to talk with Naruto, she decided to follow Kurenai's request.

"Are you sure Kurenai-sensei?" Kiba asked.

"Yes, Kiba. Now go." Kurenai said.

Once they were gone, Kurenai turned to Naruto. "Sorry about Kiba, it's just that he's quite protective." She said. "So what happened Naruto?"

Naruto let out a sigh, looking down. "Naruto, it's ok. Just tell me what happened." Kurenai tried a more gentle approach.

"Ino came up to me, she and Chouji said things that ticked me off. After some point things got worse and I snapped back. Chouji did not take it well and decided its ok to attack me."

After explaining to Kurenai, Naruto let out a sigh. Kurenai asked, "What did they say?" Naruto stayed silent for a few seconds. "Ino said nonsense about me being in jail, because they saw coming back to the village tied up. Chouji talked about me being the bottom in the Academy. Ino couldn't accept that I became Chunin but Sasuke did not."

Kurenai listened to what Naruto had said, her eyes drifted to the side, a frown on her face. She felt a bit of guilt, mainly because she was the one who brought Naruto back in an apprehended fashion, along with Anko and Tsume.

Kurenai tried to apologize. "Naruto, I'm sorry I-"

"Don't be sorry Kurenai-san. It's not your fault." Naruto said turning to look at her. "It's just that-It just…" Naruto fell silent.

"What is it Naruto?" Kurenai asked.

"I'm just so sick of it!" Naruto raised his voice. "People still see me as a menace, the villagers still see me as the Kyuubi, I heard them talking, and the other genins can't take me seriously!" Kurenai noticed his eyes red with black slits, his nails sharpened, his cheeks mark thickened.

Kurenai just let him vent it out. His breathing become heavier, with growls in between them. "All of my efforts didn't do anything. Missions, training, saving the village, they all still don't care, I'm just a crook, that's all they see me now." Naruto paused his ranting.

"And…Ino and Chouji, I-I didn't want to lash out at them like that, but they kept pushing me and it's just so frustrating dammit! It's so tiring to have everyone against you!" Naruto pulled his hair, his breathing became shaky.

He took off his Chunin vest and said depressingly. "I wanted to become Hokage, it's my dream, but if they all can't even accept me as a Chunin, then how will they…Why the hell do I even bother anymore? I tried so hard to get here, and for what? The same hatred from those people?" Naruto threw the vest on the ground and sat down head between his knees. "So much for my promotion day."

He stared at the lake. Kurenai slowly made her way to stand next to him, and she sat next to him, knees brought close to her chest. Kurenai could hear Naruto letting out a soft purring growl made from the back of his throat.

"Naruto." Kurenai said, the blonde turned to look at her in the eye, face to face. His eyes, nails and cheek marks returned to normal.

"When you started in the Academy, did you ask yourself why you wanted to become a shinobi?" She asked him.

He shook his head. "The old m- The Third Hokage got me to join the Academy, he didn't tell me why. So I just went there every day just…sucking at the training and lessons with no one to really help and without any reason why I was supposed to be there. But then after that day…"

"What day?" Kurenai asked curious. Naruto thought, maybe he could share with her, it just felt right somehow.

"The day Kohaku and I met. I stumbled into the raptor pen the night before, but Kohaku got me out of there. Then Kohaku came to find me at the Academy, he was concerned that I was shaken up by the raptors. The first person who was not the Third Hokage that actually cared. He told me about how people hated his clan just like people who hated me. He said that there will always be people out there who will hate us just for being alive." Naruto shared his story to Kurenai.

"And he said all we can do is just deal with it. And how I wanted to deal with it was to become Hokage. That was why I stayed in the Academy, to become Hokage so that people will not be hating on me or disrespectful to me." Naruto said.

"So you wanted to become a shinobi so you could be Hokage. And now here you are, a shinobi." Kurenai said.

"One that everyone still detest." Naruto said, his tone rich in negativity. "Everyone Naruto?" She asked. Naruto didn't say anything for a moment. It wasn't really true, not _everyone_ detested him. He had people who cared about him, and he cared about them. "No, not everyone." He mumbled.

"Not everyone Naruto." Kurenai placed a hand on his head, Crimson eyes looking at blue eyes. "You said it yourself, there's one who cares. And now there are others too, including me. And I know you care too, that's the nice thing about you. You have a good heart." Naruto being so close to Kurenai's face, he was struggling to keep his own from reddening.

Kurenai then wrapped her arm around his shoulder bringing him closer to her. She said, "I know things are difficult for you. And I can't help thinking that I'm part to blame, I mean I'm the one who apprehended you on Danzo's orders."

"It's Danzo's fault not yours." Naruto said, he was nervous of being so close to the woman.

"I know, but still. I know things are tough for you, and I'm sorry Naruto." Kurenai said.

"It's like others are having it easier. I know, I know. Unfairness is part of being a shinobi, but why can't I just catch break already come on." Naruto replied.

"Naruto, you pushed through all of it, it shows you are stronger than them. It's brought to where you are now, a Chunin." Kurenai reached and picked up the vest that was on the grass. "We selected you to become one because you showed us you have what it takes, because we believe in you." Kurenai squeezed his shoulder. "I believe in you."

She handed the vest back him. "You've earned it Naruto."

Naruto looking at her eyes thought deeply, through all the hate and animosity, he knew it in him that he's better than that. He took a deep breath, and he took the vest and wore it.

"Thank you Kurenai-san." He smiled at her. She took her arm off his shoulder. "Alright Naruto. Now tell me, what do you know about genjutsu?" She asked.

"Um, well only what Yugao-san told me." Naruto then recalled what Yugao said about genjutsu. He then said. "Kohaku showed me one technique, but it's not really me who's casting the genjutsu. You've seen me doing it before."

"Oh really I have? What is it?" Kurenai was curious now. "Well, if I am going to show you, I need to show it in the Kaseki compound." Naruto said, they both stood up and head for the Kaseki compound.

* * *

Kohaku was walking the dark corridors of the Foundation ANBU base. "Not a single ANBU is in sight." Kohaku said over the radio to Jiraiya. "Well that's quite baffling. Was it this quiet when you were here before?" Jiraiya said.

Kohaku said with a blank expression. "No. This could mean that either the ANBU you've captured were the whole division or some evacuated in a hurry to join their master, leaving these documents and stuff behind in their haste."

"Really? ANBU leaving all this behind, seems too sloppy." Jiraiya said.

"Probably means that their confident in a seal's protection." Kohaku replied. "Well, what did you find Kohaku?" The sannin asked.

"Scrolls, books, maps, other documents. Stored them in scrolls, haven't opened them yet, they could be rigged." Kohaku said holding the scroll in his hand.

"Alright come back. I've neutralized the seals." Jiraiya said over the radio. Kohaku back tracked to meet up with Jiraiya.

Both standing in front of the door, Jiraiya slowly pushed the door, opening it. They scanned the room. Paintings were on the walls, and a grand desk in the middle with books and scrolls stacked together. There was another door at the back of the room.

"These paintings belonged to famous artist around the Land of Fire." Jiraiya said looking at the paintings. "Some of them look fake to me." Kohaku replied.

"So what is so important about this room?" Jiraiya walked to the table, Kohaku followed. "What are these books and scrolls?"

"Judging from the size and thickness of the books, they seem to be personal." Kohaku said, his voice again was empty.

"Well, we should bring take these away." Jiraiya stored them all in a scroll. "Alright now to deal with that door."

"Hold on." Kohaku made a cross seal and a clone was made. The clone cautiously crept up to the door while Kohaku and Jiraiya went out of the room. Slowly turning the door knob, the clone opened the door.

Thankfully there were no traps, the trap at the front door must have sufficed. "You need to come here and look at this." The clone called out to them. The two went in to join the clone. Jiraiya and the two Kohaku took in what was in front of them.

Operating tables in the middle of the room, jars on shelves. In those jars were a peculiar clear yellow liquid, and in each jar had something no one was prepared for.

A Sharingan eye in each jar with the liquid preserving it.

"Foundation ANBU probably did not even know about this." Kohaku said, his tone had a shocked one now.

"Alright Kohaku." Jiraiya said. "Get the scrolls out of here. Inspect the contents tomorrow and outside of the village. I'm going to discuss this with Tsunade."

* * *

Around evening, Naruto brought Kurenai into the carnivore section. "Where are you taking me Naruto?" She asked. "You'll see soon. Don't want to spoil the surprise." Naruto answered.

He brought her to their destination. The bird cage.

Kurenai stood in awe by the large structure. "Come on in." Naruto said to her and they entered in. "What is this place?" She asked. "It's a bird cage." He answered.

"For what?"

"You'll see."

Naruto brought her to the middle of bird cage.

"Alright, here we go. And don't be too alarmed Kurenai-san." Naruto did his hand seals ending with Bird, and aiming it between him and Kurenai.

 **Ptero Mure No Jutsu**

The sound of flapping was heard from above. Kurenai scanned above her. Small flying creatures were flying above. "What the hell are they?" She said cautiously.

"The ones that's going to make the genjutsu." Naruto said.

The whole group of Anurognathus soon flew down from the trees and began to fly around Kurenai and Naruto, swarming to two. A massive black swirl covered them.

Knowing that this was a genjustu, Kurenai willed herself and ignored the pterosaur that seemed to be flying to close to attack, it was an incredible sight for her, these small pterosaurs swarming all around. Naruto was enjoying the Anurognathus flying all around, it almost felt therapeutic and empowering having the pterosaurs swarming around.

"Alright enough. Guys enough, please stop." Naruto said to them all. After a moment the swarm ceased, all the Anurognathus flew up into the trees.

"Wow Naruto. I've…I've never seen such a thing before in my life, all those animals. That was memorable. Thanks." Kurenai said, she was in awe.

Hearing the compliment, Naruto grinned. "Hehe, well it's not me doing the genjutsu. It's them doing it."

Kurenai then took out a scroll from her back pouch. "Well, you can start with this. It's focusing on chakra control exercises, and precise chakra control is vital to genjutsu. And knowing that you have a massive pool of chakra, it will be more challenging compared to other people, but if you work on it, you can get there." She handed the scroll to him. "When you can achieve good chakra control, genjutsu will be a lot easier to cast."

"Thank you Kurenai-san. I guess we did celebrated my promotion." Naruto smiled at her. That smile she thought, it really leaves an impact. "Guess we did. Well we should go back, I am going to have a mission outside the village tomorrow in the morning. You can work on this chakra control exercises on home if you want to start now." Kurenai said.

Night has fallen, the two head back to the main street of the village and they bid farewell. Naruto took to the rooftops to avoid to villagers and he reached his apartment. His apartment was cleaner than before now, thanks to Kohaku's advice to clean up the place. But making it a palace in an apartment? He was not there yet.

He placed Kurenai's scroll next to the scroll Kohaku gave, he was not really in a huge rush to master the contents in those scrolls. But skimmed through them for now.

The chakra control scroll showed exercises involving chakra flow, such as the leaf on the forehead and standing on water. And maintaining the flow and also disturbing the chakra from within. The Suiton scroll showed the instructions to do Suiton: Suidan No Jutsu, it was no different when he read it with the raptors.

After his dinner which mainly comprised of cup ramen, he had his shower and went to bed. Laying down on his bed and staring at the ceiling, he thought about his day. Well, his promotion day was horrible at the start, but it became better in the end, thanks to Kurenai. Spending time with Kurenai, showing her the Anurognathus, it felt great.

"Was it actually like a…d-"He didn't finish that sentence in his mind. Sure, it's nice to have wishful thinking. But that's all it is, wishful thinking.

* * *

Morning came and loud knocking was at Naruto's door, waking him up. "Who's here so bloody early?" He groaned with sleepy eyes.

He trudged to the door, opening it to reveal Shikamaru waiting.

"Shikamaru? What do you want?" He asked with a yawn.

Shikamaru answered. "Sasuke has left the village. He's going to the Sound village, to Orochimaru. We're going to bring him back."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, hope to see you in the next chapter.**

 **Also a bit of heads up. I may be splitting the whole story in two. So it's likely there will be a sequel story, but nothing is really set in stone yet.**


	27. Chapter 27 The Breaking

**Back with a new chapter.**

 **I want to ask you guys. Should I make this fanfic considered as a Naruto X Jurassic Park fic?**

 **I am a little uncertain with this one, how will this one flow.**

 **Hope I did the battle justice.**

 **Please give me constructive criticism, they are welcomed.**

 **Please follow, fave and review. They are my fuel.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 27: The Breaking

Naruto was waiting at the main gate while Shikamaru was getting all other shinobis available. He was checking his gear before the rest assembled.

Sufficient kunais and shurikens. A paper bomb. A scroll which stored ninja wire, chain, and a water bottle. In addition there is a couple of specific tools he'd borrowed from the Kaseki Clan.

"Sasuke left to joined Orochimaru?! How in the hell could he do that? Abandoning the village, to go to the guy who tore this place apart. Just….how? Why?" Naruto thought.

"Naruto." He heard Shikamaru calling out to him. Shikamaru and his assembled genin team. Kiba with Akamaru, Chouji, Neji and Lee. Chouji had a slight apologetic face. Kiba was a little cautious that Naruto was there. Neji and Lee were their normal selves, they did not witness Naruto returning to the village apprehended.

"Hey uh Naruto I'm sorry about the things I said yesterday. I didn't mean it in a way that offended you." Chouji apologized to Naruto. "Yeah, I'm sorry I lost it too." Naruto replied.

"Naruto? You've become Chunin? That's great." Lee said. "Indeed, congratulations Naruto." Neji added. "Hey thanks you two." Naruto greeted back.

"Alright now we're here. I'm going to lay down our formation with you guys." Shikamaru said taking out a scroll to draw the formation. "Wait. Why is Naruto coming with us?" Kiba pointed at the blond.

"Because he knows Sasuke more than any of us. They are in the same team. So like it or not, he's our best chance on getting him back. If you got a beef with him, save it when the mission's over." Shikamaru explained. Kiba decided to cooperate.

After laying out the formation, Shikamaru then stated, "Look, I know I may seem like a lazy guy, but not today, because I'm responsible for your lives now. And I don't really like Sasuke, but he's comrade of Konoha. And we will do everything to get him back."

Before they left however, "Wait!" Someone called to them. They turned around seeing Sakura, standing in front of them, her body trembling. "Sorry Sakura, but you can't come. I know you tried to convince him already. But now we got to bring him back by force. And if you cannot do that, we can't have you along with us." Shikamaru said to her.

"N-Naruto." She stammered to the blonde, tears rolling down her face. "This-This is the only favour I will ask of you. Bring him home, please bring Sasuke-kun back to me. I tried everything, but I couldn't stop him. The only person who can save him now, is you."

Naruto listening was somewhat conflicted. Sakura was pleading to Naruto, but again revolving around Sasuke. Bring him back to her? Of course he had to carry out his mission, but still, again it's Sasuke with her. It really shows she loves Sasuke. Even though he felt that he wanted nothing more to do with it now, he still should at least try to make the effort in keeping Team 7 intact,

"I'll do what I can." Naruto said, not in his usual confident tone, but a little more serious now.

"Promise? You got to promise me Naruto. Please." She begged him through her tears. "Y-yeah Sakura. I'll bring him back, we all will do our best." Naruto replied.

It was not the answer Sakura was expecting, but it was acceptable.

"Thanks Naruto." She said. And the retrieval team set off.

* * *

Out of the village far deeper in the forest were two individuals. Kaseki Kohaku and Kuin-sama the T-Rex. They left the village early morning.

Kohaku was wearing his ANBU uniform from the Foundation, ANBU armour, pants and sandals, with his red t-shirt. His mask was hooked on his belt.

Next to him was Kuin, a woman in jounin attire, fair skin with dark red hair and bright red highlight. In the forest, the two were placing the contents of a scroll on the ground. Kuin was worried about Kohaku, he hasn't said a single word since yesterday. His face looked empty.

"Kohaku, what's wrong?" The Kaseki heard Kuin's voice. It sounded strong, but also caring. Kohaku turned to the woman. "Nothing Kuin-sama. Let's guess carry on with this investigation." He said.

He placed the scroll on the ground and unrolled them. The contents were released from the scroll, books, documents, and even more scrolls. Before he could do anything else however he found himself coiled around the chest. Then he was lifted up in the air, he already knew who was doing this.

Hoisted up in the air, he was met with the face of a Tyrannosaurus. But there was no aggression seen in the tyrant's eyes, there was care. Kuin really want to get Kohaku to open up, holding him up in the air with her tail to look at him in the eye.

"Kohaku, I know I'm younger than you, but don't think of me as a juvenile." Kuin said to him.

"I never did." He replied.

"Then you know that I can tell something is wrong. I'm not just some comrade, I'm a dinosaur whom you grew up with. I'm the one who kept you company along with Tenno when Hiroko shunned you away. You can tell me alright?" Kuin said to Kohaku, letting out a low growl. The human and tyrannosaur stayed there face to face for a moment.

"It's just a lot things happening so fast these few days you know." Kohaku gave his answer. The Rex squinted her eyes. "Kohaku." She was getting stern with him already.

She let an exhaling snarl. "Fine Kohaku, if you really don't want to say fine. Just make sure you will be fine ok?" She brought her tail back down, putting Kohaku down. "We got to go through this stuff now." He said.

Kohaku began sorting out the books on the grass, Kuin in her human Henge took the scrolls and unrolled them. The secrets of the Foundation, all the secrets Danzo had kept for himself, all to be revealed to this pseudo ANBU, this mere Chunin, this renegade.

Kuin was looking through a scroll, one showing a list of names, most likely the names of Foundation operatives. They read through the scrolls and documents, it was an eye opener, what was going on without the notice of the regular shinobi force.

Kohaku then turned his attention to the book, he took this book closest in his hand, and it appeared to be a record book or like a ledger. He opened it and read the title. It was the list of missions Danzo had recorded for the Foundation, seemed even he had to keep track on these missions.

All their missions were just questionable in their purpose. Looking through, it really shows Danzo was dangerous extremist. Attempting to assassinate Hiruzen, its wonder how Hiruzen let him off the hook. A failed mission to retrieve Kakashi's Sharingan. And then there was a mission concerning Kabuto, where he had to infiltrate all the villages, this one unnerved Kohaku.

Looking through the missions, there was one more that was quite troubling, considering that it's stating that it was concerning Uchiha Shisui.

"Uchiha Shisui." Kohaku said out loud to let Kuin hear him. "Who is he? And what about him?" She asked.

"Word is that he committed suicide before the Uchiha slaughter." Kohaku said.

"So?"

"Does he have any involvement in the Foundation? Nah, it's unlikely. But why is he here?" Kohaku asked himself. He thought back on what he knew. Danzo has a Sharingan, he's been stockpiling Sharingan in his own base, twisted bastard. Something did not add up, just like Satomi said.

Leaving the ledger aside, he reached for another book. This one looked a more personal kind of a book. Opening it, he starting to read it. Seeing the dates, the informal style of the text.

This was a diary. And seeing how there a few other books just like it, Kohaku could tell Danzo kept quite a few diaries. Must be Danzo's hobby.

Flipping through the pages, Danzo's personal thoughts were shown. He did not like Hiruzen's methods in running the village, Danzo felt that he was too kind for his own good. Then one page caught his attention again. It mentioned Shisui again.

Reading through the page, he learned about the deal with Danzo's Sharingan, it belonged to Shisui. The page also mentioned of a technique called Kotoamatsukami, must have been a Sharingan genjutsu.

And then was the mention that unfortunately confirmed Satomi's deduction. A coup plotted by the Uchiha. "Kuin, you seeing this?" Kohaku said the Kuin, she sat next to him, reading the page as well. "Danzo took a Sharingan from this Shisui person." She said.

"Yeah, and Satomi was right, the Uchiha planned a coup."

"But it didn't happen." Kuin pointed out.

Kohaku flipped through some pages again, until he stopped at one. Noticing the date on the page, it was the same date when he saw Yugao's beautiful face under the bright moon for the first time, the date when a thief came into the Kaseki Compound.

The same date when the Uchiha was destroyed. Everything was clear now, at least for the most part. How did Danzo decided to rectify the issue?

Uchiha Itachi.

"Tsunade-sama needs to see this." Kohaku said. Kuin then transformed back as the T-Rex, looking into the forest, sniffing the air.

"What is it? What do you smell?" He asked her. "A scent that I have smelt before in the arena, when the Sand and Sound invaded." He heard her voice.

* * *

Shikamaru's group was in serious trouble. Chouji and Neji had to stay to fight of two of the Sound Four, Kiba had fallen into a ravine with Sakon. All that's left were Shikamaru, Lee and Naruto.

Tayuya was the only one standing between them and Kimimaro who had Sasuke in the coffin. Kimimaro took off with Sasuke's coffin. Naruto reached in his back pouch to retrieve something. "Listen Naruto, Lee. You two go on, I will hold her off." Shikamaru whispered to them.

"Bring it on shithead! You will end you!" Tayuya shouted.

Shikamaru made a lunge at Tayuya, a kunai and flute slammed into each other. On both sides of Shikamaru, Lee and Naruto jumped over them, and Naruto threw something and hit Tayuya in the neck.

"Ahh! What the hell is this?!" She felt the sting on her neck. Shikamaru saw what it was.

A syringe, stuck on her neck, with its contents injected into her.

"She's all yours Shikamaru! She hasn't got long, just hold her off!" Naruto took off with Lee, chasing after Kimimaro. Tayuya leapt back and took out the syringe on her neck.

"That bastard! I'll kill that piece of shit!" Tayuya growled holding the syringe in her hand. "Don't forget your opponent." Shikamaru said to her with his hands in a Rat seal. His shadow stretched out, trying to reach for her, Tayuya made some distance away and they stared at each other.

But inside, Tayuya was slowly starting to feel drowsy.

The battle lasted longer than Shikamaru hoped for, but before Tayuya could jam a kunai in Shikamaru's gut, a blast of wind knocked Tayuya away from him, Shikamaru turned to see his saviour who stood in front of him.

Temari. "So the Sand made amends with the Leaf? After the invasion?" The Naara said.

"It's not like we attacked the Leaf for fun, we were under orders." She replied. "So what's the deal with this enemy?"

"She's a long range genjutsu specialist. Her flute makes the genjustsu." He said. Before Tayuya could play her flute again, Temari swung her fan, blowing Tayuya back into another with incredible force. Tayuya hid behind the tree as the winds stopped. She was having a terrible headache, she's struggling to her eyes open. Only then did she hear the purring growl from the side.

Shikamaru and Temari stood together scanning through the trees for Tayuya. "Maybe she gave up and ran?" She asked.

"No, that's not her. She won't do that." Shikamaru said.

To their surprise, Tayuya appeared right before them, asleep and hanging upside down with her feet ensnared by ninja wire. An ANBU with a hawk mask landed in front of them standing next to the strung up Tayuya. They were both surprised and confused to see a single ANBU appearing next to them, standing taller and exuding an intimidating presence.

"She's been sedated, she won't be going anywhere. The Sand and the Leaf are allies now I see." The ANBU said in a low voice. "Y-yeah, we were on mission to retrieve Uchiha Sasuke who wanted to defect to Orochimaru." Shikamaru said to the ANBU.

"Who's in your squad?"

"Akimichi Chouji, Hyuuga Neji, Inuzuka Kiba, Rock Lee and Naruto. Lee and Naruto went on ahead while the rest of us had to fight Sasuke's escort."

The ANBU was silent for a moment. "Alright you regroup with the rest of your squad and get this Sound Shinobi back to the village, I will get to the others."

* * *

There they were. Naruto and Sasuke, at opposite ends of the valley of the end.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted at him. Sasuke with back facing him walked away. "I'm talking to you Sasuke!"

The Uchiha turned around to look at him. "Good for nothing dobe, leave me alone." Naruto saw the mark on the side of his face.

"Let me guess. Sakura sent you." Sasuke said with disinterest. "I'll tell you the same thing I told her. It's over, leave me alone."

Naruto let out a growl. "Why are you doing this?! What is wrong with you?!"

"I have my own path, and you cannot steer me away from it. My days with you all in Konoha are over." Sasuke declared. Naruto clenched his fist upon hearing that. "We all risk our lives to save you! And you are just going to walk away?!" He shouted.

"As if I care about those fools." Sasuke turned and walk away.

Chouji, Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Lee. They all took so much risk in getting this guy back, and for what? To be disregarded as such?

Naruto would not stand for it. He leapt over the waterfall, headed straight for Sasuke. But instead of lunging him, he pointed his legs at him, pouncing him down hard with one foot on Sasuke's chest like a raptor. "You're going to tell we risked our lives for nothing?!"

"I don't care. If I stayed with you idiots in Konoha, I would never have gotten this much power. And now I will go to Orochimaru." Sasuke said.

"You're goddamn crazy! Orochimaru killed the Third Hokage, he tried to crush the Leaf! You think he will give you what you want?! He's just going to use you like a puppet! You're just going to abandon your home like that?"

"It doesn't matter now. All that matters to me is power." Sasuke had a look of evil. "If you're just going to keep getting in the way. Then I will need to fix that."

Sasuke grabbed his leg, throwing him off, and landed a punch in Naruto's gut and sent the blonde into the river before the waterfall. Sasuke's face returned to normal.

Naruto quickly got onto the surface, breathing heavily. "Shit, He was not this strong before. What happened to him in that coffin?" He thought.

Standing up on the water, he looked at Sasuke in disbelief. "He's-He really wants to kill me?"

Sasuke standing on the statue said. "You get it now, yeah I am going to kill you."

"What I am to you?! I thought we were comrades, friends! Everything we've done in Team 7 means nothing to you?!" Naruto shouted back.

"One thing was worthwhile. We became friends, we were almost like brothers. And that's why I am going to kill you." Sasuke's voice was almost sinister. He rushed at Naruto and made a powerful kick across his face, sending him over the waterfall. Naruto swam up again, to see Sasuke coming down the waterfall with a Chidori in his hand.

He made a clone and made his Rasengan, they both slammed their techniques into each other, the force knocked them both back. Naruto just could not believe it.

"Sasuke, did our bond mean nothing to you?" Naruto asked in a slight shaky voice. "I will have to severe that bond in order to get power Naruto." Sasuke said as he put on his head band. Sasuke made his hand seals ending with Tiger.

 **Katon: Goukakyuu No Jutsu**

Sasuke shot a fire ball straight for Naruto. Thinking quickly, the blonde made his hand seals. Tiger, Ox, Tiger, Rat.

He's never done it before, but he's got to try now.

 **Suiton: Suidan No Jutsu**

Using the water from the river and using Chakra inside him, Naruto shot out water, dousing the fire in the middle, dousing the flames and creating mist.

Sasuke took the opportunity to rush in through the mist and stabbed Naruto on the chest with his Chidori. "You're finished Naruto."

Naruto's nails sharpened, his eyes turned, his cheek marks thickened. A comrade had just stabbed him in the chest, with a technique Kakashi taught. No more, Naruto would not have it anymore, the betrayal of it all.

Naruto. Was. Pissed.

Red chakra pulsing in Naruto, he grabbed Sasuke's hand and pulled it out of his chest and it healed instantly. With a roar, he punched the Uchiha straight in the face, clearing distance away from him. The red chakra reduced, but his nails, eyes and cheek marks stayed. Sasuke stood there staring in disbelief. Sasuke's sharingan then changed, becoming fully mature.

"Stop this bullshit already you asshole! If you will not listen to me, I'm going to break your bones and take you back!" Naruto roared.

"Just shut up! You don't know anything! You were on your own from the start, you've never had parents, you've never had a family! I'm suffering because I had these ties!" Sasuke snapped back.

"This is how you treat your family ties?! This is how you restore your clan?! You think your parents would want this?!" Naruto said, and hearing it did not sit well with Sasuke.

"You don't get to talk about them!"

Sasuke charged in for Naruto again. But instead of jumping out of the way however, Naruto stopped the chakra flow in his feet, going down underwater. Sasuke stopped in his tracks, scanning the dark depths, looking for Naruto.

After an eerie silence, Naruto came out of the water, lunging straight for him. Sasuke jumped over and kicked him on the back, but Naruto dispelled in smoke. As soon as Sasuke landed on the water surface again, he felt something scaly and hard grabbing his leg.

And he was yanked down into the water, Naruto with his Spino Arms pulled him down in the water. Naruto got behind Sasuke and squeezed him, breaking a rib or two. In the intense pain around his torso, Sasuke felt a sharp sting in his shoulder, almost like he was injected. Loosing oxygen was getting to Sasuke but Naruto had no trouble, with the Spino Arms he was in his environment in the water.

The Uchiha desperately tried getting breaking free, his hand made a Chidori. Getting affected with the Chidori in the water, Naruto quickly released his grip and swam deeper in the water. Sasuke swam up to the surface, gasping for breath as his head poked out of the water. Naruto deep in the water detected the change pressure in the water surface, the motion was detected. Swimming up to the surface fast, Naruto came out of the water and swung his arm at Sasuke. The Uchiha reacted fast with his new Sharingan, he jumped away barely dodging the Spino Arm.

Naruto stood on the water. "You've got one last chance you goddamn bastard! You've seen how much I can hold with these arms, you want to see if I can tear you in half with them?!"

Sasuke made his choice, going through the pain in his ribs, he charged straight for Naruto going through another set of hand seals.

 **Katon: Housenka No Jutsu**

Several balls of fire were shot at Naruto, he jumped through them and dodge them all. He then noticed Sasuke marks across his face, Sasuke tried to attack again, kicking Naruto's face upwards, the blonde knocked his leg away and gave one good hook across Sasuke's face. With his mature Sharingan he saw the arm coming, he brought his hand up to catch it. Arrogant mistake.

The Spino strength pushed through, cracking the fingers on Sasuke's hand and collided into his face sent him flying over to the bottom of the waterfall.

Naruto undid his Spino Arms and ran towards Sasuke, jumping to the side and to attack Sasuke from the side. The Uchiha's marks grew. His skin turned grey, his hair grew longer, a cross mark on his nose. And there were webbed hand like wings with claws were on him. Sasuke blocked a punch, and with his wing hit Naruto far away. The huge claws on his wings made gashes on his body, blood splattered all over. He landed on his back with a splash on the water. The deep gashes were searing, bleeding profusely, he then heard the voice in his head.

"You better be thankful kid."

A red cloak of chakra formed on Naruto, his gashes healed. Naruto was on all fours with the one tail cloak, growling and snarling. Sasuke made a lunge towards Naruto and swiped him with the wing once more, an arm emerged from Naruto's cloak punching Sasuke back away from him.

Both ended up on opposite ends of the waterfalls. Sasuke with his curse mark was wielding a chidori that was influenced by the curse mark. Naruto in his one tail cloak had a rasengan influenced by the Kyuubi's chakra.

"This is the end." Sasuke declared. They both made a leap ready to make their final attack. However just when the both came into the contact, Sasuke began to feel his ribs hurt, a headache acting, his vision blurry. Sasuke faltered.

The Chidori and Rasengan collided into each other once more. But Sasuke was weakening from the tranquilizer Naruto had administered when they were in the water. The massive force knocked them both back again. Each of them smashing into their respective statues.

The red cloak disappeared, Naruto laid in his crater at the Harashima's statue, breathing heavily in pain. His head was bleeding, his mouth warm with blood. His clothes ripped apart. He could see Sasuke in his own crater at the other side of the waterfall, without his head band and down for the count. But there was truly no victor.

He struggled to get up, but he could not, his whole body just hurt too much. Dark clouds covered the entire sky. Gasping for breath, his vision was fading. But before he went out, he saw thick mist covered the entire area. In the thick mist, Naruto could not see anything, he was losing conscious already.

Kohaku and Kuin in a Henge rushing through the forest after leaving Lee and Gaara at the field. At last they reached the valley of the end, seeing the thick mist, something was wrong.

* * *

"Kuin, you smell anything?" Kohaku asked the T-Rex, she made her way to the bottom of the Harashima statue as the mist started to dissipate into the sky. No one was around.

They stood on the crater that was at the bottom of the statue, seeing the blood stains on them and the orange fabric. "No, no no no." Kohaku said with fear.

The dark clouds gave way and the rains came down. "I still got the scent, Naruto was heading down the river. Come on Kohaku." Kuin transformed back as the T-Rex, her superb sense of smell was more than a match for the rain to hinder. The human and dinosaur dashed down the river staying on Naruto's blood trail. "Hold on Naruto, we're coming for you."

* * *

The rain has gotten heavier, Kakashi and Pakkun had finally arrived to find Kakashi's students. Jumping down to the feet of Madara's statue, seeing no one was around. Not Naruto, not Sasuke, no one. Seeing the crater and the head band, Kakashi was in despair. Pakkun took smelled the head band. "It's Sasuke's. I can't pick up the scent with all the rain. The smell's washed away."

"N-No. What have I done? I-I…I'm so sorry. Minato-sensei, I'm so sorry." Kakashi's face was truly a distraught one.

* * *

Naruto heard the sound of water drops, he opened his eyes. He was in a massive basement with the floor filled with water. He knew what this place was.

Turning to face the cage, the Kyuubi was staring at him. "Little brat."

"Kyuubi." Naruto _greeted_. "Hmpf, you greeting me like this? Quite interesting." Kyuubi smirked. Naruto did not have much expression on his face. "Well your power really helped me, and I heard what you said to me earlier."

Kyuubi narrowed his eyes. "Thanks for the help." Naruto said to him. Kyuubi snarled a bit, "Don't thank me, little brat! I only did it so a wretched Uchiha would be humbled by my power! The cursed Uchiha!"

Naruto began to wonder the sudden animosity particularly to an Uchiha, but he let it slide for now. "Even so, thanks for the help."

Kyuubi was silent for a moment. "Why the nicety all of a sudden brat?" Naruto then answered, "Well you are going to be stuck in here with me, and I am going to be stuck with you, probably for the rest of my life. Being against each other doesn't get us anywhere. I might as well make the best out of it with you right?"

Kyuubi let out a low growl, not giving a clear answer. "Your welcome. Now just wake up already." He snarled and went further into the cage.

Naruto groggily opened his eyes, the sight of a wooden roof with a wooden grid frame appeared.

The sound of fire crackling was heard, and the smell of food hit his nose. He felt bandages wrapped in both of his arms and around his fore head. He was laid on a bed, and quite a soft one at that, it was quite comfortable. He tried to push himself up. Where's Sasuke? Where the hell was he? What's going on?

"Don't move."

His eyes opened wide, and snapped his head to the right. A human figure was seated on a chair next to him who paying attention to his right arm, which had a cut on it. Before he could start making trouble, the figure said. "Stop squirming. You're still badly injured." Ointment was applied on Naruto's cut and a plaster covered the cut.

Naruto took a look at the figure's face, which was a hunter nin mask.

"H-Haku is that you?" Naruto softly asked. The hunter nin mask looked at him.

"Think you're confusing me for someone else." The figure said and stood up.

Naruto took a good look at this person. He can immediately tell that this was a woman, the chest and hips showed. She was dressed in a navy blue zip up hoodie with a white t-shirt underneath, and black pants. The hunter nin mask concealed her face, but she had black hair tied in a ponytail that reached at halfway point of her back. She was bare footed, naturally so being inside a house.

"Now rest easy, I'll be back shortly." She said as she left the room through the sliding door. Naruto checked himself, he was shirtless but he stilled had his pants on thank goodness.

He scanned around, it was clear he was in a traditional Japanese home with the sliding door and the tatami mats. There was closet with a dark grey body armour with shoulder pads hanging on the closet handle. The bedside table had a bowl of water with blood soaked bandages.

Who was this woman, a hunter nin from Kirigakure?

The sliding opened and the woman stepped in with a black bowl and spoon on a tray. She placed the tray next to the bowl of water on the bedside table and took the black bowl.

"Here. Hold your hunger for now." She handed the bowl and spoon to him, Naruto just looked at her with apprehension. "It's miso soup dude." She said. "If I wanted you dead I would just killed you right away right? Trust me come on."

Naruto cautiously took the bowl and spoon, he took in a spoonful of miso soup. The warm soup gave a good sensation in his mouth, heating up his gullet as he swallowed it down, and it warmed his stomach. It was delicious.

"Ah that's so good." Naruto said as he drank more soup. "Thanks, glad you like it." The woman responded, though there was no expression shown on the mask.

Wait a minute how did he get here? What happened? Who was she?

"Alright I know you got a lot questions rattling around in your head." She said as she sat down on the bed he was on.

"Yeah, how about we start with who you are?" He asked.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, hope to see you in the next one.**


	28. Chapter 28 Naru-Gao-Ko

**Hey ya folks, new chapter here.**

 **Tell me your favorite dinosaur game, share :)**

 **Next chapter might take a while, next semester I have to go for an internship, so I have been going for these interviews.**

 **Man, it's such a pain in my ass. So troublesome.**

 **Please fav, follw, review, they are my fuel.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 28: Naru-Gao-Ko

"Yeah, how about we start we who you are?"

Naruto and the hunter nin were in a moment of silence until she spoke grimly. "I'm the Shinigami. You have passed on, and I am about to collect your soul."

Naruto's face paled. "No! N-No! I-I can't be dead! Don't take me please! I-I…"

"Hehe relax chill dude. You're still alive Naruto." She chuckled ruffling his hair.

"Ahhh! Come on you can't do that to me!" Naruto whined, sweating bullets. "Hey wait. You know who I am?" He asked.

"You're kind of a wanted guy, considering the things that have been happening of late so I had to look up on you." The hunter nin said.

"You still have not answered the question. Who are you?" Naruto asked again with slight suspicion.

"I'm…." The hunter nin left the sentence hanging for a moment. "An ally. Let's just leave it at that."

"That's not really an answer lady."

"Sorry. I just need you to trust me ok Naruto? If the situation is in need of it, you'll know." She said. "Why should I trust you?" Naruto asked.

The hunter nin let out a sigh. She stood up from the bed, with a hand she reached up to her mask, bringing down a bit to reveal the top half of her face. Her skin was fair, a little on the tanned side. Her black fringe reached below her dark brown eyes, the middle reaching her nose. "Fair enough?"

"Um fine." Naruto accepted, he hate to admit it but she did look really pretty even if it's only half of her face.

She put the mask back on properly, and she reached out to Naruto and slowly removed the bandages around his head. Inspecting the cuts on his chin, cheek and on the temple, she said. "Huh, well that was very fast. Ok not too bad, should remove the bandages off now." She took the bandages off Naruto's head. He was strangely in slight comfort letting this woman treat his wounds.

"Why am I wanted? What did I do?" Naruto asked.

"Finish that soup, when you're done and if you can move, come outside. We'll talk there. Thankfully your t-shirt is not too bad in its condition, it's in the closet." The hunter nin went to get her Shinobi vest from the closet, and she left him in the room. Leaving Naruto, the blonde winced a bit in slight discomfort. He continued to drink the miso soup, Naruto could safely say that, it was the best miso soup he'd have ever taken.

Drinking the soup straight from the bowl, he placed the bowl back on the tray. Slowly getting out of the comfortable bed, he stood up and slowly made his way to the closet, taking his black t-shirt inside. He'd assumed his vest was torn to shit seeing it was not around. A door right behind him opposite the closet was the bathroom he would guess. He looked out into the window above the bed, he could not see the ground outside it was like he was storeys up high, and it was just incredibly misty. Was he in an apartment?

Putting on his t-shirt. He slowly made his way out of the room. Opening the slide door, he was met with what seems to be an apartment sized living room. But it did not look quite homey at all.

At one side of the room, it was a very complex lab, with all kinds of equipment and medical supplies. There was a weapon rack, holding Katana, Bo-staff, Kunai, Shuriken, Kusarigama, and a few other he can't tell what they were. And there was a board on the wall, with a large map of the elemental nations and pictures of blurry images of subjects he could not make out of, and there were spider threads connecting certain spots on the board and the pictures. On the other end it was a little more cosy, a window with a sofa for three at most below it, a book shelf, a coffee table and a small kitchen, holding essential items for a kitchen. There was a door next to the kitchen Naruto would assume was the entrance.

The hunter nin was at the kitchen, dressed with the standard Kirigakure Shinobi ANBU body armour and the mask. Now she looked the part, and seeing her in full frame she looked rather tall. She walked up to him, and handed him his head band and back pouch, Naruto took them and tied the head band around his neck.

He's back in gear.

"Where am I?" Naruto asked. "My home." The hunter nin responded.

"Ok, _where_ is your home?" Naruto gave an unamused face to the vague answer.

"Eh somewhere north-east of the Land of Fire's borders." She replied.

"You live in the middle of nowhere? Shouldn't you be staying in Kirigakure?"

"It's a little bit difficult to explain. All I can tell you is that I sort of have more than one house. This one is sort of temporary." She said as she leaned against the wall hands in her pocket.

"Ok…." Naruto was still quite confused in all of this. "So where are the others? You know those in my squad."

"Uh there wasn't anyone else." She said. "It was only you and the Uchiha you were fighting at the valley."

"Where is he? Where's Sasuke?"

"I left that guy at the valley. You sort of beat him in my books. I could not waste time in bringing two people, especially when one was hostile." The hunter nin answered.

"Why have you brought me here?" He asked. "I had to. I had to get you out of that valley before you got taken." She answered.

"What do you mean?"

"You were being watched." Hearing this, Naruto's eyebrows raised up, someone was watching his fight with Sasuke? "By whom?"

She did not answer, but instead she gestured him to follow him. They made their way to the board in the lab. "This organization. They're called the Akatsuki. You might know one of their members." She pointed a photograph on the board. Naruto recognised who it was.

"It's Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke's brother. I've crossed paths with him before. And that guy, blue guy next to him." He pointed at the photo next to Itachi.

"Hoshigaki Kisame. Formerly from Kirigakure, he holds in possession of the Samehada, a sentient sword capable of consuming chakra of its victims and shredding them. Wanted for involvement for multiple assassinations including another country's daimyo. Chakra capacity rivals a Jinchuriki." The hunter nin gave Naruto the information on the S-rank criminal.

"How the hell do you know all this?" Naruto asked. "Jiraiya the Toad Sage is not the only one keeping tabs on the Akatsuki." She said. Naruto fell silent for a moment.

She continued, "This organization comprises of S-rank missing nins. Itachi and Kisame being examples. Even Orochimaru was a member before he left. Two members infiltrated Kirigakure once, Itachi and Juzo, but Juzo was killed. They've been doing various jobs by anyone who has the money, recently they were hired on destroying a small country between the borders of the Land of Fire and Land of Rivers. Can't really identify the attackers, but from what I can tell the attack involves aerial bombing, and puppetry. So we know that at least two of their members specialize in long range combat." She pointed the mentioned area on the map.

"One member was watching your fight, this one I've been trying to identify." She took a piece of paper and pencil, she began to sketch out the suspect. She handed Naruto the paper. The sketch of the suspect could only described by Naruto with two words, scary ugly.

"This guy looks like a clown and a cactus mixed together. Like an Aloe Vera on his head. " Naruto said looking at the picture. "Yeah, but I have no idea who he is. What I do know is that he was watching you at the valley instead of intervening, so he must be specialized in recon not combat." The hunter nin said, pinning the picture up on the board.

It was very peculiar, here Naruto was standing next to this hunter nin who was essentially a stranger and they were conversing like comrades. But it just felt right somehow.

The hunter then proceeded to remove his bandages and plaster on his arms, there were both relatively fine all things considered. "Not too bad alright, we'll leave it now." She said looking at the arms.

"So what do they want with me? I didn't know I was already famous." Naruto asked looking at the pictures. "It's not Uzumaki Naruto they want, they want the Kyuubi." She said.

"Wha-What? What do they want with the Kyuubi?"

"Not really certain. But it's definitely not for something good." She looked at Naruto. "And if they're after the Kyuubi, chances are they are after the other tailed beast. But so far they've become dormant for the time being."

Naruto let the information sink in. He then pointed at a small photograph, pinned on Kirigakure. "Who's that?"

"Yagura. The fourth Mizukage." She answered. Naruto let out a growl, "He's the one who tore Kirigakure to shit isn't he?"

The hunter nin was silent for a moment. "Not exactly. He's a victim himself. We discovered he was under a genjutsu. He's dead now."

"Do you know who was responsible?" Naruto asked. The hunter nin shook her head and said. "No, but I suspect that the Akatsuki could be involved. Seeing how Yagura was the Sanbi Jinchuriki, and that the Akatsuki are after the tailed beasts, there might be a connection. But now with Yagura dead, the Sanbi's gone."

"So who's in charge over there now?" Naruto asked. "Terumi Mei, the Fifth Mizukage, she managed to rally shinobi forces to rebel against Yagura. His tyranny is over, Mei-sama has taken the helm." She replied. "We've been trying to rebuild our village after Yagura's terror, trying to pull ourselves out of our horrific past."

"Is this why you are giving me so much of information?" He asked. "Take it as a token of good faith. The Fifth Mizukage wants to forge alliances with Konohagakure. She's hoping that Konohagakure is willing to make allies with her, to put the past behind and become strong together." She said.

Naruto inspected the map. He then spotted photos pinned on the Land of Waves on the map, there were a bit blurry, but he could tell what they were. "Hey those four things, those sea monsters."

The hunter nin said. "Yeah the sea predators, I was able to identify them. Tylosaurus, Elasmosaurus, Pliosaurus and Megalodon. These four predators were attacking ships in the Land of Waves. Word is that Momochi Zabuza may have taken residence there at the Land of Waves."

"I was there, but we managed to kill them, those sea monsters." Naruto said.

"Also creature sightings had appeared in spots around Konohagakure too." She pointed at the pictures of crocodiles. "Kaprosuchus and Sarcosuchus."

"One thing does not make sense is that these predators were not competing against each other or avoiding each other as they naturally should, they were cooperating together. This is out of predator behaviour, unless maybe they came from somewhere. I've been tracking certain patterns far out in the sea Far East, I suspect there could be something else out there too, way far out there. We don't know for sure, but we need to be ready." The hunter nin said.

Naruto then remembered. "Oh wait! How do I get to the valley from here?"

"Why?" She asked.

"I need to get Sasuke."

"Why would you want to find him?"

"I got to bring him back to Konoha." Naruto said "Sasuke's my friend."

The hunter nin slowly shook her in complete disbelief. "Naruto, let's recap, he did this to you." She pointed at the injuries. "I don't know about you dude, but I don't consider people who would do that to me as friends."

"But Orochimaru is going to take over Sasuke's body. I can't let that happen."

"Nah, it was too late for Orochimaru. He had to use another body, so he will be in need of another body in about three years from now, putting Sasuke out of danger in a certain way for now." The hunter nin explained to Naruto and he let out a sigh of relief.

"You can't help him Naruto. He won't even help himself."

Naruto then protested. "But I…I can't. I made a promise that I would bring him back. And I cannot go back on my word, I won't. I'm still going to keep my promise." He still wanted to believe, he still wanted to believe in Team Seven, be it in delusion or optimism he still wanted to believe.

"Naruto." She sounded a little sterner now. "Answer me this."

"What?"

"How much does your promise cost?" She asked, this time her a little more caring. "And in the end when your promise is fulfilled, ask yourself this. Was it worth the cost?"

Naruto stammered, "N-….Well….I…"

"I heard what he said to you Naruto. He has no respect or care for you or your comrades. He wanted to go to Orochimaru on his own account. And if you continue to go after him, what will be the price? Another Chidori to the chest? The loss of an arm or leg? The death of an innocent life? Your life? The death of a comrade or two? The death of friends who truly care and love you? Are you willing pay that price to bring Sasuke back?"

Naruto's eyes lost its light, hearing this. His mind went to a millions thoughts, and they were all frightening.

"Hn," The hunter nin scoffed a bit with arms crossed. "And he calls you a brother. Yeah, that's definitely how you should treat a brother."

"I have a brother." Naruto steeled his voice, causing the hunter nin to turn and look at him.

"His name is Kaseki Kohaku."

The two stayed silent for a moment. "I see." The hunter nin said. Before they could go on any further, something was heard.

A low, rumbling snort. It sounded like it came from something colossal.

"Ah dammit. Alright you got to go already." She went to the weapon rack to retrieve her sword and placed on her back. "What the hell was that noise?" He asked.

"My home."

Naruto's face clearly showed he was confused. "Huh?"

She ushered him to the front door, unlocking it and she opened the door. But there was no sunlight, in fact it was a tunnel or a vent, and it was narrow. And it was moving, like it was bending.

"What the hell is this?" Naruto was genuinely confused. The hunter nin did not answer, she grabbed his arm.

"Hold tight Naruto." The hunter nin took a step out into the tunnel, and immediately she zipped through the tunnel at intense speed, pulling Naruto with her. "What kind of tunnel is this?!" Naruto screamed as he was pulled. Light soon appeared at the end of the tunnel.

The hunter nin launched herself out along with Naruto. There was thick mist the air, the blonde jerked his head back to see the house, but there was too much of thick mist in the air so he only could make a silhouette of a small house, elevated. At the entrance of the moving tunnel, he could barely make it out. This tunnel was attached on top of something, the whole house was on top of something. And this _something_ was enormous beyond measure. The entrance of the tunnel was above the head of whatever this was. He could not make it out being launched into the air with the hunter nin, the mist concealed Naruto's mystery. Whatever this thing was, it'd definitely dwarfed Gamabunta.

The hunter nin descended from the air and using her momentum she skidded down a bent tree with chakra on her feet. She landed on the ground without a single scratch, same with Naruto. Thick mist was gone now. The hunter nin placed her hands in a Ram seal and the mist started to slowly reduced. But her home was gone, nowhere in sight without a trace.

"What was that?" Naruto asked with heavy breathing.

"My home dude, how many times do I have to tell you? Come on let's go." The hunter nin said. She took his hand, gently pulled him a bit and they walked down the forest. Holding her hand, Naruto was little confused by this, being led by her, but he didn't protest, he felt a strange warmth.

She led Naruto down the forest a little more until she stopped she let go his hand. "This is where we have to part Naruto." The hunter nin said standing behind Naruto. "I know you're not fully healed, but you'll be getting help soon. And I have to leave already."

"Um thank you lady. We'll make alliances someday, I know we will." Naruto said looking into the distance.

"We'll meet again." He heard her voice.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and turned around. "Hey wait, how will I-" She was gone, there was no one around. No hunter nin, no house, just him alone in the forest. Looking up into the trees there was nothing, absolutely nothing out there.

His injuries started to take hindrance on him. He trudge down in the direction that the hunter nin was initially going. What did she expect him to walk all the way back to Konoha or something? Maybe he should have stayed with her for a while longer.

Fatigue from his fight came back to him, his pace decreased, his head started to feel faint and weary.

* * *

Kuin the T-Rex was struggling to pick up any scent belonging to Naruto now. "I'm getting a fading scent Kohaku, we're losing it." Kohaku heard her voice.

"Scent cover?" He asked. "Maybe, I can't say for certain." Kuin replied.

Kohaku groaned in frustration. "Dammit Naruto where the hell did you go?" He jogged ahead, turned his head in every direction looking for any sign of Naruto.

"If the scent is being covered, he could be nearby." Kohaku said, scanning around with careful eyes, Kuin was trying pick up any scent. The T-Rex let tilted her head up and let out a very long roar, broadcasting for anyone to hear, hopefully Naruto would.

The sound of a twig snapped caused the Rex to jerk her head to the right. The tyrant made her through thick trees. "Kuin?" Kohaku called her. After a moment of silence, Kuin came back.

This time with Naruto passed out on her head. "Holy shit he made it." Kuin lowered her head down handing Naruto to him, and Kohaku carried Naruto on his back.

In the midst of the forest, the hunter nin crouched on a tree branch was watching the Kaseki and the Tyrannosaurus Rex. She was paying careful attention to Kuin and Kohaku. Seeing them leave with Naruto, the hunter nin left as well.

* * *

The hospital was ripe in drama. Kiba, Chouji and Neji were banged up pretty badly, and Shikamaru was in turmoil. Kakashi in severe distraught slowly made his way to the hospital. As he stepped into the hospital, Shizune was waiting.

"Kakashi, where is Naruto?" Shizune worriedly asked. The Copy Ninja stayed silent, Shizune asked again, with no response from Kakashi.

"No, no." Shizune started to tremble. "I-I could not find them." Kakashi said. "No, Naruto." Shizune had a hand over her mouth.

"Shizune." A voice came from at the entrance. An ANBU in a hawk mask was standing there, with Naruto carried by him. Everyone had widened eyes.

"Naruto, thank goodness." Shizune said and quickly stepped in and took Naruto away to get treated. Kakashi one eye wide just watched. "How did you…where is….."

"Kuin tracked him through the rain, but Sasuke was gone before we got there." Kohaku answered. "Oh. Thank you Kohaku. Thank you." Kakashi muttered, and went over to a chair to sit down. Kohaku took his mask off and went upstairs to wait, he was still holding onto the Foundation documents that needs reporting.

Leaning back on the wall in the hallway, Kohaku was not too worried now after he had seen Naruto's condition. "Kohaku." He turned his head to see Inuzuka Hana and her dogs.

"Hana. How's your brother?" Kohaku asked. "His life is not in danger, he just needs time to recover. Same goes for Akamaru." She said.

"That's good."

"When did you become ANBU?" He pointed at his attire. "Technically I'm not, this is sort of souvenirs from my mission." He said.

"You're here for someone too?" She asked.

"Naruto. I found him and he's fine."

"I see." There was a short silence until Hana spoke, "Did you really fight my mother?"

Kohaku sighed. "I only defended myself, I never went on the offence. Besides I let her win."

"It's fine Kohaku, I'm not angry. Saw it coming anyway, my mother being an Inuzuka."

"Kohaku-san." Someone called to him before Hana could say anything. Uzuki Yugao, in her ANBU uniform and Cat mask. Hana was aware that Yugao and Kohaku were once made missing nins by Danzo. She'd guessed he was closer to Yugao than he was to her, not that she was bothered by it.

"Well I got to go back on check on Akamaru once more. See you." Hana made her excuse and left the two.

"Bye." Kohaku waved and turned to the orchid-haired woman. "Yugao-san."

"Naruto, is he ok?" She asked, and he nodded. "Ah, good. That's good." She took a seat by the leather bench by the side of the hallway and beckoned him to sit with her. They both took off their masks.

"Are you alright?" Kohaku asked. "Me? I should be asking you." She replied.

"I'm good. Just a little tired after a long journey." Kohaku rubbed his neck. "And Sasuke?" She asked.

Kohaku shook his head. "He was gone before I got there. For some reason Kuin and I tracked Naruto all the way to the north east."

"Well how your mission? Any anomalies around the borders?" He asked and she shook her head. "I had to get the Sound Ninja that you captured detained after that. Anko is watching over the Sound Ninja in T&I for now." She said.

The two fell silent for a moment, Yugao leaned back and spoke, "So Konoha so lost the Uchiha, and the Sharingan."

"That…might not be true." Kohaku whispered. "What? What do you mean Kohaku-san?" Yugao turned to him. "I can't talk about it here." He whispered as he took the scroll from his back pouch. Yugao nodded understanding.

"Kohaku, Yugao." Shizune called to them, comping up to them at the end of the corridor. "Naruto's injuries are treated. He's awake now."

Yugao and Kohaku slouched in relief. "Kakashi and Sakura are going to check on him now. Do you want to meet him?" She asked.

"Nah, I think we'll let them see him alone first, don't want to make it crowd." Yugao said, surprising Shizune a bit. "Yeah, think we'll do that." Kohaku agreed.

"Oh well, ok then." Shizune left the two be. Yugao and Kohaku just stayed there leaning back on the wall seated on the leather bench. Seated next to the younger Chunin pseudo ANBU, something in Yugao felt warm comfort seated next to Kohaku.

* * *

Naruto was on his bed, bandages on his arms and around his head. The same way the hunter nin did it. His eyes were lifeless, the shining blue was now turned into a dull one. Through that dead face, Naruto's mind was going through many thoughts.

Those thoughts were interrupted when the door opened. Kakashi and Sakura were at the door. "Naruto, you're awake." Kakashi greeted. "Naruto." Sakura greeted as well, not hiding her sadness.

"Kakashi-sensei. Sakura." He said, with not much enthusiasm in his voice, his eyes had unhappiness. "Naruto. You seem to be recovering well." Kakashi spoke. Naruto chose to remain silent about his saviour, at least for now. Sakura opened the curtains to let sunlight shine in.

"Sasuke's gone right?" Naruto asked to clarify. Kakashi took something from his pocket and handed it over to Naruto. Sasuke's headband.

Seeing the headband in his hand, Naruto gritted his teeth clenching the headband in his hand hard. "I'm sorry Naruto." Kakashi apologized. Naruto just stayed silent, leading Kakashi to worry.

"So Sasuke is with Orochimaru right?" Naruto asked to clarify again.

"Yes." Kakashi said, Sakura flinched a bit. "Naruto." She said to him. "Y-You promised me that you'll bring him back." She said with a bit of sniffling.

"Sakura, he tried. They all did." Kakashi said. "Sasuke-kun." She said with sadness. "Do you think we can still search for him, and bring him back?" She asked the two of them.

"If you want him back, get him back yourself." They heard the blonde's voice, a cold voice.

"Naruto." Kakashi said. "N-Naruto?" Sakura was taken aback.

"I'm done." Naruto said staring at the wall.

"Naruto." Sakura said.

"I said I'm done Sakura. Sasuke won't help himself, how can we help him?"

"B-But Sasuke-kun is a comrade, He's your friend. How can you just abandon Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said.

"Why is it every time, it's all about him with you?" He asked getting ticked now, breathing heavy. "Can't you just consider about me for once? Just take a look at me."

"Naruto easy."Kakashi tried to calm him down.

"Kakashi-sensei. In the bell test, you said it, work together and take care of each other. Was Sasuke taking care of me when he did this to me?" He pointed at himself. "Sasuke used a Chidori on me. A technique that you taught him Kakashi-sensei. Remember what Choten and Kichirou said? Did Sasuke take any responsibility? Did Sasuke stop to think if he _should_ use that technique on me?"

Kakashi looked down. "I'm so sorry Naruto."

"Look at everyone who was injured. How much more do we have to pay get Sasuke back, who didn't even care about anyone of us?"

Naruto let out a growl. "You said a team is supposed to have unity Kakashi-sensei. Was there any true unity in this from the start?" Sakura had tears threatening to roll down her face.

"WE'RE NOT A TEAM! WE'RE A MESS!" Naruto threw Sasuke's headband at the wall in frustration, scaring Sakura and shocking Kakashi.

Naruto immediately calmed down, taking deep breaths. "I'm sorry I didn't mean…I'm sorry Sakura. I'm sorry Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi tried to speak, "Naruto I-"

"Please Kakashi-sensei. I- J-Just…leave me alone. Leave me alone please." Naruto buried his face in his hands. Kakashi sighed in sorrow, Sakura was sniffling. They gave Naruto space, leaving the room.

"Just give him time Sakura." Kakashi said to Sakura, who was starting to cry.

* * *

As the two walked further down the corridor. Yugao and Kohaku were still seated together at where they were. "Yugao-san." Kohaku said gaining her attention. The two saw Sakura and Kakashi coming, noting Sakura's sobbing face. "That doesn't look good." Yugao said.

Kakashi stopped in his tracks while Sakura went on ahead, not aware that Kakashi had stopped. Seeing Kohaku and Yugao, Naruto's friends, it became clear to Kakashi now.

 _This_ was the real team.

"Kohaku, Yugao." He said to them, they stood up and went to Kakashi.

"Can you two please talk to him? He'll listen to you." He asked. Yugao and Kohaku looked at each other before looking back the Jounin. "Yeah, sure. I'll try to talk to him." Yugao said.

"Thank you. It seems to me he needs you both now." Kakashi then left to join Sakura. Kohaku and Yugao headed to Naruto's room together. The Kaseki gripped the door handle, the two look at each other and nodded in unison. Kohaku opened the door.

"Please I said lea-" Naruto stopped, seeing Kaseki Kohaku and Uzuki Yugao.

"Hey man. You ok?" Kohaku asked. "Naruto." Yugao said.

Seeing the two, Naruto in couldn't fight back the tears.

* * *

 **Hope you've enjoyed this chapter. With so many things that's going on, I think may be splitting the whole story in sequels.**

 **Hope to see you in the next chapter :)**

 **Stay primal dino fans.**


	29. Chapter 29 The Garbage

**Hello back with another chapter right before Chinese New Year, managed to finish this chapter before reunion dinner.**

 **This chapter might seem a bit off, I hope it works right. Also warning course language, think you know by who now. This character is a like an opportunity to fill in background with.**

 **Thank you everyone who's been reading my story and enjoying it**

 **Please review, follow and fave. Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 29: The Garbage

"Guys. You're here." Naruto softly spoke, wiping his eyes. Yugao stood at the window, eyes fixed on the blonde in bed. "You feeling better?" She asked.

Naruto nodded. Kohaku leaned back on the closet, his face was a little stoic now. "I'm fine, I'm totally fine. Look." Naruto proceeded to take off the bandages around him.

"Naruto, are you sure that's a good idea?" Yugao asked. "See, I'm all well." Naruto said, showing his hands, injuries all healed. He got out from the bed. "I'm fine."

Yugao inspecting the arms, safely concluded it was the work of the Kyuubi. "You went all the way to the north-east of the borders, what happened?" Kohaku asked.

"I was eh sort of rescued." Naruto told them the truth.

"What? By who?" Yugao asked in confusion.

"A hunter nin from Kirigakure." Naruto said. Kohaku and Yugao looked at each other. "She uh got me out of the valley because there was a member of the Akatsuki watching me."

Naruto began retelling everything the hunter nin told him to Kohaku and Yugao. The Akatsuki, the prehistoric predators, Yagura, everything the hunter nin had said. "So Kirigakure seeks to become allies." Yugao said. "Well, they did save me didn't they? Guess it's a start." Naruto added.

"Were you able to find out who she was?" Yugao asked the blonde who shook his head.

Kohaku remained silent, holding the scroll containing the Foundation documents. "What's that?" Naruto pointed at the scroll.

"Answers to a ton of questions." Kohaku answered. "We need to show Hokage-sama this. Jiraiya should be informing her the things we've seen at the Foundation Base."

"What things?" Naruto asked. "Can't talk about it here, maybe tomorrow with the Hokage." He answered. Naruto took off the bandages around his head. "Well a complete shit day this was." Naruto groaned. Suddenly, the ground shook, surprising everyone. Yugao immediately opened the window, to see Jiraiya sitting on a large toad. "Hey mind if I come in?" Jiraiya asked as he leapt over, sitting on the window's ledge.

"Alright Naruto." Jiraiya said with arms crossed. "What I am about to tell you is really important. I have an offer for you, I'm going to train you personally."

Kohaku perked his head up, Yugao remained neutral. Naruto was in a slight moment of hesitation. Training? From one of the Sannin? Jiraiya the Toad Sage? It was too good an opportunity to pass up right? Yeah _too_ good, Naruto's eyes narrowed a bit.

"And the price?" He asked, causing Jiraiya to blink. "Price?" The white-haired man asked.

"Yeah, the price. The catch. What else will happen?"

"Hmm, very smooth brat." Jiraiya said. "Three years around the world with me training you."

Naruto's jaw slowly drop. Three years? Out of the village? Away from friends? It was not something that was ideal to him. "Um, could you give me time to decide?" Naruto said.

"Are you for real? I thought you would jump right in with no questions asked. An opportunity to see the world, to learn amazing Jutsus from the Toad Sage himself." Jiraiya sat upright, he sounded a little shocked by Naruto's response.

"I mean leaving the village for so long? My friends? I mean this is pretty big." Naruto said.

Jiraiya then sounded more serious. "Naruto, you know the Akatsuki are after you."

"Yeah and they've gotten in the village before, what makes you think they won't get me outside the village? What's the difference? Also there are still other things we got to take care of right?"

Jiraiya turned to the Kaseki and the ANBU, as if prompting them to say something.

Kohaku still leaning on the closet with arms crossed just shrugged his shoulder, silently saying that it is up to Naruto to decide for himself. "You know, Naruto and I actually made an agreement that I'd train him on Kenjutsu." Yugao reminded the blonde.

"Oh yeah, Kurenai-sensei also agreed to train me on genjutsu too." Naruto told Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya." Kohaku said.

"Yes Kohaku?" Replied Jiraiya.

"Do you actually know Naruto's affinity?"

The stunned silence from Jiraiya answered Kohaku's question.

"It's wind." He said. Yugao eyes widened a bit and added. "That is my affinity. It's quite an uncommon affinity in Konoha."

"Whoa, you're wind too? That's great." Naruto grinned.

Seeing all this, Jiraiya pondered. "Well still, I'll give you some time to think about it ok?" Naruto nodded.

"Jiraiya. Kuin and I went through the documents already." Kohaku went up to him and held up the scroll to show him. "Alright, bring them to Tsunade tomorrow. That Sound Ninja still needs talking to." Jiraiya leapt onto the toad waiting outside and left.

"Sound Ninja?" Naruto asked Yugao.

"Kohaku apprehended a Sound Ninja, when you and Shikamaru's team were trying to get Sasuke back. Female, red hair, looks like around fourteen or fifteen." She answered.

"That's the one that I tranquilized." Naruto said.

"Has she said anything?" Kohaku asked, holding his hawk mask. Yugao shook her head. "Nah, we've only detained her for now, Anko is watching her. We have not started talking to her yet."

"Alright. We should go talk to her now." Naruto headed for the closet to retrieve his clothes, only to feel someone gripping his collar, stopping him. "What do you mean we?" Yugao said holding his collar.

"I mean I'm the one who tranquilized her first right? So I'm the one who stopped her." Naruto shook off her grip. "Leave it to the ANBU Naruto. This is a matter of enemy Shinobi." Yugao tone got a little bit stern.

"Not anymore it would seem." The two turned to Kohaku who was twirling the scroll in his hand. "What are you talking about?" Yugao asked.

"She's not a Sound Shinobi anymore, the Sound village would have disregarded her existence. She's on her own now." Kohaku said.

"You don't know that for sure Kohaku-san." Yugao said. "I know that Orochimaru would probably want her dead." Kohaku replied. "Why?" Naruto asked.

"Loose ends I'm thinking." Kohaku said. "What are you planning Kohaku-san?" Yugao narrowed her eyes a bit.

"That we gain something useful from this loss." Kohaku said putting on his hawk mask, his tone was low.

The three fell silent for a moment, until Yugao made a decision.

"Alright. Naruto, Kohaku-san. You two come with me." She put on her cat mask. The trio set out.

* * *

Heading below the ground floor of the Hokage Tower. They were headed to the room where Tayuya was held. Outside the room, Mitarashi Anko and Morino Ibiki were waiting, gazing through the window at Tayuya with her hands tied, seated on a chair with a table. Tayuya was without her hat now.

Anko turned to see Yugao, Naruto and Kohaku coming. "Why are you guys here?" She asked. "We wish to talk to her." Yugao said.

"Why are you two here then?" She asked, pointing at the blonde and the Kaseki. "They were one of the few who defeated her. If anyone should know anything about her, it's these two." Yugao said.

"I'm intend to bring her to the honesty room first." Ibiki stepped in. Even Yugao made a small shudder at the thought of that torture room. "There's no need for that." Kohaku said. "It won't help. She's got nothing to lose. Bringing her there might cause more problems." Kohaku pointed at Tayuya.

"And you know this how Kaseki?" Ibiki folded his arms.

"Let's just say I've seen it before. I think in her case we should perhaps use a more subtle approach."

Ibiki simply stared at the hawk mask, the Kaseki stared at him right back, exuding the tension to Anko, Yugao and Naruto. Ibiki then said "I'm taking her to the honesty room. Stay out of the way Kaseki. I know you are not ANBU-"

"Actually I was Foundation ANBU so you know." Kohaku corrected him.

"Don't try to push your weight around when you have none kid. You may be in the Bingo Book but you are just a two bit runt in my eyes. " Ibiki stood in front of Kohaku, with his 6ft 3 height towering immensely over Kohaku staring him down.

The Kaseki however was not intimidated, not one bit. The thing about being in the Foundation ANBU, even if it's a short period of time, one will learn things, plenty of things. Including the fact that the documents Kohaku's still holding, an abundance of information was obtained. And when there is information, there is leverage.

"How about we make a deal Ibiki?" Kohaku asked.

Ibiki raised an eyebrow. "You let us in and don't bring her to the honesty room, I'll tell you what I know about Morino Idate." Kohaku slowly said. Anko, Yugao and Naruto could not believe the shocked face Ibiki was having.

"He's…He's alive? Wh-Where is he? Where is my brother?" Ibiki growled, leaning in right Kohaku's face. The Kaseki was unfazed, and said. "You help me, I'll help you."

Ibiki glared at him. "Fine." He stepped away from Kohaku. Yugao took the opportunity to grab the door knob with Naruto right behind her.

"Well Kaseki?" Ibiki eyeballed Kohaku.

"Morino Idate is no more." Kohaku said, noticing the Ibiki's face. "There is only Wasabi Idate." Leaving Ibiki completely stunned.

The three entered the room. Tayuya looked up to see them entering, particularly Naruto and Kohaku. "Oh it's you two assholes." Tayuya said, clearly pissed off at the blonde and the pseudo ANBU. Yugao stood at the door, Naruto sat opposite of Tayuya. Kohaku stood at the side.

"Nice to see you again." Naruto said to her.

"Go fuck yourself."

"Huh, charming." Yugao said.

"Piss off." Tayuya snapped back. Kohaku then stepped in. "Alright how about we start with a proper introduction?"

Kohaku took off his mask, revealing his face Tayuya. "My name is Kohaku."

Tayuya glared at him for a moment, before deciding to reveal her name as well. "Tayuya."

"Just Tayuya?"

"Tayuya of the North Gate."

"Alright. So what do you think is going to happen now?" He asked. "Oh fuck if I know, you assholes brought me to your shithole of a village for information I would take a guess." Tayuya made her remark.

"Don't make it worse for yourself." Yugao said.

"How about you let me go or else-"

"Or else what huh?" Naruto challenged her.

The tension was not helping at all. "Everyone, just take it easy. Tayuya, there's no need for this." Kohaku told her. She continued to glare at the Kaseki.

"Tell me something."

"What?" Tayuya rudely asked.

"What did Orochimaru promise you?"

"What the hell you talking about?" She asked.

"Power? Money? Fame?" He asked. Tayuya just stayed silent with that question. Naruto then asked. "You're not going to tell me that you follow Orochimaru because you care for the Sound village are you?"

"What's it to you blonde shit?" Tayuya snapped back. "Maybe there actually is power to be found with Orochimaru, why do you think your precious Uchiha went to him?" Tayuya smirked noticing Naruto getting affected by what she said.

"You're not answering the question. I'm guessing that either he _took_ you in, and when I say took I mean kidnap. Or that you had no where to go and you stumbled upon him and you took a chance?"

"And where did that leave you Tayuya?" Yugao asked, and the red head gritted her teeth. Kohaku then stood next to Tayuya.

He said. "Well things didn't go as you planned did it? You got captured, and he did not give two shits about you." Tayuya glared at him.

"We can throw you back to the Sound Village sooner or later, and then you tell Orochimaru on how you blew it." Tayuya's glaring ceased. "You can tell him you tried, but that just means screw all doesn't it?" Kohaku said.

Yugao saw where this was going, she said to Tayuya. "Face it. You are on your own now, you know it and so do we. You had your shot but now it's over for you."

"You got nowhere to go now do you?" Naruto asked. "None of your business blondie." Tayuya said.

"Hey come on, just asking. What are you still sore about that tranquilizer?"

"Shut the fuck up."

"Oh, so you are." Naruto said. "My name's Uzumaki Naruto by the way."

"Are you aware that the Kaguya is dead right?" Kohaku asked changing the topic. "Along with the rest that you were with." Yugao added.

That question left Tayuya surprised. "Kimimaro's dead?"

"And thus, the Kaguya Clan is no more. A clan from Kirigakure now made extinct." Kohaku said.

"You-You know of the Kaguya Clan?" She asked. "I should, I was from Kirigakure too, but not anymore." Kohaku answered.

Tayuya narrowed her eyes at him and slowly said. "I was from Kirigakure as well, but it was torn to fuck." Leaving Naruto and Yugao to look at each other surprised.

"Wait, I've seen you at the arena when the invasion." Tayuya inspected Kohaku's face. "And then those two giant monsters."

"Oh, Kuin and Tenno. Tyrannosaurus Rex and Spinosaurus." Kohaku said to her. Noticing she was a bit confused, he added. "Dinosaurs."

"Dinosaurs? Are you for fucking real?"

"You saw them yourself haven't you, it's up to you if you don't want to believe your eyes."

"Dinosaurs? Wait. You are…You are a Kaseki? You're…You're real?" Tayuya hesitantly asked. "The Kaseki Clan is of Konoha now." Kohaku answered. "What is it with the Kaseki Clan being such a mystery to everyone? What is the deal with that?" Naruto asked throwing his hands up.

"Anyway." Yugao said bringing the topic back. "You are on your own now. You got nothing to lose now right?"

Tayuya then said. "I know where this is going, you think I will just give information on the Sound Village, because they don't give a fuck about me anymore right? Maybe you are hoping I would even tell you where your precious Sasuke is right?"

Naruto leaned in, looking intensely at her. "I'll spare you the trouble, I don't know." She said.

"What?! The hell you don't! You were going to bring him to Orochimaru yourself." Naruto slammed a hand on the table.

"And he would have move Sasuke to places where even I don't know. He knew that we were being followed, he'd keep an eye on Sasuke personally. I'm telling you I would not know where he would be." Tayuya said.

"And it's not our call on this Naruto. It's the Hokage's." Yugao reminded the blonde.

"But I said too much already didn't I?" Tayuya frowned. "Let me guess, I spill my guts. You Konoha fuckers will just toss me into the gutter huh?"

"How about this." Naruto then suggested. "We'll try to request Tsunade Baa-chan that you join Konoha, just like how Konoha accepted the Kaseki Clan."

"And why would I want to join you all?"

"You got somewhere else?"

Tayuya frowned in silence, but she knew. This was a hopeful chance for her, although she was still skeptical. "What makes you think she'll accept me? Besides I assisted in the invasion didn't I? So in a way, I assisted in the death of the Third Hokage."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. Even though it was true, it was only when she was in the Sound Village, besides Orochimaru would have probably wasted her if she said no. "No harm in trying alright? You help me, I'll help you." Naruto copied what Kohaku said before. Tayuya just looked at all three of them. As much as she hated it, they were right, she does not have anywhere left to go.

Yugao went up to her with a kunai in her hand, and she cut Tayuya's bonds free. Tayuya massaged her wrists, looking at the ANBU in question. She took off her mask, and she said. "Name's Uzuki Yugao."

"You look like you could use some fresh air." Naruto stood from his seat. "You're letting me go?" Tayuya asked in doubt.

"No, just for a walk or for a drink. Besides, it's suicide if you try to escape or attack right smack in the middle of village full of shinobis right? Especially when you got nothing on you to fight." Yugao said, heading for the door. "Or you can just stay here and the torturers and interrogators can sort you out." Naruto said, as he followed Yugao behind her. Inside his mind he thought. "Wow is this how Kohaku change Zabuza's mind? Just talking? Pretty cool."

Tayuya cautiously stood up with went to the door with Yugao and Naruto. "One more thing Tayuya." She turned to see the Kaseki.

He let out a low rumbling growl that went right through Tayuya and she stiffened. "We are giving you the benefit of the doubt here, but be careful. We have dinosaurs that are able to melt and crush the bones of a Kaguya, that's what the Kaguya Clan is notorious for. With you, all I need is a pair of ear plugs."

Tayuya clearly got the message. "Hey Tayuya come on." Naruto beckoned her over his shoulder. Tayuya slowly followed him, with Kohaku behind.

Seeing the four of them coming out, Anko was confused on what's happening. "What in the hell are you doing Yugao?" She asked the ANBU. "Relax Anko, she's not going anywhere." Yugao said.

Anko narrowed her eyes in caution, turning to Tayuya. "What?" Tayuya asked, Anko grabbed her collar, revealing Tayuya's neck to her.

"The fuck you doing?" Tayuya hissed. Anko said nothing, and just stared at the curse mark. "This is a mistake you three. This is not how we do things" Anko said to Yugao, Naruto and Kohaku. "She's from an enemy village. She's a rogue."

"So was I." Kohaku immediately responded, giving all of them a clear understanding why he's giving Tayuya a chance.

* * *

Exiting the Hokage tower, the setting sun shined from the horizon with dark clouds looming. Walking down the streets with Naruto and Tayuya at the front and Yugao and Kohaku at the back. The villagers were making their walk a depressing one, particularly with their whispering and staring. The fact that these crooks are still walking down the streets and the fact that Naruto loss Uchiha Sasuke did not sit well with the villagers. They talked among themselves.

"Those three. They're criminals aren't they?"

"Why are they still alive? Why aren't they executed?"

"Filthy garbage."

"They were framed, by Danzo. And he fled the village. You know this"

"But he's in the Konoha Council. Should have kept thing laid as it were."

"Nothing but troublemakers."

"Sasuke Uchiha is gone huh? I heard the brat was in the squad that was sent to retrieve him."

"And he failed, he lost the last Uchiha, the prodigy is gone. How dare he?"

Tayuya looking at the hate from the villagers she asked Naruto. "What the fuck is with them? Like they are trying to kill us with their eyes."

"Long story." Naruto said, getting aggravated by the stares and hate. At the corner of his eye, he noticed something in an alley. "Some fucking evening walk this turned out to be." Tayuya remarked, looking at the villagers. Even Yugao was started to get affected the villagers words, she's getting a good taste of what Naruto went through when he was younger. She started to eyeball the villagers, but after seeing Kohaku' stoic and hollow face, she started to focus on the Kaseki a bit more out of concern.

Everyone was not taking their eyes of the four. All the hate and animosity bearing down on them.

They took a turn, and Naruto stopped in his tracks. "What?" Tayuya asked, he didn't answer and made his way behind Yugao and Kohaku and waited for a few seconds.

Hinata followed and was about to take the turn they have taken. As she did, she was completely taken by surprise when Naruto was waiting.

"Yes Hinata?" He asked her, and she squeaked with red cheeks. "N-Naruto-kun."

"Why were you following us? What do you want? Do you need something?" He asked. "Who's this?" Tayuya behind Yugao and Kohaku asked.

Hinata was stammering, eyes shifting to Naruto, Tayuya, Yugao and Kohaku. The blonde, the red head, and the two in ANBU attire, all looking at her in question. "N-No, I-I uh I…"

"I'm sorry!" Hinata for pretty much no reason, leaving Naruto confused. "Hinata-sama." She turned to see her bodyguard, Hyuuga Ko, rushing to fetch her. "Please do not do again Hinata-sama, we are to return home now." Ko said. Seeing Naruto, Yugao, Tayuya and Kohaku, caution was detected from his eyes.

"Ko." The Kaseki greeted with Naruto next to him. "Kohaku." The Hyuuga greeted back with Hinata next to him. They may be classmates once in the Academy, but even Ko did not associate himself with the outsider of the Academy.

"Let's go Hinata-sama." Ko took Hinata away.

"The fuck she's following us for?" Tayuya asked. "Was she stalking us or something?"

"I don't know. And frankly I'm not really bothered right now." Naruto shrugged with hands in his pockets, the villagers and their comments was ruining his mood all the way to rock bottom.

"Let's get a drink." Kohaku pointed at across the street. A bar restaurant, used by perhaps all of the shinobi forces.

Yugao took the initiative and started making her way towards, she didn't really care about the unorthodox situation that Naruto and Tayuya are going to come along at this point. With Kohaku at the back, they entered the bar.

Inside the atmosphere was well, new to say the least for Naruto. Seeing a restaurant that was only comprised of adults, Stepping into dark wood floor and wit dark wood walls, it was not a well-lit place Naruto was expecting. He just followed Yugao's lead.

Seeing Genma who had recovered from the hospital was seated with a pretty lady he'd never seen before at the corner, that lady was rosy all over her face giggling and Genma was smirking at her with his senbon in his mouth. Shikaku, Inoichi and Chouza, the old Ino-Shika-Chou were seated at another table, drinking and talking about their children. Hyuuga Iroha and Ebisu were with Aoba, taking a drink at a table and chatting about their mission, until Ebisu noticed Naruto being with the adults.

Kurenai was on her own seated at a table, having shochu, she looked as if she was waiting for someone. She was back in her red and white attire, and seeing those four coming into the bar caught her attention.

Some citizens were seated at the counter with sake in their hands. Yugao took a seat and the rest followed. "It's them." One of the civilians whispered, they grabbed their drinks and left, leaving the whole counter empty except for the four. "Well more room for us." Tayuya said.

Kohaku and Yugao were seated together with Naruto on Kohaku's left and Tayuya on Yugao's right. All kinds of drinks and spirits placed on the shelf, drinks Naruto had not seen before. The bartender came up to them with caution, considering two of them looked like ANBU. "Uh those two…" He pointed at Naruto and Tayuya.

"I'm watching over them." Yugao said to him. "And sake for me." Not much he could do, considering she was an ANBU.

"Do you uh have ramen here?" Naruto asked. "No, we do not." The bartender answered.

"Ok um…then I will also have what she's-"

"Water." Yugao and Kohaku answered for him. The bartender placed a small white bottle of sake and a glass for Yugao and a glass of water for Naruto. "And for her as well." Yugao pointed at Tayuya with her thumb.

"Hey who the fuck said I wanted-"

"Water." Yugao's voice was firm now. "I'm paying." Kohaku told her. Tayuya was handed a glass of water too, and she grudgingly accepted.

"And for you sir?" The bartender asked Kohaku.

"Take a highball glass, pour whiskey and cola, fill it with ice, add a lemon peel and mint leaf."

There was an awkward silence of the three looking at Kohaku ordering the drink. "What?" He asked looking at them all. Shortly after, he was handed his drink.

"So what's with all the stares from the civilians, you guys famous or something?" Tayuya asked. "More like infamous." Yugao, pouring a glass of sake for herself.

"Wow, I'm drinking with fucking celebrities eh?"

Naruto was gritting his teeth and grumbling, the villagers were still bearing down on him and his friends, they blame him for losing Sasuke, what is wrong with them?

Everyone was bearing it down on Naruto, Kohaku and Yugao, with Tayuya dragged along.

"Well." Tayuya held up her glass of water. "Here's to what?"

"I got nothing." Yugao held her sake cup.

Kohaku remained silent, shaking his head and holding his highball glass as well.

"Here's to us. The Garbage." They turned to the left, seeing Naruto holding his glass of water.

Kohaku nodded in agreement. Yugao did not exactly appreciate being labelled 'Garbage', but it was not really Naruto who was calling her garbage, it was the villagers. Tayuya raised an eyebrow.

They all took a gulp.

"What the fuck is up with you three now? First you got me out for a walk, now you're sulking like this." Tayuya said. "The garbage? Seriosuly?"

"You heard them didn't you?" Naruto said to her. "Weren't you paying attention to what they said?"

Yugao took another sip of sake. "The garbage, that's they said that we are, sure." She said, she shook her head in disbelief. Naruto took another gulp of water. "We've saved the village from Danzo, and this is where we ended up huh?" He said.

"Who's Danzo?" Tayuya asked. "A madman." Kohaku answered.

Naruto groaned. "How's that for gratitude from them huh? Unbelievable."

"We rattled the cages Naruto. Guess this is what comes with it." Kohaku said, drinking more of his whiskey cola. "This is total bullshit." Naruto said and finished his glass of water.

"Hey, make this an apple juice will you?" Naruto handed his glass to the bartender. He took the glass and filled it up.

"The village is safe from Danzo, that's the important thing." Yugao drank more sake. "And people hate you for it." Tayuya said, drinking a bit more. "And he's still out there." Kohaku added.

"Better than the other option." Yugao said, drinking her sake.

"Yugao." Everyone turned around to see who called her, Ebisu. "What on Earth do you think you are doing?" He confronted her.

"I'm having a drink. Why?" She said.

"Have you lost your mind, letting children in here?"

"They're not having any alcohol Ebisu, I'm making sure of it."

"Drinking in front of children, this is unbecoming of you, especially an ANBU." Ebisu adjusted his glasses. "Back off Ebisu." Kohaku hissed.

"Yeah. Leave her alone closet pervert." Naruto defended. "We're all shinobis, how is being in a bar any worse than what we all do?"

Ebisu then said firm. "I will not stand for this. This is unacceptable."

"Ebisu." Yugao said almost threateningly, with everyone with narrowed eyes and glaring at him. Ebisu knew he had well overstayed his welcome and reluctantly backed off.

"So you going to tell me, what's the deal with you and Sasuke?" Tayuya asked the blonde. "Why?" He asked her, taking his juice.

"Everyone talks about him. Fuck, even Ororchimaru is so hell bent on getting him and he did."

"We were in the same team. Me, Sasuke and Sakura. At least that's what it was supposed to be." Naruto took a gulp of apple juice. "We were supposed to work in a team, but no."

After a long sigh. "Sasuke was supposed to be my friend, I trusted him. And that bastard betrayed me. I don't even know anymore."

Someone soon came to them, Tayuya turned to her right to see a yellow haired fair skin woman, in a chunin attire with a konoha headband tied around her neck. She sat next to Tayuya, confusing the red head.

"Satomi, why are you here? You know Choten's not going to like this." Kohaku said to her.

"Satomi?" Tayuya asked, the woman transformed back into a Troodon shocking Tayuya and gaining everyone's attention.

"The fuck?! It's a fucking dinosaur!" Tayuya exclaimed. "Yeah, hi." Satomi replied. "And don't worry about Choten. Needed to chill as well." Satomi sat on the seat next to Tayuya.

"So you know my name, Satomi. What's your name?" The dinosaur asked her. "Tayuya." She replied.

"Give her sake please, on me." Kohaku told the bartender. He took the amber necklace and held the amber stone in his hands. Seeing him holding the amber, Yugao was running questions in her mind.

"Yugao." Someone else called her, everyone and the Troodon turned to see who it was now. Yuhi Kurenai. She sat next to Naruto, drinking her Shochu.

"Oh it's you Kurenai." Satomi said, as she used her tail to hold the sake bottle and pour it into the glass, she then held the glass with her tail and drank.

"You're Tayuya right?" Kurenai asked her, and she nodded. Thunderclap was heard from above, everyone looked up as the sound of the pitter-patter of rain came down on the roof.

"Ah fuck." Tayuya finished her glass of water. "Hey tonic water." She asked the bartender.

After taking a sip of Shochu, Kurenai spoke "Why are you all here?"

"What does it look like Kurenai? We're having a drink." Yugao drank her sake, she was getting tired with this already. "Aren't you waiting for someone?" Kohaku asked Kurenai. "Not really." Kurenai said to him.

Naruto then said to Kurenai. "You know I wasn't able to bring Sasuke back right?"

"Y-Yes I am aware." Kurenai softly replied. "The villagers blame me, are they for real seriously? A load of shit." Naruto groaned. "They blame us because Danzo went mental."

"We rattled the cages Naruto, big things will change in the process." Kohaku said.

"Well maybe you should have let sleeping bears stay asleep." Tayuya said as she received her glass of tonic water. "Yeah, but if the sleeping wanted you dead?" Yugao countered.

"Guys." Kurenai all of their attention. "You know all this will pass right? It'll turn back to normal."

Satomi out of nowhere burst out laughing. "Oh yeah, that's a load of fucking bullshit genjutsu mistress!"

"Excuse me?" Kurenai was taken aback by the Troodon. Satomi raised her voice. "Normal? Normal? Yeah maybe you don't see it, but normal has sailed away long, long ago for us."

The dinosaur got up from her seat and stood on the counter, nearly toppling their drinks.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Tayuya quickly grabbed her glass.

"We do not get normal alright?" Satomi said to Kurenai. "Look at us. We got a washed up ANBU." Yugao made a tsk at that. "We got a Jinchuriki with us." Naruto slightly scowled. "We have an ex sound ninja." Tayuya narrowed her eyes. "A refugee," Kohaku stayed silent. "And you are talking to a talking troodon. How does that count as normal?"

"Satomi get off the counter now." Kohaku's voice was low. The troodon let out a sigh and sat back down. "This is so messed up." Naruto sighed.

Everyone sat in silence more, everyone was about to finish their drinks, no one really had anything else to talk about.

"Oi you guys."

Naruto was losing his patience now. "What now?" Everyone turned their heads, they really not expecting who it was.

Senju Tsunade.

* * *

 **Well hope you like the chapter, hope to see you in the next one.**

 **And Happy Chinese New Year**

 **Gong Xi Fa Cai**


	30. Top 15 facts of the Kaseki Clan

**Hey folks. While I'm writing the next chapter. I thought it would be a little interesting to give you guys little pieces of trivia of the Kaseki Clan, this is basically giving bits of facts about the original characters that I have made for this story, including the dinosaurs. Some facts may have been mentioned briefly in the chapters, some may be information underlying within the story, some are totally new.**

 **I've been watching top ten facts on Naruto characters so I'd thought it would be fun to give a fact list for you all as well. So please enjoy.**

 **Also please let me know if there is any error with what some of the words mean, I do not want to butcher the Japanese language.**

 **I do not own Naruto, I own the OCs**

* * *

Top fifteen Kaseki Clan Facts

15\. Kaseki Clan. The word 'Kaseki' means the 'Fossil'. So the clan name means the Fossil Clan.

14\. Choten's name means 'Apex'. Kaseki Choten was a Jounin in Kirigakure. His father passed away peacefully in his sleep and Choten took the title of clan head shortly after. Joining Konoha he remained a clan head to watch over the Kaseki Clan.

13\. The Kaseki Clan does not exclusively work together with dinosaurs only. The Kaseki Clan do work in cooperation with the flying reptiles, the Pterosaurs. However, there have been no records of the Kaseki Clan working with other known prehistoric creatures, so whether they can or not is still unknown.

12\. Kaseki Kichirou earned his Jounin title at twenty-seven in Konoha by being able to wield two affinities. Water as he originally was from Kirigakure and fire being a nature that many Shinobis in Konoha wields and trains.

11\. Kaseki Tamiko was a Chunin when she was in Kirigakure. In Konoha she became a housewife and caretaker of the dinosaurs of the Kaseki Clan.

10\. Kaseki Akane was a genin when she was in Kirigakure and she has basic shinobi skills. However she had decided to stop being a shinobi as she felt it was not the life for her. Now in Konoha she works in the Kaseki Jewellery, along with her skills in excavation she can obtain valuable stones of all sorts. Providing ample financial support for the dinosaurs' housing.

9\. Not all dinosaurs in the Kaseki Clan are able to do ninjutu. A few dinosaurs both herbivore and carnivore are unable to. A few to name are the Carnotaurus, Parasaurolophus, Compsognathus and Baryonyx, which has not been shown out of the Kaseki Compound as of yet.

8\. Hikoki the Pteranodon and Jinsoku the Tropeognathus sometimes leave the birdcage to stretch their wings and take short flights around the far west forest of Konoha at night. They would return before the sun rises.

7\. Arakawa Takashi was two years younger than his wife. The Kaseki Clan welcomed him with open warm arms when he married his wife, the Kaseki Clan will not entertain arranged marriages and welcome outsiders considering there is genuine love among the couple. He specialized in Kenjutsu and Suiton, but he it was not enough to save him from a Kumo ambush in the third great ninja war.

6\. The Kaseki Clan has seven raptors. Shinku, Midori, Yasei, Raimu, Kemuri, Hyoga and Gorudo. Shinku is the biological father of Raimu, Kemuri, Hyoga and Gorudo. However, Uzumaki Naruto is their imprinted father.

5\. Satomi the Troodon while perhaps the most intelligent dinosaur in the Kaseki Clan is also currently the youngest. Most of the animals the Kaseki Clan has right now are either twelve years old or younger. This means that most of them are around the same age as Uzumaki Naruto or younger. The only dinosaurs that are older are the two triceratops and the one Iguanodon that came to Konoha with the Kaseki Clan months after the Kyuubi attack.

4\. Kuin-sama the Tyrannosaurus Rex and Tenno the Spinosaurus currently are the two biggest dinosaurs the Kaseki Clan has. When they were young, being two different theropds they had trouble getting along which led to fights and Kaseki Tamiko had to frequently break up their fights. Eventually they got along and growing up together to full size, their unity strengthened and they are now inseparable. Always together in combat, they have become the Tyrant Duo of the Kaseki Clan.

3\. Kaseki Hiroko, the sister of Kaseki Choten was an ANBU when the Kaseki Clan was in Kirigakure, skilled in Kenjutsu and Suiton just like her husband. When she had her first child she was twenty-four. When she came to Konoha, she quit being a shinobi and worked with her niece to run the Kaseki Jewellery Shop.

2\. The youngest in the Kaseki Clan, Kaseki Kohaku became a genin at eleven and chunin at thirteen in one attempt at the exams. He made his own personal jutsu, Ninpo: Supino Ude No Jutsu. He made the technique through the aid of Tenno the Spinosaurus. He had passed the technique onto Uzumaki Naruto. Kaseki Kohaku however is perhaps not even half the power level of his sister.

1\. Regarded as the best of them all, Kaseki Momoyo was _the_ prodigy. She was a master in Suiton and she was skilled in many form of weapons. Kaseki Momoyo was also able to master all Kaseki Jutsus that even other members could not. She was the only known Kaseki Clan member to be able to have powered flight with the jutsu Ninpo: Ptero Tsubasa No Jutsu. Before her demise at the poison trench, she was able to hold off the Yellow Flash of the Leaf at the mere age of ten. Even Namikaze Minato had to give her respect. On the other hand, Kaseki Momoyo could not see him in high regard considering she calls him the Yellow Genocide, but she acknowledged the fact that he was protecting his village and his potential as a Kage.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this list, and hang tight for the next chapters. End of semester exams are closing in, wish me luck.**


	31. Chapter 31 Uzuki Yugao, Kaseki Kohaku

**Hey everyone hoped you liked the list in the previous chapter.**

 **New chapter here. I think next chapter will take a very long time to upload, end semester exams are close and right after that it's internship. Screw me.**

 **This chapter does not focus on Naruto that much, instead a little more on the other two peas in the pod.**

 **Hope this chapter will work out fine the first half, along with the other half.**

 **Please enjoy, fave, follow and review please.**

* * *

Chapter 30: Uzuki Yugao, Kaseki Kohaku

"Baa-chan?" Naruto was a little surprised to see her here, but not too much considering her vice, mainly sake. "You three again? Naruto, Kohaku and Yugao? With Kurenai, Satomi and the sound ninja." Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

"What's up with you all?" Tsunade asked.

"Having a drink." Naruto showed her his cup. "And her, out of the T&I?" She pointed at Tayuya.

"I uh I'm with them and he's paying." Tayuya pointed at Kohaku. "I'm not going anywhere. I swear." She held her hands up. Naruto then said, "Tsunade Baa-chan, since you're here, I need to tell you. I uh we were hoping that maybe she could join-"

"We can save it for tomorrow Naruto." Tsunade interrupted him. "Naruto, Yugao, and Kurenai. I want you three to report to the Hokage Tower in the afternoon. But before that…" She pointed at Kohaku. "Kohaku, you are going to have a battle at the Chunin arena first tomorrow at eleven, and I want you guys to watch." Everyone was a little surprised.

"May I ask for what purpose Hokage-sama?" He asked.

"An evaluation. If Danzo made you Foundation ANBU, I want to see if his considerations was true." Tsunade answered. "And who am I fighting?" Kohaku asked.

"Mitarashi Anko." Tsunade said. "So you better make sure you get some rest."

"Um and me?" Tayuya asked with hesitation. "You have nowhere to go do you?" Tsunade responded and Tayuya shook her head.

"You stay in the holding cells for now." She said to Tayuya. "And you will go with them tomorrow. Naruto, you'd better get back to the hospital, Shizune was worried."

She left the bar, leaving the group on their own. "Yeah so are we done or something?" Tayuya asked. Seeing everyone had finished their drinks, Yugao said. "Yeah, we're done."

Finishing his whiskey cola, Kohaku placed the required sum of money on the counter to pay for everyone. "Well guess I should get ready then." He said as he stood up. Everyone except for Kurenai left the bar. "Bye Kurenai-san." Naruto made a small wave, and she returned the wave.

Stepping out of the bar it was still pouring outside, they brought Tayuya back to the Hokage tower and put her back in the holding cells quickly with Anko watching over her.

Getting back to the ground floor of the tower, Shizune was waiting with an umbrella and arms crossed, Naruto said to the two. "Well, I got to get back to the hospital." Shizune was not pleased with Naruto. "You know when you snuck out of the hospital, I was expecting you to be training, not having a drink with friends." Naruto made a nervous smile.

Shizune escorted Naruto back to the hospital, leaving Kohaku and Yugao.

Kohaku stepped out of the tower, the pouring rain hit him again and Yugao behind him. Soaking wet, his fringe covered his left eye. "Where is your place Yugao-san?" He asked. "It's not really far from here. Why?" She said.

"I thought I should maybe walk you home." Kohaku paused a bit. "I mean uh would you like me to do that for you? I thought that it would be nice, you know with the rain and all…yeah."

Yugao made a small smile. "Yes, that would be nice, thank you."

The two briskly made their way through the streets. There were lights still on in different shops including Ichiraku Ramen. The streets were somewhat empty now, Kohaku and Yugao arrived at an apartment. The building was not like Naruto's. This one was like a standard cuboidal grey building.

They stepped into the apartment's ground floor. "Well then guess this is it. Good night Yugao-san." Kohaku said.

"Actually Kohaku-san, it's still raining heavily out there. You should probably come inside to dry off." Yugao offered. "Oh. Um, thank you." He sheepishly said rubbing the water off his arms. The first time Kohaku was visiting her home.

Going up the stairs, they reached the fourth floor, Yugao entered first and Kohaku followed it was bigger than Naruto's apartment, and downright more pleasant in hygiene last time he was there.

"Come on, step over here." Yugao brought him to the kitchen that was right next to the main door. She opened an overhanging cabinet that was next to the bathroom in the kitchen to retrieve something. "Here you go." Yugao came to him and handed him a violet towel. She had a towel just like his over her neck.

"Thank you." He began to dry his face and hair stepping at the small kitchen. The living room had a leather sofa that was for three people, as well as a small dining table. The window was wide showing the rainy night. There was a shelf on the wall behind the sofa with small portraits of photographs, including one with Yugao in a white dress and Hayate. Kohaku knew he should not talk about him anymore, Kurenai's conversation with her during the meeting showed.

"I'm going to freshen up in the bathroom in my bedroom, you can so do the same in the bathroom here." Yugao said. "I don't suppose you uh have some extra clothes with you? I mean I don't mind if you are going to wear my clothes but I'm not sure if it will fit."

Kohaku had a small smile on his face, taking a different scroll from his back pouch, indicating he does have extra clothes. "Oh great, nice. Well I am going to wash this rain water off. You should too."

This was getting a bit nerve wracking for him now. He was taking a shower in Yugao's home for crying out loud.

Yugao went to her room, leaving Kohaku in the kitchen. Entering the bathroom in the kitchen, he unrolled the scroll and his regular attire appeared, his black zip up hoodie, red t-shirt and dark grey pants. Taking off his ANBU attire, he stepped into the shower, setting the water to warm, he showered with warm water cleaning off the rain water. His hair curtained his eyes, his amber necklace was still around his neck, holding the amber and gazing at it. Sorrow and guilt hits.

"Momoyo."

Seeing the shampoo on the shower floor, he picked it up, noticing it had a lavender scent to it. After a short while, his shower was done. Dying himself off, he wrapped the towel around his waist. He then remembered, he needed to brush his teeth, and he has no toothbrush. "Dammit I should have stored that in. Ah great now what?"

Below the mirror, there was a red toothbrush which he would safely guessed was Yugao's, a tube of toothpaste and mint mouth wash on the white porcelain sink, below it was a wooden cabinet. Opening the cabinet, there were rolls of toilet paper, extra shampoo bottles and a paper bag. Checking the paper bag, there was a couple of spare toothbrushes thank goodness.

After his dental hygiene was taken care of, he changed into his other attire except his black hoodie and stored his ANBU clothes into the scroll. Hanging his towel on the bathroom rack, he stepped out.

Kohaku stood in the living room, he gazed through the window, seeing the rainy night. His necklace hanging out of his t-shirt. Hearing Yugao's room door open, he turned to see Yugao coming out, with a white singlet and black shorts reaching her knees. Her silky purple hair was damp.

"Hey um, I uh had to use a spare toothbrush you had." Kohaku told her. She raised an eyebrow. "Ah should have thought of that. Well, I guess it's yours now. Don't worry about it." She said to him, before take a sniff. "And you've used my shampoo." She made a chuckle.

"This rain is not letting up." Yugao joined him at the window, Kohaku nodded in agreement. "That amber necklace, it was Momoyo's right?" She asked. "Was." He replied. She went to take a seat at the sofa, Kohaku decided to follow her lead. Both sat on opposite ends of the sofa, the sound of rain continued outside.

"Kohaku-san. Did um something happened recently? It looked like something was bothering you earlier." Yugao asked. "Ah its nothing. Just a lot of stuff happening so fast." He gave his vague answer. Pausing a bit, he decided to tell her the truth.

"Ok, what really happened is after the meeting, my mother was waiting for me at home, she wanted to talk."

"Well, what did she say? Are you fine telling me?" Yugao asked, hoping he would share with her. Kohaku held to amber stone in his hand. "Well, she wanted to apologize for a lot of things. For when she messed things up when I was in the Foundation. That she was not a mother. For when she lashed out when I was seven wishing it was me that was dead and not Momoyo. Yeah, for a lot things."

Hearing this, Yugao stayed silent. Kohaku the said. "But I never held it against her, no matter what she did I never held it against her. If anything I had it coming."

"You're blaming yourself?" She asked, he didn't answer, confirming her question. She gripped his shoulder to turn him so he's facing her. "Hey, you know that blaming yourself is ridiculous right? It's not your fault ok? I know your sister and your father would not want you to be this way." Yugao then turned to see Hayate's photo, causing her to think deep.

"Hey um…don't mind if I ask. Um where are your parents?" He asked.

Yugao was quiet for a moment. "My parents are living as normal citizens." She leaned back on the sofa. "They're staying around the central part of Konoha. Pretty good location, near the markets, theatres, shopping areas, the public park, yeah they really picked out a good spot to live."

The two stayed silent. Yugao thought she should change the subject. "Ok, how about I ask about what you mean at the hospital? It might not be true, what's that mean?"

Kohaku took the scroll from his back pouch. "Danzo really put things into chaos. Jiraiya and I found something huge in the Foundation Base."

"What is it?"

"There was like a stockpile of Sharingans. All for Danzo to keep, he's been busy when they perished." Kohaku said, making Yugao to gasp in shock. "And the night of the Uchiha slaughter, the night when the thief came into the Kaseki Compound."

"Yeah I was there, I've seen all those people, just gone like that. It was just unbelievable Itachi did what he did." Yugao said, remembering that horrible night.

"Yeah, it's unbelievable because I think he's a victim himself." Kohaku whispered to her. Yugao's face clearly showed she was confused. "What are you saying? That he was under a mind control, or genjutsu?"

"No, he was under orders. Satomi was right, the Uchiha wanted to rebel against Konoha, they were plotting a coup, apparently they were not pleased with the suspicion they were in after the Kyuubi's attack, at least according to what Danzo said in his dairy." He showed her the scroll containing all the Foundation ANBU documents.

He unrolled it and summoned Danzo's diary. He handed it to her. "See for yourself." Yugao took the diary and began to read it.

"Danzo made Itachi do what he did. Danzo forced Itachi's hand to do the unthinkable. The only condition, spare Sasuke." Kohaku said. Absorbing that all was said, Yugao had a hand over her mouth. "Oh my God." Yugao then stood up and started to pace around the living room. "God this is huge, Danzo sent Itachi to kill the Uchiha? That disgusting man…I…How…What's going to happen if this gets out?"

She handed the diary back to him and he stored it. "Chaos ensues."

But then something did not add up. "Why in the hell would Itachi do that? Killing his own clan under orders, that's insane."

"Danzo is an extremist, he'll do things his own way to protect Konoha. Just like how he wanted the dinosaurs and he wanted me to take you out. He did everything, he turned everything into chaos." Kohaku said. Yugao then realized something else was off. "But then why would Itachi join the Akatsuki?"

Kohaku pondered, and then gave his answer, "I'm not really sure, he was following orders, then became part of the Akatsuki? Maybe he's spying on them I don't know." Kohaku then added. "Shouldn't he come back then, if what Danzo had said is actually true, Itachi in a way is still a shinobi of Konoha? We still have one Uchiha with us?"

"But he's also Akatsuki, we can't ignore that fact." Yugao said and sat back down. "I've known him in the Academy, and from what I know about him he's definitely not one to do such things, at least not on his own account."

"People can change Kohaku-san." Yugao added.

Both stayed quiet until Yugao spoke, "We should discuss this with the Hokage tomorrow then." Kohaku looked out the window, the rain was still heavy, plus it was getting late.

"Hmm, I think maybe you should stay for the night?" Yugao offered. "Oh, oh um r-really? You don't mind?" He asked.

"No, not at all. Not going to let you go so far to the west side of the village in this weather." Yugao make a small smile.

"Y-Yeah, thanks Yugao-san. Thank you." Kohaku made a slight stammer. "Great, you can have the sofa. I will see you in the morning. Good night." Yugao said. "Good night." Kohaku said as well, Yugao stood up and went into her room. Turning off the lights, Kohaku laid down on the sofa, the rain continued to pour. Holding onto the amber from the necklace, he drifted into sleep, getting as much rest as he can. Although truth be told, neither of them could really get a sound rest. One is going to have a battle and the other just had her world flipped one eighty.

* * *

The next day, it was cloudy and Naruto was seated at the Chunin arena stadium with Tayuya, Kurenai and Yugao. Naruto was back in his chunin attire, he had another Chunin vest from Tsunade. Jiraiya and Tsunade were standing with them. "So who do think will win this?" Naruto asked Kurenai.

"To be honest, I'm not sure, maybe Anko. Kohaku is only a Chunin but he's going to fight a Tokubetsu Jounin." Kurenai answered. "Well, we've seen what Kohaku could do, he's got this right?" Naruto asked.

"What up guys?" With widened eyes, they all turned to see who said that. Mitarashi Anko. "What the- aren't you supposed to be fighting?" Naruto asked in confusion. "Nope." She said sitting next to Tayuya. Naruto turned to Tsunade, she shrugged her shoulders and said. "Thought I change things up a bit. I want to make this battle like a battle whose enemy that you were not prepared for."

"So who is it going to be?" Naruto asked. His answer was a puff of smoke on the arena, the smoke disappeared to reveal the opponent. Sarutobi Asuma, smoking his cigarette.

"A-Asuma?" Kurenai quietly stuttered. "Asuma-sensei?" Naruto asked. "He's going to fight? That's strange."

Yugao was a little concerned now. "A Chunin fighting a Jounin, seems very one sided." Anko remarked.

Shizune in her jounin attire showed up at the arena takin the role as proctor. And suddenly a swarm of Anurognathus appeared above the arena and began to fly around in front of Asuma. He narrowed his eyes, cautious of the swarm of small pterosaurs. Inside the swarm, Kaseki Kohaku appeared, leaping out, landing onto the ground in a crouch and smashing his fist into the ground. Dressed in his black hoodie with his hood up, red t-shirt, dark grey pants and black sandals. His headband was tied around his forehead. He had his black bo-staff strapped around his back. The swarm of Anurognathus flew away.

"Whoa what the fuck are those things?" Tayuya asked, startled by the swarm. "Those were Anurognathus. Flying dinosaurs." Naruto answered.

"Holy shit."

Seeing it was Asuma, Kohaku slowly stood up. "Well I suspected it would not be Anko, but didn't think it was you." Kohaku said. "Yeah I didn't really want to do this, had no interest in it. But the Hokage said so." Asuma said almost lazily.

"Alright now you two are here. I will explain the rules, and that there are no rules. Anything goes, victory is achieved by either knock out or submission." Shizune said to the both of them. Kohaku and Asuma got ready in their stances.

"Oh yeah, we need to know where Asuma-sensei gets his cigarettes right?" Naruto reminded Kurenai. The genjutsu specialist said nothing at that.

"Sautobi Asuma and Kaseki Kohaku. Let this match begin." Shizune declared and stepped away. Asuma smirked a bit, "One of the refugees right? So what can you do?" Kohaku's face was focused. "Guess you'll know soon enough."

Asuma spat his cigarette out, immediately whipped out his trench knives. Kohaku spun his bo-staff around. The Kaseki leapt to Asuma's right and attempted to slam the staff on his head. The jounin backed away dodging the staff and made a sweeping strike at Kohaku's chest. But the Kaseki used his staff's length to create distance away from Asuma's trench knife. Kohaku jumped back barely avoiding the blade cutting his skin.

"Yeah you are about close combat right? You extend the blades with your chakra." Kohaku said to him, seeing the cut on his jacket. "So you know about it." Asuma said readying his knives. The jounin charged in, ready to cut Kohaku down. Kohaku quickly held his staff up, the Kaseki tried to defend himself. Dodging as much he can, Kohaku countered with a couple of hits on Asuma's shoulder and shin.

Asuma used his chakra enhanced blades and made another sweeping strike cutting the staff into two. Using the momentum, Asuma spun around and made a spinning kick on Kohaku, the Kaseki was knocked away and rolled across the ground.

Asuma took out another cigarette from his pack placed in his right vest pocket. As Asuma was about to call this match over, the Kaseki on the ground turned into a puff of smoke. "A shadow clone?" Asuma eyes widened a bit before he was pounced down hard from behind. Kohaku with his raptor legs pinned Asuma down hard, one leg on his hand, claws arched upwards to prevent them from piercing Asuma's back. Kohaku bent down, taking his raptor claw like knife at Asuma's neck.

"So are we done?" Kohaku asked. "Not yet kid." Asuma said, and disappearing with smoke, with a piece of wooden log in his place. Sighing tiredly, Kohaku scanned across the arena, raptor claw knife in each hand. Looking up, Asuma was coming down fast, trench knives ready to slash. Kohaku quickly rolled away just as Asuma came down. Asuma stood up and made another slash, Kohaku used his raptor claw knives to defend.

Metals clash into each other. Trench knives' convex blades against raptor claw knives' concave blades.

Arms trembled as they both forced their blades against each other. Unfortunately for Kohaku, Asuma's 6ft 2 height was getting the upper hand, along with his general bigger size. Asuma was pushing Kohaku down. Chakra was added in the trench knives, it was starting to cut through the raptor claw knives. The Kaseki thought quickly and leaned back, causing Asuma to fall forward. Kohaku rolling backwards planted his raptor legs on Asuma's abdomen and with a powerful kick launched Asuma a great distance over him. Kohaku inspected his knives, they were almost cut in half. He discarded the knives, throwing them on the ground.

Asuma in the air made a roll and landed on his feet at the wall of the arena. Asuma took a stance, his left hand making a half Ram seal, while his right palm was parallel to the ground. Kohaku's eyes narrowed, the Foundation's information even covered this. "The technique of the ninja monks."

"Oh so you know this." Asuma said.

Naruto seeing this asked the other spectators. "What is that guys?" Tsunade and Jiraiya began to explain about the technique of the ninja monks.

 **Raigo: Senjusatsu**

A glowing yellow angelic spirt with one thousand arms was summoned behind Asuma. Before Kohaku could make some distance away, a glowing yellow hand struck Kohaku's solar plexus, and another palm was struck against Kohaku's face, pushing him across the arena.

Rolling to a stop, Kohaku groaned, coughing badly from the blow on the solar plexus. He slowly got up, taking a few shurikens from his weapon holster, and threw them at Asuma. Only to be blocked off again by the angelic spirit.

Groaning in slight frustration. Now that there was distance between the two, Kohaku discretely took something in his pack pouch, putting his hands in a cross seal another shadow clone was made. The spirit soon disappeared, and Asuma charged towards Kohaku. The clone secretly took the object from his hand ran towards Asuma from one side and the real Kohaku came in from the other side. Kunais were thrown and Asuma blocked them all away with his chakra enhanced trench knives.

But it was too late for him to react when a peculiar sphere rolled to his feet. But instead of smoke that was emitted, but a certain dull green gas covered around Asuma instead. The jounin made his hand seals, ending with Bird.

 **Futon: Fujin No Jutsu**

Asuma shot out winds of high speed containing dust particles, blowing the gas away and making impact at the clone destroying it. The stream of high speed dust particles began to steer towards Kohaku. The Kaseki quicky made his justu.

 **Suiton: Mizurappa**

A violent wave of water spewed from his mouth, wetting the dust particles and creating impact in the high speed winds. Asuma stopped the jutsu, and started to cough, his vision started to get slightly drowsy. "That gas, what the hell kind of gas was it?"

"The sleeping kind." Kohaku answered. "There's enough to knock out a Triceratops. You'll be taking a nap soon enough. All I have to do is just wait." Asuma shook his head back into focus, willing his body to overcome the sedative. He then said to the Kaseki. "It's going to take more than that kid."

Kohaku did not say anything to that. Instead his response was a Bird seal, aimed at Asuma. The sounds of multiple screeches filled the air. The swarm of Anurognathus returned, coming from above towards Kohaku before charging straight for Asuma. Swarming around the Sarutobi, the genjutsu was casted. Asuma swung his knives around, hitting nothing. Through Asuma's vision he saw hooded creature. Asuma threw his chakra enhanced knife at Kohaku, the Kaseki bent backwards, barely dodging the knife cutting a few strands of hair from his fringe. The knife slammed into the wall, punching a big hole in it.

Realizing it was genjutsu, he placed his hands in a Ram seal, releasing the genjutsu. But just as he did it, the Anurognathus casted the genjutus just as quickly. Asuma knew he had to take things up a notch. He made his hand seals.

 **Katon: Haisekisho**

Asuma spewed out a stream of gunpowder, covering the Kaseki. Kohaku knew this technique, jumping back to get out of the gunpowder. "Scatter!" He shouted at the pterosaurs and they flew away from the gunpowder.

At the stadium Kurenai was getting a bit appalled. "Using a technique like that? He can't. What is he thinking?" Tayuya then shrugged, "Anything goes remember?"

Kohaku was at the edge of the gunpowder smoke, made his hands seals.

 **Suiton: Suijin Heki**

A wall of water was shot from Kohaku's mouth wetting the gunpowder in front of him, but Asuma quickly ignited the gunpowder with the flint on his teeth. The gunpowder exploded, the wall of water kept Kohaku from bursting into flames, but the force of the explosion knocked Kohaku far away, smashing himself into a tree.

Through the thick smoke, there was very little visibility. Asuma started to hold his head in tiredness, the sedative eventually took effect. He started to stumble a bit, through the thick smoke and billow a long, load and guttural roar was heard.

"The fuck was that?!" Tayuya was startled by the roar. And through the smoke emerged Kohaku, his arms bulky and powerful, teeth sharp and conical, and green beastly eyes. "Holy shit! What is that?!" Tayuya shouted, she had never seen that technique before. "So this is where you got that technique from Naruto." Kurenai turned to the blonde, and he nodded in agreement making a sheepish grin.

Kohaku made a big lunge at Asuma, but as he was about to make a massive punch at Asuma's face in, he stopped. He knew he should not do anything to severely injure Asuma. Besides, the jounin was already struggling to keep his eyes open, stumbling almost like he's drunk, Asuma could not even focus on anything now, his sleepy arms dropped his knives. Kohaku instead used one claw and pushed Asuma's forehead, causing him to fall backwards and he was down.

"Ok now we're done."

"Well, guess Kaseki Kohaku won." Shizune from afar said. Kohaku removed the hood from his head, reached down to Asuma's right pocket on his vest, taking his cigarette pack.

"Hey what do you know he won? Nice." Anko said. "I can't believe it. Asuma got knocked out?" Kurenai said, completely surprised that Asuma lost. Naruto figured he should remain silent out of fear he might offend Kurenai. "And Kohaku's supposed to be a Chunin only?" Kurenai asked. "Again with that fucking sleeping substance shit." Tayuya said with annoyance.

"That was what I really wanted to see." Everyone turned to Tsunade. "I've seen the missions he's taken, mostly comprising of D and C ranks. This guy's still a Chunin because I think he's been hiding what he can do all this time as a Chunin."

Yugao then added. "I would say he was crucial in the Leaf's victory against the Sand and Sound when they invaded."

Kohaku still standing in the arena inspected the cigarette pack in his hand, he took out one cigarette. He could tell it was a counterfeit with no questions. Wherever they came from, these packs could have been made and sold in bulk. "Need to know where he got this when he wakes up." He thought. "Or maybe there's someone else who might know."

"Kohaku!" Tsunade called to him. "Get up here!"

The Kaseki along with Shizune helped Asuma up, one arm over both of their necks. They got the rest of the group, setting Asuma down on a seat and he continued to snore. "Hey hey! You won!" Naruto said. Kohaku made a small smirk at that. "Through the aid of sleeping gas." Kurenai pointed out, looking at the sleeping Jounin.

"Well he still won didn't he? Anything goes right Kurenai-san?" Naruto said.

"Hmm, can't really argue with that." Kurenai made a soft sigh. Kohaku then called Tayuya. "What do you want?" Tayuya asked. He showed her the cigarette pack. "You've seen this before?"

Tayuya took the cigarette pack, after a moment she said. "Yeah, I've seen it before. In the Land of rice fields. Almost every gangsters have this when I was there, pretty much sold all over I think."

"Do you know who sells them? Or where it's being manufactured?" He asked her, and she shook her head.

Yugao then said to the Kaseki. "Well done Kohaku-san." They both shared a smile.

Tsunade then said to everyone. "Alright we are done here, report to the Tower."

* * *

Apart from Asuma who was still napping in the stadium, everyone had assembled at the Hokage's office. Naruto, Kohaku, Yugao, Kurenai, Tayuya, Anko, Shizune, Jiraiya and Tsunade.

"So you." Tsunade sat at her chair, pointing at Tayuya. "You're Tayuya right?" The ex-sound ninja nodded. "So here's what I think. You are going to join Konoha, considering you got nowhere to go and skills are beneficial to us. But you are going to be under Mitarashi Anko's custody for now." Tsunade now had her eyes on Anko now. "The way I see it, you should know how to deal about the curse mark with her."

Tayuya and Anko looked at each other, both unsure of what's to happen. "Whoa, whoa. What are going to do with this? You're not taking it away right?" Tayuya asked, she had a hand over her neck.

Jiraiya then said. "I'm still working on a way, but it's far away."

"Hey fuck that, you are not taking this power off me." Tayuya growled. Anko then gripped her shoulder firmly. "It's not a power kid, it's a poison. I've had it longer than you and trust me, nothing good will come of it for you." Anko said, she had another hand on her neck as well. The tension slowly subsided.

"Ok now you. Kurenai." Tsunade said to the genjutsu mistress. "I've never seen any reports on you using anything else aside from genjutsu, you are perhaps to best in genjutsu in Konoha. But how is it you became Jounin when you have never been seen using two elemental ninjutsu? In all honesty I don't think your skills are in the right place. What is your affinity?"

"It's fire Hokage-sama." Kurenai answered.

"And yet you don't use it? You're place in charge of Team 8, a team that focuses on tracking. But I think you're needed somewhere else. Therefore I've decided to have Team 8 to be under another team leader."

Kurenai's eyes widened, Naruto mouthed out a 'what?'

"And who will be in charge of Team 8 now?" Kurenai asked.

Tsunade made a slight smirk. "Kaseki Kichirou. He will be in charge of Team 8 from now on. "

"And then where will I be posted to now?"

"The ANBU. You will be joining Team Ro." Tsunade answered, Yugao's head perked up a bit. "So will you Kohaku. Your mission reports shows that you are skilled in hunting, field investigation and field interrogation. Along with your battle with Asuma, and since Danzo had seen you to be suitable for his ANBU, I think that says it all."

Kohaku and Yugao both shared a glance at each other. "I'm uh…I'm not getting the tattoo, if that's alright with you." Kohaku said to Tsunade.

"Yeah sure whatever." Tsunade lazily accepted that request. "Jiraiya."

"Tsunade?" The Toad sage responded.

"You told me that one of the apprehended Foundation ANBU was around Naruto's age right?" She asked.

"Yeah, he doesn't really have a proper name. Apparently he's designated as Sai. Why the sudden interest?"

"I'm considering assigning him to Team 10 maybe. But put that aside first. Now regarding Team 7."

Naruto straightened up. Tsunade then said. "I am going to take Haruno Sakura as my apprentice. I've seen her data and she is with no question the best in chakra control among the genins, she will be perfect for a medical ninja." Tsunade paused. "And as for you Naruto."

"Yeah me?" Naruto asked.

"Here's what I and Jiraiya agreed on. You are going to be trained by him outside the village." She paused, seeing Naruto's slight reluctance. "But only for a year and six months. After that you are coming straight back." That seemed to sit well for Naruto.

"And as for Sasuke…" Tsunade made a sigh. "As much as it is unpleasant, we need him back. Sasuke is too vital to be in the hands of Orochimaru."

Naruto had to admit, Tsunade was right. "If Orochimaru obtains the Sharingan, it will be catastrophic." Tsunade said. Jiriaya then said, "We got three years before Orochimaru needs another body, we have at least until then to get him back."

Tsunade made a sigh, "Konoha lost the Uchiha. And Danzo is still at large, with a Sharingan. This is such a headache."

"Actually Hokage-sama." Kohaku spoke up, gaining everyone's attention. Kohaku reached into his back pouch taking the scroll, Yugao knew where this was coming already.

"This may be a shot in the dark, but we may still have one Uchiha among us, it's just a case of the company he keeps."

* * *

In the dango shop, three Kunoichis were having tea. Sakura, Ino and Tenten.

Tenten was trying to keep their spirits up, inviting them for some snacks and tea, but they are just too saddened. Sakura staring at her tea was deep in thought. Looking back through her time as a shinobi, what did she really do? She was such a fool, she was not helpful at all. All she did was depended on her teammates. She had a wakeup call now, she needed to get stronger to bring Sasuke back. And becoming Tsunade's apprentice, she hoped it is just what she needs to acquire the capabilities.

Unaware however, a shady figure in a yukata with a straw hat had finished his tea. Stepping out of the shop, he went down the streets. While no one was suspecting, he exposed his chest. There were formula seals over his body, he put a hand in half of a Ram seal.

* * *

"No, no, no. That is absolutely crazy." Tsunade shook her head. Kohaku and Jiraiya had told her everything about the Foundation base, Danzo's stockpiled Sharingans, and Kohaku presented all the documents to her. Learning about the Uchiha coup, Danzo's order on the Uchiha downfall.

To say that everyone save for Kohaku and Yugao was surprised did not cover it at all.

"And you're thinking we should get him back here? Are you serious?" Tsunade asked Kohaku, not believing Kohaku would think of such a stupid idea in her eyes.

"Hokage-sama. I do not think Danzo would lie in his own diary, especially when we found it in the Foundation ANBU base. And with the fact that Danzo's still out there and perhaps with some of his ANBU forces, it would take someone capable of combating his Sharingan to stop him. Also if the worst happens and Orochimaru took over Sasuke's body, we need someone who can combat against Orochimaru with the Sharingan too. And if he is spying for the Akatsuki, we need him back to provide Intel." Kohaku explained himself.

Everyone was silent for a moment. Tayuya then said, "As fucked up as that it, it kind of makes sense. At least to me." Tsunade did not respond to Tayuya and asked the Kaseki. "Even so, how are you going to find a S-rank missing nin who's part of the Akatsuki?"

Naruto then at the spur of the moment thought of an idea. "We hire him." Everyone turned to him. Naruto remembered what the hunter nin had told him. "They are mercenary group right? So if we can like I don't know, hire Itachi for a job, we can just bring him back like that."

Tsunade listened to what Naruto suggested, it just might work. Before they could go on however, the sound of an explosion was heard from the streets.

Everyone gathered at the window seeing the source. "That's where the dango shop is!" Anko exclaimed. "All of you get down there now! Even you Tayuya!" Tsunade ordered them.

Naruto leapt over the window, followed by the rest save Tsunade and Jiraiya. Everyone except for Kohaku leapt off the tower, landing on the fence surrounding the tower and climbing onto the rooftops.

Kohaku however made some hand seals ending with Bird.

 **Ninpo: Ptera Tsubasa No Jutsu**

Chakra became to surge around Kohaku's arms and torso, taking the shape of pterosaur wings. He spread his wings out, and took a leap. He cannot do powered flight however, instead he was gliding fast towards to explosion.

Gliding through the air, he was faster and ahead of the others. He glided down into a roll on the ground. He rushed to the location of the explosion. There was a dead man in a grey yukata lying face down with a straw hat covering his head. Civilians were running and screaming in the opposite direction in fear. The sounds of snarling and growling was heard.

Making a turn he found what it was. Three creatures standing at three metres tall, ten metres long. Standing two legs with sharp toe claws, with three clawed hands and a head with two crest and sharp teeth. The three creatures had grey, red and brown skin each.

Allosaurus.

Shops and streets were being demolished by their rampage. Tenten, Ino and Sakura were taking cover behind a table in the dango shop. The shurikens, kunais and senbons all over the streets showed Tenten's attempt to kill the three theropods was not successful.

"What the f- Allosaurus? How the hell…Where the hell they come from?" Kohaku's jaw dropped.

The three Allosaurus turned to look at the Kaseki. Kohaku worked his brain, trying to communicate with them. Something was wrong, he could not get through. The red Allosaurus' hands made a tiger seal. Its eyes glowed orange, the Allosaurus opened its mouth and a bolt of fire was shot at Kohaku.

 **Suiton: Mizurappa**

Kohaku shot water and extinguish the fire. But before the water could hit the red dinosaur, the brown Allosaurus made a stomp and a rock wall rose up and blocked the water. All three dinosaurs charged straight for him. Kohaku put his hand in a cross seal and clone was made.

The clone went to fight the red Allosaurus, while the real Kohaku had to deal with brown and grey theropod. The grey Allosaurus's eyes glowed white, and high speed winds were shot like a drill straight for Kohaku. The Kaseki jumped up high avoiding the attack, but in the air he could not dodge the boulders fired at him, trying to avoid them, one hit him square on the gut.

Blood was spat from Kohaku's mouth and he landed on the ground hard on his back. The grey Allosaurus took the opportunity to plant a foot on Kohaku's chest, the base of its toe claws pinned his chin down hard. Kohaku let out a cry in pain.

Naruto, Yugao, Kurenai, Anko and Tayuya were closing in. Taking one more leap from the roof they landed on the ground. Completely shocked by the sight of the theropods and Kohaku's dire state.

"Kohaku!" Yugao shouted, pulling her sword out. "Hang on!" Naruto dashed in fast, followed by Kurenai. Tayuya scanned through the damaged streets, hey eyes set on a particular shop.

"Hey!" She said to Anko. "I'm going to need a flute to fight this!" She rushed to an instrument shop. "Hey what are you doing?!" Anko went after her.

The grey Allosaurus let out a snarl almost sounding sinister. The toe claws started to sink down on Kohaku's immobilized face. The middle toe claw, the largest toe claw just millimetres away from Kohaku's left eye.

"Kohaku! Nooo!" Yugao with one hand took three shurikens from her back pouch, and the other hand wielding her sword. Naruto made multiple clones, all spreading out to surround the area.

But everyone was not prepared for Kohaku's high pitched scream, his excruciating scream went right through everyone.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I hope to see you in the next one.**


	32. Chapter 32 Allosaurus

**Hey guys. I got another chapter.**

 **I do apologize for the grammatical errors, and thank you for putting up with them.**

 **This is relatively shorter than the others. I decided to give a quick one, because there is going to be a long, long while before I can write on the next chapter.**

 **Guys, tell me your favourite dinosaur ^. ^**

 **Please review, fav and follow**

 **Added one extra bit after this was initially uploaded. Just some heads up.**

* * *

Chapter 31: Allosaurus

Kaseki Kohaku's high pitched scream filled the streets as the grey Allosaurus had its toe claw in his left eye socket. Blood leaked out from his socket as he held the theropod's toe, desperately pulling it out.

Yugao's eye filled with utter terror now turned anger, she threw her shurikens at the Allosaurus, sticking themselves in the Allosaurus's neck. In slight pain, the Allosaurus took its foot off Kohaku and stumbled a few steps away from him. Kohaku continued to screaming in agony, rolling around on the ground hands covering his left eye.

"Kohaku!" Naruto got on his knees grabbed a hold of him. "Naruto." Kohaku groaned, hyperventilating in pain. Blood seeped through his hands.

Naruto's clones' attempt to keep the red Allosaurus failed when it opened its mouth and breathed out fire, frying them all.

"Naruto get him out of here." Yugao said to Naruto, bringing her sword up to her guard. Naruto got his arms hooked under Kohaku's and dragged him away. He brought him to the closest shelter available, the dango shop.

"Naruto?" Sakura called, stepping out of the toppled table, followed by Ino and Tenten. Seeing the Kaseki, Sakura gasped and rushed to his side. "What happened?!"

"Sakura, Ino, Tenten! Help him please!" He handed Kohaku to her. "Sakura?" Kohaku groaned with heavy breathing. "Guys help me with this." Sakura said to Ino and Tenten as she reached for some bandages in her back pouch.

* * *

 **Mikazuki No Mai**

Yugao and two clones rushed in with high speeds towards the grey Allosaurus. However, the theropod's eyes glowed white, clasping it hands together. Winds blew around the Allosaurus, covering it like a sphere. The three Yugaos tried to slam their swords on the dinosaurs, but the winds around it were too strong for her. The winds repulsed her off the Allosaurus, the two clones were destroyed from the blast, Yugao with flip landed back on her feet, skidding on the ground to a halt.

Yugao clenched her teeth in frustration, sheathing her sword back. Making her hand seals ending with Snake.

 **Futon: Daitoppa**

Gusts of winds came from behind the ANBU, the streams of winds blew at the grey Allosaurus, Yugao focused her chakra even more, and the gust of wind overpowered the protective sphere around the Allosaurus. The theropod lost its footing, falling down.

But before Yugao could blow the grey Allosaurus away, a rock wall emerged from the ground protecting it from Yugao's attack. Yugao turned around to see the brown Allosaurus coming straight for her, with jaws opened wide the brown Allosaurus came to sink its teeth in her. Yugao quickly ducked, dodging its jaws. Yugao made a roll away from the brown Allosaurus, the theropod let out a short bellow, but soon flower petals swirled around its vision. Letting out a snort in confusion, the brown and grey Allosaurus started to slowly sink into the ground. Yugao turned to see Kurenai cautiously coming to her side, eyes fixed on the dinosaurs and hands in a tiger seal.

"These dinosaurs from the Kaseki Clan?" Kurenai asked her, focused on the theropods. "No, I don't think so. I mean I've never these ones before." Yugao answered. "Deal with the red one, I'll hold these two." Kurenai told her. The red Allosaurus roared as it finished off Naruto's clones with flames, but turned to see Yugao coming for it, with her sword at the ready.

* * *

Kurenai was still holding the grey and brown Allosaurus in her genjutsu. In the two dinosaurs' view they were still sinking. However, the two dinosaurs with their long hands got their hands in a Ram seal. The genjutsu mistress could not believe it, they broke her genjutsu.

"No way, what the hell are these things." Kurenai said gritting her teeth, she jumped back making distance from them. The two theropods shook their heads back into focus, seeing the woman, they roared at her in rage. Kurenai whipped out two kunais in each hand.

The brown Allosaurus fired boulders at her and she jumped over them, but in mid-air she was met with a set of jaws filled with serrated sharp teeth. With her quick reaction, she tried to twist and flip her body to dodge the grey Allosaurus' jaw.

However her red right sleeve of her outfit was too baggy, sharp teeth pierced through her red sleeve, and a few serrated teeth cut her arm in the process. Kurenai yelled in pain, the grey Allosaurus held her sleeve in its jaws, and began to swing its head around, thrashing Kurenai about.

With one hard swing, the Allosaurus threw Kurenai away, ripping the sleeve off her attire, she landed on her back, blood trickled down her chin and cuts were on her arm. She groaned as she got up on her feet.

The two Allosaurus roared at her once more. But the sound of a flute melody filled through the area, Kurenai stared at them cautious of what they were going to do. They seemed to be paralysed, jaws hanging down, they growled heavily, unable to move.

She turned to see Tayuya in a crouch playing a silver flute she picked up from the instrument shop, with her was Anko.

The grey Allosaurus had something gripped its tail hard. Kurenai tilted her head to see behind the Allosaurus. It was Naruto, with green eyes, conical teeth and massive arms with meat hook claws.

Naruto made a loud and guttural roar, he gripped the grey Allosaurus tail, pulled it hard and swung the Allosaurus off a bit of distance, two Narutos waiting with a Rasengan.

They smashed the sphere right in the dinosaurs face, knocking it right back to Naruto with Spino arms. Letting out a growl, Naruto readied his arm, he swung it with claws to decimate.

Meat hook claws punched and gored the Allosaurus' face with one devastating swipe. Teeth flying out of its mouth from the punch. The grey Allosaurus flew with massive gashes on its face and blood poured, with a sickening crunch it crashed into the ground The Naruto with Spino arms dispelled in smoke, as well did one clone who made the Rasengan. Naruto seeing the dead Allosaurus, bent down picking up a tooth.

"Kurenai-san! Are you ok?" Naruto then rushed to her side. "Yeah, yeah I'm ok." Kurenai said looking at her injuries.

Tayuya continued to play her melody. Anko went to finish off the brown Allosaurus. Jumping over the dinosaur she threw ninja wires wrapping around the dinosaur. With the wires held by her mouth she made her hand seals.

 **Katon: Ryuuka No Jutsu**

Flames travelled towards the subdued Allosaurus through the wire, burning it to a crisp. The flames soon reduced, revealing the Allosaurus now fleshless and burnt bones. Tayuya stopped playing the flute, seeing the dinosaurs in awe and also terror. "Holy shit."

* * *

Tenten finished wrapping the bandages around the half of Kohaku's head. "Can you see?" Ino asked him. Breathing heavy, he nodded a bit. He reached in his back pouch, taking out a pen-like object. It had a black cap, the other end has a long vial, filled with thick red liquid.

Kohaku twisted and opened the cap, revealing a short and fine needle. He held the syringe with his mouth and rolled up the sleeve on his right arm. He pointed the syringe at his vein on his arm, but his hand was trembling too much from the pain on his left side of his face.

"Let me do it." Sakura took the syringe from Kohaku. Injecting a vial of dinosaur blood into him, after a while his breathing slowed and his body strengthened, overcoming his agony. Dinosaur blood coursing through him, Kohaku let out a low guttural growl.

* * *

Yugao kept running around the red Allosaurus. The theropod had its hands in a Tiger seal, firing bolts of fire at the ANBU. Yugao rolled on the ground dodging the projectiles. Seeing an opening, she dashed in quick to the theropod's side, making a slash at it. Blood splattered on the floor, the Allosaurus roared out in pain, quickly spinning its body, forcing Yugao to meet it incoming tail.

The Allosaurus knocked Yugao away, she flew across the streets in pain. However before she smashed into a wall or into the ground, she felt someone grabbing the back of her ANBU armour, pulling her out of her momentum. An arm wrapped around her waist, holding her tight and bringing her up onto a roof.

"Stay here." Her saviour said to her with a low voice. Yugao on the floor looked up to see who it was. Kaseki Hiroko. "Hope you don't mind I'm borrowing this." Hiroko was holding Yugao's sword.

Before Yugao could respond, Kohaku's mother with her raptor legs leapt off the roof. Hiroko landed back on ground floor, the woman and Allosaurus stared each other down.

Hiroko tossed the sword upwards, with both of her hands free she made a few hand seals.

 **Suiton: Suijin Heki**

Hiroko spewed a wall of water at the Allosaurus, careful in avoiding building damage. Its attempt defend itself with fire were completely washed away. Hosing the dinosaur down, Hiroko caught the sword as it came back down.

Stopping the water, Hiroko made a big leap towards the theropod, a swift slash cut the Allosaurus' elbows, another dash and Hiroko had the blade cutting through the animal's calf muscles.

A cry in pain, the red Allosaurus fell to the ground, Hiroko with a raptor legs made a backflip jump, landing hard on the dinosaur's head, knocking its lights out. Hiroko made another backflip away from the dinosaur.

Yugao came back down from the roof, joining Hiroko. Kohaku's mother handed the sword back to her. "Hiroko-sama." She greeted.

"Just Hiroko is fine." Kohaku's mother said.

"Uh ok?" Yugao put the sword back. "Tell me these dinosaurs are not with you guys."

Hiroko shook her head. "We don't have Allosaurus, they were gone when the Kaseki clan fled Kirigakure." Hiroko then asked. "Is Kohaku with you?"

"Kohaku, oh God." Yugao turned around, running back to Naruto, Kurenai, Tayuya and Anko. Seeing the dead grey Allosaurus and the burnt pile of bones.

"Naruto, where is he?" Yugao said to Naruto.

"Naruto, Kurenai-sensei!" Everyone turned to see Ino, Tenten and Sakura coming to them. Behind them was Kohaku, his left hand covering the left side of his face. "Kohaku." Naruto went up to him.

"The Allosaurus, what happened to them?" He asked Naruto.

"Two are dead." Kurenai answered. "The red one's down." Yugao added. "Your eye Kohaku." Naruto worriedly. Kohaku set his hand down, showing his bandages.

Seeing who was behind them, Kohaku lowered his head. Hiroko moved past the group, standing in front of Kohaku.

"Son." She cupped his cheeks with her hands. "Oh my God." Her eyes fixed on his bandages. "I'm sorry." He whispered, not really what he was sorry for though.

"Who did this?"

Naruto answered. "The grey dinosaur, but we got him."

"I'll bring the red Allosaur to the Kaseki compound, keep it contained." Kohaku said, but before he could move, his mother stopped him. "No. Son you go to the hospital. I'll bring it there."

"Kurenai, you got to sweep the area, search the area for causalities and survivors, Naruto go help Hiroko." Yugao said. "Tayuya come with me. We're going to report to the Hokage."Anko said and she took off to the tower, Tayuya reluctantly followed. "Alright, Sakura, Ino and Tenten. You're with me." Kurenai ordered the three kunoichis. Kohaku with his dinosaur vitality managed to get to the hospital with Yugao escorting him.

* * *

Tsunade was waiting in her office, waiting for some result from the group. Jiraiya then said, "Maybe I'll go check it out, maybe they need assistance."

In response, Anko and Tayuya came into the office. "Well what happened?" Tsunade asked. Anko explained everything that has happened, the dinosaur attack, Kohaku's eye. Tsunade's eyes narrowed.

"An attack in the middle of the streets? What the hell is this?" She asked, no one had a clue. "Hokage-sama. What about Kohaku?" Anko asked her.

Tsunade thought for a moment. "Jiraiya, where's the Foundation ANBU base?"

* * *

Naruto with his Spino arms dragged the unconscious Allosaurus to the entrance of the Kaseki compound. "Kuin!" Hiroko shouted. Naruto continued to drag the Allosaurus around the main building. Soon footsteps were felt, the earth rumbled a bit.

The Tyrannosaurus Rex showed up in front of them. "Kuin we need to use your place. Stay with Tenno for now." Hiroko told her. The T-rex seeing the Allosaurus Naruto was dragging was not liking this at all.

She made a snort protesting. "Now Kuin." Hiroko ordered the T-Rex with a low voice. The Tyrannosaurus complied, and headed for Tenno's enclosure. Dragging the Allosaurus, Naruto could not believe it. Hiroko, Kohaku's mother ordering a tyrant around.

* * *

Kohaku was lying down on a bed in a hospital room, the dinosaur blood in him still circulated in him, fighting off any potential infection. Shizune and Yugao were outside discussing, the grey Allosaurus' toe claw did its damage on his left eye.

Yugao had her arms crossed, hearing the news about his eye from Shizune was really upsetting her. "So what's going to happen to him Shizune?" She asked.

"It's really not looking good for him. His left eye was pierced, his body is coping, but I'm afraid to say his eye is too damaged. I'm sorry." Shizune said.

"Shizune." They turned to see Tsunade and Jiraiya. "Prep Kohaku for operation." Tsunade said holding a certain jar in her hand.

A few hours had passed, Kohaku in hospital clothes was in bed, half of his head bandaged. Groggily opening his eye, he looked around to see who was around. Shizune, Yugao and Hiroko. With only one eye, his depth perception was really troubling.

Shizune quickly stepped in. "Kohaku easy, easy." She helped him sit up straight. Hiroko took a jug of water on the bedside table and poured him a glass of water. "Son, here." With only one eye, he managed to adjust his vision, taking the glass finishing the water.

Yugao was at the back, arms crossed leaning against the wall, and she seemed quite troubled. Seeing son and mother again, she's cautious on how this would go.

"How long was I out?" Kohaku asked.

"It was only a few hours." Shizune answered. "I'll let Tsunade-sama know you are awake." She left the room.

"Kaa-san." He said. "Yugao-san."

"You feeling ok?" Yugao asked. He didn't answer, being half blind was not sitting well for him at all. "What about the Allosaurs?" He asked. "The red one's contained, the other two were killed." Yugao answered.

"What's going to happen to this?" He pointed at the left side of his face, there was no pain strangely enough.

"Son, I think you should see it for yourself." Hiroko placed a hand on his shoulder, Yugao tensed a bit at the sight. Thankfully, he did not reacted negatively. But he was confused by her sentence.

"Kaa-san?" He asked, Hiroko began untie the bandage a bit. "See it for yourself Kohaku." Yugao said. He got out of the bed, and went for the mirror.

"Yugao-san?" He asked the ANBU, and she prompted him to continue. "What is going on?" He asked, his voice a little stern. "Just take off the wrapping Kohaku." Yugao said.

He slowly unwrapped the bandages, freeing his face from them, his left eye was still closed.

"Kohaku-san." Yugao said. "Open it."

"Wh-What?"

"Go on."

Kohaku braced himself to see a hole in his left eye ball. But once he did so, he gasped and took a few steps back. "What the…Oh my God no. I…I….What?"

Jaws dropped, he stared at himself in the mirror, at his left eye. No longer was it the dark brown eye he was born with.

Now his left eye was a striking red, with three tomoe. Sharingan.

* * *

Naruto and Kaseki Choten were watching the Allosaurus making sure it does not try anything when it gets up, watching from the elevated platform at Kuin's enclosure. Naruto was pacing around, Choten had his arms crossed, never taking his eyes of the unconscious theropod, his was wary and not pleased.

"Two dead Allosaurus out on the streets?" Choten asked the blonde. "Yeah, Kurenai-san and her group are taking care of the area." Naruto said, still pacing. "One Allosaurus is bad enough, but three in the middle of the street?" Choten sighed, shaking his head.

Naruto continued pacing around. "Naruto? What's the matter?" Choten asked. Naruto didn't stop his pacing and said."These dinosaurs show up out of nowhere, began attacking the place and Koha-nii I-I mean Kohaku is in the hospital, his eye was damaged and...and...like...like-"

"You're worried about him?" Choten asked.

"Y-Yeah of course I am." Naruto said, stopping himself in his tracks. His shoulder slumped. "It was scary you know, he got stepped on by that grey dinosaur. And now he's in the hospital. And like before he got injured badly too, and he was out for so long you know."

"Naruto. Kohaku's not going to die ok?" Choten tried to calm him down. "I know. I know. But this is just nuts." Naruto said, running a hand through his hair. "We're...We're like brothers so yeah I'm worried."

Choten looked down for a moment and said. "I don't think it's in my place to say. But here we go. Naruto I think you should know this." Naruto face turned serious ready to hear Choten.

"I know Kohaku longer than you have. And he doesn't see you as a brother. Don't get me wrong, he cares for you like one, but he won't see like one. I know, I know it's confusing. But with Kohaku, there was ever only one sibling." Naruto knew who he meant. "Momoyo right?" He asked.

"Ah so he told you." Choten said. The two stayed silent for a moment. "This does not change anything between you two right?" Choten asked.

Naruto shook his head. "No, no of course out. He's the first person beside the third Hokage that cared for me, my first friend. I-I just really hope he will come out of this. I-I need him to pull through."

Choten raised an eyebrow. "You need him?"

"Y-Yeah."

Choten was silent for a moment before he spoke. "It may not look it. But it's not _you_ that needs him. It's the other way round." Naruto's eyes slowly widened, unsure of what he meant by that.

* * *

The vision on his left eye was so crisp and clear, clarity and vision enhanced tenfold. Every colour were so much more vibrant. Depth perception restored, every detail is picked out with his left eye. Every small detail on his face. Every speck on the mirror he could detect. He turned around seeing Yugao and his mother, seeing their chakra.

"Whoa, whoa. What in the hell is this?!" Kohaku was struggling to focus his vision properly, he closed his left eye. "Kohaku, you're up." Tsunade said entering the room with Shizune. "Hokage-sama." Kohaku greeted underneath his breath with uncertainty in his voice, his left eye still closed.

"Go on, open your eye kid." Tsunade said. Kohaku with trepidation carefully and slowly opened his left eye, showing the Sharingan to them all. "Well how does it feel?" She asked him.

"Its fine I think." Kohaku slowly looked around. "I-I…"

"What's the matter?" Tsunade asked. "Not happy you have two eyes?" Kohaku had a slight hesitant face. "Isn't this…Isn't this a corpse? I mean this belonged to someone, an Uchiha."

Tsunade looked to the side a bit, pouting and thinking of a response. "Well, think of this as a gift instead. The owner of this eye has passed it on to you. This Uchiha shall now see the world through you now."

"How do I shut it off?" Kohaku asked covering it with his hand. "As far as we can know, you can't." Tsunade answered. "To be honest, it was disgusting seeing all those jars of eyes, all those people. The liquid in the jars seemed to keep the Sharingans activated. We had to transplant it quick, but you seem to be adjusting well. Along with Kakashi, you are the only one in the village that has the Sharingan now."

"Hokage-sama, who does this belonged to?" Kohaku asked her. The Sannin was silent for a moment before answering.

"Uchiha Mikoto."

Kohaku raised eyebrows. Yugao and Hiroko looked at each other, unsure of what's to come. "You know who Mikoto is?" Tsunade asked Kohaku.

"Uchiha Mikoto. A jounin rank shinobi, skilled in Katon, genjutsu and shurikenjutsu. Retired after her marriage with Fugaku Uchiha, the clan head. Became a housewife and mother of Itachi Uchiha and Sasuke Uchiha. Age of death, thirty-five." Kohaku said, almost like he was reading a script.

"Oh. Ok, didn't think you know that much about her." Tsunade said, but as an ex-foundation ANBU, she figured he might have known, all those documents.

"But why her?" He asked. "We had to consider compatibility, make sure there would be not be any complications. You and Mikoto have the same blood group according to the data, so we factored that in." Tsunade said.

Kohaku fell silent, turning to stare at himself in the mirror. "Well I'll leave you time get used to it more. I'm going to follow up on the attack. Kurenai said she found a casualty, one with seals on the body." Tsunade told them. The sannin and Shizune left the three in the room.

"Where's Naruto?" Kohaku asked. "He's with Choten at the compound, they are watching over the red Allosaurus." Hiroko answered. Yugao stopped leaning against the door, now standing beside Kohaku she took the bandage from his hand.

"You should cover it if you are not using it, you drain chakra with it exposed, and as a non-Uchiha you drain at a higher rate." Yugao wrapped the bandage around half of his face, covering Mikoto's Sharingan. Dark brown eye and light brown eyes fixed on each other. Kohaku stiffened, being so close to Yugao in front of his mother.

Seeing her son with Yugao, Hiroko made a sad smile. "Kohaku, you going to be fine?" She asked him. The two turned to Hiroko. "Uh, y-yes. I am uh just not sure about this. I mean I kind of had bad experience with a Sharingan." He said. Everyone knew who he was referring to.

She gently gripped his shoulder. "Ok, if you need me son I'm to finish things up at the shop and then I will be at the compound ok?" Kohaku nodded. Hiroko thought, perhaps she should leave the two be.

"I'll see you soon." Hiroko said and left them. Now alone, Yugao took the time to ponder on Hiroko. How was it that this woman could be for the lack another word that Yugao could think of, a cold ruthless badass and also be a mother? Hell the first time she saw her was when she kicked her son in the face, albeit without the knowledge it was him.

"Uchiha Mikoto." Kohaku sighed. "Why?" Yugao asked.

"Just so bloody crazy. All this. I'm like half blinded and at the same time not."

"You can ask Kakashi to help you with this." Yugao suggested.

"Nah, nah I think I will handle this myself."

Yugao then said. "Why don't you take a walk to adjust with one eye, we can check up on Kurenai or Anko or Naruto."

* * *

 **Hope you liked this chapter. Who should Yugao and Kohaku meet first? Oh dear this feels like some I don't know some telltale choice.**

 **Guys let me know, was Mikoto a good idea? The reason why I picked Mikoto as mentioned by Tsunade was because of compatibility. I looked this up and the transplant of Sharingans to non-Uchiha, they have like compatible blood groups and all. Actually I considered Uchiha Izumi, but then I don't know her blood group so yeah.**

 **I'm not sure if this is a factor or not.**

 **Also, Uchiha Mikoto, a shame. Just a terrible shame. I mean, shit just a caring mother just gone, just like that. Damn.**

 **Next chapter will take a long while, end semester exams. Wish me luck.**


	33. Chapter 33 Jiraiya

**Hello readers! I'm back, from the horror that is examinations, and internship is going to start soon, going to be a dental assistant. Screw me.**

 **Hope this chapter turn out well. I'm scared one or two characters is really OOC.**

 **Also I hope I did Hinata ok in this, she's not directly involved in this chapter however. I read some Naruto fics and like some Hinata fans get so frigging defensive and even she gets picked on a little bit.**

 **Well please fav, follow and review.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 32: Jiraiya

Still in the hospital room, adjusting the bandages around his face properly, Kohaku stared at himself in the mirror. "I look like Danzo." He thought. "Why the hell does this have to happen?"

Kohaku said "I think we should check on that casualty. If Hokage-sama said something about seals, it might explain how those carnivores got inside the village."

Kohaku got his gear ready and they head down to the morgue. Opening the doors, the group consisting of Kurenai, Shizune, and Tsunade stood around a deceased clothed man on a table. They greeted the three.

"Kohaku, I've been told about your eye." Kurenai said. Kohaku was not really happy about that. "Hoping that less people know about it." He said. Yugao was not exactly comfortable being in the morgue, Hayate was coming back into her mind, Kohaku noticed too.

"Yugao-san, maybe you should check on Naruto?" Kohaku asked. "Yeah, go see that dinosaur. I want an update from Choten." Tsunade ordered the ANBU, unaware she's doing Yugao a favour. Yugao was about to turn before giving Kohaku a thankful smile, and she left the morgue. "So what about this guy? Seals on his body?" He asked looking at the body, coping with the one eye vision. "Yes, Sakura found him near the dango shop." Kurenai said. "What do you think Kohaku?"

Kohaku looked at the body, eyes fixed on the dead man. "No bites, no scratches, no bruises. The Allosaurus did not kill him. Just dead with no explanation? The Allosaurus did not even feast on him. And no personal belongings."

"What are you thinking Kid?" Tsunade asked.

"Um, well he might be in a way, a suicide bomber." Kohaku said. "Three carnivores in the middle of the streets, appearing out of nowhere along with a dead man with seals. Perhaps the seals stored those carnivores, and releasing might have killed him. I don't know for sure."

Tsunade listened to him, slowly nodding in agreement. "How did he get into the village?" He asked. "No idea." She answered. "So, we hit a dead end? The only person who can tell us where the dinosaurs come from is dead." Kurenai asked.

"Dammit." Tsunade clenched her fist. Kohaku said. "People are going to be asking questions about the Kaseki clan now."

"I won't let that happen Kohaku." Tsunade assured him.

"Well, we need to catch a break. I'm starting to prefer dinosaurs when they were supposed to be extinct." Kurenai said a hand on her temple. "They never were, just from a lost world. Long gone and forgotten in time." Kohaku said.

"And where is this place now?" Tsunde asked with crossed arms.

"Like I said, lost in time. No records of where they came from exist anymore, no one knows. Even the older generations in the Kaseki Clan don't know." Kohaku answered.

"Well someone knew right?" Tsunade pointed at the dead man, she then said. "And with those other creatures you two witnessed, apparently this dead guy is not the only one."

"So now, this Lost World is found and pillaged."

Kohaku pushed his bandage covering his left eye up, seeing with one eye was getting uncomfortable. "By whom, we don't know." Kurenai said. "Is all we can do is just wait if another attack comes?" Tsunade massaged her eyebrows.

Kohaku with Mikoto's Sharingan was inspecting body. The eye in his left socket almost looked like it was glowing. He finally noticed something on the body.

"Can I get someone else to look at this body?" Kohaku asked. "Why do you need someone else?" Tsunade asked.

"Maybe she can see something about this guy that we can't."

* * *

After a while, the person Kohaku requested arrived.

"You got me out of the tower, so I can see a fucking dead man in a morgue." Tayuya frowned, with her was Anko. "More like our potential clue." Kohaku said, pointing at the left side of the body's chest, Mikoto's sharingan was covered with the bandages.

"This mark, looks familiar." Tayuya said. "Like some kind of gang tattoo I think."

"Maybe that's one lead we can follow." Kohaku said to Tsunade. "So now you are a one-eyed guy? Cyclops or pirate?" Tayuya said with a slight smirk. "How about half blind?"

"He is not half blind Tayuya. He got an eye transplant." Kurenai informed. Kohaku then said to the genjutsu specialist. "Can we _not_ have the whole village know about the eye? Please?"

"Alright I want to get out of here already." Tsunade said, getting everyone to leave the morgue. "Shizune, go get Naruto and Yugao."

At the Kaseki Compound, Naruto and Choten were still observing the sedated Allosaurus in Kuin's enclosure. In Tenno the Spinosaurus enclosure, Kuin the Tyrannosaurus Rex stepped in. Bubbles burst from the water surface. The T-rex took slow steps the edge of the water, lowering her head down to scan the water, something gargantuan was coming to her underwater. A sail soon emerged from the water, Tenno's snout came out of the water as well. The T-Rex and Spinosaurus stayed in that position for a moment before Kuin gave Tenno some space to come out of the water. The Spinosaurus soon stepped out of the water, water dripping from his body. The red T-rex and blue Spinosaurus stood in front of each other, boulder-like head inches away from giant, long snout. The Tyrant Duo closed in the distance, snouts rubbing off against each other, they stayed in the enclosure together for the time being.

"Naruto." Yugao called out, joining Choten and Naruto who were still keeping an eye on the Allosaurus. "Yugao-san, are you alright?" Naruto went to her. "Y-Yeah I'm fine." Yugao said.

"What about Kohaku? His eye what happened to him?" Naruto asked.

"Hokage-sama has treated his eye, its fine." Yugao told him. "Choten-sama." She said to the Kaseki head. "Do you know anything about this dinosaur?"

"It's an Allosaurus. They are known to hunt in groups. Based on what Naruto told me, this one uses Katon. But we do not have any Allosaurus with us, the last one we had was murdered by the Fourth Mizukage," Choten explained.

"So where did he come from, and why target the leaf?" Choten asked himself. "Naruto, Yugao!" Shizune came in calling the two. "Tsunade-sama wants to see you both now."

* * *

At the Hokage's office, it was close to evening and everyone had assembled. Naruto and Yugao had arrived. "Alright we're going to go through again everything that has happened today." Tsunade said. "Oh and Shizune, go find Kichirou will you?"

With Shizune leaving the fetch the Kaseki Jounin, Tsunade continued. "Alright I'm putting the village under lockdown. No one goes in. So three carnivorous dinosaurs attacked the streets and you all put a stop to it. Two dead, one captured and is still out cold. And you Kohaku, you got the Sharingan now."

Everyone turned to Kohaku, and Mikoto's Sharingan was presented to them. "And I really do not wish for the whole village to know about it." He said. "Why not?" Anko asked.

"For all we know, people could be lining up for an eye transplant if they knew about those stockpiled eyes." He said and he covered the eye with the bandages. "No one is going to know about it, at least not without your consent." Tsunade said. "Now, onto the other things. Tayuya you know where that suicide bomber came from right?"

"Maybe, maybe not." Tayuya shrugged. "Are you withholding information?" Anko asked suspiciously. "Hey ease off huh? I'm saying I do not know for sure." Tayuya said.

"So where do you think that guy came from?" Kohaku asked. "This is from blurry memory but that guy looks like he could be a guy from a gang that I've seen before in the Land of Rice fields." Tayuya answered. "Alright then that's where we got to go right?" Naruto said.

"We? Who's we blondie?" Tayuya said with crossed arms. "Remind me again what I get out of this?"

"We're giving you a chance, just like we gave the Kaseki Clan a chance." Tsunade answered. "I highly recommend you put it to good use kid." She had stern eyes fixed on her.

"Well if anyone who can follow up on this investigation it's her." Kohaku said. "Does it really have to be her? Letting her out of the village, is that a good idea?" Anko said. "The fuck's your deal huh? Why you want to come along is that it?" Tayuya said.

"How do we know she won't just high tail it and run?" Anko was still cautious of her.

"Oh fuck you! That's what I get for helping you guys putting down those dinosaurs?!" Tayuya snapped. "You're fucking welcome!"

"Hey come on Tayuya. Hey ease off huh?" Naruto tried to calm her down. "Why don't you tell this asshole to get off my fucking back?!" Tayuya pointed at Anko.

"Anko, maybe you should apologize." Yugao said.

"Seriously Yugao? Why, it's not like what I said is impossible right?" Anko explained herself. "Guys can we get back to the topic at hand?" Kurenai said trying to be peacekeeper, Tsunade had a hand rubbing her temple.

"I swear she's been hounding my ass all the time." Tayuya glared at Anko. "Look I just don't get why we are putting her in our ranks so fast alright?" Anko said.

"Hey Anko just cut her some slack alright?" Naruto said to her.

"Naruto. Tayuya." Anko slowly said to him.

"What? Come on." Naruto brought his hands up.

"Anko." Yugao said. "Anko." Kurenai added.

"Kurenai, Yugao."

"Oi." Tsunade said, trying to get their attention.

"Asuma?" Kohaku said in slight confusion.

Sarutobi Asuma came soaring in from the window out of nowhere. He violently grabbed Kohaku by his red t-shirt, causing Kohaku to stumble back, and knocking Naruto back hard off his balance. "You sneaky, filthy, lousy cheating thief! Where are my cigarettes?!" Asuma gripping Kohaku's t-shirt tight, shouting right at his face.

Naruto losing his balance, was stumbling back. Stepping back, before he could fall backwards two hands holding onto his shoulders stopping his fall. The back of his head felt like it was leaning against two pillows. Naruto quickly stepped forward away from whoever saved him from falling. "Sorry, sorry about that." He quickly said, turning around to see Kurenai with folded arms over her chest and slight pink cheeks.

"Where are my cigarettes you thief?!" Asuma demanded from Kohaku, lifting his t-shirt up, yanking Kohaku about. "Asuma, stop this." Kurenai said trying to calm him down. Naruto stepped in grabbing Asuma's arm. "Let go of him! What are you doing?!"

"Tayuya where did you put the cigarette pack?!" Kohaku yelled. "Don't look at me! They were taken when Anko fucking stole my stuff and put me back in the holding cells after the dinosaurs!" Tayuya answered. "Stole your stuff?! Hey you swiped that flute from the shop!" Anko retorted.

"Oh yeah?! What about my other stuff?!"

"Where is it godammit?!" Asuma demanded. "In T&I, chill Asuma come on." Anko answered.

"Let go of him Asuma! Now dammit!" Yugao stepped in as well, Naruto and Yugao tried to pull his arms free from Kohaku.

"HEY!" Tsunade shouted, bringing everyone back to attention.

There was a knocking on the door behind them and it opened. "Excuse us." Kakashi and Sakura stepped in, only to witness the awkward moment. Everyone turned to see the Copy Ninja and Sakura. "Uh, is this a bad time?" Kakashi asked.

* * *

After the kerfuffle, everyone calmed down. Standing before the Hokage, Tsunade's patience was very close to being gone. "Ok, Asuma. You get out of here and get your precious smoking sticks for all I care. And don't let me see you for the rest of the day." Asuma embarrassingly exited the office. "Now Kakashi and Sakura, why are you two here?" Tsunade asked the two who had arrived.

"Sakura informed me about the attack at the dango shop. The other genins have cleaned up the area." Kakashi explained. "We are going to be following up on the case. But now that you are here Kakashi, you need the hear this. I'm taking Sakura as my apprentice, I intend to train her as a medical ninja. And Naruto is leaving the village to train with Jiraiya for one and a half year." Tsunade said to him.

"Oh, I see." Kakashi while pleased that Naruto will be getting training, wished he was the one who gave Naruto some training as well. In fact what did Kakashi train him on? Tree walking? Kohaku did that. Water walking and using the Kyuubi's chakra? Jiraiya did that? Scroll sealing? Yugao did that for Naruto. Kakashi almost didn't help Naruto with anything except just telling him to work on his fundamentals, it really saddened him. "I'm thinking you three should discuss about Team 7 if you three have the time." She said to Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi.

Naruto went to stand beside Tsunade. "What about that gang war business?" He whispered to her. "You got other people coming for you, I think it's more important for you to get stronger." She said.

"So why don't you three catch up some more before Naruto's training trip starts?" Tsunade said to them. Naruto chewed on his lip a bit. "Yeah, I think that's a good idea. Come on Naruto, why don't we all get Ichiraku Ramen?" Sakura said.

Team 7 left the office, leaving Kurenai, Tayuya, Anko, Yugao and Kohaku in the office. "Alright I'm sorry I gave you shit back there. Sorry." Anko said to Tayuya. "I'm just you know, it's about that curse mark. It's a reminder of who screwed us over." She rubbed her neck. "Yeah, yeah I get it. It's fine." Tayuya accepted her apology.

"Ok so with the Land of Rice Fields. This _gang_ sent this supposed bomber?" Kurenai asked. "We don't know if this gang sent him." Yugao said.

"Tsunade-sama. What about Uchiha Itachi?" Kohaku asked the Hokage. "Kohaku, I still don't think this is possible. Despite what has been revealed. He killed everyone save for Sasuke, and years after he returned and fought us and knocked out Kakashi badly. How can you be so sure we can trust him now, after all he's done?" Kurenai asked, eyes sternly on Kohaku. "Cause I think he's our only chance on taking Danzo down." He replied. "He's still out there."

"Enough." Tsunade declared. "I will come up with a decision for you all tomorrow. I swear, this is such a mess."

"Hokage-sama." Shizune entered the office, behind her was Kichirou. All turned to them, Kohaku's right side was facing Kichirou. "Thank you Shizune, was your mission successful Kichirou?" Tsunade asked the Kaseki Jounin.

"Yeah, went smoothly. Just got back." Kichirou said. "Um Shizune told me that something happened at the streets around the dango shop. Allosaurus."

"Yes, but…Kohaku?" Tsunade eyes were on Kohaku. "You want to…" Kichirou looked a bit confused. "Kohaku? What is it?" Kohaku slightly grimaced, eyes landing on Yugao. She had an uncertain face, shrugging her shoulders. Kohaku sighed, turning his body to show his left side to him.

"Wh-What the hell happened to you?" Kichirou said, jaw dropped walking to his cousin. "I got stepped on." Kohaku lamely answered, avoiding eye contact. "Kichirou, he is fine ok? We need to discuss something more important." Tsunade said. "Anko, Yugao and Tayuya. You can leave if you want. I want you to report at eleven tomorrow." The three decided to take their leave.

"Alright Kichirou." Tsunade said. "I'll get straight to the point. From now on you are going to be in charge of Kurenai's team. Team 8."

Kurenai looked down a bit, a little unhappy that she is no longer having her team. "W-What? Um why? This is really out of nowhere." Kichirou said a little surprised. "Hokage-sama. Forgive me but is this really necessary? I admit I am attached to Team 8 as their Jounin leader." Kurenai said.

"Look, the thing is that on paper this team is supposed to be specialized in tracking. And since you are a genjutsu specialist, I want to know what a Kaseki can bring to the table in terms for this team instead." Tsunade said. "If things do not work out, I'll see to it that you will take position again."

Kurenai then agreed to what Tsunade said. "Another thing. Kichirou and Kohaku, I need you two to come up with methods in how our shinobi forces can combat against any other dinosaurs, should such an incident occur again I want to know how to deal with it properly and efficiently. Training exercise or something along those lines to help out."

"Um, alright then. Ok so who are the hatchlings again?" Kichirou asked.

"What?" Kurenai asked.

"Sorry. The squad members." He said. "Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino and Hyuga Hinata." Kurenai said.

"Oh yeah, I remember now. I have seen those three in the dossier." Kichirou said leaning against the wall. "Kiba the hotshot, Shino the stoic, and Hinata the shy and timid."

Kurenai was a little irked. "Shy and timid? Kichirou please. I know Hinata for some time now. Please do not pick on her, she has struggled a lot to become what she wanted to be."

"Let me guess. Living in the Hyuga family was rough. Her father sees more value in her sister's capabilities compared to her and she feels inferior, unhappy she cannot please her father. So there is favouritism in the family. But it's because she has a very kind heart, which is a good thing don't get me wrong. She loses her nerve if she faces tough competition and she can get discouraged." Kichirou gave his assessment.

"Huh, pretty insightful there or something Kichirou?" Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "How you…" Kurenai said. Kichirou eyes shifted towards Kohaku. "In a way, I've seen it before. Plus I read the reports on of the genins, I'm just inferring from it." He said. Kohaku looked away letting out a soft purr. "If there is nothing else for me Hokage-sama…" Kohaku said to Tsunade. "Yeah, yeah go on kid. Come here at eleven tomorrow." Tsunade said, and with that Kohaku took his leave, through the window.

"Why don't you introduce Kichirou to them right now? I really want to get out of here for some sake." Tsunade said. "Uh alright let's go see them." Kichirou shrugged and headed for the door.

"Kichirou. Like I said before, please do not be too harsh on Hinata. I feel that the nurturing approach is most the suitable for her growth. Since you know that much about her already, I think that encouragement and positivity would be the most productive." Kurenai gave her point of view to Kichirou.

The Kaseki jounin turned around.

"You keep seeing her as a fragile princess, she _stays_ a fragile princess."

* * *

Kohaku at ground level was walking through the village near the Hokage tower, still trying to get with the fact that he has a Sharingan. "Hey Kohaku."

He turned around to see who called him. It was Jiraiya. "Hey kid, got time to talk?" They both sat on a bench with a tree beside them casting a shadow over them, it was quiet where they were, no one around and with the evening sun at the west.

Kohaku pushed his bandages up again to let Mikoto's eye see the world. "So how's your left eye?" Jiraiya asked. "It's not really my eye." Kohaku answered.

"Well it's in your face now, so it's yours right?" Jiraiya said. "Well, it's something else. Everything is just look so much clearer now." Kohaku told him. Jiraiya was silent all of a sudden, he was looking intensely at something. "Jiraiya?" Kohaku asked.

"106cm." The sannin said. Kohaku heard the sounds of high heel footsteps coming, he turned his head in the same direction as Jiraiya to see an unaware Tsunade walking down the path, chest bouncing for Jiraiya to watch.

"106cm."

Kohaku then told Jiraiya. "You know that is not real right? Naruto told me that that's just a jutsu." Jiraiya's eyes flinched a bit. "Eh if you are going to put it that way." He shook his head. "Nope, I'm a super pervert so it does not matter to me."

"Ok then." Kohaku lamely answered, inside Kohaku's mind he thought "First Tsunade being in denial of her age, now you in denial of her appearance."

"Hey, you know. I think you might be the first or at least the very few who are not put off by my massive perversion." Jiraiya grinned at him. "People have their quirks or vice, in one form or another." Kohaku said with not much expression in his voice. "With you, that's obvious. With Tsunade, it's drinking and gambling. With Asuma, it's smoking. With Kakashi, your books. Naruto, it is ramen. Anko, dango for her. This list goes on. Why should someone call out on your vice when they have their own vice to be called out on?"

"I'll make a note on that." Jiraiya said to him.

"Anyway from what I know, you've been a constant recipient of her rejection. Why continue to pursue only to get rejected again and again?" Kohaku said. "Kid, rejection is part of any man's life. It makes a man stronger. If you cannot accept it and move past it or at least use it as a writing material you're not a real man." Jiraiya said patting Kohaku on the shoulder.

"Well the way I see it, you're not moving past rejection, you're still trying to get what has been rejected to you." Kohaku said. "Also rejection is part of anyone's life, not just one gender."

"Ok let's get to the reason why I wanted to talk to you." Jiraiya said to him, changing the subject. "About time." Kohaku thought.

"What is it that you wanted to me about Jiraiya?" Kohaku politely asked.

"About Naruto."

"Ok."

"You two are friends right?" Jiraiya asked.

"Y-Yeah."

"A thought came to my mind."

"Uhuh…"

"Would you like to come along with this training trip?" He asked. Kohaku raised an eyebrow. Jiraiya continued. "I can teach you the Rasengan. The technique developed by the Fourth Hokage. I was his sensei.

"No thank you Jiraiya." Kohaku responded. "I am not really interested in learning the Rasengan. But thanks for the offer." Jiraiya almost looked offended. "Declining an offer of training from a sannin?" He said to Kohaku. "Well, the Rasengan sort of leaves a bad taste in my memories. Let's just leave it at that."

"Ok…..Are you bothered that Naruto is learning it?" Jiraiya asked. "No, if it helps him then go right ahead." Kohaku replied. "Alright, now there is one other thing I wanted to talk about." Jiraiya said.

"Yeah?"

"Kohaku, what is your view on peace?"

Kohaku leaned forward, arms resting on his knees. He thought about it for a while. "No right or wrong answer, just want to know your thoughts?" Jiraiya said. "Peace is a very vague word."

"What do you mean?"

"When it comes to peace, there can be all kinds of factors coming into it. Either friendship, politics, love, family, disagreements, equality or many other things. So it is not really a clear definition." Kohaku gave his answer. "Alright how about in general, in this shinobi world. What's your take on peace? Can it be achieved?" Jiraiya asked. Kohaku was silent for a moment.

"I think peace is not exactly something that is achieved, it is more something more of an ideal that people strive towards. Ok let me try to change that. Peace may be reached, it's just that is it not everlasting. At least that's what I think for now since you ask me about it out of the blue."

Jiraiya took in what Kohaku said. "Alright. So Kohaku, why do you think peace is not something that can be achieved? Why it is not everlasting?" He asked.

"Because no two people are completely the same. So long as everyone has their own freedom in their minds, one person will have a different opinion compared to the other. With different minds comes different opinions. With different opinions comes different views on peace. With different views on peace comes confliction with both sides having their own view on peace." Kohaku explained. "And maybe these two opposing sides becomes truthful and forgiving to each other, and maybe they actually unite together. There's going to be something around the corner amd challenge these two forces, and maybe even cause these two sides to rip each other apart."

"Ah conflicts. Yes, there is just too much conflicts in this shinobi world." Jiraiya said with a sigh. "This hatred, I've always wanted to do something about this hatred in the world. I'm just not sure how to go about it for now. But I truly believe that one day everyone will be able to understand one another and live together in harmony." Jiraiya said with conviction in his voice.

"People understanding each other, sure. Accepting each other? That's another factor. Again it still comes down to what you mean behind understanding and harmony. Because different people will have different views on understanding and harmony. Your harmony may be someone else's misery." Kohaku gave his piece on the debate.

"Maybe I won't be able to find the solution. But I will entrust it to Naruto to do so." Jiraiya said. "I will do everything in my power to help Naruto to achieve the solution."

Kohaku just remained silent to that. "And I'm really sorry Kohaku. I know this is unfair to you, but I keep having this thought in the back of my head that you might influence him away from me." Jiraiya closed his eyes, like he regretted saying that.

"What the fuck?" Kohaku said in his mind. Still facing forwards, Kohaku's brown and red eyes narrowed and shifted to the side, eyeballing Jiraiya without him noticing.

"I'm sorry Kohaku. Maybe I shouldn't have said that." Jiraiya apologized. "Nah, nah it's ok." Kohaku said.

"The things is, ok it may not look it, but I cherish Naruto greatly. Naruto is very precious to me, and I've actually known him longer than you have. And now I have the opportunity to personally give Naruto my teachings, I will do it to the full extent." Jiraiya said.

"You sound like you're his godfather or something." Kohaku replied with a low voice, still eyeballing him. Jiraiya bit his lip hearing that. "I won't try to influence him or whatever. Just let Naruto have the freedom to do what he wants, I can't force him to do something he does not want to do. Unless if it's something wrong."

Jiraiya stood up and said. "Well thanks for the talk Kohaku, glad we had it. I'll be leaving now, have a good evening yeah?" Jiraiya left.

Kohaku was still seated on the bench, Jiraiya's words still replaying in his mind.

* * *

Kirigakure. Mist surrounded the land in the cloudy night, the buildings were cylindrical with vegetation covering the top. The largest and widest of those buildings was the Mizukage tower. The Bloody Mist was no more, but there was much in need of recovery after the terror of Yagura. In the Mizukage office were Terumi Mei and her advisors.

Ao, a blue haired man with a peculiar eye patch first spoke. "This is a very vital moment in Kirigakure's history, where we pull have to pull ourselves out of our past."

Mei seated with at the Mizukage table let her advisors continue.

An old man with a brown robe and golden walking stick, one of Mei's advisors was seated on the couch. He said, "Where do you suppose we should start, perhaps rebuilding the clans we has lost?"

Mei then said. "Seems like a very far goal to attain isn't it? And who will come? What clan can we reach out?"

"The Yuki Clan? The Hozuki Clan?" The old man asked. Ao then said, "The Yuki Clan is all dispersed already, either dead or living in hiding, in peace. Finding anyone or a whole group will take too much time and too much resources. The Hozuki Clan? The same case."

"We cannot just abandon such clans that served Kirigakure for generations." The old man said. Ao then turned to Chojuro who was standing at attention beside the Mizukage desk. "Chojuro what do you think?"

Chojuro said with a slight stammer. "I…I'm not very sure if we should focus on the clans or not."

Ao then said to him in a lecturing manner. "You should not be so uncertain, such thinking will get you nowhere. I swear youths these days cannot manage themselves."

Mei's eyes turned dark. "Manage….Marriage?"

The old man then said Ao, "Let's not have any lecturing at this time, it's getting late Ao."

Mei's eyes stayed dark. "Late….Too late…for marriage?" The Mizukage stood behind Ao and said quietly. "Shut up, or I'll kill you." Ao's face fell. "H-Huh?"

Chojuro then asked. "What has become of the Kaguya clan?" Mei stepped away from Ao and replied. "The clan is now extinct, there is no one else left."

The old man then asked. "What about the Kaseki Clan?" Everyone was silent for a moment. "The Kaseki Clan is not up for discussion. That is absolutely out of the question." Mei said. "Perhaps if any surviving clan members of Kirigakure's clans knows that we're going to build a better place here, they'll come to us. I think it would be more effective for us to focus on our ties with the other villages."

The meeting continued, and after a conclusive decision could not be met in addition to the fact that Mei kept misunderstanding Ao, their discussion ended. Everyone left Mei to herself in the Mizukage office. Dimming down the lights, she sat back down running a hand through her long hair and Mei let out a sigh. A flash of lightning occurred and the roar of thunderclap followed.

"It's getting really tiring that you keep mishearing Ao and get triggered. It's almost like you are doing it on purpose Mei- _sama_."

Mei heard the voice in the office. With another lightning and thunderclap, someone was perched on the window frame in the office. Mei saw the figure, she said, "Oh it's you."

The hunter-nin with ANBU attire and mask.

"You were listening this whole time?" Mei asked. "Most of it." The hunter-nin answered. "What do you make of all this then?" Mei asked.

"I think you would have been more productive in the meeting if you're weren't so sensitive about your relationship status." The hunter-nin said. Mei's face darkened with a fake smile.

"Shut up, or I'll kill you."

The hunter-nin was silent for a moment. She leapt off from her perch, landing in front of Mei. The hunter-nin stood up to full height. Blue and auburn facing black and grey.

"Spare me the empty threats Mei." The hunter-nin slowly said with a low voice. "Alright, alright ok." Mei said and took her seat. The hunter-nin walked to the window, watching the rain outside.

"So what happened out there?" Mei asked her. "Another hit. This time inside Konohagakure."

Mei turned her chair to face the hunter-nin.

"What? How did…"

The hunter-nin turned and they looked at each other once more. "I'm betting Konohagakure in under some sort of lockdown. But it shouldn't be for too long." Mei let out a long groan. "Looks like an alliance will have to wait. Even if you did rescued their Jinchuriki." Mei turned her chair back and rested her arms on the desk.

"That _Jinchuriki_ has a name. Uzumaki Naruto." The hunter-nin replied.

"Well I'm _so_ sorry I didn't take his name to heart." Mei sarcastically said.

"You want me to track down Zabuza? Rumours say that a Yuki may be with him. Or do you want me to continue searching out in the eastern seas?" The hunter-nin asked.

"What do you think is the best course of action?" Mei asked. "Just try some ways to attract the clans back into the village, spread the news or something like that. I'll be back when I get some results on other cases." The hunter-nin said.

Mei was uncertain of this. She turned her chair to face the hunter-nin "Hey be careful alright? And how are you sure of-"

The hunter-nin was gone, disappeared into the rain. Mei didn't even know. She sighed.

"Punk kid."

* * *

 **What Jurassic Park reference did you find?**

 **Thank you for reading this chapter, hope to see you in the next one.**


	34. Chapter 34 Uzumaki Naruto, Uzuki Yugao

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait. Internship had started, I'm working in a dental clinic so things are going to be lot busier for me. Also I am writing on another story as well, those who know the anime SNAFU and Oregairu please check it out :)**

 **IMPORTANT NOTE. I think I am going to be keeping chapters like 2K+ words around there, maybe more maybe less. This will then be easier to manage for me in keeping chapters coming this way, especially in where I stay. There is no such thing as free time in this country.**

 **Please REVIEW my readers!**

* * *

Chapter 34: Uzumaki Naruto, Uzuki Yugao

At evening in Konoha, Team 7 excluding Sasuke were having their dinner at Ichiraku Ramen. Kakashi was sat in between Naruto and Sakura. Each had a bowl of ramen in front of them. Naruto's appetite however was not as potent as his appetite would normally be. "So what's going to happen to this team?" Sakura asked, nervous of what Naruto may say.

"Well, I guess we'll have to wait and see." Naruto said swallowed a mouth full of noodles. "Every member won't be getting trained by the team leader anymore." Kakashi's eye saddened a bit when he said that.

Kakashi said. "Naruto. I know, I was not helpful to you when you came to me for training, same for Sakura too. But I-"

"I know, I know. It's ok Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said trying to ease Kakashi's mind. Teuchi and Ayame were at the other end of the counter, listening to their conversation.

"And…" Sakura quietly said. "What is going to happen to Sasuke-kun?"

Kakashi and Naruto were quiet until the blonde answered. "We need him back." Sakura's eyes light up, believing Naruto still cared enough to help her. Unfortunately her beliefs were clarified when Naruto continued and gave his reason. "Because we cannot let Orochimaru get his hands on Sasuke. If Orochimaru gets the Sharingan, it would be very bad." He clenched his hands on the cup of water he had.

Sakura sighed in sadness. "Oh and if he's not cooperating, make sure you don't just stand there and watch please." Naruto eyeballed her and she sunk deeper in embarrassment.

"So what are you going to be doing from now on Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked. "I would probably be just doing my own missions from now on, just like any other Shinobi. While you all get training by the sannins." Kakashi said.

"Ah right." Naruto replied. The copy ninja was not exactly quite comfortable that Naruto was sounding so calm and casual, thinking that he would be sounding livelier. Naruto finished his bowl, but did not order for another one. Kakashi has not even touched his bowl ramen, his face is just too precious to be revealed by his _students_ , if he could still call them that.

He should have thought this through, he wanted to help Naruto, to be there for him not just watching from afar, but someone else was there first, two people actually. Uzuki Yugao and Kaseki Kohaku. Kakashi was happy for Naruto that he had friends earlier, he only wished he was one of them.

"Naruto, is there actually someone among us that is from the Sound Village?" Kakashi asked.

"Was, she's with us now. Her name is Tayuya, she was supposed to be escorting Sasuke, but I tranquilized her and she was brought here. Tsunade Baa-chan said she is with us now, considering she got burned off from the Sound Village." Naruto explained.

"Does she know where Sasuke-kun is?" Sakura asked. "Nope, I asked her already. She said she does not know." Naruto said.

"And you believe her? Seriously, how can you trust her?" Sakura was not believing Naruto would be so trusting. "She's got nothing to gain lying to us. And she helped taking down those dinosaurs that attacked the dango shop. If she is willing to help, that's good for me." Naruto said.

They became quiet after that, Naruto ordered another bowl of Miso Chashu Ramen. "When our training is finished, then what?" Naruto suddenly asked. "I don't know. We'll find out then." Kakashi answered.

"Where did those dinosaurs come from?" Sakura then asked. "Ino, Tenten and I were at the dango shop, then out of nowhere those three things came out of nowhere."

"The dead guy found after the attack, he had seals all over his body, Kohaku thinks he was the one responsible. And Tayuya found a clue on where the guy may come from. Tsunade Baa-Chan is going to make a decision tomorrow." Naruto said, eating his second bowl.

"So case is still open?" Sakura asked. "It's closed for us." Kakashi said to her. "Kohaku might be following up on this. If dinosaurs are getting involved, a Kaseki would be most helpful."

"Now we just focus on training." Naruto said. "We'll be ready for anything that comes, we'll take them on." Naruto added in a somewhat cheerful, trying to bring the two back to their usual selves.

Their dinner was done, and the three had to split. Naruto decided there was a bit of time, he wanted to go to one last place he would go to put his mind at ease.

* * *

Meanwhile at the academy roof still in evening while Team 7 were having their dinner. Kurenai had gathered Team 8. "Kurenai-sensei, what is going on?" Kiba asked, with Akamaru on his head. Shino and Hinata was standing alongside him as well.

"I am going to get right to the point. From now on, I will no longer be your Jounin instructor. I am not in charge of Team 8 now." Kurenai said, trying to hide to bit of reluctance. But if Kichirou could do her role just as good, then maybe she can accept it.

"W-What?" Kiba asked, completely surprised along with the rest of the squad. "S-Sensei." Hinata mumbled. "What happened Kurenai-sensei? Why are you ditching us?" Kiba asked.

"I have been assigned to the ANBU by the Hokage." Kurenai said. This was not the answer they were expecting. "Why would she do that? You're our instructor. What about us? What will we do now?" Kiba protested. "The Hokage sees that my abilities are more suited in the ANBU, thus I've been assigned there." Kurenai answered. "Team 8 will now be under a new Jounin instructor. Please cooperate with him and together I'm sure Team 8 will pull through well."

"Who is our new instructor?" Shino asked, calm and reserved as ever.

Footsteps behind them got them to turn around, Kichirou.

"Everyone, this is Kaseki Kichirou. He will be your new Jounin instructor." Kurenai introduced them to the Kaseki. "Hello everyone." KIchirou greeted and they greeted back. "Wait, Kaseki? The dinosaur clan?" Kiba said. "Yeah, the uh…dinosaur clan." Kichirou replied.

"Well, Kiba, Hinata, Shino. I hope that I have been a good Jounin instructor for you three. And I hope that together with Kichirou, you all would be able to function greatly as a team." Kurenai said with a smile. "If you like to find me for whatever reasons you are more than welcome to."

"Well, take care everyone. I hope to see you all soon." Kurenai said with a smile and left Kichirou to Team 8.

"Alright. Um…" Kichirou said, creating slight awkwardness among them all. "So I am completely new to this, in fact I just got back from a mission and I've been told that I am your new Jounin sensei." Kichirou to the three. "But let's help each other out. And I'm sure we can make this team a good one. How's that sound?" Kichirou asked.

"Yeah, yeah we can do that." Kiba said with Akamaru barking.

"Yes." Shino calmly said.

"Y-Yes Kichirou Sensei." Hinata stammered, fidgeting with her fingers.

"Ugh, need to get used to being called that." Kichirou said, rubbing the back of his head a bit. "Ok so let's start with introductions." Kichirou added.

"Ok I guess I should start. Name is Kaseki Kichirou, you should know that by now. I'm the son of the Kaseki Clan head, Kaseki Choten and I have a sister, Akane. I use mainly suiton and a bit of katon jutsus. And I also use Kaseki Clan jutsus as well. So how I want this team to work is that like, I want to be a sensei and a friend. We can have fun together, but if I need to get serious with you guys, I will be quite blunt and straightforward in it. So a little heads up."

"My turn. I'm Inuzuka Kiba and this is Akamaru. I'm the son of the Inuzuka Clan head, Inuzuka Tsume, and I have a sister too, Hana. And I only know my clan's jutsus." Kiba introduced himself and the dog on his head.

"Inuzuka Hana? Hey that's the teammate of my cousin when he was a genin. Kaseki Kohaku." Kichirou said.

"My name is Aburame Shino, I'm the son of the Aburame Clan head, Aburame Shibi." Shino said.

"Huh, well what do you know? Your father was the Jounin Instructor of my cousin Kohaku when he was a genin, what are the odds?" Kichirou said.

"And-And I'm Hyuga Hinata. I'm the daughter of the Hyuga Clan head, Hyuga Hiashi. And I have a sister too, Hanabi." Finally Hinata said.

"Ok. Hinata, Shino and Kiba. Children of clan heads, including me. You know what, let's call this team, Team Clan Head Kids. Or Team Clan Head NGEN." Kichirou theatrically said.

"No way, that's sounds ridiculous to me." Kiba said shaking his head.

"That team name does not have subtlety." Shino was composed.

"I-I think that name attracts t-too much attention." Hinata said.

"Ok yeah, now you mentioned it." Kichirou pondered a bit. "Hey why don't we all just sit down? Make this a little more casual." Kichirou got down and sat. Kiba sat with one leg propped, Shino sat crossed legged and Hinata was on in like a kneeling position with two knees on the ground.

"Ok to tell you guys the truth. I know at least a bit of you guys, just only in the dossiers and reports I've read concerning our shinobi forces." Kichirou said.

"And here's my initial impression when I've read about your performance in the Chunin exams and the reports I've seen." Kichirou said.

"You're a hotshot at the wrong times, you're overspecialized to a fault, and you're fragile, almost dangerously so." Kichirou pointed at Kiba, Shino and Hinata respectively.

They tried not to be too offended at his comments. "What exactly is that supposed to mean?" Kiba asked, a little displeased.

"Kiba, you impulsively took on Naruto in the preliminary round, and you lost. Shino, your usage of your insects are very impressive. But perhaps relying on them all the time may cause potential issues. In fact all of you guys solely using clan techniques does not really provide versatility. And Hinata," The Hyuga girl straightened up hearing her name.

"You have a very kind heart, and that's a good thing Hinata. But you cannot let that turn into a fragility, a weakness." Kichirou said. Hinata lowered her head hearing that.

"I know it's tough, it's difficult. It's tough for me, Kiba, Shino and you Hinata. At any point in our lives, there will be times where it will be tough and hard. I know, your father is not very favouring of you, favouritism is not a pleasant thing."

Hinata head still down quietly said. "I still push on, b-because I've watched Naruto. He never gave up no matter what. And I too will not give up."

"Naruto?" Kichirou raised an eyebrow. Hinata gasp, a little embarrassed with red cheeks. "That guy, Kohaku's little friend."

"Y-You know Naruto?" Hinata asked, Kiba and Shino listened in as well. Kichirou said, "Yup, through Kohaku I know Naruto. Naruto and Kohaku are very close friends, almost like brothers. In fact, Kohaku was Naruto's first friend."

"First friend? Brothers?" Hinata was curious, but then she remembered when she got caught watching Naruto trained by someone, and Naruto called the person 'Koha-nii'. But she was also a little disheartened for some reason, wishing she could have perhaps been Naruto's first friend.

"Yeah they go way, way back." Kichirou said.

"Anyway, I know not giving up is great to go by, but perhaps along the way you could perhaps find another path, a different strength, a different resolve."

Kiba, Shino and Hinata all had a face of confusion.

"Ok I'm quite fresh on this, but let me tell you a story about someone that was from our clan." Kichirou tried to give them another form of inspiration to better themselves.

"The best of us all. Kaseki Momoyo."

* * *

Night had arrived, Naruto was seated on the place where he can ease his mind, on top of the Fourth Hokage's head, watching over the village.

"Naruto." Someone called him from behind. He turned his head around to see around.

Uzuki Yugao.

"Yugao?" Naruto asked, taking the initiative to scoot over. Yugao joined him sitting next to him. "What uh what are you doing here?" He asked her.

"Detected a chakra presence around this area, figured it was you." Yugao said.

"You know I come here?"

"When you were younger, when I first started in ANBU. I had to watch over you along with other ANBUs, some reason you come here to brood. The loud and upbeat Naruto, actually broods." Yugao made a small smile.

Naruto's whisker cheeks had a faint pink tint. "Well that was years ago."

"You're brooding right now."

"Uh..Um…yeah."

They stayed silent for a while watching the village from above. "Um Yugao?"

"Yeah?"

"Uh, how long did you know Hayate?" Naruto built up the courage to ask.

Yugao smile soon disappear. "For like half a year actually, before he died. We were training in the Leaf sword style."

"Oh I see." Naruto said. After a while, he then asked. "Um I want to ask."

"Yeah?"

"Why are you nice to me years back? You know I have the Kyuubi in, so why are you nice to me?"

"Well, at first I was supposed to keep an eye on Kohaku, seeing you are with him, I should be your friend too. Besides, you're not Kyuubi, you're Naruto." Yugao explained. Naruto smiled at her answer.

"Thanks Yugao. You know, after we became friends, I always thought like you're a sister." He said.

Yugao looked at him for a moment, and then used two fingers to tap him on the forehead. Naruto then took the courage to ask.

"Yugao?"

"Yeah?"

"Um what do you think of Kohaku? I mean you've known him for years, so I'm curious."

Yugao was not prepared for this question. "Uh, well he's a good friend. Kohaku and I actually met the same night you met Kohaku. Kind of interesting, it always comes down to the three of us or something like that, I don't know." She paused for a second.

"Kohaku protected me from the sand jounin at the Chunin arena. He let me stay in a luxurious hotel when we became missing nin. I can tell, he is a person that really cares for the people around him. He's a caring friend. And he also shares about his self-conflictions." Realizing she was talking a lot about Kohaku, she stopped with cheeks a little pink and Naruto could tell.

"Yeah, he cares. You know, he really, really cares about you a lot you know and I uh…oh crap." Naruto slipped. "I mean uh…eh…um…."

"K-Kohaku cares about me?" Yugao asked, surprised of this news.

"No, I mean…Uh…um…yes." Naruto slumped. "I'm really sorry Kohaku I spilt the beans." He said in his mind.

Yugao was stammering a bit, flustered as well. Kohaku cares about her? Kohaku likes her?

"I uh well…It's not really sudden. I guess." Yugao made a small smile, but Hayate was still quite fresh on her mind.

However, when she invited Kohaku, when she talked about his sister and father, she was thinking deep. "Hey listen Naruto, it's getting late already. We should go home alright?" She said.

"Uh…y-yeah let's go."

They both got up and left the Fourth Hokage's head. Parting ways, Naruto went to his apartment. Going through the corridor, he was at his door when someone said to him from behind.

"Hey man, you got dinner at home or something?"

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **And thanks for understanding about short chapters.**

 **Please review and I will you guys on the next chapters.**


	35. Chapter 35 Uzumaki Naruto, Kaseki Kohaku

**Sorry for the wait.**

 **Ok so this will be the final chapter. But the story is far from over. A sequel is coming and I hope you all have enjoyed this half of this story of Ninjas and Dinosaurs.**

 **Also I'd been writing my second story "Chiba's Vigilante" for the Anime SNAFU. If you're interested, do check it out. Kinda hard to be the energy going for both stories for a rookie FF writer.**

 **More Dinosaurs and mysteries will be to come in the sequel, but until then please enjoy this final chapter.**

 **Please review and let me know your thoughts.**

* * *

Chapter 34: Uzumaki Naruto, Kaseki Kohaku

"Kohaku?" Naruto was a little surprised to see his friend at the corridor waiting for him. "Yeah I was hoping if you are able to spare some dinner for me if you have any at home?" Kohaku greeted his blonde friend.

"Well to be honest all I have is cup ramen if that's ok with you." Naruto said.

"Yeah that'd be great."

"Alright come on in please." Naruto led his friend in, happy he was able to give something for Kohaku for once. They stepped in, and Kohaku looked around the apartment, it was cleaner than the last time he was there at least, but still it was no palace.

Both of them were seated at opposite ends of Naruto's modest dining table, with two cup ramen on each end as well. Only the dining table light was on, shining while the rest of Naruto's apartment was dark.

After three minutes they tore open the lids.

"Itadakimasu." They both said in unison. With one pairs of chopsticks in their hands, they dug in. "Hey um Kohaku?" Naruto asked.

"Hmm?" Kohaku still had some noodles being chewed in his mouth.

"Can I uh…Can I see your eye?"

Swallowing his noodles, Kohaku said. "It's not my eye. It's Uchiha Mikoto's."

"Can I see it?"

Kohaku reached up to his face, pulling the bandages off his face, the Sharingan shined and glowed. "Whoa." Naruto stared at Kohaku for a moment. "How does it feel?" Naruto asked.

"Well, it's really something else. You see things so much clearer than ever. Yugao say I drain chakra faster than an Uchiha by having it exposed, but I haven't felt any effect yet." Kohaku said, the Sharingan glowing from his eye socket, scanning around the room. "You look like Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said as he stuffed some ramen in his mouth.

"Except the mask." Kohaku added.

"Oh yeah." Naruto said with noodles in his mouth. He swallowed before continuing. "Now you mentioned it. I got to ask, have you ever seen Kakashi-sensei without his mask?" Kohaku raised an eyebrow at the question.

"Why do you ask?"

"What do you mean why? He wears that mask all the time. Me, Sakura and Sasuke never had the chance to see him without his mask. I don't even know if Tsunade Ba-chan had seen him without the mask." Naruto explained.

Hearing him, Kaseki Kohaku slowly had his mouth forming a smirk.

Catching on, Naruto's eyes widened. "No! No way! You've seen it?!"

Kohaku's smirk grew. Naruto gasped, "You've actually seen it. You've seen his whole face?" Kohaku mixing his ramen said. "It's not that big of deal really. His mouth is just like any other guy's mouth."

"But how? When have you seen it?"

"Foundation ANBU. Seen plenty when I was in there, including Kakashi's photo without his mask." He reminded Naruto. "You learn a lot of things people don't want you to know when Danzo's running the show. He wants to know everything."

"Geez Kohaku what else do you know?" Naruto asked eating his ramen. "Just things Danzo considers as leverage on people, but really it's nothing major." Kohaku answered.

The two continued chowing down on their cup ramen. Kohaku turning his head, he saw the items Naruto had collected throughout his journey as a genin. "So those are your like what? Your trophies?" He asked Naruto.

Naruto swallowing a mouthful of soup. He stood up and went to the shelf by his bed. Seeing all the things he'd obtained. "Yeah, the Megalodon tooth at the Land of Waves. Temari's fan, well half of it. That giant crocodile tooth when we were being chased because of Danzo." Naruto then took out his lastest trophy from his back pouch and placed it with the rest.

"And now this tooth from an Allosaurus."

Naruto sat back down and continued on his ramen. "Oh yeah, what happened to that Foundation base?" He asked Kohaku. "Jinsoku and Hikoki are scouting around the place at night, plus I'm sure Hokage-sama is tightening up security." Kohaku replied.

Naruto had finished his cup ramen, but Kohaku wasn't done yet. "Hey, Kohaku." He asked.

"Hmm?"

"Remember when I asked how do you deal with the hate from everyone?"

"You said you'd do it by becoming Hokage."

"Yeah, you said you didn't know how to deal with it then, do you know how to deal with it now?" Naruto asked him, and Kohaku shook his head. "You have your absolution, not everyone else does. You know you said it yourself Naruto." Kohaku said as he finished his noodles.

"What did I say?"

"We're garbage." Naruto lowered his head hearing that. "You're not exactly wrong."

"Hey Kohaku come on."

"You were there. You've seen how people treated us when we came back with Kurenai and gang, like garbage."

"Kohaku, it was just a misunderstanding that's all. Danzo will get what's coming to him."

"Still, you heard it. People just wanted things as it were. Even Satomi set it straight for us. How are we exactly normal after all this?" Kohaku looked out the window.

Naruto then said. "Koha-nii."

The Kaseki's eye twitched, slowly turning his head back to Naruto. "I thought I told you don't call me that."

"Oh I'm uh, sorry about that. But where did this come from why all of a sudden? Why are you talking like this?" Naruto quickly said. Kohaku let out a sigh, "I don't really want to hide things from you. But I don't know if I should be telling you this."

"Huh, what is it? What happened?" Naruto asked, curious now. Kohaku's eyes shifted to the side, questioning himself.

"Kohaku, what is it? If it's concerning me I think I should know."

Kohaku let out a breath. "Ok, ok here it is." He paused for a moment.

"Jiraiya spoke with me earlier this evening." Naruto's eyes perked up hearing this. "He asked if I wanted to come along with your training trip and-"

"Really?! Are you coming with me?" Naruto excitedly asked. "No, man. I can't go with you." Kohaku replied. "Aw what? Why?"

"Well, first I'm ANBU officially tomorrow, I don't think Hokage-sama would let me go with guys. Plus, we still got things to deal with."

"That sucks. I wish I could show you the Rasengan." Naruto slumped in his chair.

"You can show it now right?" Kohaku suggested. "Oh yeah. Yeah, I'll do that. Watch me Kohaku." Naruto got off from his chair and put his hands in a cross seal.

 **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu**

One clone was made and they both prepped the Rasenagan. Kohaku sat where he was and watched Naruto making his jutsu. Shortly after the sphere of chakra was formed.

With the Sharingan, Kohaku was able to see it all. In the sphere, the chakra was being swirled around in every direction, he could see how the chakra in being condensed into a sphere with the chakra moving around in all form of spiralling directions.

The density of the sphere, the potency of the sphere. Kohaku was able to see it all.

"Pretty cool right?" Naruto showed the ball of chakra in his hand. "Mhm." Kohaku said, and Naruto undid the jutsu.

"Um, Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm not really keen on learning the Rasengan." Kohaku gave is honesty.

"Huh? Why's that?" Naruto asked, a little surprised. "It doesn't really sit well with my memories."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"It's a jutsu used against my sister." Naruto's face changed a bit. "Oh, uh..I…" Naruto stammered.

"If you want to use it, fine. But I don't want use it." Kohaku said. "OK um…did ero-sennin say anything else?" Naruto asked the Kaseki.

"Yeah he said something about his vision of peace, and he wants to entrust this to you or something like that. I don't know I'd leave that to Jiraiya to explain it you." Kohaku explained.

"Peace? Oh ok then?" Naruto said, unsure of what to make it all. "There's also another thing. He said something about me influencing you away from him? No clue at that." Kohaku shrugged his shoulders.

"Huh? Influence me? What's that supposed to mean?"

"That's what he said, he thinks that I might influence you from him." Kohaku said. "Why the hell would he say that?" Naruto asked eyes shifted to the side thinking. "He said that he knows you longer than I have." Kohaku added.

"Huh? What? How's that possible? I don't even know ero-sennin before I became genin." Naruto scratched his head.

"Could be there's something he's not telling us, well you specifically."

Naruto paced around his apartment. "Influence? What? Like I mean why would he say that?" Kohaku just shrugged.

"Kohaku, you kind of influenced me already, and in a good way I'd say right? You are my first friend, my closest friend Kohaku." Naruto was careful not to call him brother. "No way is ero-sennin is going to get in between us."

"Naruto, he's not against you ok? He's wants to help you, I just want to make sure you know everything so you can make your own decision. And besides, it wasn't only me, Yugao-san was there for you too, and Iruka."

Naruto let out a long sigh. "Thanks Kohaku."

"Yeah, so now you know. I don't want to keep you in the dark on things."

"No just that. You were there since the beginning Koha-nii- I mean Kohaku. Ero-sennin may know of me longer but you were there, actually there with me five years ago. I don't know what would have happened if you weren't there." Naruto said, a small pearl of tear was at his eye. "You taught me jutsus, you helped me with my missions. You looked out for me so many times. And what did I do for you? Nothing much really."

"Hey come on don't get all emotional okay." Kohaku said trying to calm him down. "You got me dinner, guess that's something right?"

"Oh come on, compared to all the things you've done for me?" Naruto replied.

"Naruto, it's not a debt. You don't owe me anything." Kohaku assured him.

"Well then why?"

"Why?"

"Why were you so nice to me? Then and now?"

Kohaku was silent for a moment. "I believe I said it before Naruto. I didn't want to see someone else going through the same thing I did when I was in the Academy. I didn't know who you were back then. Thought you were just some random guy who got into the raptor pen by accident. So I wanted to make sure you were fine, that you don't go freaking out because some raptors, otherwise it would make it hard on my clan. And the rest is history. The way I see it, I'm just doing what I think Momoyo would do."

"Thank you Kohaku." Naruto gave a sincere smile.

The two was silent for a moment, before Kohaku said. "You get rested yeah? I need to go back already. We're assembling at Hokage-sama's office at eleven. You should pack up for your big training session." The two parted after that.

* * *

The next day, everyone had assembled once more. Naruto, Yugao, Anko, Tayuya and Kurenai were before Tsunade at her office, Kohaku was standing behind them in his ANBU attire. She said "Alright we're here. Now let's get down to this. Naruto." The blonde straightened at attention. "You ready to go on your training?"

The heavy bag beside him answered the question. "Yep. I'm ready."

"Alright Jiraiya is waiting at the gate. You should start making your way there now." Tsunade said.

"Wait, now?"

"Then when? Go on, you got your training ahead of you." Tsunade told him. Naruto picked up his bag. Setting it behind his back, he turned to the people in the office. Yugao was the first to step in front of him.

"Your training awaits Naruto." Yugao tapped on his forehead. "Do your best." She said to him. "I will Yugao. Thanks." He said and gave her a quick hug.

"See you little squirt." Anko told him. "See you soon Anko." Naruto wished her as well.

Tayuya with arms crossed and looking out the window, she thought she wasn't a part in any of this. "Tayuya." Naruto called to her.

She turned her head to him. "I will see you soon yeah?" He lifted a fist at her. She raised an eyebrow, giving him a confused look. She decided to greet the fist with her own. After a fist bump, Tayuya. "See you."

Naruto then turned to Kurenai, walking up to her. "You get stronger alright Naruto?" Kurenai said to him, placing a hand on his shoulder squeezing it. Crimson eyes staring into blue ones. "Yeah, you know I will Kurenai-san." He gave her a determined look, and she smiled at that.

And the last one, Kaseki Kohaku.

The Kaseki at the back stood where he was, Naruto slowly moved up to him, Kohaku took a step forward. The two old friends looked at each other, blue eyes seeing brown and red eyes.

They both shared a smirk, and they nodded at each other.

Naruto left the office, leaving for the gate. Making his way towards Jiraiya, he stopped before turning to see the stone face of the Fourth Hokage. "Just you watch, you'll see."

"Alright now he's off on his training. We need to get back at the issue at hand." Tsunade said. "Kurenai, Kohaku. You two are going to get introduced to Team Ro in the ANBU, Yugao you're introducing them first. Then you three are going on an S-rank escort mission. Once you're done at the ANBU HQ, get back here and I'll explain later."

"Hai." The three said together and Yugao led them out of the office. "And me?" Tayuya said.

"Anko, you can go back to T&I. Tayuya, you're the one that's being escorted." Tsunade said.

"Huh?"

"You're in this mission too." Tsunade pulled out a drawer on her table, taking something and tossing it to Tayuya. The red head caught it and saw what it was, a Konoha headband.

At the ANBU HQ, Kurenai, Kohaku and Yugao were waiting to have Kurenai's set of equipment to be received. "I've never thought in all my life, I'd become ANBU." Kurenai said leaning on the wall.

"Having cold feet?" Yugao asked.

"No, it's not that. It's just very surprising, I've seen Kakashi when he was an ANBU, and he seemed really anti-social then." Kurenai said.

"Do we appear anti-social? Ok well maybe Kohaku appears so, but what about me?" Yugao said, teasing the Kaseki a bit which didn't bother him.

"No. It's just very big for me now."

The ANBU manning the equipment passed a set of ANBU gear for Kurenai. "Here's a set of equipment."

Kurenai now in an ANBU attire with a cat mask slightly similar to Yugao's but with cat ears. She had her hair in ponytail. They were standing before the locker room. "Alright we just have a quick introduction and we have to go back quick." Yugao said, and they all took off their masks. Kohaku had his bandages wrapped around his face.

They all entered the room, Team Ro was in the locker room, with ANBUs with various masks were in there. "Hey everyone. This is our two new members of Team Ro. Kaseki Kohaku and Yuhi Kurenai." Yugao said.

"Nice to meet you all." Kurenai and Kohaku greeted.

"Ah so you're the two newbies." Someone at the back said. Coming up forward was Captain Tenzo. "You two are going to be in Team Ro huh?" He asked.

"Yes." Kurenai said.

"I'm Captain Tenzo." He greeted. "Hope you guys will be able to contribute and cooperate with this team."

His face suddenly turned into one looking like a ghoul, staring them down. "Cause if you do not, I'll control you with fear forever." He slowly said to Kurenai and Kohaku.

Yugao made a soft sigh, Kurenai was having a suspicious face. Kaseki Kohaku's eye slowly narrowed, his mouth forming a scowl. The thing with the Kaseki Clan, they do not take threats kindly at all, no matter how empty it is or who it is from.

Kohaku let out a low rumbling growl that vibrated through Tenzo. He said with a low voice. "Think carefully before you make your threats." Kohaku leaned forward staring and the captain. "Kinoe." Kohaku softly growled.

Tenzo's eyes widened, his face paling a bit. "He knows who I am?" Kinoe thought.

"Ok, ok that's enough. We three have our mission, we need to leave." Yugao stepped in to separate the two. The three left, leaving Team Ro and a disturbed captain to themselves.

Back at the Hokage's office. "Alright. You guys are going to escort Tayuya. This may be a very long S-rank mission. But you all have the most experience in this particular case. Together you guys are going to get this gang war fixed, uncover these dinosaurs attack." Tsunade said.

"And finally Kohaku." She said to the Kaseki. "I need you and the rest to find a way to bring Uchiha Itachi back home."

"Hai." They all acknowledged.

Naruto was going for his training. The rest were setting out for their mission. So many questions unanswered, left to be solved. And with the threat of the Akatsuki, gangs, and rogue dinosaurs.

This is not over.

One thing was very clear, an indomitable threat is coming, and Konoha needs to be ready.

* * *

 **And this is the end for this...Ark? Ark? I guess?**

 **The sequel is in progress. More Dinosaurs, Action, more Jurassic Park reference and more Plot.**

 **I'm happy for everyone that have enjoyed this story and I hope to see you all in the sequel.**


	36. Chapter 36 Kaseki Kohaku Facts

**Hey folks, as Book 2 has already begun, I would like to put this chapter in Book 1.**

 **Like to give some facts about Kaseki Kohaku, the second main character of 'Naruto and the Dinosaur Clan'. Some facts are new, other facts were hinted in the story.**

 **Hope you enjoy this list.**

 **Be sure to follow the story in 'Jurassic Shippuden: Prologue'.**

* * *

Chapter 36: Kaseki Kohaku Facts

Fact 1: Kohaku's name mean Amber.

Fact 2: Kohaku's favourite food is Chawanmushi, berries, fish, and thanks to Uzumaki Naruto, Ramen. Kohaku's least favourite food is mutton.

Fact 3: There are a wide variety of dinosaur species with the Kaseki Clan, and while Kohaku likes all of the dinosaurs, there is one dinosaur he tends to spend more time with compared with the other dinosaurs. And that is Tenno the Spinosaurus. He spends most time with the Spinosaurus, thus developing his own Jutsu with Tenno as well.

Fact 4: Kohaku's hobbies are swimming with Tenno the Spinosaurus, hunting, and rooftop prowling.

Fact 5: At the end of Book 1 of Naruto and the Dinosaur Clan, Kohaku has completed 286 D-rank missions, 206 C-rank, 7 B-rank, 1 A-rank and 1 S rank. How he's completing these many D-rank and minor C-rank mission is through the use of Shadow Clones.

Fact 6: Kohaku is actually quite wealthy, most of his money comes from the large number of lower ranked missions his clones have completed, in addition to the vast wealth that was provided from the excavation expeditions he has done. It is safe to say that he is richer than the total amount of money Team 7 has combined.

Fact 7: Regarding the Kaseki Clan's total wealth. It is not really known by the Konoha that the Kaseki Clan is immensely wealthy, even more surprising this is considering how little the number of members remain. This is due to the amount of jewelleries, gold, fossils, and other materials of value the Kaseki Clan is able to dig up. It is not exactly clear how wealthy the clan is. But to put it into some extent of perspective, the Kaseki Clan has enough wealth to buy to Hyuga Clan, the Inuzuka Clan, the Aburame Clan, the Yamanaka Clan, the Naara Clan, and the Akimichi Clan, COMBINED.

Fact 8: Kaseki Kohaku is an ANBU that actually refused to have the ANBU tattoo. And his own personal reason as to why he would not have the tattoo is because he feels it would not look good on his skin tone.

Fact 9: Kohaku's birthday is 11 June (Any hard core Jurassic Park fans will know the reference)

Fact 10: After being a Root ANBU, Kohaku has become knowledgeable in many information that people may find incriminating, such as seeing Kakashi's mouth and knowing who Morino Idate is. And he did not received the curse seal Root members would bore due to the short time he spent there.

Fact 11: Kohaku being a Kaseki, his chakra reserve should be noted to be quite a lot. While it is less than an Uzumaki, it is more than Uchiha Itachi's.

Fact 12: Kohaku's blood type should be known as A. When Tsunade placed Uchiha Mikoto's Sharingan in Kohaku, identical blood type group had to be taken into consideration. And seeing Mikoto's blood type is A, Kohaku's blood type is A as well.

Fact 13: Kohaku's personal Jutsu, Ninpo: Supino Ude No Jutsu, allows him to possess the arms of the Spinosaurus. How strong he gets through this technique is unclear. Naruto was able to lift up tons with the Jutsu, it is not the limit of the strength of the Jutsu. Tenno the Spinosaurus is able to lift up more than Naruto had lifted, and with the addition of Tenno's own chakra his strength would increase even more, much more.

Fact 14: While Kaseki Kohaku has potential to be a Jounin as noted by Tsunade, he chose to remain a Chunin and kept a somewhat low profile instead of showing what he is capable of. He kept a low profile by mainly doing lower-ranked missions, and hiding his abilities, unless the situation requires otherwise.

Fact 15: As he became an ANBU, Kohaku's stats are as follows.

Ninjutsu-4 Taijutsu-4 Genjutsu-2.5 Intelligence-4.5 Strength-4.5 Speed-4 Stamina-4 Hand Seals-2.5 Total-30

* * *

 **Hope you've enjoy this list, and hope the stats and wealth does not come off as OP.**


	37. Chapter 37 Omake 1

**Hey guys, just a small piece of story for fun. With Jurassic World Fallen Kingdom coming I wanted to back on the story again.**

 **The continuation of the main story is in 'Jurassic Shippuden Prologue'. Do check it out in my profile.**

 **This Omake takes place between chapter 11 and 12.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Naruto and the Dinosaur Clan

Omake 1: Before the Chunin exams, Raptor night out

Before the Chunin exams, Naruto had been spending time in the Kaseki Compound, training on his speed with the Raptors and Supino Ude No Jutsu he had learned from Kohaku and Tenno the Spinosaurus.

One evening, Kohaku was doing his rounds check on the dinosaur, in the carnivore section. After he had checked on the Carnotaurus and Baryonyx, the last enclosure he need to check was the raptor pen. Entering the raptor pen, the raptor pack came to the Kaseki to greet him.

"Ok, guys. Shinku." He called and crimson feathered raptor snarled.

"Midori." The green female raptor growled.

"Yasei." The orange raptor cawed.

"Ok now, the next generation raptors." Kohaku said.

"Hyoga." The blue raptor purred.

"Kemuri." The grey raptor hissed.

"Raimu." The green feathered raptor snarled.

"Gorudo." No response. "Gorudo! Gorudo the golden raptor!" Kohaku called out, but there was no golden raptor.

"Where is Gorudo?" Kohaku sternly asked them all, they fell silent but Shinku talked through mental connection.

When Kohaku heard what he said, he clenched his fists and flared up. He yelled at them.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE WENT OUT WITH NARUTO?!"

At Ichiraku Ramen, a pair of shinobis were seated side by side. One was in an orange jumpsuit, with whisker marks and each cheek and sporting blond hair

The other shinobi was in a chunin attire, with blonde hair just like his companion but longer and a little messier.

"You're going to love this Gorudo." Naruto excitedly said to the raptor in the henge. "Ichiraku Ramen is the best." Gorudo did not respond, he only nodded his head.

"Alright here's your orders Naruto." Ayame came out with two bowls of miso chashu ramen. "And Naruto, just who is this guy who brought here? He looks a lot like you." She giggled.

"Oh uh he's uh…he's a friend of mine. An old friend." Naruto came up with the excuse. "His name is Gorudo."

"Well um." She turned to Gorudo who was still seated. "My name is Ayame nice to meet you."

The raptor still in the henge did not answer, instead all he did was stare at her with stoic eyes, making Ayame uncomfortable.

"Uh excuse me um, why are you staring at me like that?" Ayame asked.

"Oh uh he's uh…he can't talk. He's uh just…he just can't." Naruto tried make something up.

"He's mute?" Ayame asked.

"Uh yeah, yeah that's right." Naruto nodded.

"Well uh anyway, enjoy your meal." Ayame said and went back into the kitchen.

Naruto got a pair chopsticks together. "Itadakimasu." He began chowing down his ramen. Gorudo however was staring at his bowl, leaning in and taking a sniff at it. Naruto saw this as he gulped down a mouth full of soup. "Uh Gorudo? What are you waiting for?" Naruto nudged the raptor to eat his ramen.

Gorudo bent down to the soup, sticking out his tongue to test the soup. Something just clicked, Gorudo's eyes widened, with a silly grin on his face he dunk his head down on the bowl, gorging on the ramen and making a mess on the table.

"Hey, see I knew you would like ramen." Naruto said gleefully.

Suddenly a hand grabbed Naruto's jacket collar, and he was yanked off his seat and was dangling off the ground. And he was held face to face to a Kohaku with a very ticked off face.

A vein popped in Kohaku's temple. "Do you think this is funny?"

"H-Hey Koha-nii. I…I was treating Gorudo dinner." He sheepishly smiled and he was sweating. Before Gorudo could respond, Kohaku turned his head to him and let out a hiss, telling him to sit and the raptor obeyed.

"Hey come on Koha-nii. Don't be like that, Gorudo totally loves ramen. Don't ruin his dinner please?" Naruto pleaded.

Seeing Gorudo, Naruto, both enjoying ramen together, suddenly Kohaku had a deceptive smirk.

"Ah you're right. Gorudo was enjoying ramen, you were taking care of him." Kohaku said.

"Yeah Koha-nii its great right?" Naruto smiled, thinking he got away from trouble.

"Yeah, hey I got an idea."

"Yeah?" Naruto asked.

"Since you were so generous in treating Gorudo ramen. And since Gorudo likes it too." Kohaku smiled slowly disappeared.

"You get to treat the rest of them some ramen. Every. Single. Dino." Kohaku told him.

Naruto gulped.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this.**


	38. Chapter 38 Omake 2

**Another omake, seen the film already, was it a blast indeed. This small piece takes place right after Naruto leaves for his training, right after Tsunade sent Kohaku, Yugao, Kurenai, Tayuya to the S-rank mission. The four had to prepare for the mission.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Omake 2: Uchiha Mikoto

Kaseki Kohaku left the Hokage Tower, adjusting the eyepatch on his head. His team, Yugao, Kurenai and Tayuya had dispersed to gather what they need and assemble at the front gate of Konoha.

The team had an hour to assemble, that left Kohaku some time before his mission began. He rushed home and he had changed his attire from his ANBU uniform to his red t-shirt, black hoodie and dark grey pants.

As he exited his home, his mother was heading to the house along the path.

"Son?" Hiroko greeted him.

"Kaa-san, I have a mission." Kohaku said.

"A mission? On what?"

"The dinosaur attacks, stop this gang war that's been going around our borders." Kohaku said.

"Oh I see. Maybe we can finally stop having these crooks trying to sell us fake gems." Hiroko crossed her arms. Kohaku truthfully was not really too comfortable, having a conversation like this with his mother who did not really have long talks like this then.

"What else is in your mission?" She asked him.

"Uh…" Kohaku was reluctant in sharing the final part of his mission.

"What you're not allowed to tell me?" Hiroko said to him, "Maybe I can help with some advice? Or maybe the whole of the Kaseki Clan can help."

Kohaku considered his options, the situation with the Uchiha he had to bring back. He really should not tell everyone single person about the truth behind the Uchiha. But his clan may be the first one to be called up in aiding the situation when or if the Uchiha in question ends up in Kohaku's custody.

"The village cannot know this Kaa-san." Kohaku said.

"Ok." Hiroko said.

"I mean no one in the village."

"Uhuh."

"I need to find Uchiha Itachi. Satomi was right about what happened with the Uchiha, Danzo was behind it all, Itachi was forced under orders by Danzo. Tsunade-sama has ordered for Itachi's return." Kohaku explained.

It was clear that Hiroko was trying to process what her son just told her.

"Kaa-san I have to go already." He said.

"Oh ok, I'll uh…I'll see if the clan can do something to help when you get back." Hiroko placed her hand on his cheek. "Please take care of yourself."

"I will. Itachi's not going to a problem. Bye." Kohaku took off at that.

Kohaku had left the Kaseki Compound, but there was one last he would like to go to before his mission started.

* * *

He was at the cemetery, where all the fallen comrades of Konoha were laid to rest here.

Kaseki Kohaku was standing before the headstone of the person he intended to meet, the one who gave him his new left eye.

Uchiha Mikoto.

"Ok um, hello Uchiha Mikoto." Kohaku was struggling to find the proper words. "Firstly I would like to uh thank you for giving me a left eye." He took off his eyepatch and showed the Sharingan in his left eye socket.

"And uh I would like to let you know that I've been assigned to bringing Itachi back." Kohaku paused at that. "Itachi and I, we knew each other, though we were not really close. I don't know if uh you remember but we uh met before Mikoto-sama. You and your husband arrived into our compound."

* * *

 **Flashback**

A twelve year old Kohaku was approaching the Kaseki Compound in the evening, before he opened the doors however he could voices inside.

"I'm sorry Uchiha-sama but the carnivores are not to be on display. Non-active shinobis fall under civilians according to the Hokage." He could heard his uncle Choten speaking.

"We're not here for a tour of the animals you people keep here." Kohaku another male voice. Kohaku opened the door and entered in.

There was Choten, and the Uchiha heads, Fugaku and Mikoto.

They all faced the twelve year old entering the compound.

"Ah my nephew. Kaseki Kohaku." Choten said. Fugaku arms folded had a neutral face, Mikoto gave a smile to the boy.

"Uchiha Fugaku, Uchiha Mikoto." He heard his mother coming from upstairs of the main building. He stiffened as his mother came down the stairs to join Choten.

"Excuse me." Kohaku bowed and made his way downstairs to the basement.

Kaseki Hiroko stood in front of the two Uchihas. And she was standing just as tall as Fugaku. Mikoto was quite impressed with such a height from a woman.

"Is there something we can help with?" Hiroko said folding arms, her facial expression just like Fugaku.

He overheard Fugaku resuming his conversation with Choten.

"We're here because we want to ask some questions about Uchiha Shisui, he's missing and we have reason to believe of foul play."

 **Flashback end**

* * *

Kohaku kept his eyes on the grave stone. "I can't imagine what it would be like for you, to know that your son was going to betray you in the worst way possible. I don't know what it would like for Itachi, taking your own comrades away. But I know what it is likes, to lose family. Losing clan members and dinosaurs when we tried to escape from Kirigakure, losing my father, I never knew him." Kohaku bit his lip. "And losing my sister, and it's…my fault."

Kohaku took a long sigh. "I knew Itachi. I can't promise you anything Mikoto-sama. But I'll do what I can, to bring him back. Maybe we can take down who's truly responsible to answer for this chaos. And…thank you for the eye."

Kohaku left the cemetery at that to join his team, but he was unaware that a pair of eyes watching him. A pair of Mangekyou Sharingan watching him.


End file.
